Mi Venganza
by Liziie Cullen
Summary: —Me engañaste, ¿Cómo podías mantenerte a mi lado cuando tu mataste a mi hermana? ¿Cómo eras capaz de decirme que era lo más importante de tu vida cuando me mentías? —¡Por favor! ¿De verdad crees que te quise? — Juró venganza, engañó y ella fue engañada. AU/TodosHumanos.
1. PROLOGO

**Los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer inclusive Edward (para la tristeza de todas), la historia es completamente mía**.

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, asustada, pero por sobre todo estaba llena de rabia e ira, que a pesar de los años, no había disminuido para nada. Se juró sobre la tumba de su hermana cuando tenía diez años que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para vengarla. Tal vez fueran pensamientos muy salvajes para una niña de esa edad, pero en ese momento no era una niña normal. La vida de su pequeña hermana había sido arrebatada de cruelmente y Bella haría lo mismo con la persona que la asesinó.<p>

Más de diez años después aún recordaba esa promesa, una a la que había dedicado todo su tiempo, su vida, y a la que estaba sólo a un paso de la llevar a cabo. Al fin su hermanita seria vengada, y podría descansar en paz. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era peligroso pero por lo menos tenía que intentarlo, tratar, él no podía salir vivo de ahí, tendría una cita con la muerte y tal vez también ella. Ya no podía vivir más con su conciencia sabiendo el asesino de Angela estaba ahí.

A un paso desenfundo su arma y avanzó hasta el hombre que la esperaba. Y cuando volteó, su cara se transformó; no podía ser él. Se golpeó por tonta, por ser tan estúpida y no haberlo visto antes, siempre estuvo ahí a su lado jugando con ella, cuando creía que lo engañaba era él quien la engañaba. Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, ambos se miraban a los ojos debatiendo quien iba a hablar primero. Bella no podía hablar, estaba estupefacta.

El silencio fue roto por su voz, una que siempre le daba gusto escuchar pero que ahora le daba asco.

—¡Hola Bella! Supongo que no esperabas verme ¿o me equivoco? — habló el hombre con voz dulce pero al mismo tiempo peligrosa. Las lágrimas empezaban a caer por las mejillas de Bella, dolida por haber sido engañada todo el tiempo y por confiar en quien resulto ser el maldito que mató a su hermana — Tardaste mucho tiempo en dar conmigo, te miraba obsesionarte con cada nueva pista que tenías, las cuales al final resultaron ser falsas — agachó la cabeza un poco y continuó con su relato — La verdad estaba al alcance de tu mano, dejé pistas por todos lados, pero no las veías o te negabas a verlas — se encogió de hombros y miró a Bella con expresión divertida.

—¿Por qué? — fue lo único que salió de sus labios, su garganta estaba apretada y sentía que todo daba vueltas.

—¡Placer querida! Solo placer, fue tan fácil atraerla. Como un ratoncito cayendo en la trampa del gato — se mofó de su ignorancia, él también era consciente de que la había engañado y eso le hacía sentir como un dios entre los hombres — tu hermana fue un trofeo para mí, y me divertí mucho con ella.

—Eres un maldito, confié en ti, te quise por sobre todo — lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero eran de ira y coraje por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la verdad — me engañaste, ¿Cómo podías mantenerte a mi lado cuando tu mataste a mi hermana?, ¿Cómo eras capaz de decirme que era lo más importante de tu vida cuando me mentías? ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme de esa forma jurando que jamás permitirías que nada me pasara cuando tú eras la persona que intentaba matarme siempre que tenía oportunidad?

—¡Por favor! ¿De verdad crees que te quise? Solo me acerque a ti para siempre estar un paso antes, para saber que tenías planeado en mi contra, no eres nada más que una estúpida que se creía lista y salió engañada — soltó la carcajada.

—¡Te odio!, te odio con toda mi alma — gritó ella fuera de sí, se sentía traicionada, sucia, ¿Cómo es posible que él le siguiera dando la cara después de todo lo que hizo? Él negó con la cabeza, riendo.

—No lo creo mi niña. Odiarme es como odiarte a ti misma — Trató de tocarle la mejilla con el dedo pulgar, pero ella le apartó la mano antes de que si quiera estuviera cerca de su rostro. Lo miró con odio y a la vez con esperanza, tal vez él no era, tal vez todo era una broma muy pesada, pero el brillo en sus ojos dejaba en claro que no era ninguna broma.

Bella sabía que tenía razón, lo había dejado entrar en su vida y él había jugado con ella, la promesa que una vez le hizo a su hermana, volvió a su mente, entonces tomó su arma y apuntó hacia el extraño hombre al que creyó conocer.

—Vamos linda, sabes que no podrías vivir si haces eso — contestó él mofándose de ella. La mano de Bella temblaba de ira, nunca antes sintió tanta ira acumulada.

—Lo sé pero no planeo seguir viviendo — miró al cielo y sonrió ante el recuerdo de su pequeña hermanita, un juramento nunca se rompe; iba a vengar a Angela, así fuese lo último que hiciese. Miró hacia un punto indefinido, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y volviéndose a los ojos de él, dijo — te amo Edward — antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar se escucharon dos disparos y luego, nada más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les parece esta historia? Ahora me queda empezar a contarles como empezó.<strong>_

_**Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a Nightmare Terror que fue de gran ayuda y sin ella esta historia no sería lo que es, besos Liziie. **_


	2. Comienzo de una venganza

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD**

* * *

><p><strong>Comienzo de una Venganza<br>**

* * *

><p>―¡Mamá! ― gritó Bella desde el salón de su casa en Forks donde vivía con su familia.<p>

―¿Qué Bella? ― dijo su mamá mientras salía de la cocina.

―¿Dónde está Ang? ― cuando quería Angela se desaparecía y era imposible encontrarla.

―Está con los chicos de la Push, Harry los trajo ― Bella asintió contenta y salió a buscarlos. Los chicos de la Push eran grandes amigos de las hermanas Swan, y se llevaban muy bien entre ellos a pesar de tener edades diferentes.

No tuvo más que salir de su casa para encontrarse con ellos, Quil y Embri que con doce años eran los más grandes, estaban sentados junto con Seth en los escalones de la vereda hablando entre ellos de quién sabe qué cosas; se creían chicos grandes supuso Bella como para jugar con las niñas pequeñas. Emily y Leah estaban junto a ellos tratando de molestarlos, era la mejor habilidad de las hermanas menores, mientras Angela y Jacob se reían. No era raro que a pesar de todas las diferencias que había entre ellos se llevaran tan bien juntos, porque prácticamente se habían criado juntos y se conocían de toda la vida.

―¡Bells! ― gritó Leah cuando la vio y salió corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla. Leah era la mejor amiga de Bella desde el kínder; siempre habían sido unidas. Después de Leah Jacob también se acercó a ellas para saludar a Bella, y eso no era sorpresa ya que donde estaba Leah o Bella también estaba Jacob.

―¡Chicos! ― dijo acercándose al grupo para saludarlos a todos con un beso.

―Hola Bella ― le respondió Emily ― ven a jugar con nosotros ― esta asintió, adentrándose en la discusión del juego a elección, después de varias opciones todos quedaron en que la escondida parecía la mejor opción, y lo era ya que se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo. No mucho después llegó Jessica, la vecina de Bella a jugar con ellos. Entre todos pasaron un día muy entretenido lleno de juegos y risas hasta que se hizo la noche y los chicos tuvieron que irse; las hermanas entraron a la casa con sus padres.

―¡Papá! ― exclamaron las dos a la vez cuando se tiraban a los brazos de su padre antes de que terminara siquiera de entrar en la casa; él les sonrió al abrazarlas como siempre, si había algo que Charlie Swan amara más que ser doctor eran esas niñas.

―¡Princesas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué hicieron hoy? ― preguntó al dejar todo a un lado y sentarse en el sofá con sus hijas.

―Jugamos con los chicos de la Push ― habló Angela emocionada recordando el día fantástico que habían pasado.

―Sí, y fue genial ― secundó su hermana.

―Me alegra niñas ― dijo mientras las besaba, Angela siempre le preguntaba a su padre por su trabajo, ella quería ser doctora igual que él, en cambio Bella quería ser maestra pues le encantaban los niños y además la sangre no era su fuerte.

―¡A comer! ― gritó su madre terminado la animada conversación con su padre. Las niñas corrieron al baño a lavarse las manos, la primera fue Angela, Bella siempre dejaba a su hermana primero. Después de lavarse las manos ella salió corriendo hacia el comedor y Bella quedó sola en el baño.

Cuando salió, vio a su hermanita mirando por la ventana fijamente.

―¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó al ver que no se movía.

―Creo que vi a alguien afuera ― dijo ― y me vio ― Bella sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina ante lo que Angela había dicho, fue directo a la ventana y miró pero no había nadie.

―No hay nada ahí Ang, anda vamos que se enfría la comida ― tomó a su hermana de la mano y la llevó hacia donde estaban sus padres.

―¿Por qué demoraron tanto? ― preguntó su padre, Angela iba a contar lo que según ella había visto pero su hermana se adelantó.

―Nada importante ― se encogió de hombros, ambas se sentaron en la mesa y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

Las semanas pasaron desde ese día y Angela cada vez estaba más rara, sus padres trataban de hablar con ella pero nunca decía nada. Un día, Bella se sentó con ella en la entrada de su casa y la miró a los ojos, esos lindos ojitos marrones iguales a los de ella que ya no brillaban como siempre lo hacían, por el contrario, estaban apagados y tristes, se podía decir que hasta con miedo.

―¿Vas a contarme que te pasa? ― preguntó mientras pasaba una mano por el negro cabello de la niña, a pesar de tener tan poca edad Bella tenía un don con los niños y su hermana era la luz de sus ojos.

―No vas a creerme si te lo digo ― dijo tímida, mirando al suelo.

―¿Por qué no lo intentas? ― Angela meditó unos segundos en contarle la verdad o no a su hermana y finalmente lo hizo.

―Es que… un monstruo me persigue y tengo miedo ― Bella rió y abrazó a su hermana cariñosamente.

―Ang, los monstruos no existen ― la niña negó.

―Este si Bella, me vigila y me sigue ― Angela había comenzado a lagrimear de solo recordarlo.

―Tranquila, seguramente fue un sueño.

―No lo es y tengo miedo, no me crees, te lo dije, nadie me cree y ese monstruo me va a comer ― los sollozos de Angela se volvieron más fuertes y Bella, como la hermana protectora que era, la abrazó fuerte como sabía que le gustaba.

―Nada va a pasarte, ese monstruo no se acercara a ti. No lo dejaré.

―Pero… ― la cortó.

―¿Alguna vez te he mentido? ― La niña negó ― ves, no tienes de que temer.

―Gracias Bella, te quiero ― Angela le dio un beso a su hermana.

―Y yo a ti peque, ahora entremos que hace frío ― después de la conversación de Bella con su hermana Angela volvió a ser la niña que era, ya no se quejaba de monstruos pero solía despertar en las noches gritando y llorando lo que reafirmaba más su teoría de que eran solo sueños.

A la semana siguiente las Bella tenía consulta con el dentista, a la mayor no le molestaba ir pero la más chica lo odiaba, se había vuelto un poco miedosa.

―Bella te toca ― dijo la dentista, ella asintió y entró al consultorio.

Al cabo de media hora la dentista salió.

―¿Señora Swan puede venir un momento?

―Claro ― se dirigió hacia su hija y le dijo ― Ang, vuelvo en un minuto ¿sí? ― la niña asintió. Renée entró al consultorio donde Bella estaba con algodones en la boca.

―Bueno señora, Isabella está mejor. Ya casi hemos eliminado las caries por completo pero no debe comer tantos dulces sino volverán a salir ― Bella se sonrojó por el comentario y ambas mujeres rieron.

―Tranquila me asegurare de que no lo haga ― dijo Renée ayudando a su hija a bajarse del asiento; Bella se dispuso a salir con su madre.

―Nos vemos ― saludó la dentista amablemente.

―Adiós ― dijeron al unisonó madre e hija retirándose para seguir con las compras antes de volver a casa. Fuera del consultorio se dieron cuenta de que la otra niña no estaba.

―¡Angela, no es gracioso! Sé que estas ahí, sal ahora ― dijo Renée subiendo un poco el tono de voz. A su hija le gustaba esconderse pero ese no era momento y se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

―¡Ang dale! Si no sales nos vamos sin ti ― gritó Bella pero nada pasaba, el terror comenzó a apoderarse de las dos, madre e hija que buscaban a la niña desesperadas ― ¡Angela!

―¡Angela! ― salieron a la calle pero no había señal alguna de la niña ― disculpen, ¿vieron a una niña de cabello negro y ojos marrones?, tiene ocho años estaba con un vestido rosa ― preguntó Renée a una pareja que pasaba por ahí pero ellos negaron ― disculpe, ¿vio a una niña… ― preguntó a otro hombre pero este también negó.

Bella se estaba impacientando por no saber dónde estaba su hermanita.

―¡Angela! ― gritó con todas sus fuerzas su madre pero la niña no respondía, Bella lloraba a mares al igual que su Renée, ambas se preguntaban dónde podría estar una niña de ocho años sola. Todos en Forks la conocían, no podía estar lejos, alguien debía haberla visto. Renée sacó su celular y llamó a la persona que pensó podría ayudarla.

―Hola ― contestó la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

―Charlie, no encuentro a Angela ― dijo sollozando mientras abrazaba a Bella que lloraba también.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso? ― preguntó alterado.

―No sé, entre con Bella al dentista y cuando salí no estaba… mi niña, Charlie ¡Quiero a mi hija! ― gritó al teléfono asustando a Bella y haciendo que esta llorara más fuerte ― lo siento cariño ― se disculpó con su hija, ella no tenía la culpa y no debía asustarla así, tenía que ser fuerte.

―Tranquila amor, ve para la casa con Bella yo hablare con la policía de Forks, seguro Harry puede hacer algo, daremos vuelta todo el pueblo si es necesario pero la entraremos, lo prometo.

―Está bien, Bella está muy asustada ― dijo mirándola que no paraba de llorar.

―Cualquier cosa te aviso, tú has lo mismo si sabes algo ― luego de un "bien" por parte de Renée, ella y su hija se subieron a su coche y condujeron hacia su casa, la niña lloró todo el camino y la madre no estaba mucho mejor.

Al llegar la madre decidió darle un calmante a Bella para que pudiera dormir y descansar un poco ya que estaba agotada de tanto llorar. Así paso todo el día, Renée no se despegó ni un minuto del teléfono esperando que alguien llamara con noticias de su pequeña pero nada sucedió; a eso de las diez de la noche llegó Charlie.

―¿Qué paso? ― preguntó Renée al verlo, tenía la ropa desarreglada y los ojos hinchados como si hubiera llorado mucho, en fin, no lucia como el Charlie Swan que era.

―La están buscando, Harry se está ocupando personalmente pero dice que tenemos que esperar ― Renée al oír eso comenzó a sollozar, Charlie se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

―Es mi culpa, yo la perdí de vista ― él negó.

―No es tu culpa cariño, esto no es culpa de nadie ― dijo mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello de su esposa ― ¿y Bella? ¿Cómo esta?

―Igual, no dejó de llorar en el camino y le di algo para dormir ― dijo mientras volvía a llorar, él apretó más el abrazo dándole así la fuerza para seguir.

Pasaron dos angustiosos días donde nada se supo de la pequeña Angela, hasta que una madrugada golpearon la puerta, Charlie se sorprendió al abrir y encontrarse con Harry y otros dos policías; Renée apareció en el momento donde los policías entraban en la casa.

Bella que había oído la puerta se levantó despacio para ir a ver quién era y cuando vio que eran policías se quedo escuchando pues estaba segura de que tenían noticias de su hermana.

―Charlie Swan, quería traerte esta noticia en persona por la amistad que nos une ― fue Harry quien quebró el silencio que se había formado.

―¿Encontraron a nuestra hija? ― preguntó abrazando a su esposa.

―La encontramos en el bosque cerca de Seattle, lamento decirles que Angela fue asesinada ― Renée se desplomó literalmente en los brazos de Charlie llorando y gritando, él, a su vez, no estaba mucho mejor que ella. Ambos lloraban por la pérdida de su pequeña hija mientras los policías no sabían qué hacer, ese tipo de cosas era lo más difícil de su trabajo. Por otra parte Bella no podía creer lo que oía, se asomó a la puerta sorprendida por lo que decían esos hombres.

―¡No! No es cierto, no es ella ― gritaba de dolor e impotencia, ella prometió a su hermanita cuidarla y no lo hizo ― ¡ella no está muerta! ― Charlie y Renée miraban aturdidos la escena, estaban destrozados por la muerte de su hija y ver a Bella de esa forma los mataba.

―Bells, cariño, tranquila ― dijo su padre mientras se acercaba a ella pero esta se alejó rápidamente.

―No, están mintiendo, ella no está muerta ― gritó y salió corriendo hacia afuera, sus padres la persiguieron, y los policías que estaba ahí también pero ella no quería saber de nadie solamente quería despertar de este horrible sueño, de esa pesadilla.

―¡Bella detente! ― gritaba Charlie pero ella no escuchaba. Corrió hasta que se cansó y se dejó caer en el suelo mientras sollozaba, su padre la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su casa donde le dio un calmante para que pudiera dormir.

―¿Cómo esta mi hija? ― preguntó Renée cuando dejó a Bella en el cuarto dormitando.

―Tuvo una crisis de nervios ― dijo el doctor ― tengo miedo y es muy posible que caiga en una depresión, esta susceptible; sé que es madura pero es una niña y esto de su hermana le ha pegado fuerte ― Renée se acercó a su marido y lo abrazó.

―Bueno yo me retiro, no te preocupes por el papeleo que yo me ocupo ― dijo Harry que se había mantenido a la espera para ver cómo estaba la niña. Charlie asintió ― lamento mucho lo de Angela, era una hermosa niña y no merecía esto. Te prometo que haremos todo a nuestro alcance para encontrar al maldito que hizo esto.

―Gracias ― los policías se fueron, Renée y Charlie se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar juntos, ambos lamentándose por la pérdida de su hijita; después de un tiempo bastante largo y de derramar las lagrimas correspondientes Charlie se levantó del sofá y mirando a su esposa dijo ― basta, de esto.

―¿Qué? ― preguntó ella sin entender.

―Basta de llorar, ya lo hicimos. No podemos hacer nada mas por Angela, tenemos otra hija Renée que está arriba con una crisis a sus diez años, no podemos dejarnos caer, Bella nos necesita fuertes para ella ― Renée lo miró tratando de contener las lagrimas pero estas rodaban por su cara sin pedir permiso.

―Duele… mucho ― dijo intentando controlarlas, sabía que su marido tenía razón pero era muy difícil.

―Lo sé cariño, yo me siento igual pero nuestra hija nos necesita y debemos estar para ella, ahora más que nada no podemos perder a la única que nos queda ― esta asintió levemente, Charlie volvió a abrazar a su esposa quedándose así por un rato, llorando casi imperceptiblemente. Se quedaron pensando en lo sucedido, hace solo una semana eran una familia feliz y ahora eran una rota por la tragedia.

Los días pasaron y Bella estaba igual que siempre, no había vuelto a hablar desde el día en que comunicaron que su hermana había muerto, ella se sentía culpable de la muerte de Angela, pensaba que si le hubiera creído tal vez nada habría sucedido. Se negó a ir al funeral de su hermana, para ella Angela no estaba muerta. Sus padres no la obligaban a nada, Charlie había hablado con un especialista en el hospital y este le dijo que debía darle su tiempo, que ella debía entender lo sucedido y por la relación que tenia con su hermana no sería sencillo.

La policía seguía investigando la muerte de Angela pero no tenían sospechosos y las pistas eran bastante escasas.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba en el parque columpiándose cuando su hermana se le apareció. <em>

―_Hola Bella ― dijo, ella volteó a verla sorprendida._

― _¿Angela? ― esta asintió ― ¿estoy muerta? ― negó riendo ― ¿y entonces?_

― _Ya no puedo estar contigo Bella, estamos en lugares diferentes ― explicó._

―_Sí, estas muerta ― Angela asintió ― te extraño. _

―_También te extraño, pero esto tenía que pasar._

―_Yo pude haberlo evitado si te hubiera creído, si le hubiéramos dicho a papá y mamá lo que viste estarías viva ahora ― Bella empezó a llorar y su hermana la abrazó. _

―_Está bien, no podías evitarlo pero tranquila ahora soy tu ángel y siempre te protegeré. Se vienen cosas difíciles Bella pero yo estaré ahí para ti, siempre. Ahora debo irme, pero nos volveremos a ver ― Angela desapareció._

* * *

><p>Bella despertó en su habitación sudando; había sido un sueño pero no como las otras pesadillas que había tenido con Angela, esa fue tan real que la sorprendió. Cuando esa mañana bajó a tomar el desayuno habló por primera vez en meses.<p>

―Quiero ver a Angela ― sus padres la miraron sorprendidos de que hablara y extrañados por la petición de su hija pero decidieron cumplir su deseo y la llevaron al cementerio.

―Hola Ang, te traje una margarita, era tu favorita ― sonrió ― sé que me visitaste anoche y me encantó que lo hicieras; lamento haber roto mi promesa, no te cuide y de verdad lo siento ― unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas ― pero ahora estoy aquí para hacerte otra promesa, o más bien un juramento: juro que no voy a descansar hasta encontrar a quien te hizo esto y lo hare pagar, no importa el tiempo que me lleve, nadie va a salvar a esa persona de mi, así sea lo último que haga pagará, lo juro. Te amo y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso, tú siempre serás mi hermanita y siempre te recordaré ― dejó la margarita sobre la tumba, y se fue hacia sus padres pero esta vez había algo diferente en ella, algo que antes no había, y que ahora crecía en su interior y ese algo era la sed de venganza, se había transformado y la Bella dulce de antes murió junto con su hermana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agradezco mucho a todas las chicas que me dejaron reviews, alertas y favoritos, muchas gracias a todos.<strong>_

_**Un beso, Liziie. **_


	3. El Merodeador

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD**

* * *

><p><strong>El Merodeador <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Presente…<strong>

—Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos. Eso es Bella lo estás haciendo bien ― dijo el entrenador mientras ella se descargaba con la bolsa que tenía enfrente ― recuerda izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Protege tu cara con tus manos ― ella asintió mientras él se iba dejándola sola. Eso ya no le importaba era un alma solitaria, nunca se había recuperado de la muerte de su hermana; después de eso llegó el divorcio de sus padres los que no aguantaron la presión, su madre se volvió depresiva y a ella le tocó crecer de golpe. Nunca más pudo querer a alguien de la forma que quería a Angela, en el fondo tenía miedo de volver a perder algo que le importara, sabía que si pasaba otra vez no podría volver a superarlo.

El asesino nunca fue encontrado y eso solo logró que la promesa que Bella le hizo a su hermana en la tumba tomara más fuerza, tanto que olvido su vida y sus sueños para centrarse solo en una cosa, la venganza.

En los últimos años se preparó física y mentalmente, era prácticamente un arma mortal en combate; sus conocimientos iban desde meditación hasta shuriken-jutsu**(*) **y otros tipos de artes marciales. Estratega nata y calculadora, sin contar con una de sus más grandes virtudes y que a la hora de la verdad tal vez era la más peligrosa de todas, la belleza. Se había vuelto una mujer increíblemente bella, muchos hombres siempre se le insinuaban pero a ella no le interesaban. A sus veintiún años Isabella Swan formaba parte de la OCF (Organización de Captura de Fugitivos) una organización dedicada a rastrear y atrapar asesinos en serie. A pesar de ser de las más jóvenes ahí, su experiencia era como la de cualquiera de los integrantes de la organización.

—El jefe quiere vernos ― comentó Lauren, una de sus compañeras ― te espero.

—Si ― dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes ― gracias Eric, nos vemos luego ― le dijo a su entrenador.

—Adiós Bella ― salió conversando con Lauren, la chica que se había convertido en su amiga. Hubo una época en la que Bella trataba a todo el mundo como escoria pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que las demás personas no debían sufrir desplantes porque ella estuviera enojada con el mundo así que cambio su actitud, en ese momento fue que comenzó la simpatía entre amabas mujeres, trabajo que le costó mucho lograr.

—¿Tienes idea de que quiere? ― preguntó y la mujer a su vez negó.

—No ha dicho nada pero sabes que él no dice nada antes de las reuniones; seguro es otro caso, espero que no sea un sádico ― dijo Lauren riendo y Bella también rió. Llegaron a la sala de juntas donde estaban los demás del grupo y unas caras nuevas.

—Siéntense ― dijo el jefe mirándolas. Ambas se sentaron sin hacer comentarios, el hombre prosiguió ― bueno, la razón por la que los mandé llamar es porque tenemos caras nuevas por aquí, quiero presentarles al psicólogo forense Jasper Whitlock y el detective de homicidios Emmett McCarthy, ellos se integraran a la organización y espero que sean bien recibidos ― todos en el grupo sonrieron o asintieron pero él sólo observó a Bella pues conocía la aversión que tenía hacia los nuevos, ella únicamente sostuvo la mirada. Él hizo un gesto de rendición, Isabella era casi imposible de dominar, él lo sabia pero era de las mejores y eso no tenia precio. Luego volteó hacia los nuevos y los miró ― les presento al equipo técnico, Michael Newton: tecnología y biomecánica, Alice Brandon: química forense, Paul Sanders: balística, Rosalie Hale: Medicina forense y los agentes James Witherdale: explosivos e incendios, Isabella Swan: espionaje y artes marciales y Lauren Mallory: estrategia y organización de misiones ― luego de esto comenzaron las presentaciones, todos se veían contentos con los nuevos, excepto Bella. Ella era la única que se encontraba absorta de la conversación, no es que tuviera algo contra esos hombres pero no le gustaban los intrusos, esas personas eran desconocidos para ella y eso la ponía de mal humor; no podía evitar imaginar que cada persona que conocía podía ser ese que mató a su hermana. De todas formas era imposible obviar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo a su lado.

—¿De donde son? ― preguntó Alice.

—Policía de Chicago ― contestó el moreno.

—CIA ― dijo el otro hombre.

—Eso es bueno, tenemos variedad, todos venimos de diferentes lugares por ejemplo Alice y yo pertenecimos a la policía de Miami, James fue miembro del escuadrón anti-bombas, Lauren del equipo SWAT, Isabella y Michael del FBI y Paul de la policía de Washington pero ahora somos parte de la OCF ― habló Rosalie, ambos hombres asintieron.

—¿Somos el único equipo aquí? ― preguntó Emmett, y fue el turno de Mike para responder.

—No, hay cinco en total pero no tenemos contacto con ellos a no ser que sea de suma necesidad.

—Cada equipo trabaja casos diferentes y usualmente lo hacemos sin recurrir a los demás excepto cuando el director lo ordena ― concluyó Paul, los hombres asintieron.

En general parecía que el equipo estaba conforme con ellos y Bella se preguntó cómo sus compañeros de trabajo y de la vida, pues su vida giraba en torno a su trabajo, podían abrirse tan fácilmente con gente desconocida.

—Soy Emmett, eres Isabella ¿no? ― preguntó el chico fornido y grande, a la única persona del grupo que se había mantenido en silencio, ella asintió. Él extendió su mano, la muchacha se debatió entre tomarla o no y al final ante la mirada fija de Paul lo hizo pero sin ocultar la mueca de disgusto en su rostro ― eres joven para estar aquí ― comentó un tanto sorprendido.

—Que no te engañe mi aspecto, no te gustaría ser mi enemigo ― dijo algo enojada, odiaba que la gente sacara conclusiones apresuradas de su aspecto, es verdad parecía una delicada y frágil mujer pero el haber sido parte del FBI era un prueba de que ella era más que una chiquilla. Ese comentario le recordó una de las tantas razones de por qué no le gustan los nuevos.

—Lo siento, si te ofendí no era mi intención ― se apresuró a decir el moreno.

—¿Interrumpo? ― preguntó el otro hombre cauteloso, antes de que ninguno pudiera decir algo el rubio ya estaba a su lado.

—No, para nada ― dijo Emmett.

—Jasper Whitlock ― se volteó y estiró su mano, ella por pura cortesía respondió ― Isabella Swan ― dijo secamente, no iba a decirle a esos hombre que apenas conocía que la llamaran _Bella_, a sus compañeros de trabajo les tomó más de un año conseguir eso.

—Veo que han conocido a Bella ― se acercó Paul ellos con una sonrisa pasando una mano por el hombro de la muchacha, a él los nuevos le parecían agradables.

—Isabella ― repuso ella mientras se deshacía del abrazo ― si me disculpan ― diciendo esto se retiró, Paul miró con una mueca de disculpa a los hombres que estaban sorprendidos por la actitud hostil de la muchacha.

—Siento eso, tiene un carácter especial. No se lo tomen personal, le cuesta mucho confiar en la gente ― repuso excusándola.

—No hay problema ― le contestó Jasper.

—Tu mujer es algo rara ― dijo Emmett, Paul empezó a reírse ― ¿Qué? ― preguntó el hombre.

—Ella no es mi mujer, es mi prima ― contestó todavía riendo.

—Igual no te ofendas pero sigue siendo rara ― volvió a señalar.

—No, solo tiene fantasmas en su cabeza ― dijo esto más para él que para los demás ― si me disculpan voy a ver como esta, y bienvenidos de nuevo.

—Gracias ― respondieron los dos hombres y Paul se fue siguiendo a la mujer, él sabía que en ese momento seguro lo necesitaba.

Bella después de alejarse de todos, se dirigió a su lugar favorito a pensar cuando fue interrumpida.

—¿Estás bien? ― dijo él mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

—Si ¿por qué? ― preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Nada, pero te pusiste tensa ahí dentro, ¿Qué paso? ― tomó su cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, ella le regalo una sonrisa; le daba gusto tenerlo cerca, era una de las mejores cosas que había pasado en su vida después de aquella tragedia, fue una especie de luz entre tanta oscuridad.

—Han pasado más de diez años Paul ― enseguida comprendió lo que ella quería decir, la abrazó fuerte mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus mejillas. Luego del divorcio de sus padres se convirtió en su salvavidas, la persona que la acompañó y no la dejó caer en la tristeza ― todavía no he podido atrapar al bastardo que le hizo eso.

—Bella olvida eso, no te das cuenta que te estás destruyendo, estas acabando con tu vida; tanto odio no puede ser bueno ― ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No puedo olvidar, no puedo dejar el pasado atrás, no puedo romper mi juramento ― le gritó levantándose y secando sus lagrimas para irse dejándolo solo.

.

.

.

.

.

Era hora de retirarse, no tenían ningún caso pendiente y nadie había pedido su ayuda, así que si la necesitaban sabrían donde llamarla. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al ascensor donde se encontró con Alice.

—Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? ― dijo con una sonrisa, ella admiraba esa faceta de Alice, era muy divertida, siempre estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y su actitud positiva. En cierto modo sentía envidia de ella, quería que así fuera su vida pero ni siquiera toda la energía que Alice emanaba era suficiente para resucitar a la antigua Bella.

—Bien, ¿Por qué tan feliz? ― preguntó a la mujer que tenía una sonrisa de oreja.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por tu cara, parece que ganaste la lotería o algo ― dijo y Alice sonrió.

—Creo que estoy enamorada ― chilló.

—¿Es broma? ― Esta negó ― ¿Quién es el afortunado? Si se puede saber ― preguntó con ironía, por lo que sabía Alice no estaba enamorada hasta hace tres días; esa mujer era extraña.

—El nuevo, el psicólogo es muy lindo y he visto como me mira ― sonrió.

—¡Estás loca! ― bramó ― lo conoces hace dos horas, no puedes enamorarte de una persona en tan poco tiempo ― dijo pero la mujer a su lado parecía no entender sus palabras.

—Bella, cuando conoces al amor de tu vida los minutos parecen años ― repuso.

—Creo que te estás apresurando, no lo conoces. No sabes qué tipo de persona es ― Alice la miró seriamente y a Bella le dio la impresión de que por fin estaba haciendo caso de sus palabras.

—Debes salir y conocer a alguien, cuando te enamores entenderás de lo que hablo ― negó rotundamente.

—Sabes que eso no pasara Alice, estas en libertad de hacer lo que quieras pero no digas que no te lo advertí ― y con esta frase terminó la conversación de las mujeres, aunque Alice seguía pensando que a Bella lo que le faltaba era un hombre en su vida. Se produjo un silencio incomodo, ninguna de las dos volvió a hacer algún comentario.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja salieron del ascensor hacia sus autos respectivamente sin hacer ningún comentario, cuando estaban por irse James las llamó.

—¡Bella, Alice! No se vayan, al parecer tenemos algo ― ambas lo miraron, después de unos minutos lo siguieron al salón de juntas donde ya estaban los demás.

Una vez que estaba todo el equipo reunido, el jefe habló.

—Ahora que están todos les comunico que nos han pasado un caso ― dijo, les pasaban solo los casos más complejos que la policía no podía resolver así que este caso sería complicado.

—¿Qué sucede? ― Mike, fue el primero en hablar.

—Nos han pasado el caso de _El Merodeador_ ― todos se miraron; habían oído de ese caso, por supuesto, pero creían que la policía estaba cerca de atraparlo.

—¿Qué? Creí que lo tenían controlado ― dijo Alice.

—Eso creyeron pero al parecer ha despistado a la policía ya no tienen idea de cómo seguir la investigación y nos lo han pasado.

—¿Qué sabemos de él? ― preguntó Emmett que no había intervenido hasta el momento.

—El informe dice ― se colocó los lentes y empezó a leer ― hombre caucásico, entre veinte y treinta años, sus víctimas son todas mujeres de entre diecinueve y veintiún años, no hay testigos ni sobrevivientes, nadie lo ha visto, no deja ningún tipo de evidencia, no tenemos ADN, en fin no tenemos nada. Solo suposiciones y pistas.

—¿Qué clase de pistas?

—Notas, le gusta jugar con la policía y enredarla, es su juego.

—¿Qué hay de su modus operandi? **(**) **― preguntó Lauren.

—Simple pero efectivo, con las mujeres no debe esforzarse mucho y no lo hace. Las atrae hacia él, las seduce y una vez que las tiene las mata lentamente; todas son asfixiadas y días después aparecen, solo se encuentra una cantidad considerable de sedante en su organismo.

—¿Qué utiliza? ― volvió a interrumpir Alice.

—Flunitrazepam **(***)** ― contestó el jefe, mientras ojeaba el informe.

—¿Rohypnol? Es muy fuerte, sin contar que está prohibido y en los lugares donde se vende es solo bajo receta médica.

—¿Por qué usar una sustancia tan compleja de conseguir cuando tienes montones que puedes conseguir más fácilmente y a menor precio?

—Creo que es una forma de demostrar su poder, que tiene el alcance de conseguir drogas más difíciles como si fueran aspirinas ― comentó Bella.

—Entonces suponemos que tiene acceso a las drogas ― propuso Paul.

—Puede trabajar en un hospital o en una farmacia ― apoyó Rosalie la teoría.

—Eso es posible, ¿qué opinas Jasper? ― preguntó el jefe, este medito unos segundos y respondió.

—Sí, es muy probable. Yo creo que es un asesino organizado, definitivamente debe tener un coeficiente intelectual elevado y una autoestima bastante alta. Puede que tenga una infancia traumática, tal vez sufrió abusos de sus padres o fue olvidado por los mismos y por ese motivo posiblemente desarrollo un gusto por lo morboso desde niño, torturando animales o provocando pequeños incendios.

— ¿Y su aspecto? ― preguntó Mike ― es decir ¿crees que se vea normal?

—Sin dudas debe parecer una persona normal como cualquier otra, la mayoría de los asesinos en serie lo son, aunque me da la impresión de que debe ser atractivo o llamativo, que haga que las mujeres volteen a verlo — meditó por otro segundo.

—Continúa — aclaró su jefe.

—Por lo que veo, planea muy bien los asesinatos, no se le escapan detalles sino los hubiéramos visto cosa que me indica que es un perfeccionista.

—¿A qué te refieres con perfeccionista?

—A que su modus operandi ha mejorado con el tiempo lo que nos dice que aprende de sus propios errores, si es que los comete. Podría decir más viendo la escena del crimen o alguna victima ― dijo concluyendo su análisis.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver a sus primeros casos, ¿cuál fue el primero? ― volvió a preguntar Bella y su jefe reviso de nuevo el informe.

—La primera víctima fue… hace dos años, su nombre era Bree Tanner tenía diecinueve años, no se encontró ninguna pista, tenemos a Irina Denali igual que la anterior diecinueve años, Heidi Watson veinte años, Jennifer Smith también veinte años y Sarah Martín veintiún años.

—Aumenta la edad de sus víctimas conforme pasan los años, interesante ― reflexionó Emmett — ¿Por qué haría eso? — preguntó a Jasper.

—Puede ser por varias razones, puede que simplemente a medida que se hace más adulto también aumente la edad de sus víctimas o tal vez solo lo hace porque supone un reto mayor, la mente de un criminal es muy compleja, ahora con estos datos que tenemos aquí no puedo decirte más que esto.

—¿Cómo eran las víctimas? — preguntó James.

—Eran todas caucásicas, de posición económica media, hijas de familias constituidas y todas viven en Nueva York. Las víctimas aparte de esos datos no tienen nada en común. No se conocen, no se tomó la edad como un patrón pues no son todas iguales y no frecuentan los mismos círculos.

—Yo creo que si podría ser un patrón, me refiero a la edad.

—Yo opino igual que Mike, creo…

—Perdona que te interrumpa Lauren pero hay algo que me preocupa, si no me equivoco la última víctima fue asesinada hace cuatro meses ¿no? ― el hombre ojeó el informe y asintió ― él ha matado a dos mujeres por año ¿no es así?

—Exacto Rosalie pero no entiendo tu punto ― comentó su jefe.

—Si estoy en lo correcto, el tiempo entre asesinatos es de seis meses aproximadamente lo que significa… ― se cortó.

—Que nos quedan aproximadamente dos meses para atraparlo antes de que vuelva a matar ― Bella terminó la oración de su compañera con una expresión de horror.

—¿Dos meses? Es demasiado poco ― concluyó Lauren.

—Lo sé, pero debemos intentarlo.

—Definitivamente sabe lo que hace ― comentó Emmett.

—Eso es lo que nos pone nerviosos, no es un principiante y tenemos que tener cuidado con él ― les dijo su jefe, todos asintieron ― Alice, Rosalie y Michael quiero que hagan estudios y pruebas a todas las evidencias que nos han traído. Quiero saber todo lo que sea posible y más ― estos asintieron retirándose ― James y Paul serán los encargados de supervisarlo todo y me entregaran un informe semanal de la investigación. Lauren trabajaras con Jasper, quiero que investiguen a las víctimas indaguen en sus pasados, quiero saber hasta lo que pensaron el día que fueron asesinadas ― estos también asintieron y él se volvió a las últimas dos personas que aún no tenían tarea asignada ― Isabella y Emmett se encargaran del asesino; quiero saber todo lo que puedan conseguir y no me interesa los métodos que utilicen, mientan y sobornen si es necesario pero quiero el nombre de esa rata en mi oficina lo antes posible ― Emmett y Bella se miraron, esto no sería nada fácil este tipo era un maestro a la hora de matar y ellos tenían la tarea más difícil, ponerle un rostro a esa bestia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*) Es el arte japonés de lanzar cuchillas<strong>_

_**(**) Se refiere a cómo actúa un delincuente/asesino en diversas ocasiones para así establecer una pauta de comportamiento en los delitos de una misma persona**_

_**(***) Más conocido como Rohypnol, es un medicamento hipnótico de la familia de las benzodiazapinas. Este medicamento pertenece a la categoría de Psicótropos.**_

_**Agradezco a todos y espero que les guste. Quiero dedicárselo a mi amiga Cami, un beso.**_


	4. Riñas y Sueños

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD**

* * *

><p><strong>Riñas y Sueños <strong>

* * *

><p>A Bella le había tocado la parte más difícil, investigar al asesino. A pesar de ser complicado no le importaba mucho, ella disfrutaba al resolver un caso, saber que contribuyó a encontrar a uno de esos malditos era una de las cosas más gratificantes de su trabajo. Lo más difícil seria trabajar con Emmett, hubiera preferido que le tocara con James o Lauren como siempre, ya se había acostumbrado a ellos y el tiempo los había vuelto amigos, algunos más cercanos otros no tanto pero no, su jefe tenía que ponerse autoritario y enviarla con el nuevo. A veces parecía que lo hacía a propósito, conocía su animosidad hacia la gente extraña pero eso no le impidió ponerla a trabajar con él. Ahora no había más remedio que acostumbrarse, no tenía por qué tener una "amistad" solamente un trato adecuado y nada más, aunque ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a ofrecer más que eso.<p>

Los desconocidos se observaron por unos minutos tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba en la cabeza del otro, Emmett con solo verla sabia que a Isabella no le causaba gracia estar con él y ella, por su parte, creía que Emmett no sabía de qué forma tratarla.

El incomodo silencio fue roto cuando el hombre habló.

—Vamos a trabajar juntos en este caso así que es mejor que nos llevemos cordialmente ― ella asintió, estaba de acuerdo con él en ese sentido.

—Estoy de acuerdo pero eso no significa que seamos amigos ― agregó.

—Pero podemos tratarnos bien y cooperar con el otro en los temas referentes al caso, es lo mejor para todos, se que tal vez la primera impresión que tienes de mi no es la mejor pero… — ella lo cortó, no necesitaba oír eso.

—Espera, no te conozco y no me interesa hacerlo, así que procuremos que esto sea lo más profesional posible.

—Si eso quieres está bien pero si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme ― asintió y cuando él se fue ella bufo por lo bajo, ese hombre sería la última persona a la cual ella acudiría si necesitaba ayuda, cosa que era improbable; Isabella Swan se tenía como una mujer autosuficiente, capaz de tratar con cualquier problema por ella misma. No necesitaba niñeras, desde los doce años cuidó de sí misma y estaba orgullosa de ello. Aunque él parecía ser un buen hombre su desconfianza hacia las personas le impedía corroborarlo y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, si eso era cierto él se ganaría su aprecio con el tiempo al igual que los demás.

Salió del despacho y se dirigió al laboratorio a hablar con la una de las pocas personas que la conocía de pies a cabeza en ese lugar. Una vez dentro se sentó mientras el hombre enfrente de ella continuaba con su labor.

—¿Por qué tengo que trabajar con él? ― repuso haciendo que Paul pusiera atención a sus palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No me podría haber puesto con James o si no Lauren? Incluso con el chico de la limpieza hubiera sido mejor, por lo menos lo conozco más que al "detective" ― la última palabra salió de su boca con un tono algo despectivo que hizo que su primo se carcajeara y eso incremento la ira de la muchacha ― no te rías, no es gracioso. Quisiera verte a ti trabajando codo a codo con alguien a quien no conoces ― él se quitó los guantes, los lentes y la miró.

—Bella te estás comportando de una forma infantil, solo has tu trabajo y listo. Nadie pide que sean íntimos — ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No soy infantil solo no me agrada — él le sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero no tienes alternativa si quieres atrapar a ese tipo sugiero que trates de ser amable con Emmett, hazlo aunque sea por la familia de la víctima ― eso la hizo reaccionar, ese era su punto débil y Paul lo sabía.

—Tienes razón, haré lo que pueda ― él asintió ― ahora debo irme, tengo un asesino que encontrar ― diciendo esto se retiró del laboratorio dejando a su primo solo. Al ver la rapidez de la muchacha sonrió, Mike que pasó por ahí lo miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

—Porque tengo la prima más testaruda ― Mike enseguida captó por donde venía el asunto.

—¿Y recién te das cuenta? ― comentó consiguiendo una risotada por parte de su amigo.

—Que no te escuche, si no se te arma Mike, se te arma ― Mike tragó en seco, ya conocía el temperamento de Isabella y no era nada lindo tratar con ella enojada.

—C…creo que me llaman ― y diciendo esto se retiró, no sin antes escuchar un _"cobarde"_ por parte de Paul quien volvía a su trabajo.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella se dirigía a la sala archivos, seguramente ahí estaría todo lo que necesitaba para empezar. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos se encontró con el Sr. Jenks, el cual la invito cordialmente a su oficina. Bella por supuesto asintió y lo siguió a la misma.

—¿En qué le puedo servir señor? ― habló cordialmente.

—¿Cómo estas con el caso? ― preguntó él un poco nervioso, ella claramente lo notó.

—Es un caso difícil señor y si me permite decir el compañero que me ha propuesto no es el más indicado ― Bella siempre hablaba con respeto a sus superiores pero eso no le impedía decir lo que pensaba aunque no fueran flores.

—Lo sé, conozco tu aversión por la gente nueva y esa es la razón por la que te asigne con el detective al caso, además de que él tiene vasta experiencia en esto y tú eres de las mejores aquí.

—Estoy segura que es muy eficiente en su trabajo jefe pero no sé seamos buenos trabajando codo a codo ― él suspiró, Bella se había ganado su aprecio desde que la conoció, él vio más de lo que los otros veían en ella, vio un gran potencial y a pesar de todos los comentarios logró transformarla en la agente que era ahora.

—Si le dieras una oportunidad, creo que harían un equipo increíble.

—Lo intentaré ― por alguna razón al hombre le pareció que no hacia su máximo esfuerzo pero no sabía que mas hacer.

—De acuerdo, puedes irte ― sin decir palabra se retiró y fue a hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer antes de esa interrupción, sabía que su actitud no era la mejor pero no podía evitarlo, era su forma de ser, de actuar y odiaba que intentaran cambiarla, aunque trataba de mejorar nunca conseguía llegar a las expectativas que los demás tenían de ella. Sin contar la infinidad de problemas que había tenido con miembros del equipo por su actitud.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la sala de archivos, entro y ahí se encontró con Emmett ya sentado y leyendo los documentos.

—¿Puedo? ― preguntó cautelosa.

—Claro ― dijo la miró por un segundo y luego tornó la vista a la computadora, ella se sentó y mirando unos papeles comenzó a hablar.

—¿Tienes algo?

—Este caso es uno de los más difíciles que he visto ― dijo el rascándose la cabeza ― no hay nada concreto, todos los indicios llevan a la nada y solo hay suposiciones. Las pistas apuntan a cualquier lado y no hay ningún sospechoso.

—Deberíamos empezar por las pistas, ¿de qué tratan?

—Son una serie de frases ― le pasó un trozo de papel, ella lo observó parecía un recorte como si hubiese sido arrancado de un libro ― no representan nada, no pudieron encontrarles sentido ― Bella siguió observando el papel mientras leía con detenimiento sus palabras.

—… _que en cuanto te divisé, mi sangre se sintió atraída por tu sangre y me hizo reconocerte en seguida, sin vacilación, entre todos tus camaradas _**(*) **_― _apartó la vista de la nota y miró a su compañero ― si no tienen nada que ver con las víctimas tal vez tengan que ver con el asesino ― repuso.

—Es lo más probable pero no puedo encontrarle un vínculo con él ― comentó frustrado.

—Seguramente las colocó por algún motivo pero no se sabe cuál ― Bella tomó otro papel y lo observó antes de volver a leer _―… que apenas le vi, sentí que mi corazón se derretía de emoción por él; y como la sangre reconocía a la sangre…_ **(*)**― un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, ella no entendía por qué, era solo una estúpida frase.

—Lo sé ― contestó su compañero como si hubiera leído su mente ― mira esta ― dijo pasándole otra.

—… _el Bienhechor, que de manera tan inesperada le enviaba a un alguien que la salvaba de la miseria…_ **(*)**― dijo ella ― ¿Por qué hace esto?

—Es un demente, eso es seguro, deben ser importantes para él. Seguramente recuerdos de su infancia pero con solo un par de notas no podemos saberlo, debemos tener más ¿Cuál es el procedimiento? ― comentó Emmett tenía experiencias con casos difíciles pero había algo en este caso que lo hacía diferente, especial como ningún otro con el que se haya topado antes.

—Después de haber investigado las pistas del asesino, debemos reunirnos y exponer todo lo que hemos encontrado, una vez que tengamos las cartas sobre la mesa comenzara la acción ― explicó ella, Emmett asintió ― pienso que tiene que haber algo en común en ellas tal vez todas concurrían a un lugar en común como una fiesta o un parque, pero eso no es lo nuestro.

—Si estoy de acuerdo tiene que haber algún lugar en donde él las encuentra. Sabemos que aumenta la edad de las víctimas con respecto a los años, es posible que con el paso de los años sus gustos cambien.

—Es posible pero creo que hay algo mas en esto, será mejor que nos vayamos, no hay nada más que podamos hacer hoy.

—Bien, hasta mañana ― se despidió y se fue dejándola sola en la habitación.

Ella estaba confundida, este asesino no era como los demás, había algo en el que le provocaba temor y eso no le gustaba nada. Alejando esos pensamientos se fue de ahí, era tarde y mañana se reunirían todos a observar con detenimiento el nuevo caso.

Bella se dirigió a su casa donde una vez dentro se derrumbo sobre el sofá, estaba agotada y no quería volver a salir de ahí en una semana por lo menos, aunque sabía que no podría ser soñar no cuesta nada. Luego de una relajante ducha se metió en la cama para perderse en sus sueños, uno muy familiar que no había tenido en años, uno que la llenaba de alegría y preocupación a la vez.

* * *

><p><em>Bella estaba en el parque el cual recordaba a la perfección. Y la figura más hermosa se le acercó, después de tanto tiempo otra vez volvía a soñar con ella. <em>

—_Hola ― dijo la niña estirando su mano para que Bella la tomara._

—_Hola Ang ― tomó la mano de la niña y ambas caminaron unos pasos y se sentaron en el pasto, la niña se veía nerviosa y ella lo notó. _

—_¿Sucede algo? ― preguntó, no había soñado con su hermana en diez años._

_¿Por qué volvía a hacerlo? ¿Por qué ahora? Bella estaba segura de que Angela conocía esa respuesta. _

—_Bella, el juego a comenzado pero esta vez la víctima serás tú. Es a ti a quien quiere ― dijo la pequeña._

—_¿Qué? ― ella no entendía que es lo que quería decir su hermana pero tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar para nada. _

—_Yo soy tu ángel, mi misión es protegerte y cuidarte pero como no me necesitabas decidí no interferir en tu vida, ahora las cosas han cambiado y debes estar preparada porque no será nada fácil para ti ― ella seguía sin entender._

—_¿Por qué no me explicas más claramente?_

—_No puedo decirte más por ahora, la verdad la tienes que descubrir tu sola. Lo que puedo hacer hasta el momento es prevenirte, confía en tus instintos ellos son los que más te ayudaran ― la niña se levantó del pasto para retirarse pero una Bella confundida la llamó._

—_Espera ― cuando Angela volteó ella prosiguió ― no te vayas, te he extrañado mucho, no sabes lo difícil que fueron los años después que te fuiste ― sin darse cuenta las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, rápidamente las apartó. _

—_Si lo sé, yo he estado ahí a tu lado aunque no me vieras, pero todo eso era necesario todavía te falta comprender mucho de la vida. Sé que estas triste y que lo único que quieres es venganza pero también sé que cuando esto termine serás una maravillosa persona, más de lo que ya eres, confía en mí ― y con estas palabras Angela se fue._

* * *

><p>Bella despertó asombrada por su sueño. No podía evitar sentirse alegre y preocupada a la vez, alegre por volver a ver a su hermana y preocupada por ese mismo motivo ¿Por qué volvía a tener esos sueños? ¿Qué era lo que Angela quería decirle? ¿Por qué no se lo decía de una vez? No tenia respuestas para esas preguntas pero a pesar de eso sabía que algo estaba cambiando, todo en su interior se lo decía.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*) Son frases del cuento de Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa, del libro "Las mil y una Noches"<strong>_

_**Gracias a todos, espero que les gustara, besos y les dejo un regalo...**_

Adelanto:

—_Los mande llamar porque en las pistas que trajeron Isabella y Emmett, Alice encontró ADN, lo hemos analizado y tenemos un resultado ― comentó._

—_¿Un testigo? ― preguntó Jasper._

—_O un sospechoso ― agregó Bella._

—_Sí, todo es posible. Hay que tener cuidado con esto, es la primera vez que tenemos indicio de estas características y debemos aprovecharlo._

—_¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Mike._

—_Su nombre es Edward Cullen..._


	5. Tenemos una pista

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER PERO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD**

* * *

><p><strong>Tenemos una pista<strong>

* * *

><p>El teléfono sonó sorprendiendo a la chica que dormía, había sido una noche bastante mala para ella y dormirse no fue nada fácil. Se mantuvo despierta por horas olvidando el cansancio que sentía. Soñar con Angela para ella además de una alegría era un mal presagio y eso le daba miedo, aún dormida levanto el tubo del teléfono contestando la llamada sorpresiva a esas horas.<p>

—¿SI? ― ladró al teléfono, su carácter no era nada lindo y si la despertaban a las cinco de la madrugada mucho peor.

—_¡Isabella Swan! Despégate de las sabanas que tenemos reunión _― contestaron al otro la de la línea.

—¿Alice? ― preguntó adormilada.

—_¡Noo! Que va, soy Stephenie Meyer ¡claro que soy yo! Ahora levanta tu trasero de la cama y muévete, que Jenks nos quiere ahí en media hora _― contestó una chillona Alice.

—¿Para qué?

—_No me dieron razones solo me mandaron llamar al equipo y reunirlos lo antes posible _― bufó ante ese comentario, no le quedaba de otra que levantarse e ir a ver que querían.

—Iré lo más pronto posible ― cortó la llamada y se dirigió a tomar un baño, seguro la despejaba un poco. Luego de una ducha rápida y un desayuno veloz, partió para la oficina ya que no saber que querían la tenía de nervios. Al llegar se topó con James que también venía a la dichosa reunión.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué sucedió contigo? ― comentó este en broma.

—No tuve una buena noche ― contestó simplemente la castaña con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ya me di cuenta. Te vez fatal, espero que no te duermas ahí dentro ― se rió de su propio chiste cuando arrancó un bufido de la boca de la chica.

—No lo haré ― ella se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando al hombre hablando solo.

—¡Aburrida! ― gritó le grito él con una sonrisita en los labios.

—¡Idiota! ― contestó la muchacha sin voltear mientras se dirigía a la sala de juntas.

Al entrar en ella se encontró con Alice, Rosalie y Mike que ya estaban esperando y al cabo de los minutos fueron llegando los demás miembros del equipo. El Sr. Jenks entro con una cara que dio lugar a más de un comentario por parte de los presentes, hasta que alguien se digno a hablar.

—Tenemos otra víctima ― soltó de una, las miradas de todos se cruzaron; sorpresa, frustración, rabia, indignación eran algunos de los sentimientos que se reflejaban en las caras de los agentes que definitivamente no esperaban esto.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ― Rosalie fue la primera en hablar ― se suponía que teníamos dos meses más.

—Lo sé, tampoco entiendo. Fue esta madrugada, la policía la ha encontrado hace unas horas y nos han avisado. Emmett, Isabella vayan a la escena e indaguen si alguien vio algo, cualquier cosa y hablen con los que encontraron el cuerpo. James, Lauren vean a la familia de la víctima, quiero que investiguen que hacia ella anoche y con quien estaba ― todos asintieron retirándose para cada uno cumplir su tarea ― los demás prepárense una vez lleguen las evidencias, los quiero a todos trabajando en ellas, no permitiré que ese maldito toque a una sola chica más ― las últimas palabras salieron como si fueran para sí mismo más que para los demás. Jasper, Mike, Alice y Paul se retiraron mientras Rosalie espero a que estos se fueran.

—¿Entonces cancelo la exhumación? **(*)**

—No solo posponla, esperemos a ver qué pasa primero ― esta asintió ― vete por el cuerpo ― con estas palabras Rosalie también se retiró dejando solo a un muy frustrado hombre.

.

.

.

.

.

Emmett y Bella estaban llegando a Central Park, muy típico del merodeador abandonar a sus víctimas en parques públicos o lugares donde fuera fácil encontrarlas. Los dos agentes bajaron del auto rápidamente una vez en el lugar, donde avanzaron hacia un claro en dicho parque.

—¿Ustedes son los agentes de la OCF? ― preguntó un joven policía que se acerco a ellos.

—Sí, soy el agente McCarthy y ella es la agente Swan ― contestó Emmett por los dos.

—Soy el agente Smith ― saludó el muchacho ― es un gusto tenerlos aquí…

—¿Qué tenemos? ― dijo Bella cortando al hombre.

—Una chica, veintiún años, morena, fue asfixiada y el arma homicida no está en la escena pero… ― mientras el joven hablaba con Emmett Bella perdida en la escena, observo el cuerpo de la joven mientras notaba algo familiar en ella. Tanto que sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba, esa chica se le hacía muy familiar y eso la asustó al extremo.

—¿Cómo se llama? ― preguntó sin apartar la vista de la joven, interrumpiendo la conversación entre los dos hombres. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta y ante la mirada escéptica del joven y la de reproche de su compañero por su raro comportamiento volvió a preguntar alzando la voz haciendo que todos los presentes que estaban cerca voltearan a verla ― ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Se llamaba… ― miró la hoja y dijo fuerte y claro ―… Leah Clearwater ― al oír ese nombre Bella palideció, no era posible que la chica muerta fuera su mejor amiga de la infancia. Se acercó al cuerpo y lo observó más de cerca.

—¿Estás bien? ― preguntó su compañero sorprendido por su reacción pero Bella no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra solo se digno a mirar a la chica muerta que estaba a su lado se veía tan diferente a como ella la conocía, a como la recordaba. Esa chica amable y llena de vida ahora solo era un cuerpo vacío, nada más. Sin saber bien que era lo que pasaba Emmett estaba confundido y su compañera no decía una palabra.

—¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó el joven policía.

—Nada, será mejor que continuemos ― dijo aguantando una lagrima, otra vez el destino se había ensañado con ella quitándole a otra persona de su vida, si bien es cierto que había visto a Leah solo unas pocas veces desde que se mudaron de Forks hacia ya más de diez años, ella seguía en contacto con su amiga de la infancia, sabía que estaba comprometida y que planeaba casarse en pocos meses. ¡Oh, dios! ¿Cómo pasaba esto? ¿Por qué? Definitivamente el destino se había ensañado con ella.

La mente de Isabella estaba como en otra galaxia a miles de años luz de ese lugar pero rápidamente volvió y se recuperó para hacer su trabajo, tal vez sonara fría pero ya no podía hacer nada más por Leah, ella ya estaba muerta y lo único que podía hacer era encontrar a la persona que le hizo eso.

—¿Quién encontró el cuerpo? ― preguntó volviendo a la realidad y sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos.

—Dos adolescentes, Jane y Alec Banks. Ellos volvían de una fiesta, según sabemos vieron a la mujer tirada y llamaron a la policía ― comentó otro policía que se había acercado a ellos.

—¿Podría hablar con ellos? ― asintió y la guió hasta la patrulla donde habían dos chicos sentados, Bella como buena agente los miro detenidamente esos chicos no debían tener más de quince o dieciséis años, el chico era rubio, alto de ojos marrones y facciones masculinas y la chica a su lado también rubia pero con un tono más oscuro que el chico, y de ojos negros, tenía un semblante bastante asustado, parecía impresionada lo que era lógico. Mientras se avanzaban ante ellos, Emmett la detuvo.

—Tal vez yo debería hacerlo ― dijo confiado, seguramente el carácter de Isabella asustaría a los chicos y eso era lo último que necesitaban. Ella ante ese comentario le lanzó una mirada envenenada que él rápidamente comprendió.

—Yo puedo ― dijo mientras lo dejaba atrás. Se acercó los chicos y los miró, forzó una sonrisa que de alguna forma le salió bastante convincente, a pesar de todos los años su don con los niños no había disminuido nada, aunque esos no fueran niños se veían como tales ― Hola, soy Isabella ― dijo capturando la atención de los chicos que estaban rodeados de policías. Ahora entendía, eso era muy intimidante si no estabas mezclada en esa vida ― tengo entendido que ustedes descubrieron a esa muchacha ― evitó usar la palabra "cadáver" que podría ser un poco intimidante.

—Sí, mi hermana y yo la encontramos ― dijo el joven mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de la asustada chica, en ese instante es corazón de Bella se estrujó al ver tal escena, esos hermanos le recordaban mucho a ella y Angela cuando pequeñas y las ganas de llorar le llegaron de golpe. Rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos y se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo, su amiga merecía que ella diera lo mejor de sí y eso haría.

—Bueno necesito que me cuenten como fue que pasó todo, es muy importante que no omitan ningún detalle ― ambos chicos asintieron y Alec comenzó a hablar.

—Salimos de una fiesta en casa de un amigo nuestro y volvíamos a casa, como vivimos aquí cerca decidimos cruzar el parque y en poco estaríamos en casa, esto es muy tranquilo por aquí así que no teníamos miedo ― Bella, Emmett y los policías escuchaban con detenimiento las palabras del muchacho ― cuando pasábamos vimos a la mujer en el suelo así que me acerque a ella y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba muerta, estaba demasiado pálida, tome su pulso y no respiraba entonces llamamos a la policía.

—¿Entonces la tocaste? ― preguntó y el chico asintió ― ¿y tú también la tocaste? ― dijo mirando a la chica que negó.

—Necesitaremos sus huellas, las de los dos ― dijo Emmett, mientras Bella lo miraba reprobatoriamente por interrumpir su interrogatorio.

—Lo que mi compañero dijo es cierto pero tranquilos solo es el procedimiento ¿sí? ― Ambos asintieron ― ¿algo más que quieran agregar?

—Yo podría haber jurado que vi a un hombre entre aquellos arbustos ― dijo señalando una agrupación de arboles y matorrales en dicho lugar ― pero ahora no estoy tan segura de eso ― aclaró Jane en dudas.

—¿También lo viste? ― él negó. Una voz estridente sonó y todos los presentes voltearon cuando un hombre canoso, venia como alma que lleva el diablo hacia ellos. Se acercó a los chicos y los abrazó ante la mirada de los presentes.

—¿Están bien? ― Preguntó el hombre mientras los abrazaba, los dos asintieron ― ¿Qué susto me dieron cuando me llamo la policía? Jamás vuelvan a cruzar este parque ¿entendido? ― Les lanzó una mirada que no dejaba lugar a reproches ― Disculpen, soy Cayo Banks, el padre de los chicos ― dijo a modo de saludo.

—Somos los agentes Swan y McCarthy de la OCF ― contestó Emmett ― hablábamos con sus hijos que deben darnos sus huellas y una declaración oficial.

—¿Están en problemas? ― preguntó preocupado.

—No, es solo rutina.

—Está bien ― dijo el hombre, mientras Bella y Emmett tomaban las huellas de los chicos. ― Listo pueden irse pero puede que los llamen ― el hombre asintió mientras se llevaba a sus hijos.

—¿De dónde salió eso? ― preguntó pasmado ante la actitud de la castaña.

—No soy el ogro que crees que soy si a eso te refieres ― dicho esto dio por finalizada la conversación. En pocos minutos llego la Rosalie con la ambulancia y se llevaron el cuerpo para la morgue. Bella y Emmett siguieron con la recolección de evidencias cuando encontraron algo importante, Bella rápido llamo a su compañero que llego deprisa.

—¿Qué paso? ― ella levanto con los guantes puestos la nota y rápidamente la coloco en un sobre sellado ― ¿Qué dice esta vez? ― leyó el papel.

—… _¡vas a ser castigado como mereces!... _**(**)**_― _a Bella se le puso la piel de gallina al oír esa frase, no sabía porque pero le daba pánico leerla.

—Psicópata ― murmuró un muy enojado Emmett y siguió con lo suyo.

—Isabella — gritó haciendo que su compañera volteara a ver qué era lo que lo había puesto de ese modo.

—¿Qué?

—Mira — dijo este. Ella se acerco y vio que lo que el hombre le mostraba en la esquina de un árbol casualmente era el lugar donde había señalado Jane, muy cerca de donde se encontraba la víctima.

—¿Eso es… sangre? — el hombre asintió mientras tomaban una muestra, al parecer su suerte estaba mejorando. Al terminar de recoger todas las evidencias, fueron directamente a la oficina para que los demás pudieran trabajar en el caso, había mucho que hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Paul cuando se dio cuenta quien era la víctima estaba pasmado. Él también la conocía, no tenía una relación tan estrecha con ella como Bella pero la conocía de toda la vida y saberla muerta fue una emoción fuerte así que imagino como estaría su prima en ese momento. Al verla lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla, sabía cómo debía sentirse, mucho peor que él y eso era bastante. Emmett y Mike que presenciaron la escena estaban bastante confundidos, no entendían la actitud de estos dos y la verdad parecían locos.

—¿Qué sucede? No entiendo nada ― dijo Mike con una mueca de confusión. Bella y su primo se separaron y cuando Paul iba a contestarle una voz hizo conocida hizo que estos se miraran.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Quiero verla, dónde? ― Bella volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz, una que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Cuando ella lo vio él la miro fijamente sorprendiéndose, después de cinco años volvía a encontrarla. Bella sabía que Leah era su prometida, estaba en contacto con ella pero a él no había vuelto a verlo antes, hasta ahora ― ¿Bella? ― fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Ella se acercó y le dio el abrazo que necesitaba, ese que pedía a gritos aunque no dijera palabra y que su amiga le ofreció ― Dime que no es cierto, dime que no es ella ¿por favor? ― le dijo con sus ojos casi negros suplicantes, y Bella no tuvo corazón para hablar, solo se digno a bajar la mirada dándole así la respuesta que no quería escuchar, las lagrimas corrían por su bello rostro contagiando a la chica en sus brazos. Ella más que dolor lloraba por impotencia, por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar el sufrimiento de sus amigos de toda la vida pero en especial de él ― ¡No puede ser! Ella no, íbamos a casarnos en seis meses ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo no voy a descansar hasta atraparlo Jacob ― volvió a abrazarlo ante la mirada de los presentes, Jake era uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida y haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo.

—Sr. Black necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas ― dijo Lauren.

—Ve después nos veremos, lo prometo ― él se fue dejando a Bella con sus compañeros, no tenía el valor de responder sus preguntas así que también se alejó perdiéndose de la vista de todos.

—¿Qué fue eso? ― preguntó Emmett.

—La víctima es Leah, ella era la mejor amiga de Bella cuando eran niñas y ese chico era su prometido, todos se criaron juntos ― dijo Paul ― él siempre fue el soporte de Bella cuando niña ― sonrió ― eran el trío inseparable: Bella, Jake y Leah.

—Pobre Bells, primero su hermana y ahora esto.

—Lo sé James es demasiado para ella ― aceptó con una mueca ― son dos de las personas más importantes de su vida y ahora míralos, aunque se haga la fuerte temo su reacción. Tal vez deba verla ― James lo tomó del brazo.

—No, déjame a mí ― este asintió dejo que su amigo fuera, después de todo no se sentía con demasiado humor para hablar de eso y James era más que el mejor amigo de su prima, era la persona adecuada para ese trabajo. Subió a la azotea donde la encontró sentada mirando hacia abajo ― Bells sabes que le temo a las alturas así que ¿Por qué no bajas de ahí? ― Ella lo miró unos segundos y decidió bajarse ― ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien ― se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—No mientas ― le dijo serio.

—Estoy bien enserio, ya pase por esto una vez recuerdas ― él asintió ― puedo superarlo.

—Si tú lo dices.

—¿Podría estar sola un rato? ― en ese momento necesitaba pensar y desde luego unos minutos de soledad, al parecer él entendió y no opuso resistencia.

—Si me necesitas sabes dónde estoy ― ella asintió y él se fue no sin antes agregar ― si le dices a alguien que temo a las alturas juro que te matare ― ella asintió sonriendo. En ese lugar era fácil olvidar el tiempo, podías ver toda la cuidad pasando bajo tus ojos esa era una de las razones del porque ese era su lugar favorito y al que acudía cuando necesitaba pensar o despejarse. Bella perdió el sentido de las horas ahí y solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. No tardo ni un solo segundo más para encaminarse a la sala de juntas donde su jefe los esperaba.

—Los mande llamar porque en las pistas que trajeron Isabella y Emmett, Alice encontró ADN, lo hemos analizado y tenemos un resultado ― comentó.

—¿Un testigo? ― preguntó Jasper.

—O un sospechoso ― agregó Bella.

—Sí, todo es posible. Hay que tener cuidado con esto, es la primera vez que tenemos un indicio de estas características y debemos aprovecharlo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Mike.

—Su nombre es Edward Cullen, veintiséis años, soltero, hijo único del famoso doctor Carlisle Cullen y la decoradora Esme Cullen, médico especializado en pediatría en el Manhattan Medical Center uno de los hospitales más respetables de Nueva York, sin entradas **(***)**. Parece decente.

—¿Qué hacemos Sr.?

—No sabemos si es testigo o asesino, Rosalie.

—Si es testigo puede estar en peligro y si es el asesino y sabe que lo buscamos podríamos arriesgar la operación ― comentó Jasper y todos asintieron.

—¿Y si nos infiltramos en su ámbito? De esa forma podemos saber más de él.

—Si Mike, es una buena idea ― dijo Paul mirando a todos los presentes.

—Yo lo haré — varios pares de ojos se enfocaron en la muchacha.

—¿Estás loca o qué?

—No James, no estoy loca pero gracias por tu confianza ― bufó la chica.

—No creo que sea lo más conveniente, por el vínculo que tenias con la víctima ― comentó su jefe.

—Sabe que soy la apta para este trabajo. Es mi área ― él sabía que ella tenía razón pero aun así, no estaba seguro de cuánto podría aguantar sin poner en riesgo la investigación o a ella misma.

—Sería mejor que fuera una persona neutral, que no tenga sentimientos hacia el asesino ― trato de refutar inútilmente, la mayoría de las veces discutir con Isabella Swan no era la mejor de las decisiones pues era la mujer más obstinada que había ― además sabes que cuando los agentes se involucran sentimentalmente en los casos debemos sacarlos, es el procedimiento.

—Comprendo pero me conoce y sabes que aunque muera por dentro jamás arriesgaría mi trabajo ― ya veía la batalla perdida así que como buen soldado pidió ayuda.

—¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?

—No pueden dejar que lo haga, es una estupidez ― Paul saltó de su asiento.

—Métete en tus asuntos ¿quieres? ― este abandonó la discusión pero no estaba de acuerdo.

—Yo no estoy segura pero creo que si alguien puede hacerlo es ella así que si es su decisión no me opondré ― dijo en general pero mirando a Bella.

—Yo pienso igual que Rosalie, aunque Bella tenga sentimientos encontrados en este caso ella es la más preparada para hacerlo — concluyó Alice.

—Pues yo pienso que es una locura Bella no puede arriesgarse de esa forma, podría ser peligroso ― trataba de que su amiga entendiera que la locura que estaba por cometer.

—Lauren, en estos tres años que hemos trabajado juntas me he enfrentado a muchos casos mucho más peligrosos que este o acaso olvidas el del narcotraficante ― Lauren negó recordando ese horrible caso que les llevó más de diez meses resolver que aunque para muchos fue rápido a ellos les pareció eterno.

—Claro que lo recuerdo Bella pero es diferente, estas involucrada sentimentalmente en este caso y sabes tan bien como yo que esas cosas nunca terminan bien, eres mi amiga y no quiero que te pase nada.

—Lo entiendo y de verdad agradezco tu preocupación pero me conoces y sabes haría lo que sea por resolver un caso así tuviera que convertirme en la sombra de ese sujeto — ella asintió pues sabía que tenía razón —me gustaría que tuvieran más confianza en mí y en mi trabajo.

—Confiamos en ti Bella solo que no creemos que sea lo más conveniente — terminó Mike.

—Pues yo creo que debe intentarlo sé que no es lo más conveniente pero ella es la indicada para este trabajo — aportó Emmett.

—¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir? ― nadie dijo nada, Jenks suspiró y agregó.

—Creo que no tenemos opción, pero al mínimo problema serás retirada del caso sin peros ― dijo especialmente mirándola, estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabia pero confiaba en su trabajo no por nada la había entrenado él en el FBI y cuando tuvo la oportunidad la llevó consigo a la OCF. En todos estos años ella había aprendido a dejar de lado sus sentimientos y esto era lo que iba a hacer. Todo el mundo se preparo para comenzar con la operación cuando el jefe volvió a interrumpir — una cosa más, debido a problemas internos debo irme por unos meses al exterior, durante mi ausencia Paul tomara mi lugar pues es de los que más experiencia tiene y creo que hará un excelente trabajo — este asintió — James tomaras el lugar de Paul como supervisor — este también asintió — los demás continuaran con como hasta ahora y además quiero que me envíen un informe conforme hayan avances en el caso.

—Como ordene Sr. — dijo Paul.

—Chicos espero que tengan suerte en el caso y los veré en unos meses — todos se fueron del lugar.

Mientras todos estaban coordinando la misión Bella solo podía pensar en que al fin había un sospechoso, el asesino y aunque para algunos pudiera ser un posible testigo ella no lo creía, el merodeador no dejaba testigos, tal vez cometió un error pero testigos, nunca. Eso lo sabía, estaba segura de que Edward Cullen era culpable y lo probaría. Sí que lo haría, lo enterraría en la cárcel de por vida o tal vez si tenía suerte varios metros de tierra, solo el tiempo le daría la razón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*) Es cuando se desentierra un cadáver<strong>_

_**(**) Frase del libro Aladin y la lámpara maravillosa del libro "Las mil y una Noches"**_

_**(***) Se refiere a que no ha estado preso **_

_**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero qué les guste el capítulo, besos Liziie.**_

_Adelanto:_

_Bella caminó a la sala donde los hombres estaban hablando en susurros, por su expresión ella dedujo que estaban discutiendo y a pesar de no saber la razón tenía una leve idea de cuál era, ella. Carraspeo para hacerse notar y los hombres abruptamente pararon de hablar._

—_¿Y? ― preguntó mientras se sentaba, nunca iba a admitirlo pero estaba nerviosa. Paul suspiró y comenzó a hablar._

—_Como el jefe se va yo me haré cargo de la dirección de esta misión y por tanto tendré que trabajar desde las oficinas ― dijo su primo._

—_Viendo esto yo seré tú superior y el de Emmett así que ambos estarán conmigo ― dijo James y ella asintió._

—_¿Como haremos esto? — ellos sabían a qué se refería. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá junto a Bella quien los miraba atentamente mientras Paul sacaba unos documentos y se los entregaba en la mano a la chica._

—_¿Estás segura de que deseas hacer esto es tu última oportunidad de retractarte? — preguntó con el ultimo deje de esperanza de que su prima recapacitara pero ella solo asintió._

—_Bien entonces dejaras de ser Isabella Swan…  
><em>


	6. Preparativos

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER LO UNICO MIO ES LA HISTORIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Preparativos<strong>

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que a Bella le hubiera gustado, se pasó pensando en todo lo ocurrido en la semana que no fue poco. Después del asesinato de Leah algo que le había pegado fuerte, la pista del asesino y que ella tenía que verlo cara a cara pero lo peor sería convivir con él. Su misión consistía en vigilar a Edward Cullen, por un momento se preguntó si habría hecho lo correcto al ofrecerse para eso, compartir con él y mostrarse amable con la persona que era sospechosa de matar a su amiga no sería fácil pero quería hacerlo por ella, por Leah, por Jacob, por Harry y por qué no también por su hermana, tal vez así se esfumaría un poco la culpa por no haber encontrado a su asesino. Lo único bueno que salió de todo lo sucedido fue que volvió a ver a su amigo Jake, ese chico simpático y amable que desde que eran niños la perseguía a ella y a su amiga, siempre sintió como si fuera su deber cuidarlas. Después de su salida de Forks ella perdió contacto con todos allí por unos años, hasta que hacia al menos cinco años Leah recobro la comunicación con ella. Aunque no se veían nunca pues el trabajo de Bella ocupaba toda su vida ellas mantenían contacto por teléfono cada vez que podían y su amiga le contaba todo lo que pasaba con los chicos de Forks y en especial con su gran amigo y protector Jacob Black. La última semana la pasó más con él que en los últimos diez años porque su amigo la necesitaba y ella quería estar ahí para Jake.<p>

Bella caminaba de un lado a otro de su casa, la razón es simple hoy se estaban encargando de los últimos detalles del caso, aunque ella era la encargada de llevarlo a cabo no era quien organizaba su ejecución, de eso se encargaba su superior que en este caso era Paul. Cuando su timbre sonó Bella se paralizó por un minuto hasta que nuevamente el sonido del timbre la hizo despertar y correr a abrir la puerta, ahí se encontró con un muy concentrado Paul y un inexpresivo James. Invito a los hombres a entrar y cerró la puerta, no hacía falta mostrarles el camino porque ellos lo sabían de memoria, habían estado infinidad de veces en ese lugar por distintas razones. Bella caminó a la sala donde los hombres estaban hablando en susurros, por su expresión ella dedujo que estaban discutiendo y a pesar de no saber la razón tenía una leve idea de cuál era. Carraspeo para hacerse notar y los hombres abruptamente pararon de hablar.

—¿Y? ― preguntó mientras se sentaba, nunca iba a admitirlo pero estaba nerviosa. Paul suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

—Como el jefe se va yo me haré cargo de la dirección de esta misión y por tanto tendré que trabajar desde las oficinas ― dijo su primo.

—Viendo esto yo seré tú superior y el de Emmett así que ambos estarán conmigo ― dijo James y ella asintió.

—¿Como haremos esto? — ellos sabían a qué se refería. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá junto a Bella que los miraba atentamente mientras Paul sacaba unos documentos y se los entregaba en la mano a la joven.

—¿Estás segura de que deseas hacer esto, es tu última oportunidad de retractarte? — preguntó con el último deje de esperanza de que su prima recapacitara pero ella solamente asintió.

—Bien entonces dejaras de ser Isabella Swan — Bella levantó la mirada para ver el rostro de su primo y volvió la vista a la carpeta que tenía en su mano. En esta había todo tipo de documentos personales, todo lo que una persona necesitaría — sabes cómo funciona esto así que no tenemos demasiado que explicarte — James tomó la palabra.

—Por los próximos seis meses serás Vanessa Masen, una chica de veintiún años que viene de Misuri a Nueva York buscando un mejor futuro, eres hija única y tus padres viven en tu ciudad natal así que estas aquí sola.

—Lo que queremos es que si es el asesino te vea como una posible victima — dijo Paul con una mueca ― además del obvio hecho de que encajas con la descripción de las víctimas lo que nos es de ayuda.

—Entiendo ¿Cuándo empezamos? — dijo para alivianar el ambiente.

—Esta todo pronto, así que la próxima semana empezaras por ahora debes arreglar todas tus cosas y en el debido momento te llevaremos al que será tu apartamento por los próximos meses, nos comunicaremos contigo por línea interna y no al revés. En el caso de que tengas la necesidad de contactarnos por algún motivo urgente habrá una línea segura a la que podrás llamar.

—Bien — fue su inexpresiva respuesta.

—Nos veremos luego ahora debo arreglar los últimos detalles — se levantó de su lugar y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su prima. Sin decir más se fue dejando a Isabella en compañía de James que la miraba de una manera que a ella no le gustaba nada.

—¿Estás segura de todo esto? Sabes que no será fácil para ti — eso lo sabia pero no cambiaría de opinión.

—Es algo que debo hacer.

—¿Es por Angela? — James era de las pocas personas que conocía con lujo de detalles su historia.

—No, es por mi — a pesar de todo su voz sonó segura y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que si realmente se lo proponía podría con todo esto.

—Bueno, espero que esto salga bien Bella estoy confiando mucho en ti, incluso me he enfrentado a Paul por esto ― Paul y James eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, pues ya habían trabajado juntos un par de veces antes de entrar a la OCF, a Bella le dolía ver a dos de las personas que más quería pelear y más si era por ella pero aun así agradecía el voto de confianza de su amigo.

—No está conforme con esto ¿no? ― preguntó en un susurro mientras él se dirigía a la ventana.

—Para nada y lo que menos le gusta es que no va a poder estar cerca de ti cuidándote ― se volteó hacia ella ― lo único que lo tiene controlado es saber que yo voy a estar ahí cerca, por cualquier cosa.

—Desearía que confiara en mí, yo puedo hacerlo bien sabes que he estado en peores situaciones que esta.

—Confía en ti pero no en la situación. Bien sabes que este caso es diferente, además le he prometido que sería tu sombra — sentenció James finalmente.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste y déjame decirte que si las cosas se ponen difíciles te sales — lo dijo de tal forma que ella no se atrevió a contrariarlo — y no dudes que te sacare a la fuerza si es necesario.

—Ok, por ahora — él la miro ceñudo.

—Bella sabes que te apoyo en esto pero no dudare en sacarte de ahí si veo que se complican las cosas ― ella buscó con que contraatacar pero él pareció leerle la mente y contestó ― y no me interesa poner en riesgo la operación ― lo miró y trató de enfadarse porque odiaba que la sobreprotegieran pero no podía hacerlo, no con él que solo quería que estuviera bien.

—Está bien Jimmy tranquilo ― gruñó ante el apodo que le había puesto.

—No me digas así sabes que lo odio — ella sonrió al verlo molesto.

—De acuerdo Jimmy pero cuéntame cómo van las cosas con... ¿Alison? ¿O era Sarah? — una gran movida de Bella para cambiar el tema de conversación, que mejor que preguntarle por su última conquista.

—Mmm… no lo sé, la verdad no creo que ninguna de ellas sean mi tipo — respondió pensativo mientras la miraba a los ojos y se dirigía a ella, Bella no pudo evitar esbozar una picara sonrisa porque ya intuía las intenciones de James.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo? — preguntó con sorna mientras él, ya a su lado, la agarraba con delicadeza de la cintura y le daba besitos mojados en su cuello con extremo cuidado haciendo que un pequeño jadeo escapara de sus labios solo para alimentar su ego.

—¿Tú? — respondió suavemente, ella sentía como él se ponía duro a su lado y eso la volvía loca. Tenía que admitir que era excitante para ambos y aunque Isabella tuviera problemas y complejos era una mujer y como toda mujer necesitaba las caricias de un hombre. Él buscó sus labios y ella no se hizo de rogar, ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente como lo hacían cada vez que estaban juntos, como a los dos le gustaba hacerlo. Cuando rompieron el beso por la falta de aire, para ese momento lo único que podían esperar era terminar en la cama de Bella, desnudos entre las sabanas y eso a James le parecía perfecto pero no sabía que ella tenía otros planes.

—En tus sueños galán — soltó mientras se libraba de su agarre, logrando que él la mirara irritado por haber cortado lo que podría haber sido un momento increíble y Bella sonrió, para que negarlo, tenía su lado macabro y lo sacaba de vez en cuando — largo que necesito pensar en todo esto.

—Cariño, no puedes dejarme así — él señalo su evidente erección, logrando que ella riera más fuerte. Si, también quería sentirlo pero no ahora, no en ese momento.

—Pues ve a que tus "amigas" te consientan — James enarcó una ceja.

—¿Celosa? — preguntó y ella se acercó para torturarlo un poco más. Su relación era puramente pasional, aunque ambos se querían con locura no se amaban y eso era algo que tenían muy en claro.

—Ya quisieras — volvió a besarlo apasionadamente y él respondió con la misma intensidad, Bella era una mujer ardiente y James enloquecía a mas de una. Esa era una de las razones por la que se llevaban muy bien, porque juntos trabajaban a la perfección y en más de un sentido.

—Bien, Jimmy debes irte ahora. Necesito un minuto conmigo — dijo mientras se soltaba nuevamente de su agarre, aunque una noche de sexo no le caía nada mal ahora no tenía cabeza para eso, necesitaba pensar.

—Eres mala y no sabes cómo me excita eso — no se quería ir y Bella lo sabía, tenía que sacarlo ahora porque si lo dejaba cinco minutos más no tendría la fuerza necesaria para negarse.

—James — trató de sonar enfadada pero apenas podía ocultar la excitación que sentía.

—Bien — dijo mientras se separaba de ella dejando pequeños besos en su mandíbula — pero la oferta sigue en pie preciosa, cuando te canses de estar sola me llamas.

—Si claro, largo ― y se fue dejando a una sonriente Bella, si hubiera siquiera imaginado lo cerca que había estado de convencerla no se había ido tan fácil — Angela en momentos como estos necesito tu ayuda ― comentó sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se iba por una ducha cuando una idea paso por su cabeza. Se pregunto si sería muy tarde para ir a buscar a James sonrió quitándose la ropa, definitivamente si lo llamaba lo menos que haría sería ducharse aunque después de todo eso no sonaba tan mal, de hecho nada mal.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella y Paul asistieron al funeral de su amiga de la infancia donde se rencontraron con gente de su pasado, el de ambos. Sus amigos la saludaron con cariño pues hacía mucho tiempo que no la veían, ella por su parte se comportó amable con todos, en especial con Jacob. Otro golpe fue ver a su padrino, el padre de Leah; le partía el corazón verlo de esa forma él era como un segundo padre para ella y aunque hacía años que no se veían lo quería de forma incondicional y Charles, su padre a quien ella tampoco veía desde hacía algún tiempo porque solo lo visitaba una vez por año exactamente.

Después de que Bella cumpliera su mayoría de edad y al verse solo tomó la decisión de volver a Forks donde estaban sus viejos amigos. A pesar de todo para Bella no fue fácil aislarse de él pero prefirió mantenerlo alejado de esa vida de peligros y riesgos que había decidido llevar. Aunque verlo le agrado demasiado, después de un tiempo en el que Bella y Charlie se habían distanciado mucho habían retomado su relación padre-hija entonces decidió pasar el fin de semana junto a él antes de comenzar con su siguiente misión pues durante ese tiempo ella no podría contactarlo, esas eran las reglas.

Esa avalancha de emociones que sintió ese día solo hizo que se convenciera más de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, toda esa gente a la cual quería y apreciaba estaba sufriendo y si estaba en sus manos darle un poco de paz lo haría sin dudarlo.

El lunes llegó con prisa e Isabella pasaba sus últimas horas como ella misma pues después de ese día se convertiría en Vanessa. Bella estaba esperando a sus superiores para aclarar los últimos detalles. El encargado de llevarla seria James, su primo estaba supervisando todo el trabajo interno de la operación además del análisis de evidencias pero eso no evitó que estuviera con ella. Cuando vio a acompañante suspiró, ya quedaba menos. El camino a su nuevo hogar no era muy lejos pero a ella le pareció eterno, mientras James conducía Bella solo miraba por la ventana, no hablaron porque no tenían nada que decir y aunque el silencio era no era incomodo Bella deseaba que su amigo dijera una palabra. Al aparcar James finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Bien es hora, esta es la dirección de tu nuevo apartamento y la del Hospital donde trabaja el Dr. Cullen, todo lo que necesitas esta en ese sobre ¿tienes alguna duda? — Ella negó — Buena suerte Bella — James la abrazó y ella se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad, necesitaba sentirse apoyada por alguien. Su primo también la apoyaba pero no estaba de acuerdo con lo que quería hacer al igual Rosalie, Alice y Emmett, por su parte Lauren, Jasper y Mike estaban totalmente en contra pero como profesionales que eran lo aceptaban aunque si se les pedía la opinión la daban sin ningún reparo. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos — No me importa lo que haya dicho Paul, cualquier cosa, lo que sea que suceda me llamas y vendré por ti ¿has entendido? — Ella asintió — por favor cuídate, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero — no se aguantó y lo besó, lo besó demostrándole así todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, todas sus emociones juntas y el anhelo de volverse a ver pronto. Cuando ambos cortaron ese beso ninguno dijo nada, James acaricio su mejilla y sonrió dándole así el ánimo que necesitaba, ella por su parte respondió a la sonrisa y sin más palabra se bajó del auto mientras veía como su amigo se retiraba del lugar. Tomando la maleta observo el edificio que sería su hogar por los próximos seis meses y un suspiro se salió de sus labios y lentamente empezó su caminata hacia ese lugar dándole así la despedida a Isabella Swan y convirtiéndose en Vanessa Masen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que me apoyan y las que me leen.<strong>_

_**Un beso, Liziie.**_


	7. Nueva Identidad

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER PERO LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva Identidad<strong>

* * *

><p>Isabella pasó la primera noche en su nueva "vida" una vez en ese lugar le fue extraño, era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada pero rápidamente se acomodo. El apartamento a pesar de ser pequeño era muy acogedor y sencillo, algo que le gustó, la sala era pequeña y estaba junto a la cocina además tenía un dormitorio y un baño, justo lo que una chica joven y sola que vive por primera vez fuera de casa debería tener, esa claramente era Vanessa Masen.<p>

A la mañana se despertó temprano pues debía ir a la Hospital a presentarse, estaba decidida a hacerlo bien porque de ninguna manera podía salir mal, se levantó y se dio una buena ducha relajante para salir a su nuevo trabajo, por suerte el edificio quedaba sólo a un par de cuadras del Hospital así que no sería problema trasladarse de un lado a otro. Después de desayunar se vistió con la ropa que traía, hacía tiempo que no se ponía la ropa de una chica "normal" pues la vestimenta oficial en la organización era de camisa y pantalón negro; ponerse unos Jeans, una blusa blanca suelta y un blazer rosa, fue como volver a ser una muchacha común. Salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta de su apartamento y se dirigió hacia afuera, camino por más o menos veinte minutos cuando llegó a su destino. En realidad estaba sorprendida, aquel lugar tenía un ambiente de tranquilidad muy bueno. Se dirigió hacia la recepcionista y le habló con una sonrisa.

—Hola soy Vanessa Masen, busco al jefe del departamento de medicina Carlisle Cullen — la mujer la miró con una sonrisa fingida algo que no le cayó muy bien aunque lo disimulo.

—Enseguida lo llamo — agradeció y se fue a sentar. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un grito y vio a una pequeña de más o menos unos seis años que pasaba corriendo delante de ella. Con una sonrisa se estiro y la tomó por la cintura atrapándola mientras la niña reía a causa de lo que le hacia la muchacha.

—Hola linda ¿Qué haces corriendo por aquí sola, no sabes que tu mamá puede estarte buscando? — le preguntó a la niña que aún reía.

—Me escape — dijo tapándose la boca haciendo reír a Bella.

—Eso no está bien, mamá tiene que estar preocupada ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla? — ella negó — ¿Por qué no?

—Mamá no está, vine con mi papá y mi tío me estaba cuidando pero la bruja se le pegó — rió quedito otra vez y a Bella le dieron ganas de comerla a besos.

—Así que tu tío te abandono por la bruja — la niña asintió — creo que debemos buscarlo y darle una lección a esa bruja ¿no te parece? ― comentó divertida.

—¡Sí! — chilló emocionada y Bella pensó que a los niños con tal de hacer travesuras todo les viene bien.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le preguntó.

—Soy Claire ¿y el tuyo?

—Me llamo Vanessa.

—Es un lindo nombre ¿Puedo decirte Nessie? Tenía una amiga con ese nombre y le decíamos así — ella le sonrió y asintió, Claire era una niña muy inteligente y algo confianzuda.

—Entonces ¿vamos? — la niña asintió, ella lanzo una rápida mirada a la mujer de la recepción pero esta seguía hablando por su manos libres sin prestar la mas mínima atención, algo que hizo rodar los ojos a Bella, ni siquiera había comenzado y ya tenía antipatía por esa mujer. Olvido eso se concentro en ayudar a Claire, una niña tan pequeña no podía estar sola en un lugar tan grande como ese. Ella la fue guiando pero de repente empezó a correr, Bella rápidamente la siguió hasta que choco con algo o mejor dicho alguien sin darse cuenta.

—¡Oh! Lo siento yo no... — levantó la vista y vio al mismísimo Edward Cullen parado frente a ella, se sorprendió mucho porque no esperaba encontrárselo de esa forma pero rápidamente se recompuso. Escaneo al hombre de pies a cabeza, aunque Bella lo negara una y mil veces él era un hombre atractivo y en persona era más que eso. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y unos ojos penetrantes de un color que ella no había visto antes, sus ojos eran de un color miel muy intenso que la cautivaron, las facciones de su cara eran delicadas pero varoniles, en una palabra: Perfectas. Su cuerpo no lo veía bien porque traía la bata algo suelta pero podía adivinar que tenía un cuerpo increíble. Era de la clase de hombre por la que podías estar babeando sin sentido, rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza tenía que concentrarse en lo que hacía. Es verdad, era sumamente atractivo pero nada con lo que ella no pudiera se dijo.

—Tranquila fue mi culpa debí ver hacia donde iba — se disculpó él apenado. Edward también había observado detenidamente a la chica que tenía enfrente, ella era muy hermosa tenía el cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura con ondas perfectas y unos ojos cafés que lo hipnotizaron por unos segundos. A Edward ella le parecía muy atrayente, su cuerpo era exactamente como le gusta, con curvas en los lugares adecuados. Antes que pudiera seguir deleitándose con esa mujer un llamado lo hizo voltear.

—Edward — gritó la niña y se colgó de sus pies sorprendiendo tanto a Bella como a Edward.

—¡Eh! ¿Dónde estabas te he buscado por todos lados? — preguntó y Bella se pensó si él era su papá pero después recordó que el informe no decía nada que tuviera hijos.

—Me perdí y me encontré con Nessie — dijo mirando a la muchacha. Edward les sonrió a ambos y Bella analizó su sonrisa, le pareció realmente sincera no podía creer que perteneciera a una persona sospechosa de haber asesinado a seis mujeres.

—Veo que hiciste una nueva amiga — dijo despeinándola — por cierto soy Edward Cullen, tío postizo de este mostrito — estiró su mano para saludarla.

—Un gusto soy Vanessa Masen amiga de este mostrito — ella sonrío y estrechó su mano mientras ambos reían. Estaba totalmente metida en su papel que le sorprendió lo fácil que era comportarse así con ese sujeto ya que juraba que le iba a costar mucho más trabajo, tal vez el que Claire estuviera ahí ayudaba.

—Ya veo ¿Por qué te fuiste? ― le preguntó a Claire y esta se encogió de hombros.

—Porque llego la bruja ― dijo la niña con fingida inocencia y Bella rió, definitivamente eso se le daba muy bien.

—No le digas así ella no es... — se sintió un chillido y todos los presentes miraron hacia la portadora de dicha voz.

—¡Oh! Eddie ¿Qué haces? — comentó la mujer, por lo que Bella notó era bonita aunque ella no tenía nada que envidiarle y no lo hacía al contrario de la mujer que le lanzaba dardos con los ojos — ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y quién es esta? — preguntó con desprecio pero Bella sonrió, ya se las cobraría mas tarde.

—Kate te he dicho que no me digas así, ella es Vanessa una amiga de Claire — dijo Edward con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió coqueta solo para hacerla rabiar —Vanessa ella es mi asistente Kate — la mujer sonrió con suficiencia y Bella no pudo evitar pensar que la revancha sería muy buena.

—Es un placer conocerte, Claire me ha hablado de ti — la mencionada soltó una carcajada al entender lo que su amiga había dicho, sin saberlo con ese comentario se había ganado la confianza de la niña. La mujer asintió ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Edward y la risita de Bella y Claire — Edward perdona que te moleste pero busco al Dr. Carlisle Cullen y no puedo encontrarlo además de que la recepcionista no fue de mucha ayuda ¿sabes dónde puedo hallarlo?

—Debe estar en su consultorio, es por este corredor ― señaló un pasillo a su izquierda ― subes la escalera hasta el tercer piso y ahí está — dijo con una sonrisa. Bella pensó que no habría problema en dejar a Claire con Edward en el caso de que fuera el asesino en el Hospital no le pasaría nada.

—Gracias y fue un placer conocerte — le dio una sonrisa con una mirada de agradecimiento y Edward le devolvió la sonrisa. Sabía que se estaba comportando de forma infantil pero se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Miró a la chica rubia que tenía cara roja de ira, luego a la niña que observaba todo y le guiño un ojo haciendo que riera más — también a ti Claire espero que nos veamos, señorita — y con esas palabras se alejo sonriendo definitivamente eso había sido muy divertido.

Edward sin quererlo se quedo viendo por donde Bella se había ido, pensando en quién seria esa mujer y por qué no la había visto antes.

—¿No es genial tío? — habló Claire haciendo que el hombre volteara a ver a su sobrina.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ― preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

—Nessie es genial — dijo mientras la mujer fruncía el ceño.

—Si Claire, creo que es genial — contestó aguantando una sonrisa, Kate se estaba poniendo más enojada a cada minuto y eso hacía que se partiera de risa, conocía el interés que tenía su asistenta en él pero a Edward aunque le parecía una mujer bonita no le atraía de esa forma.

—Pues yo no creo que sea genial, creo que parece una zorra — escupió la mujer ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de la niña y una de reprensión del adulto.

—Kate será mejor que cuides tu vocabulario delante de mi sobrina— le dijo furioso — además la muchacha no te ha hecho nada para que la trates de esa forma.

—Lo siento Edward, no fue mi intención — sonrió coqueta mientras le daba un corto beso en la mejilla, si creía que con eso lo iba a conquistar definitivamente estaba muy equivocada, Edward no iba a caer dos veces en ese juego.

—Bueno si me disculpan voy a buscar a mi papá porque este ambiente no es sano para mí, hay mucha mala onda — y así Claire se fue logrando que el tío riera a causa de las ocurrencias de su sobrina. Aunque tuviera solo seis años muchas veces razonaba como un completo adulto aunque otras era solo una niña.

—No te rías esa niña es una molestia ― gruñó la rubia. A Kate no le gustaba para nada Claire, de hecho no le gustaban los niños en general porque los creía una molestia.

—Solo es una niña, avancemos que tenemos trabajo en emergencias — ella sonrió coqueta y el hombre rodó los ojos, empezaba a aburrirse de sus avances.

—Bueno vamos — dijo mientras daba una mirada inocente y comenzaba a contarle toda su vida, Edward suspiró resignado y se fue caminado con la mujer pero pensando en la castaña que había conocido recién, solo esperaba verla de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminó por el pasillo que le dijo Edward y llegó al lugar que buscaba. Espero ahí hasta que salió un hombre de unos cuarenta y pico de años con el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de Edward. La verdad era un hombre extremadamente atractivo al igual que su hijo, Bella conocía por fotografía a todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen y las personas más allegadas a ellos ya que todo lo había investigado antes pero tenía que admitir que no es lo mismo ver a un Cullen por foto que verlo en persona.

—¿Dr. Cullen? ― fingió no conocerlo.

—¿Usted me buscaba? — preguntó el hombre amablemente.

—Soy Vanessa Masen la chica que solicito a la agencia — Bella se había infiltrado como una enviada de una agencia a la que pidieron una babysitter para la guardería del hospital.

—Claro ya recuerdo, perdón pero es que hoy ha sido un día muy movido — dijo sonriendo y la chica asintió, ese hombre emanaba una aura que la hacía sentir tranquila y como en casa. Rápidamente volvió a estar alerta, estaba en misión y aunque se le apareciera enfrente el mismísimo Dios no podía permitirse bajar la guardia —bueno señorita Masen venga y la voy a llevar a su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

—Solo Vanessa por favor Dr. Cullen —contestó ella con amabilidad, era una gran actriz.

—Bueno entonces dime Carlisle — él la guio hasta la planta baja de nuevo donde había un grupo de personas juntas — chicos ella es Vanessa Masen trabajara en la guardería, ellos son mi hijo Edward Cullen que trabaja en Pediatría, mi ahijado Riley Biers jefe del departamento de Cirugía y Tyler Crowley, está en Cardiología — el primer hombre la miró con sorpresa y luego le sonrió y a Bella le pareció extraño otra vez la sorprendió su sonrisa pero recordó las palabras de Jasper, ella los saludo correctamente aunque no pudo evitar que le desagradara el último sujeto pues la miraba como a un pedazo de carne.

—Es un placer conocerte Vanessa ― dijo Riley sonriéndole.

—Igual ― le contestó.

—Así que serás la nueva encargada de la guardería, es muy bueno — comentó Edward.

—Trabajaras con Tanya que lindura — habló el chico llamado Tyler ganando una mirada oscura de demás hombres, ella no pudo evitar pensar que ese tipo le traería problemas a futuro.

—Tyler te dije que no te refirieras así de tus compañeras de trabajo — él solo se encogió de hombros —siento eso Tyler puede ser un poco infantil ¿Vamos?

—Claro —se despidió y siguió a Carlisle a la guardería, antes de llegar se sentían los gritos y Bella sonrió por eso. Cuando entraron había un montón de niños de uno años ahí y estaba una chica muy hermosa de unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años con cabello rubio y ojos azules además se veía que trataba a los pequeños con mucho cariño. La rubia le sonrió cuando la vio y dejo el libro de cuentos que le estaba leyendo a los niños para acercarse —Tanya ella es Vanessa Masen y trabajara contigo en la guardería — la muchacha asintió con una sonrisa y Bella se la respondió — Vanessa ella es Tanya Denali una de tus compañeras — sintió un apretujo en el estomago cuando escucho el nombre completo de la chica, sabía que lo había oído antes.

—Un placer —dijo la esta y beso su mejilla.

—Bueno las dejo, si necesitas algo se lo dices a Tanya o a mi ― dijo Carlisle.

—Claro — él se fue dejando a las chicas solas. Tanya la presento con las otras dos mujeres que ahí trabajaban, todas eran muy amables pero ni Grace ni Danielle le cayeron tan bien como ella.

—¿y bien Vanessa de dónde vienes?— preguntó la mujer.

—Misuri pero dime Nessie — ya Claire le había dado ese apodo así que por qué no usarlo, la chica asintió — ¿y tú?

—Ahora soy de aquí, vine hace 4 años con mi hermana menor — la muchacha bajó la cabeza y eso a Bella le pareció extraño.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ven que te presentare a los niños — pasaron varios minutos jugando con los ellos y cuando Tanya se entretuvo ella corrió al baño y llamó a Emmett.

—_¿Qué haces? ¿Qué no sabes que no debes llamar si no es una emergencia?_— Bella rodó los ojos, lo sabia pero tenía un presentimiento.

—Si lo sé es que necesito que me averigües algo, es sobre Tanya Denali — el silencio se pronunció sobre el tubo— ¿Emmett?

—_Si estoy perdón... ¿dijiste Denali?_

—Si ― su compañero se oía extraño.

—_Denali es el apellido de una de las chicas asesinadas, Irina Denali_ —a Bella le cayó enseguida la ficha, así que la hermana menor de Tanya fue una de las víctimas del merodeador.

—¿Por qué no me habían dicho que ella trabajaba aquí? —preguntó. Eso no era una broma, información tan importante como esa tenían que saberla sino que clase de agentes serían.

—_No debe tener mucho tiempo trabajando ahí, igual vigílala también no sabemos que quiera ― _ella estuvo de acuerdo, no era la primera vez que un familiar de alguna víctima quisiera hacer justicia por mano propia.

—Correcto, cualquier cosa aviso — cortó la llamada y volvió con la chica que la buscaba.

—Bueno y cuéntame ¿Cuánto hace que estas aquí? ― decidió sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible para así asegurarse de sus intensiones y de paso averiguar lo que pudiera sobre todos en ese lugar.

—Tengo solo unos días aquí, no se la razón pero despidieron a todo el personal y contrataron nuevo ― respondió encogiéndose de hombros, eso era raro pero Bella pensó que después lo averiguaría.

—Ya veo ¿Qué opinas de los Cullen?

—Son buenas personas por lo que he visto pero tranquila ya lo veras por ti misma, antes de que acabe el turno te darás cuenta en quien puedes confiar y quien no ― dijo riendo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Aunque solo llevo dos días he visto que aquí no todo es color de rosa como lo pintan.

—¿Enserio? ― a Bella la sorprendió ese comentario.

—Me caes bien y sé que seremos amigas por eso quiero informarte antes de que cometas algún error o te metas con la persona equivocada ― ese le pareció una gran gesto de su parte, no la conocía y aun así quería ayudarla. En ese momento ella también se dio cuenta de se llevarían realmente bien ― la primera persona con la que debes tener cuidado es con la chica de la recepción ― Bella asintió recordando esa mujer ― Victoria es una zorra con toda las letras, odia a todas las mujeres de este lugar y más si son mas lindas que ella ¿Por qué? Se dice que está detrás de Tyler Crowley como sea mantente lejos de ella — volvió a asentir — lo que nos lleva a la segunda persona que debes evitar que es el propio Tyler que es un mujeriego y hará lo que sea para llevarte a su cama, ya lo ha intentado varias veces conmigo así que no creo que seas la excepción además es muy persuasivo, ten cuidado no quisieras ser otra de sus conquistas ― ella ya había intuido que ese sujeto le traería problemas ― y la última persona a la que debes mantener a raya es Kate ― ese nombre la sorprendió.

—¿la asistenta de Edward Cullen?

—¿La conoces? ― le preguntó Tanya.

—Por desgracia, la chica estuvo a punto de saltarme encima si no hubiera estado Edward y Claire.

—Lo sé, esa mujer es una arpía. Todos comentan que está enamorada de Edward pero que él no le da corte así que ella aleja a todas las mujeres a su alrededor. Cuidado con ella es una verdadera bruja ― Bella rió, era justo como la había llamado Claire.

—¿Qué opinas de Edward? ― la pregunta del millón.

—Es una gran persona, es uno de los que mejor me ha tratado desde que llegue. La verdad me agrada mucho sin decir lo guapo que es ― largó un sonoro suspiro fingiendo un desmayo y Bella sonrió.

—¿Te gusta? ― preguntó en confianza.

—Estaría loca si dijera que no es atractivo porque lo es... mucho ― dijo y ambas mujeres rieron ― pero no es mi tipo, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero es una persona bastante tímida y muy reservada, es decir es muy amable y todo pero a mí me gustan con mas... no sé... ¿humor?

—Conozco a la persona que dices, recuérdame que algún día te lo presente — ella asintió contenta. El resto del día Bella lo pasó con Tanya, una persona que para su sorpresa le había caído realmente bien desde el principio, tal vez porque ambas pasaron por la misma situación al perder a una hermana. A pesar de eso Tanya tenía lo que Bella había perdido y no había vuelto a recuperar, una vida propia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Agradezco a todos los que leen y espero que les guste.<strong>_

_**Un beso, Liziie.**_

ADELANTO:

—_Hola hermano estabas perdido ― dijo chistoso, Edward hizo una mueca ― ¡vamos! acepta una broma._

—_¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la sonrisa? ― le preguntó a su amigo mientras Claire paraba a conversar con Mary, una enfermera del piso. Los hombres también se detuvieron._

—_Pienso invitar a salir a Vanessa ― dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

—_Creí que ya lo habías hecho y te había rechazado ― Edward rió ante la cara de su amigo recordando el rechazo de la castaña._

—_Sí pero esta vez será diferente y si tengo suerte tal vez la tenga en mi cama ― comentó frotando sus manos a lo que su amigo rodó los ojos. Tyler solo veía a las mujeres como un objeto para el sexo y eso era una de las cosas que le desagradaban de él._

—_Tyler no hables así, ella no es de esas y lo sabes ― comentó irritado._

—_Hermano si no te conociera pensaría que te gusta ― lo miró fijo por unos segundos ― un momento ¿te gusta?..._


	8. Te Necesito Conmigo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA SI ME PERTENECE**

* * *

><p><strong>Te Necesito Conmigo<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de un tiempo en ese lugar Bella estaba a gusto ahí, muchas personas habían sido amables con ella y a su vez ella se encontró siendo amable sin la necesidad de fingir; lo más sorprendente es que se había vuelto inseparable de Tanya, luego de solo tres semanas de conocerla se ya era su amiga incondicional algo que Bella no creía posible pero sucedió.<p>

Estaba en su apartamento, era viernes, su último día de trabajo porque los sábados y domingos, en su mayoría, los tenia libres. Enseguida se preparó para irse y cuando llegó se encontró con la fortuna, nótese el sarcasmo, de ver a Kate. Bella había tenido algunos roces con ella en la semana y la verdad tenía ganas de aplicarle un buen gancho en su cara de mosca muerta pero eso arruinaría todo, sino cómo explicaría el hecho de que una simple e inofensiva babysitter de Misuri supiera boxeo, si hubiera una forma de explicarlo sin descubrirse ya la hubiera golpeado.

—Hola Vanessa ¿Cómo estas hoy? — preguntó con fingida amabilidad, todo en esa mujer la exasperaba: su voz, su actitud, la forma en que se le pegaba a Edward, todo.

—Bien, ¿tú? — decidió seguirle el juego. Kate la miró de mala gana, la castaña se había ganado el puro odio de la rubia desde la primera vez que la vio pues la veía como competencia. Ella se había acercado un poco a su objetivo pero por supuesto siempre mantuvo una respetable distancia y para su sorpresa se encontró con algo que no esperaba, Edward realmente le caía bien, no parecía ser un asesino en serie y aunque todo apuntará a que lo era algo en su interior le decía que no podía ser. No sabía cómo tratarlo, cómo sentirse a su lado porque aunque no le gustaba o no lo admitiera siempre bajaba la guardia cuando estaba con él.

—Bien, estoy bien y más si Edward esta a mi lado ― sonrió con suficiencia. Ella quería ponerla celosa pero para su sorpresa Bella no tuvo ninguna reacción o por lo menos ninguna aparente, eso hizo que Kate la odiara más al no poder molestarla.

—Edward es una compañía muy agradable, no me extraña que te sientas bien a su lado ― sonrió ― bueno Kate debo irme porque me esperan, nos vemos luego ― y se retiró dejándola con la palabra en la boca, esa mujer era totalmente irritante. Como había predicho Tanya Kate fue uno de sus grandes problemas, al igual que Victoria y otro de sus tormentos Tyler. Él no perdía oportunidad para intentar levantársela y ella contenía su ira para no golpearlo de forma de dejarlo inconsciente, eso no serviría de nada.

Mientras iba hacia la guardería se encontró con Riley en el pasillo, había descubierto en él a un buen hombre y además era el padre de Claire, ahora entendía, era lógico que una gran niña tuviera un gran padre.

—Hola Vanessa ¿Cómo estás? ― preguntó amablemente.

—Muy bien ¿Qué hay de ti? ― le era fácil hablar con él.

—Bien, Claire te está esperando en la guardería ― sonrió ― me ha traído loco toda la semana porque quería verte.

—Eso es genial, yo también la extrañaba ― comentó ― ahora me voy porque las chicas me esperan.

—Claro, nos vemos luego ― ella asintió continuando su camino, en los días que había estado en el hospital se dio cuenta de que los Cullen eran muy queridos en ese lugar. Bella se había comportado amable con Edward y se dirigían la palabra pero no se acercaban mucho, aunque eso no significaba que ella lo perdía de vista. De hecho siempre que tenía oportunidad se ponía a analizarlo detenidamente, sus actitudes, sus palabras, sus gestos, todo lo que podía pero nada le sorprendía más que la forma en la que trataba a sus pacientes.

—Hola Nessie ― saludó su amiga ― llegas a tiempo, al parecer hoy será un día movido ― sonrió Bella hacia cuatro días que no veía a Edward porque él tenía el turno de la noche, pero durante ese tiempo Emmett y James se habían estado turnando para vigilarlo. Y si, hoy volvía a verlo.

—¿Qué te sucede te vez extraña?

—No es nada, solo pensaba ― contestó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y dejaba sus cosas.

—Oh! Cuidado eso no es sano para ti ― bromeó ganándose un golpe de la chica.

—Chistosa, hola Claire ― dijo viendo a la niña que jugaba con Ben, el hijo de una de las enfermeras.

—¡Nessie! Qué bueno que te veo ― dijo y corrió a abrazarla.

—También me alegra verte ¿Qué tal el colegio?

—Muy bien ― siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que alguien entro a la guardería y para asombro de Bella ese fue Edward.

—Hola Tanya, viene por Claire ― le dijo a la chica pero cuando volteó vio a la castaña jugando con su sobrina, no había visto en días a la mujer y no sabía bien el por qué pero le agrado verla de nuevo. La voz de Tanya lo hizo voltear.

—Enseguida la llamo ― pero él negó.

—Deja yo voy ― la mujer asintió y volvió a su tarea, él tenía una excusa para hablar con Bella. Se acercó lentamente y le sonrió a la chica que le devolvió la sonrisa. A pesar de que solo tenía unas semanas trabajando ahí y de que no la había visto mucho en ese tiempo pues de vez en cuando le tocaban las guardias nocturnas, esa muchacha tenía algo que le agradaba.

Hablaron por unos momentos antes de que Grace la llamara, ella se disculpó con él y fue hacia su compañera. Por su parte Edward se retiró de la guardería con Claire, mientras se iban le decía.

—Tu papá me pidió que me quedara contigo así que pasaremos el día juntos, tiene una operación de emergencia ― la niña asintió. Se fueron conversando del colegio y de sus amigas cuando se encontraron con Tyler.

—Hola hermano estabas perdido ― dijo chistoso, Edward hizo una mueca ― vamos, acepta una broma.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la sonrisa? ― le preguntó a su amigo, mientras Claire paraba a conversar con Mary, una enfermera del piso. Los hombres también se detuvieron.

—Pienso invitar a salir a Vanessa ― dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Creí que ya lo habías hecho y te había rechazado ― Edward rió ante la cara de su amigo recordando el rechazo de la muchacha.

—Sí pero esta vez será diferente y si tengo suerte tal vez la tenga en mi cama ― dijo frotando sus manos a lo que el hombre rodo los ojos. Tyler solo veía a las mujeres como un objeto para el sexo y eso era una de las cosas que le desagradaban de él.

—Tyler no hables así ella no es de esas y lo sabes ― comentó irritado.

—Hermano si no te conociera pensaría que te gusta ― lo miró fijo por unos segundos ― un momento ¿te gusta? ― preguntó y Edward quedo frío ante esa pregunta, la verdad ella le caía muy bien y le parecía atractiva pero de ahí a gustarle, no lo creía solo le parecía una gran chica. Era solo eso, se dijo a sí mismo y se convenció de que era verdad.

—No me gusta es solo que creo que es una gran chica y no quiero que juegues con ella como lo has hecho con todas las mujeres aquí ― contestó muy seguro, anuqué al parecer Tyler no le creyó nada.

—Como quieras, pero a mí me parece que te gusta ― se carcajeó ― me lo hubieras dicho antes, sabes que no me meto con las mujeres de mis amigos.

—Te he dicho que no me gusta ― comentó irritado, necesitaba que le creyera y no sabía por qué motivo.

—Si tú lo dices, pero cuando te des cuenta de que tengo razón me encantara decirte en tu cara "te lo dije" ― Tyler podía ser cualquier cosa pero no era una mala persona y por sobre todo respetaba a sus amigos. Él era hijo único y sus padres lo habían abandonado cuando era niño por eso para él Edward y Riley eran como sus hermanos y no se atrevería a lastimarlos. Aunque Edward lo negara una y mil veces él estaba seguro de que si le gustaba esa mujer ― bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer, piensa en lo que hablamos ― él mencionado solo rodo los ojos ― creo que tendré que volver a intentarlo con Tanya ― con esas palabras se fue dejando a Edward sonriendo y no pudo evitar pensar en la pobre de Tanya y en lo que se le venía encima.

Luego de eso fue con Claire que había escuchado parte de la conversación de Edward y Tyler, y se preguntó si a su tío le gustaría su amiga, en ese momento no lo sabía pero se prometió averiguarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de la visita en la guardería Bella no volvió a ver a Edward durante el día, cuando era hora de irse ella tomó sus cosas, se despidió de sus compañeras como siempre y se fue a su apartamento. Una vez ahí se puso cómoda cuando el timbre la sorprendió porque no esperaba a nadie, fue a abrir y casi se cae de espaldas al ver la persona que tenía enfrente.

—¿Jacob? ― dijo cuando pudo recuperar su voz ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Soy detective privado Bella ¿acaso lo olvidas? ― ella negó, debió suponerlo ― aunque fue difícil encontrarte, tu agencia escondió muy bien todos los indicios de tu paradero pero soy muy bueno en mi trabajo ― ya que estaba ahí lo invitó a pasar, lo menos que quería era que alguien escuchara su conversación. Una vez dentro lo miró fijamente, su presencia ahí estaba complicando todos sus planes.

—¿Qué haces Jacob? Con tu presencia aquí, estas poniendo toda la operación en peligro ― no solo eso incluso se estaba poniendo en peligro a él mismo y a ella ― si mi identidad se descubre todo mi trabajo se irá al demonio.

—No te vengo a poner en riesgo Bella, sabes que jamás lo haría pero necesito respuestas ― dijo mirándola fijamente, ella sabía a lo que se refería pero no podía decirle nada.

—No sé de qué me hablas Jacob ― le dijo seriamente ― estoy en una misión importante y tu presencia aquí esta modificándolo todo, por favor vete y no vuelvas ― rogó para que su amigo le hiciera caso.

—Bella te has vuelto una excelente mentirosa ¿lo sabías? ― rió sin humor ― pero a mí no puedes engañarme ― la miro fijamente ― Estas tras él ¿no? ¿Vas por el asesino de Leah? ― quiso mentir, de verdad quería hacerlo pero su mirada no la dejaba hacerlo así que no tuvo más remedio que decir la verdad.

—Si ― aceptó mirando al piso, Jacob con ira golpeó el puño contra la mesa, y ella se sorprendió por la violencia de ese golpe.

—Dime quien es ahora, dime donde esta que sería capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos ― Bella palideció ante la confesión pero lo que más la asustaba era su mirada, en ella podía ver la ira y el odio que sentía. Bella supo en ese momento que si Jacob tuviera a Edward en frente lo mataría sin el menor reparo.

—Jake por favor déjame a mí, tienes que confiar en mí ― trató de tranquilizarlo ― aún no sabemos si es o no pero sí lo es prometo que lo llevare a prisión por el resto de su vida pero no comentas una locura ― para ese momento Bella había comenzado a llorar, lo menos que quería era que su amigo cometiera una estupidez como esa, no podía permitirlo. Jacob al ver la expresión de Bella se sintió mal consigo mismo por haberle hablado de esa forma, ella no tenía la culpa de nada sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo pero él necesitaba ser parte de eso.

—Bella lo siento, no quería ponerte así pero entiéndeme necesito saber que pasa ― sus ojos se volvieron suaves.

—Te aseguro que te mantendré al tanto pero por favor no hagas nada estúpido Jake, ya perdí a Angela, a Leah, a mamá también ― hizo una mueca recordando, su madre estaba internada en una clínica psiquiátrica ― mi vida, mis sueños por favor no hagas que te pierda también, no podría soportarlo ― él la abrazo fuerte y ella se derrumbo en sus brazos.

—Prometo que no hare nada pero solo es por ti, porque te quiero y jamás haría nada que te lastimara pero no me alejare Bella, no puedo hacerlo ― y diciendo eso besó el tope de su cabeza y se fue dejándola sola con los nervios de punta.

Cuando Bella pudo reaccionar comprendió el peligroso problema en el que estaba envuelta, sabía que Jake no la lastimaría pero él era muy impulsivo y no estaba al tanto de cuanta información del caso conocía, tenía que hacer algo porque sino esta situación terminaría en una tragedia.

Tomó el teléfono y al diablo con las órdenes, marcó el número que sabía de memoria, el de la persona que sabía que la ayudaría.

—_Hola_ ― contestó la voz masculina sobresaliendo del leve murmullo que se podía oír por detrás.

—James ― fue lo que salió de su boca, llevaba tiempo si escucharlo.

—_¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? _― se había empezado a preocupar, le había dicho que lo llamara si tenía problemas y si ella lo está llamando a su teléfono y no por línea interna, eso solo significaba complicaciones.

—Jacob estuvo aquí, sabe todo ― comentó, él la sintió sollozar en el teléfono.

—_¿Qué?_ ― eso no podía ser que Jacob Black supiera de la operación ponía a Bella en peligro y eso era lo que él menos quería ― _cálmate Bella voy para ahí, solo tranquilízate ¿sí?_

—Bien ― cortó la llamada, rápidamente tomó las llaves de su auto y salió disparado con convicción, si las cosas estaban fuera de control se la llevaría de ahí. En menos de 15 minutos ya estaba en la puerta de su apartamento y cuanto golpeó enseguida ella le abrió y se tiro a sus brazos llorando.

—Tranquila cariño estoy aquí ― Bella solo asintió mientras James envolvía un brazo a su alrededor y la llevaba adentro del departamento. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y cuando ella estuvo más calmada James le pidió que le contara todo lo que había pasado. Bella le contó con lujo de detalles toda la conversación con Jacob, su amigo escuchó todo atentamente.

—Y eso fue todo ― contestó ella ― te llamé porque no sabía a quién mas llamar ― admitió ― se que en cuanto Paul se enteré va a quitarme del caso aunque no sea mi culpa.

—¿No crees que tal vez sea lo mejor que dejes esto antes de que se complique más? ― preguntó, Bella se soltó de su agarre y lo miró a los ojos.

—No, no creo que sea lo mejor. Estoy avanzando en este caso, es cierto que al principio creí que sería duro pero no fue tan difícil como pensé. He trabajado mucho para esto y no quiero dejarlo.

—¿Sabes que tendré que contárselo a Paul? ― dijo con el ceño fruncido ― y no tengo idea de cómo va a reaccionar pero conociéndolo no me extrañaría que viniera aquí y te llevara a rastras lejos de todo. Sinceramente es lo que yo quiero hacer sólo que entre nosotros hay una diferencia.

—¿Cuál? ― preguntó ella intrigada.

—Mi debilidad contigo ― admitió avergonzado ― tú me manejas a tu antojo y aunque lo trate de evitar no puedo ― Bella sonrió cariñosamente y se apretó mas a él.

—Por favor no dejes que me saque, no quiero dejar este caso, no ahora ― le rogó a su amigo, era en momentos como este donde agradecía su "famosa" debilidad. James al contrario, que más quería él que tomarla y sacarla de ese lugar, ya suficiente riesgo había como que para ahora apareciera Jacob poniendo en peligro su identidad secreta. Para cualquier agente encubierto lo más importante es mantener oculta su identidad, no solo por la propia seguridad sino también por la de sus familiares y amigos.

—Lo intentare pero no puedo prometerte nada ― ella asintió resignada eso era lo más que podría conseguir ― ahora ve a tomar un baño yo intentare hablar con Paul ― ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue directamente al baño dejando a su amigo solo en la sala. Cuando estuvo completamente solo tomó su teléfono, marcó el número y luego de tres tonos atendieron.

—_Hola _― contestó Paul.

—Soy James ― suspiró antes de seguir ― tenemos problemas.

—_¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas? No te entiendo_ ― James miró en dirección al baño pero todo estaba tranquilo así que continuo.

—Con Bella ― se escuchó un murmullo del otro lado.

—_¿Bella? Mierda, sabía que no tenía que haber permitido que haga esa locura. No puedo creerlo, ahora mismo iré por ella y no me importa lo que diga…_ — James lo cortó.

—Espera, espera Paul ella no tuvo nada que ver, de hecho va llevando la misión.

—_¿Entonces?_

—Jacob Black apareció por su apartamento y sabe todo, Bella tiene miedo que cometa una locura pero yo temo más que la deje al descubierto.

—_No es posible, Jake es muy impulsivo no se qué sería capaz de hacer. Hay que sacarla ahora mismo de ahí no puedo dejarla arriesgarse de esa forma._

—Se que tienes razón pero ella no quiere irse, quiere continuar la misión.

—_Es una locura ahora mismo iré por ella. _

—Yo estoy en su apartamento ahora y hemos hablado, me ha contado todo y además por lo que veo de la investigación ella está muy bien solo que la aparición de Black lo ha complicado todo ― admitió, volvió a observar si la veía pero ella aún continuaba en el baño lo que lo tranquilizo un poco, no quería que escuchara la conversación.

—_¿Qué propones?_ ― preguntó, Paul no sabía qué hacer quería sacarla de ahí pero sabía que ella no lo dejaría hacerlo pero tampoco podía dejarla así como así, desprotegida.

—Deberías hablar con Jacob, hacerlo entender que si sigue con este juego está poniendo en peligro la vida de Bella ― hizo una pausa ― y además creo que deberías mandarlo a seguir, por si acaso.

—_Tienes razón, eso haré. Aunque no entiendo algo ¿Por qué mi prima te llamó a ti antes que a mí que soy su familia?_ ― casi se atragantó con esa pregunta. Bella y James decidieron mantener lo que pasaba entre ellos para ellos, nadie sabía que eran más que amigos y deseaban que siguiera así.

—Soy su mejor amigo además tenía miedo de tu reacción, sabía que intentarías sacarla del caso y no quería eso ― mintió a medias, se sintió mal por hacerlo pero su lealtad a Bella estaba primero.

—_Está bien_ ― Paul no sonó muy convencido aunque tenía que admitir que James tenía un punto ― _¿Puedo hablar con ella?_

—Ahora está tomando un baño, estaba muy alterada cuando llegue.

—_Dile que me llame cuando pueda, yo veré que hago con Jacob y trataré de llegar a un acuerdo._

—Claro ― cortó la llamada, no había salido tan mal después de todo. Bella aún seguía en el baño, fue a la cocina y tomó una cerveza definitivamente la necesitaba. Minutos después ella salió envuelta en una toalla color crema, al verla dejó la botella en la mesita y la abrazó.

—Hable con tu primo, va a hablar con Jacob y tal vez lo mande seguir todavía no lo sabe ― comentó ella lo miro a los ojos, esos expresivos ojos negros.

—¿Me sacara del caso? ― era la pregunta que la traía nerviosa.

—No, por ahora no pero te digo Bella si esto se complica más yo mismo te saco y no me van a importar tus suplicas.

—Está bien ― sonrió, por ahora todo estaba bien.

—Bueno me voy pero cualquier cosa me llamas ― dijo soltándola despacio, recogió su abrigo que estaba sobre el sofá y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir ella lo llamó.

—James ― él volteo a verla, Bella empezó a morder su labio debatiéndose entre hablar o no ― ¿Te quedarías esta noche? Te necesito conmigo, necesito a mi amigo ― lentamente, y con un suspiro, volvió a cerrar la puerta que ya había abierto. Ella sonrió mientras el volvía a dejar el abrigo sobre el sofá.

—Sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites ― se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma de su cabello mojado. Los brazos de Bella se enroscaron alrededor de la cintura de James y se apretó a él con ímpetu.

—A veces me pregunto qué hice para tenerte a mi lado ― le dijo sinceramente, James se rió suavemente y acunó la cara de Bella entre sus manos con delicadeza.

—Yo pregunto lo mismo ― ella posó sus labios sobre los suyos, comenzando así un tierno beso. Cuando se separaron, Bella miró James agradeciéndole por lo que hacía por ella y él solo asintió, era raro y a la vez interesante el nivel de conexión que tenían esos dos a tal punto de saber lo que pensaba el otro sólo con mirarlo a los ojos. Ambos tomados de la mano comenzaron el trayecto a la habitación donde se acostaron abrazados y juntos, siempre juntos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, gracias, espero que les guste y comenten...<strong>_


	9. ¿Amigos?

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Amigos?<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de que Paul hablara con Jacob las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco más, entre ellos habían llegado a un acuerdo. Él no había vuelto a aparecer pero la llamaba constantemente para saber de sus avances, ella al principio estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera hacer pero después de unas semanas y viendo que la estaba ayudando había dejado esa preocupación. Y la verdad Jacob Black había llegado a ser de gran ayuda, su trabajo de investigador privado le era muy útil a Bella. Tenía en claro que iba contra el procedimiento, si sus superiores supieran de eso estarían en problemas, sería un milagro si salieran todos ilesos de este caso, porque estaba contra todas las reglas: sentimientos personales, incumplimiento de protocolo y civiles involucrados, todo lo que está prohibido pero al demonio con todo, esa había dejado de ser una misión cualquiera desde el comienzo.<p>

Bella había seguido con su trabajo como siempre, siguiendo de cerca las acciones de Edward sin que él lo supiera obviamente. Por otro lado, Tyler había dejado de molestarla lo que la había tomado de sorpresa; ahora se dedicaba a perseguir a la pobre de Tanya que se había convertido en su próximo objetivo y de paso el de Victoria. La única que seguía fastidiando era Kate, al parecer la veía como competencia lo que a ella le parecía estúpido dado que con Edward sólo hablaba lo necesario.

Al finalizar otro día de trabajo se dirigía a su casa, en todo el día no había podido ver a Edward porque el hospital estaba repleto de gente; eran las más de las ocho y ya estaba oscuro, ella se despidió de su amiga, tomó su abrigo y salió del hospital. Antes de doblar siquiera la esquina tres hombres la acorralaron y pudo ver que uno de ellos tenía una navaja, solo sonrió porque esos tipos no sabían donde se habían metido.

—Pero miren esta preciosura ― dijo el primer hombre, Bella sintió nauseas al escuchar la asquerosa voz de ese sujeto.

—Es una lindura, nos divertiremos con ella antes del encargo ― el hombre levanto una mano para tocar el rostro de la mujer pero ella lo quito rápidamente ― ¡Eh! Mira la chiquita es arisca, me va a gustar domarla ― sonrió macabramente mientras se acercaban a ella. Esos hombres eran repugnantes, Bella sólo podía pensar de qué forma acabar con ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? ― el hombre se acercó a su cuerpo y rozó la navaja contra su rostro. Bella siempre al pendiente al más mínimo movimiento lo dejaría en el suelo.

—Te queremos a ti preciosa ― contestó y ella se carcajeó. Los hombres la miraban confundidos, como si estuviera loca.

—Eso no va poder ser así que les recomiendo que se alejen antes que me decida de qué forma acabar con ustedes ― contestó con suficiencia y ahora fue el turno de ellos para reírse.

—¿Tú y quien más? ― preguntó.

—Bien lo intente después no digan que no se los advertí ― levantó la mano para aplicarle una llave a uno de sus atacantes cuando una voz la hizo detenerse.

—¿Vanessa? ― gritó el hombre mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

—_¡Mierda! Justo ahora no_ ― susurró Bella, no contaba con que Edward Cullen apareciera en ese momento, cómo hacia ahora para aplicarle una llave al idiota con la navaja sin descubrirse; estaba atada de manos y pies, metafóricamente hablando.

—¡HEY! Quieto ahí, no te hagas el héroe o la chica muere ― dijo el hombre sujetándola fuertemente con la navaja presionando su cuello.

—Suéltala ― gritó Edward, mientras veía a la mujer que le gustaba ser manoseada por ese hombre. Si le gustaba, después de la charla con Tyler paso varios días pensando en eso y le dio tantas vueltas al asunto que se dio cuenta que si tenía sentimientos hacia ella.

—¿O qué? ¿Qué harás para detenerme? ― lo retó pasando la lengua por el rostro de la mujer haciendo que Edward se sintiera colérico de solo verlo. Bella se aguantó lo que sentía, no podía liberarse sin usar una maniobra y si se movía sólo lograría que la navaja se apretara sobre su cuello.

—Juro que te mataré si no la sueltas ― le gritó con tanta furia que Bella se sorprendió, jamás lo había visto así, parecía un demente que tenía la mirada nublada por la ira, una mirada casi asesina. Ella palideció, en todo el tiempo que había estado ahí nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa forma y aunque era para salvarla esa conducta parecía digna de un asesino. En eso los guardias de seguridad del hospital aparecieron al escuchar los gritos, los hombres al ver que estaban acorralados se asustaron.

—Fred esto se complica no pienso ir a la cárcel ni por todo ese dinero, yo me voy ― y salió corriendo, el otro también se fue dejando solo al hombre que tenía a Bella atrapada. Ella escuchó las palabras, ¿Dinero? No entendía a qué se refería pero ese no era el momento para averiguarlo.

—Suelte a la señorita ― gritó uno de los guardias de seguridad apuntándole con el arma. Bella sintió como se distrajo aprovechó ese momento para darle un codazo en las costillas y se soltó de su agarre pero en dicho proceso la navaja cortó un poco la piel de su cuello. Edward la agarró antes de que callera al suelo mientras los guardias perseguían al sujeto.

—¿Estás bien? ― le preguntó preocupado mientras miraba la herida en su cuello, suspiró al ver que solo era superficial.

—Si gracias, no sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras aparecido ― dijo ella fingiendo un sollozo. Tenía que guardar apariencias.

—Tranquila ya pasó vamos ahora para que pueda curarte esa herida ― Bella asintió viendo ahora su oportunidad de acercarse más a él, ahora era el momento de conocerlo más íntimamente y sin quererlo esos sujetos le habían dado la oportunidad. Edward llevó a Bella a emergencias y allí él mismo la atendió, como solo era un rasguño no demoró mucho ― listo ― dijo cuando terminó de ponerle la gasa en el cuello.

—Gracias otra vez ― contestó con una sonrisa y él negó ― ya es tarde debo ir a casa ― dijo mirando el reloj, tomó su abrigo para salir.

—¿Te vas sola? ― le preguntó Edward.

—Sí, siempre lo hago ― dijo ella agachando la cabeza ― nunca había tenido inconvenientes con eso.

—No puedes ir sola, por favor permíteme acompañarte ― le ofreció y ella esbozó una sonrisa interna, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

—Edward te agradezco pero no quiero molestarte debes tener cosas que hacer y yo… ― Edward cortó su monólogo.

—No es molestia y después de lo de hoy incluso me sentiría más tranquilo si me dejaras acompañarte a casa ― ¡Perfecto! Estaba bajo su dominio. Esperó un momento como si se estuviera debatiendo entre dejar que la acompañara o no y finalmente asintió con una sonrisa tímida, por supuesto totalmente fingida solo que Edward no lo sabía ― iré por mis cosas ― dijo mientras salía, Bella esperó sólo unos minutos hasta que él apareció sin su bata preparado para irse.

—¿Vamos? ― le preguntó ella. Se dirigieron al estacionamiento y se subieron a su coche, mientras se dirigían a su casa se enfrascaron en una animada conversación, tan fluida que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran amigos de toda la vida. El viaje duro unos pocos minutos y cuando llegaron Bella aprovechó el momento.

—Bueno gracias por todo Edward, aún no sé cómo pagarte por lo que has hecho por mí.

—No tienes que agradecer nada Vanessa y tampoco tienes que pagarme pero me gustaría mucho tener tu amistad ― dijo él avergonzado, quería acercarse a ella, conocerla mejor y sintió que ese era el momento perfecto. Por otro lado Bella saltaba de alegría, todo marchaba según ella lo había planeado.

—Es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte, de verdad me encantaría ser tu amiga y dime Nessie ― le dijo. En ese momento él sonrió, solamente sus amigos la llamaban Nessie; justo cuando Bella estaba por bajar del auto Edward llamó su atención.

—Me preguntaba si… como amigos claro ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana? ― ella sonrió, no pensaba que fuera tan rápido pero ya que tenía la oportunidad en sus manos por qué no aprovecharla.

—Me encantaría ― Edward asintió complacido y sucedió algo que no esperaba, Bella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ninguno pudo evitar sentir todo el acumulo de sensaciones que los embargo en ese momento, ambos se sorprendieron.

Edward jamás había sentido eso con ninguna mujer y Bella tampoco, ni siquiera con el propio James y eso era decir mucho, además solo había sido un toque, un roce de sus labios contra su mejilla. Ella se recuperó primero de la sorpresa y se bajó rápidamente del auto antes de que pasara otra cosa más que no pudiera controlar. Edward pudo volver a pensar la llamó para hablarle.

—Pasare por ti a las seis ― ella asintió ― hasta mañana ― arrancó su auto y se fue a toda velocidad. Bella subió a su apartamento, dejó el abrigo en la entrada y se tiró sobre el sofá. El teléfono sonó sorprendiéndola, miró el reloj y atendió, todos los viernes llamaban a la misma hora.

—Hola ― respondió, después de ese día estaba agotada.

—_¿Isabella?_ ― ella rodó los ojos ¿Quién más seria sino?

—Si Emmett soy yo.

—_¿Qué nos tienes?_ ― le preguntó, siempre era la misma rutina. Cada viernes de cada semana llamaban a la misma hora para saber las novedades de la semana, eso claro si no había ningún problema.

—Todo está tranquilo, la primera fase ha sido completada con éxito, inicio la segunda fase ― comentó, la primera fase correspondía a la vigilancia desde una distancia segura, la segunda fase es el comienzo del acercamiento con el objetivo.

—_Comprendido ¿Cuándo comienzas?_

—Mañana, tengo una cena con Edward Cullen ― concluyó.

—_Bien estaremos al pendiente_ ― sin más palabras término de hablar, al cortar la llamada se fue a tomar una ducha. Después de una cena rápida, una idea cruzó por su mente así que volvió a tomar el teléfono pero esta vez fue otro el número que marcó.

—_Te has comunicado con Jacob Black ahora no puedo atenderte pero deja tu mensaje y me comunicare contigo a la brevedad…_ ― suspiró, justo en ese momento tenía que saltarle la contestadora.

—Soy Bells, escucha tengo algo importante que pedirte pero necesito que sea entre nosotros cuando escuches el mensaje llámame, te quiero ― cortó y se fue a acostar era obvio que él no iba a llamarla en ese momento así que decidió que lo mejor sería mañana.

* * *

><p><em>Se encontraba en un parque sola. Caminó unos metros pero no había nadie, siguió andando hasta que vio a la niña sentada en el césped, se acercó a ella y la acompañó.<em>

—_Hola Bella te esperaba ― contestó la niña sonriéndole._

—_¿A mí? ¿Por qué? ― preguntó confundida llevaba semanas sin verla._

—_Vengo a advertirte que tengas cuidado con lo que haces ― la miró confundida ― tus acciones por más que sean con buena voluntad a veces pueden lastimar a las personas._

—_¿He lastimado a alguien?_

—_No, aún, pero lo harás y vas a sufrir mucho por ello solo te pido que tengas cuidado con lo que haces Bella._

—_Angela eres mi hermana y te amo pero la verdad tus palabras me confunden ¿Por qué no me hablas claro? ― preguntó._

—_Hermana, ¿Por qué será que no me escuchas? La verdad está en tus narices pero tú no quieres verla ― la niña negó y se levantó pero antes le dijo ― te daré un consejo, las apariencias engañan._

—_¿Qué significa eso?_

—_Lo que dije, las apariencias engañan ten eso presente pero sé que pronto te darás cuenta, solo espero que no sea tarde._

—_No entiendo ― le dijo confundida. Angela continúo su camino sin hablar más con su hermana, se fue susurrando algo como "¡Humanos! ¿Para qué nos molestamos en ayudarlos si nunca escuchan?"_

* * *

><p>Ella se despertó en ese momento, estaba toda sudada. No pretendía hacerle mal a nadie pero tampoco entendía las palabras de su hermana. Decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y volvió a dormir.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando se levantó estaba agotada, parecía como si no hubiera dormido nada en toda la noche, es que soñar con su hermana cada vez la confundía más. Bella recordó la "cita" que tenía con Edward y en ese momento se fue todo el sentimiento de confusión y le entró una oleada de nerviosismo, no sabía que tan cerca podría estar de él sin descubrirse y estaba al tanto que el acercamiento entre ambos era inevitable. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Bella desarmó su guardarropa buscando "el traje" adecuado para la cena, quería algo sofisticado pero no muy formal hasta que al final encontró el vestido adecuado, en realidad era un hermoso vestido dorado con finos tirantes, ajustado y sobre la rodilla. Se dio una ducha rápida y se aprontó, poco después de las cinco ya estaba lista y más que nerviosa.

Sintió un golpe en la puerta de su apartamento cuando abrió casi quedó sin aire al ver a Edward en su puerta, tenía que admitirlo se veía tremendamente sexy. Edward también estaba sorprendido por la vestimenta de Bella, la había visto con la ropa de siempre, la que llevaba al trabajo pero verla con ese vestido lo superó.

—Hola Nessie, te ves hermosa ― le dijo él mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba. Ella sonrió pero esta vez su sonrisa fue sincera, ese acto le parecía muy tierno.

—Gracias tú te ves muy bien ― cerró la puerta detrás de ella y salieron del edificio, Edward se había estacionado enfrente. Ambos se subieron al auto, ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos, era como si ambos se analizaran antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Hasta que Bella habló.

—Bueno Edward cuéntame de ti, trabajamos en el mismo lugar y no sé nada de ti ― sonrió. Eso era una vil mentira, ella sabía todo lo que tenía que saber de él de memoria pero quería ver si le mentía.

—En realidad no hay mucho que contar ― sonrió ― soy lo que ves.

—Tiene que haber más que eso, debe haber algo que escondas ― ella volvió a sonreírle de la forma que a los hombres les gustaba.

—No de verdad pero tienes razón, si vamos a ser amigos creo que deberíamos saber más del otro ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Por qué no empiezas contándome de tu familia?

—Soy hijo único, mi madre tuvo problemas para quedar embarazada, perdió varios embarazos antes de mi ― hizo una mueca ― así que cuando nací era muy deseado. Después de eso mis padres no quisieron arriesgarse y decidieron no tener más hijos. ¿Y tú?

—Mi historia es muy diferente, mis padres se casaron jóvenes y enseguida aparecí de sorpresa pero a ellos les encantó ― él le sonrió.

—¿No tienes hermanos? ― ella negó con una sonrisa triste.

—También soy hija única ― eso no era mentira, más o menos ― ¿y además de tus padres tienes más familiares?

—Si mi tía Elizabeth, es la madre de Riley, a pesar de no tener hermanos él y yo crecimos juntos como eso ― le sonrió de una forma que Bella tomó como sincera ― además su ex Abigail, ella siempre fue la hermana que no tuve y mi princesa Claire.

—¿Te llevas bien con su ex esposa? ― preguntó asombrada.

—Claro, la conocí en el instituto y nos hicimos amigos, cuando se la presente a Riley ellos se enamoraron enseguida y se casaron cuando ella lo terminó, al poco tiempo tuvieron a Claire pero se dieron cuenta que se llevaban mejor como amigos que como pareja así que tuvieron una separación amistosa, el hecho es que nadie creé que hayan sido esposos parecen más hermanos ― se carcajeó y Bella lo acompañó.

—Veo que te encantan los niños.

—Sí, los adoro.

—¿Nunca te has planteado la idea de tenerlos?

—Lo he pensado pero creo que aun no he encontrado la mujer adecuada para eso.

—¿y cómo sería esa mujer? ― le preguntó intrigada.

—Tiene que ser dulce, educada, sencilla, bonita. Quiero una mujer que antes que pasar el tiempo en cualquier lugar prefiera estar conmigo, que ame la familia y la ponga sobre todo y todos, que no tenga miedo de decir lo que piensa y que no se arrepienta de ello, que sea fuerte pero a la vez delicada, que me quite el aliento con solo verla, que ame con el alma y que por supuesto quiera a los niños tanto como yo ― sonrió al pensar el dicha mujer.

—¡Oh, Dios!, has descrito a la mujer perfecta ¿seguro que existe?

—No lo sé pero estoy empezando a creer que si ― le sonrió y antes que ella pudiera responder cambió de tema ― ¿y ahora cuéntame de ti? ¿Tienes más familia que tus padres?

—No mucha solo mis padres, mi primo, mi padrino y algunos amigos.

—¿Nadie más?

—No ― dijo negando. Bella no había planeado contarle a Edward su vida y aunque la charla se dio de esa forma se aseguro de mantener cubierto su papel.

—¿Y novios?

—No, digamos que no soy muy abierta con los hombres ― se rió ― hay muchos hombres en mi vida pero ninguno en ese sentido.

—¿Muchos hombres?

—Sí, soy una mujer rodeada de hombres: mi padre, mi padrino, mi primo, mi mejor amigo y mi confidente ― dijo con una sonrisa recordando, Edward sintió un nudo en el estomago ante ese comentario. Pensó si sería posible que ella estuviera enamorada, tendría que averiguarlo.

—¿Confidente? ― preguntó arqueando una ceja, tenía que disimular sus celos, sabía que ella no era una chica fácil y no quería asustarla insinuándose.

—Mi confidente ― sonrió ante el recuerdo ― eso mismo, James es más que mi amigo, es como mi otro yo. Me conoce mejor que nadie y yo a él ― Edward sintió más celos.

—¿Segura que no estás enamorada?

—Estoy segura, lo amo no tengo dudas pero no de esa forma. Aunque lo adoro no es el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida ― Edward se sintió bien con esa respuesta ― ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna chica por ahí?

—Estuve con alguien hace algunos años pero ella me dejo ― hizo una mueca recordando, a su primer amor, su primera novia en la que había confiado y ella lo había dejado por otro de buenas a primeras ― eso me marcó así que en ese momento me prometí que la próxima vez que dejara a una mujer entrar en mi vida me aseguraría de que fuera mi mujer perfecta.

—Cuidado y no esperes tanto o puedes terminar solo ― se carcajeó y a Edward le más hermosa si era posible.

—No lo creo ― comentó aparcando el auto, se bajó del coche y fue hasta su puerta para abrirla. Ella se sorprendió al principio pero se recuperó enseguida debió haberlo supuesto después de un mes de "conocerlo" se había dado cuenta que Edward Cullen era un perfecto caballero. Entraron a un restaurante elegante pero no exagerado, a ninguno de ellos les gustaba lucirse demasiado aunque los dos tenían una posición económica media-alta no eran nada materialistas, una de las cosas que tenían en común.

La cena pasó rápidamente, Edward estaba fascinado con la mujer y ella estaba sorprendida con él; no lo imaginaba así, tan divertido y simpático, tanto que la hacía dudar y preguntarse quién era Edward Cullen en realidad, un amable y simpático doctor amante de los niños o un peligroso y cruel asesino, un león disfrazado de cordero. El móvil de Bella comenzó a vibrar y cuando ella miró disimuladamente la pantalla vio que decía _"Jake"_ recordó que lo había llamado así que tenía que atender.

—¿Me disculpas un momento? ― le dijo a Edward y sonrió, este asintió. Bella se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al baño para atender la llamada.

—Jake este no es el mejor momento para hablar ― le dijo mirando a ver si había alguien más en el baño.

—_Lo siento Bells pero recién vi tu mensaje ¿Qué sucede?_

—Como te dije este no es el mejor momento estoy con Edward.

—_¿Qué? ¿Estás sola con ese tipo?_ ― le gritó.

—Sabes que así es mi trabajo prometiste dejar que haga lo que deba, además no es eso lo que quiero pedirte ― le dijo ella controlando el tono de su voz mientras una mujer mayor entraba al tocador y le sonreía, Bella le devolvió la sonrisa ― es importante ¿Puedo llamarte cuando este en casa?

—_Bien y cuídate, esperare tu llamada_ ― al cortar y volvió con Edward que la esperaba. La cena continuó tranquila, con dos personas charlando y conociéndose. Al final Edward pidió la cuenta y aunque Bella no quería, él pago diciendo que la había invitado. El viaje a casa de ella fue sereno, mientras ellos charlaban tranquilamente. Una vez que llegaron al edificio de Bella, Edward aparcó y ambos se despidieron del otro.

—Lo pase muy bien Edward, de verdad ― le sonrió.

—Igual yo Nessie aunque me gustaría repetirlo ― tenía que intentarlo, si le salía bien podía tener más de una cita con ella.

—Claro, solo di cuando y listo ― ya tenía el pie para seguir acercándose a él y tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo.

—¿Qué tal mañana? Me gustaría llevarte a un lugar especial ― dijo mirándola a los ojos y Bella sintió que se derretía en ese momento, ella se pregunto de donde salía ese montón de sensaciones nuevas mientras rompía el contacto visual que tenían.

—Claro por qué no ― le dijo ― ¿Debo llevar algún tipo de ropa especial? ― Edward se carcajeó y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Las mujeres y su obsesión por la ropa ― negó divertido ― lleva algo cómodo ¿bien?

—Bien pero no soy obsesiva ― dijo intentando parecer enojada.

—Si claro ― él se rió y Bella lo acompañó ― hasta mañana Ness.

—Hasta mañana Edward ― le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de bajar del auto y subió a su apartamento. Cuando entró cerró la puerta y sé quedo recostada a ella pensando en su "cita" con Edward Cullen y en como ese hombre podía asombrarla tanto.

—¿Qué eres Edward Cullen, qué eres? ― se pregunto confundida mientras iba directo a su habitación y se colocaba el pijama, después tomó el teléfono para llamar a Jacob que estaba inquieto esperando su llamada.

—_Hola Bella_ ― contestó antes de que ella pudiera decir palabra.

—Hola Jake ahora si podemos hablar.

—_¿Bella estas bien?_

—Si Jake está todo bien ― ella rodó los ojos ante la excesiva preocupación de su amigo ― bueno resulta que ayer intentaron atacarme… ― él la cortó.

—_¿Qué paso?_

—Aunque no lo necesitara Edward me salvó. Sé que suena raro pero lo hizo ― su cara mostraba sorpresa.

—_¿Edward? ¿El Edward que estas vigilando?_

—El mismo, ni yo lo entiendo pero como sea eso me sirvió para acercarme a él ― dijo pensativa ― bueno pero no era eso lo que te pedía, los hombres que me atacaron mencionaron algo sobre un dinero.

—_¿Crees que alguien les pagó para que te atacaran?_

—Eso es exacto lo que pienso pero no sé ¿Quién podría querer "lastimarme"?

—_Tal vez la persona a la que le sigues los pasos Bella_ ― ella se quedó helada ante ese comentario, no lo había pensado.

—¿Estás diciendo que fue Edward? ― en su voz no pudo ocultar el asombro.

—_Digo que puede ser ¿Quién más sino? Bella tiene que ser él._

—¿Por qué lo haría? No sabe nada de mí, no de mi identidad.

—_Puede que te vea como su próxima víctima_ ― repuso Jacob analizando la situación ― _¿No has pensado en eso?_

—No lo creo Jake, no creo que sea Edward ― a pesar de la desconfianza ella estaba casi segura de que no había sido él.

—_Bella nadie más podría hacerlo ¿No te das cuenta? Todos nosotros sabemos que esos sujetos no te harían nada, Bella podrías haberlos hecho polvo en segundos pero él no lo sabe ¿no?_

— No ― admitió.

—_Lo suponía_ ― ella casi podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro al dejarla sin argumentos.

—Puede que tengas razón Jake ― admitió titubeante ― ¿Entonces por qué me salvo?

—_No lo sé pero lo investigare_.

—Bien pero que nadie se entere hasta no tener seguridad de lo que esta sucediendo, no quiero levantar sospechas.

—_Bella sabes que no puedes ocultar información podrías meterte en problemas por eso._

—Si Jake pero no estoy ocultando nada, solamente quiero estar segura antes de hacer algo.

—_Bueno te llamaré cuando sepa cualquier cosa. _

—Bien gracias ― cortó la llamada mientras se iba a la cama pensando en lo que había dicho Jacob y si era verdad, si él sabía lo que era ella o si quería convertirla en su próxima víctima, en ese caso ¿Cómo se suponía que debería tratar a Edward mañana?

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! ¿Verdad que no he demorado nada? Espero que les guste el capitulo es uno de los más largos que he hecho.<strong>_

_**Agradezco a las chicas/os que me leen y comentan y les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo, no puedo prometer una fecha porque no se últimamente estoy muy complicada gracias de nuevo y besos.**_

ADELANTO:

—_Hola Nessie, Edward ¿Cómo están? ― saludó Riley._

—_Muy bien ¿Y esa sonrisa a que se debe? ― preguntó Edward a su amigo._

—_Es que con Jessica decidimos oficializar nuestra relación ― dijo sonriendo._

—_Eso es grandioso, ya era hora ― Riley enarcó una ceja, Edward no era el más apto para hablar de eso y este se dio cuenta ― como sea ¿Cuándo la conoceremos?_

—_Está en la cocina con Abby al parecer a ella le cayó muy bien lo que me deja más tranquilo._

—_Pues yo quiero conocerla ― dijo Bella y Edward asintió._

—_Ahora la traigo ― se fue por una puerta, Bella y Edward se quedaron conversando con Tanya, Tyler y los padres de Edward cuando salió Riley con una chica pelirroja que puso pálida a Bella en un segundo._

—_Chicos quiero presentarles a mi novia Jessica ― Jessica observó a todos con una sonrisa pero cuando llegó a Bella sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era la última persona que esperaba ver ahí y ella pensaba igual. Ambas en shock mientras Riley continuaba presentando a sus amigos ― ellos son Edward y Nessie, los amigos de los que te hablé._

—_¿Nessie? ― preguntó muy confundida, Bella en ese momento quería que la tragara la tierra. Cuando la mujer iba a hablar ella se adelantó._

—_Vanessa Masen un placer conocerte ― estiró su brazo y rezó para que su amiga le siguiera el juego._


	10. Descubierta

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER PERO LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Descubierta<strong>

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes y medio desde la primera salida de Bella y Edward, ya podía decirse que eran amigos. Siempre que se veían se saludaban con un cariñoso beso que levantaba muchas habladurías en el hospital y eso había aumentado, si se podía, el odio que le tenía Kate al punto que Bella creía que si era posible la asesinaría a sangre fría. Mientras tanto ellos decidieron hacer oídos sordos a esas habladurías, en realidad a nadie le tenía por qué importar lo que hacían. Como amigos salían casi todos los fines de semana, a cenar, a bailar, a recorrer incluso a veces salían acompañados por Riley, Tyler o Tanya ya que los cinco tenían una muy buena relación. Tanya se había puesto dura ante tanta insistencia de Tyler y al final él comprendió que con ella no podría conseguir nada así que desde el momento que Tyler dejó de acosarla aunque pareciera increíble se habían vuelto amigos, a partir de ese momento él volcó toda su atención en Danielle, aunque a veces la molestaba y eso provocaba la risa de Edward, Bella y Riley. Este último había conocido a una chica hacia unas cuantas semanas y se había fascinado con ella, estaba muy emocionado por eso. Ninguno de ellos la conocía porque Riley quería ver qué pasaba, tenía que pensar en su hija antes que nada pero si la cosa se tornaba seria la presentaría. Mientras tanto a ninguno de ellos se le pasaba desapercibidas las miradas y gestos de Edward y Bella, aunque se comportaban como amigos tenían gestos que los amigos no tenían y parecían no darse cuenta de ello.<p>

Por otro lado las investigaciones de Jacob iban avanzando lentamente, y la misión continuaba sin percances. Bella pasaba todos los viernes las noticias de la semana, hacía poco más de un mes que no hablaba con James o con su primo y estaba de más decir que los extrañaba. El único que tenía contacto con ella era Emmett con el cual hablaba.

Bella había cambiado de opinión durante el último tiempo, ahora no estaba tan segura de saber lo que era Edward, estando tan cerca de él pudo ver que era una persona totalmente diferente a lo que ella había creído en un principio. Incluso llegó a pensar que si no estaría equivocada en lo que pensaba, qué sucedía si Edward era inocente porque ella ahora lo creía, es más, estaba segura que lo era y que tenía que demostrarlo pero no sabía cómo.

La voz de Tanya la trajo a la realidad.

—¿En qué piensas? ― le preguntó sentándose a su lado para almorzar.

—En nada o mejor dicho en todo ― contestó mientras volteaba y miraba hacia un punto en particular.

—Sabes hay veces que me confundes, no entiendo de lo que hablas ― le contestó su amiga divertida y ella sonrió pero no la miró. Tanya al ver que la mujer estaba hipnotizada volteó a ver qué era lo que la tenía así y sonrió al darse cuenta ― es muy lindo ¿no lo crees? y no lo digo solo por el físico ― dijo mirando al hombre que estaba conversando con uno de sus pacientes.

—¿A qué te refieres? ― Tanya sonrió, su amiga tenía una grandiosa habilidad para hacerse la desentendida pero ella era más hábil y no caía en esas.

—Me refiero a la persona que te tiene así ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta? ― volvió a mirar al hombre ― se ve que te trae por el piso.

—Edward y yo somos amigos ― le dijo firme.

—¿Enserio? ¿Estás segura de eso?

—Claro además no estaría bien que fuéramos más que amigos ― le contestó mirando sus ojos azules.

—¿Por qué? Los dos son adultos libres sin compromisos y no pueden ocultar que se gustan. Hasta las enfermeras de neonatología lo saben ― rió.

—Porque somos compañeros de trabajo ― quiso decir porque era una mentirosa, una embustera que lo había engañado y jugado con él para meterlo en la cárcel pero obviamente no lo hizo aunque era eso lo que Bella pensaba en realidad.

—Es una escusa patética y lo sabes, deja de buscarle el pelo a huevo ― antes de que pudieran seguir con su plática se acercaron Riley y Tyler a ellas y se sentaron en su misma mesa.

—¿De qué hablaban chicas? ― preguntó Tyler como si nada.

—Cosas de chicas ― respondió Tanya guiñándole un ojo a Tyler y este sólo asintió. Ya sabía que ella trataba de abrirle los ojos a esa linda pero testaruda chica a la que había tomado cariño en este último tiempo.

—¡Oh! Cosas de chicas, no creo que deba meterme en eso ― se carcajeó ― voy a hablar con Edward de cosas de chicos ― y diciendo esto se levanto de la mesa mientras Riley y Bella lo miraban con cara de asombro, Tanya rodó los ojos y se agarró la cara con las manos. Ese tipo no podía ser más disimulado, ella le había comentado que creía que a su amiga le gustaba Edward y Tyler le había dicho que pensaba lo mismo de él así que se prometieron ayudar a sus amigos a decirse sus sentimientos pero no contaba con que Tyler fuera un gran idiota, con buen corazón pero idiota al fin.

—¿Qué fue eso? ― preguntó Riley riendo.

—No le hagas caso, es un idiota ― comentó Tanya ― a veces me pregunto si es normal ― Bella soltó la carcajada al escuchar a su amiga, ambas sabían que Tyler era algo tonto y Tanya no tenía el menor reparo en decirlo. Edward que venía con Claire después de que Tyler se fuera a una emergencia no sin antes soltarle no se qué cosas sobre los sentimientos correspondidos, escucharon la risa de Bella y se preguntaron qué era lo que pasaba ahí.

—¿Por qué te ríes Nessie? ― preguntó Claire antes de que Edward pudiera hacerlo.

—Nada son tonterías de mi amiga ― señaló a Tanya que se encogió de hombros ― pero no importa ¿ustedes como están?

—Muy bien ― dijo la niña ― sabes que el sábado cumplo siete años y quiero que vengas a mi fiesta ¿iras?

—No se Claire, es para tu familia y… ― Riley la cortó antes de que terminara de hablar.

—Vamos Nessie tienes que ir, eres como otra tía de Claire y tu también Tanya ― les dijo.

—Puede ser divertido ― comentó Tanya con una sonrisa.

—Ok iré ― dijo resignada a lo que Claire se le tiró encima para abrazarla y ella sonrió, le había tomado gran cariño y le iba a costar mucho separarse de ella cuando fuera el momento pero no quiso pensar en eso, no quería ponerse triste y además faltaban algunos meses para irse.

—¿Iras con tío Edward? ― preguntó inocentemente mientras miraba a ambos. Ella iba a contestar que no cuando Edward se le adelantó.

—Por supuesto que sí ― la miró con una sonrisa y Bella no pudo negarse, al pasar el tiempo ella había caído ante su hermosa sonrisa.

—Sí, iré con tío Edward ― contestó haciendo reír a todos los presentes. Después de eso cada uno se fue a su trabajo, no volvieron a verse en lo que quedo del día hasta la hora de la salida.

—Nessie tenemos que ir de compras para encontrar el atuendo perfecto ― le dijo Tanya emocionada.

—Claro ― repuso contenta, hacia mucho que no salía de compras con una amiga.

—Entonces a la salida el viernes así aprovechamos que trabajamos medio turno ― Bella asintió mientras se dirigía a la salida donde fue interceptada por Edward que la estaba esperando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido ― le preguntó, se suponía que el salía dos horas antes que ella.

—Sí pero quería esperarla así la llevo a casa y me quedo tranquilo dejándola en persona en la seguridad de su hogar Madeimoselle ― comentó intentando parecer serio.

—¡Oh! Cómo podría rechazar tan amable propuesta mi señor, me siento alagada ― hizo una reverencia, ambos rieron mientras caminaban juntos. Tanya, que había visto de lejos le escena, sonrió pensando que su amiga se estaba soltando y al final terminaría admitiendo lo que siente por él. Ambos se subieron al auto y el camino al apartamento de Bella fue en silencio, ninguno tenía nada que decir así que no lo dijeron.

—Muy bien nos vemos mañana Ness ― le dijo Edward mientras aparcaba el coche en su casa, ella se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Al subir y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa su teléfono sonó.

—_Bells tengo noticias interesantes_ ― contestó la voz que ella reconoció como la de Jacob.

—Te escucho

—_He investigado la situación una y otra vez y todo indica que el causante de tu "atentado" fue Edward Cullen _― eso la dejó en shock, no podía ser cierto ella estaba segura de que él era inocente o eso creía ― _¿Bella?_

—Aquí estoy sólo que… no puedo creerlo ― contestó.

—_Ni yo_ ―ese comentario la dejo mas confundida.

—¿Cómo?

—_Eso Bella todo indica que el que te tendió la trampa fue él, absolutamente todo me lleva a Cullen ¿No es raro? No te parece sospechoso que todo indique que fue él; todo encaja perfecto, demasiado diría yo. _

—¿Quieres decir que alguien le está tendiendo una trampa?

—_Es justo lo que pienso y si te soy sincero Bells dudo que él sea el asesino._

—Yo tampoco lo creo Jake pero no sé como probarlo todas las malditas evidencias están en su contra ― estaba frustrada.

—_Este asesino es muy hábil, ha puesto todo para que parezca que Cullen es el culpable _― medito unos segundos _― ¿alguien más sabe de tus dudas?_

—No se lo he dicho a nadie ― repuso enseguida.

—_Y no lo hagas, sabes que si les dices que es inocente sin pruebas van a comerte cruda_.

—Sí, necesito algo que corrobore mi teoría.

—_Te ayudaré con eso, este tipo me debe una grande pero por ahora mantenlo entre nosotros cuando tenga algo nuevo te llamo, suerte Bells_ ― cortó la llamada.

.

.

.

.

.

El sábado llegó, el día del cumpleaños de Claire al que iría con Edward. Estaba más que nerviosa pero no por salir con Edward sino porque quería salir con él, demasiado. Edward se estaba volviendo algo importante en su vida y ella no quería que sucediera sino iba a ser más que doloroso cuando llegara el momento de irse; no quería salir lastimada y menos quería lastimarlo, suficiente tenía con mentirle y eso ya le dolía.

El sonido del timbre la sorprendió. Fue a abrir y se encontró con la persona que la traía pensando todo este tiempo.

—Hola Nessie estás hermosa ― le dijo y ella le sonrió, en este último tiempo sus sonrisas se habían vuelto sinceras, por lo menos hacia él.

—Gracias Edward tu estas muy guapo ― él también sonrió y juntos se fueron al auto conversando.

—Sabes, ya quiero presentarte a mis padres ― dijo y la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Tus padres? ― preguntó ella.

—Es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina ¿no pensaste que estarían ahí?

—¿No? ― fue más una pregunta que una respuesta. Edward sólo sonrió, esto era un paso más en su objetivo, tener a Vanessa Masen.

—Eres muy graciosa pero tranquila mis padres no muerden ― ella asintió, no había pensado el hecho de conocer a sus padres aunque ahora que lo decía le parecía obvio. Llegaron a la casa de Claire enseguida porque no quedaba tan lejos de su casa. Él la ayudo a bajarse y juntos fueron hasta la puerta donde los recibió una mujer rubia que abrazó a Edward efusivamente.

—Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía ― le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hola Abby estoy muy bien, te presento a Vanessa ― dijo y miró a su acompañante ― ella es Abigail la madre de Claire.

—Un placer Abigail Dwyer pero dime Abby ― Bella le estrechó la mano.

—Vanessa Masen y dime Nessie ― contestó con una sonrisa.

—Así que eres la famosa Nessie, Claire no para de hablar de ti ― sonrió ― y no es la única ― ambas miraron a Edward que se estaba poniendo colorado, Abby sonrió ― ven pasa todos están adentro ― Bella entró en la casa, era muy hermosa por dentro igual que por fuera. Salieron al jardín donde vieron a varias personas conocidas para ella y otras que no.

—Nessie ella es Elizabeth, la madre de Riley. Ella es Vanessa ― dijo Edward mientras presentaba a una mujer rubia y alta, bastante parecida a su hijo.

—Es un gusto conocerte Vanessa ― dijo la mujer.

—El gusto es mío.

—¿Trabajas en el hospital?

—Si, en la guardería.

—Sabes de niños ― se rió ― con razón tienes tan hechizada a Claire. Solamente habla de lo interesante que eres y de que te pasas el tiempo con su tío.

—Bueno, somos amigos ― dijo Edward pasando una mano por su cabello cobrizo.

—Ya veo ― comentó la mujer. Según Bella todos conspiraban para ponerlos en vergüenza y Edward no estaba muy alejado de ese pensamiento así que él decidió cambiar el tema.

—Mira este es Phil Dwyer el marido de Abby ― le presentó a un hombre que tenía unos treinta años moreno, atlético y muy guapo.

—Es un gusto tenerte aquí con nosotros ― le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—El gusto es mío, me encanto venir ― contestó ella con una sonrisa mientras un voz familiar la llamaba.

—Nessie ― chilló Claire mientras iba a abrazarla, Bella rápidamente le respondió el abrazo.

—Hola corazón feliz cumpleaños ― le dijo con un beso.

—Gracias ― dijo y cuando un niño la llamó se fue corriendo a jugar. Edward la tomó de la cintura y la llevó para presentarla con las personas ahí.

—Hola amiga ¿Cómo estás? ― preguntó Tanya que estaba charlando con Tyler.

—Muy bien ¿ustedes?

—Bien ― en eso apareció una mujer hermosa junto a Carlisle Cullen que para su sorpresa no se asombro de verla.

—Vanessa ¿Qué bueno verte? ― saludó el hombre correctamente. El padre de Edward, suspiró Bella, ella ya lo conocía a él pero como su empleada no como la amiga de su hijo.

—Igual Dr. Cullen ― enarcó una ceja que hizo a Bella y a Edward sonreír ― Carlisle.

—Ahora sí, te presento a mi esposa Esme ― volteo a ver a su esposa con una mirada divertida y picara ― querida, ella es Vanessa Masen ― la mujer también sonrió divertidamente acercándose para darle un beso a Bella.

—Es un placer conocerte al fin, he escuchado mucho de ti. Edward tenías razón cuando dijiste que era hermosa ― ese comentario los tomó por sorpresa a todos y los mencionados se sonrojaron causando la risa de los demás.

—Hola Nessie, Edward ¿Cómo están? ― saludó Riley tratando de cortar el momento embarazoso.

—Muy bien ¿Y esa sonrisa a que se debe? ― preguntó Edward a su amigo.

—Es que con Jessica decidimos oficializar nuestra relación ― dijo sonriendo.

—Eso es grandioso, ya era hora ― Riley enarcó una ceja, Edward no era el más apto para hablar de eso y este se dio cuenta ― Da igual, ¿Cuándo la conoceremos?

—Está en la cocina con Abby, al parecer a ella le cayó muy bien lo que me deja más tranquilo.

—Pues yo quiero conocerla ― dijo Bella y Edward asintió.

—Ahora la traigo ― se fue por una puerta, Bella y Edward se quedaron conversando con Tanya, Tyler y los padres de Edward cuando salió Riley con una chica pelirroja que puso pálida a Bella en un segundo.

—Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi novia Jessica ― Jessica observo a todos con una sonrisa pero cuando llegó a Bella sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era la última persona que esperaba ver ahí y Bella pensaba igual. Ambas estaban en shock mientras Riley continuaba presentando a sus amigos ― ellos son Edward y Nessie, los amigos de los que te hablé.

—¿Nessie? ― preguntó muy confundida, Bella en ese momento quería que la tragara la tierra. Cuando la mujer iba a hablar ella se adelantó.

—Vanessa Masen, un placer conocerte ― estiró su brazo y rezó para que su amiga le siguiera el juego.

—Jessica Stanley, el placer es mío ― ella no entendía nada pero decidió seguirle el juego a Bella, más tarde se aseguraría de saber qué pasaba.

—Edward Cullen y los felicito ― dijo él antes mencionado mientras miraba de reojo a Bella que bajaba la vista ante la penetrante mirada de Jessica.

—Gracias ― respondió está un poco confundida.

—Edward ven un minuto tengo algo que mostrarte ― este asintió ― Jess, entretenla unos segundos ¿sí?

—Claro mi amor ― Edward y Riley se fueron dejando a las mujeres solas ― ¿Vanessa? ― Preguntó.

—Jess por favor no digas nada, te prometo que te contare todo pero debes hacer como que no me conoces.

—Bella ― esta le hizo un gesto ― eres mi amiga y te conozco desde que tengo memoria pero no te entiendo ― dijo enojada.

—Prometo contarte solo encúbreme ― después de pensarlo un minuto Jessica asintió.

—Me debes una explicación y más te vale que sea buena porque de lo contrario no querrás ver lo que pasara ― le dijo de modo que quedaran las cosas claras y Bella asintió. En ese momento volvieron los chicos.

—¿Y se están conociendo? ― le preguntó Riley a su chica abrazándola.

—Aprovechamos el tiempo, si hasta pareciera que nos conociéramos de toda la vida ¿no? ― le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Si cierto ― contestó simplemente, gracias a lo más sagrado en ese momento su amiga Tanya la llamó y ella fue a verla. El resto de la fiesta pasó muy lentamente para Bella, que estuvo nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada de Jessica. A la hora de irse Bella, se despidió de todos con un beso agradeciendo la amabilidad y prometiendo que volvería a visitarlos, a pesar de todo, la familia de Edward fue muy buena con ella y le cayeron muy bien. Cuando le tocó saludar a Jessica esta le dio un beso en la mejilla y le habló.

—Aún me debes una explicación Isabella, pasaré mañana por tu casa― suspiró lentamente cambiando su tono de voz a uno más suave ― pero a pesar de todo me dio gusto verte ― Bella le regaló una sonrisa, aunque estuviera enojada y confundida Jessica era una persona increíble.

—A mi también Jess, me encantó verte y te esperaré ― después de eso se subió al coche de Edward que iba a acompañarla a su casa. Durante el camino Bella se mantuvo callada y pensativa, estaba como ausente. Edward la observó mientras conducía sin que ella lo notara cosa que no era muy difícil ya que parecía estar en la luna, tanto que ni se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a su casa.

—¿Nessie estas bien? ― le preguntó Edward sacándola de su ensoñación.

—¿Eh?… si claro ― le contestó ella simplemente ― ¿Por qué?

—Porque llegamos a tu casa ― ella miró desconcertada y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo ― ¿segura que estas bien? ― volvió a preguntar.

—Si claro, Edward nos vemos mañana ― le dijo y salió de auto sin siquiera escuchar su respuesta, sabía que había dicho algo pero no lo escuchó.

Nada más al entrar se dejó caer en la cama así como estaba vestida, pensando en qué decirle a Jessica, cómo persuadirla de no contar su secreto. Se durmió enseguida que tocó la cama y esa noche volvió a soñar pero no con su hermana, ni con sus amigos, ni siquiera con su familia o su trabajo, esa noche soñó con Edward y para ella eso no era nada bueno.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola gente ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien pues yo aquí bien, esto se ha puesto interesante a que si, Jessica no ha descubierto a Bella, aún, veremos que hace Bella para que su amiga le guarde el secreto ¿ustedes que piensan?<strong>_

_**Agradezco a las personas que me leen y dejan sus lindos mensajitos y a los que no también, el próximo estará en unas semanas ya que tengo un proyecto muy importante que entregar y necesito enfocarme en eso por un tiempito pero será breve lo prometo. Ya saben preguntas, dudas y sugerencias estoy aquí tal vez tarde en responder pero siempre lo hago, besos y hasta el próximo, Liziie. **_


	11. Explicaciones

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Explicaciones<strong>

* * *

><p>La noche se le hizo eterna, dando vueltas de un lado a otro sin poder pegar un ojo. Estaba muy intrigada pero más que nada confundida por lo que sucedía; esperaba que las horas pasaran rápido para poder ver a su amiga pero al parecer también el tiempo estaba en su contra.<p>

Después de dar incontables vueltas en la cama se levantó gradualmente evitando así despertar a su novio que dormía plácidamente a su lado, tomó su bata y al salir de la habitación entrecerró la puerta suavemente. Caminó a paso lento hacia la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de leche tibia el cual tomaba sentada en un banquillo mientras pensaba. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a su novio acercarse.

―¿Qué sucede cielo? ¿Por qué saliste de la cama? ― le preguntó su hombre abrazándola por la espalda mientras le daba un tierno beso en el cuello.

―No podía dormir ― dijo ella mirando sus intensos y somnolientos ojos azules como el océano.

―¿Una pesadilla? ― le preguntó y ella prefirió no contestar, no quería mentirle de no ser absolutamente necesario.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ― dijo ella meditando bien las palabras a usar.

―Ya lo estás haciendo ― ella sonrió negando ― adelante pregunta.

―¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Vanessa? ― preguntó sin rodeos.

―Unos tres meses, no recuerdo bien la fecha pero fue desde que entró a trabajar en el hospital ¿Por qué?

―Quería saber, es todo ― el hombre miró a su novia fijamente, no era tonto y no le creía nada.

―¿Pasó algo con ella? ― la joven se removió incomoda en el asiento ― ¿Jessica?

―No, no es eso. Solo que me parece familiar, es como si la conociera de hace muchísimo tiempo pero deja son tonterías mías ― dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios.

―Tal vez la has visto por ahí alguna vez por eso te resulta familiar pero no debes preocuparte por ella es una gran persona y sé que serán buenas amigas ― dijo Riley confiado en que su novia y una de sus grandes amigas hicieran buenas migas.

―Claro que si ― dijo ella sonriéndole, si supiera lo acertado que estaba.

―Vamos a la cama, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que salir ― Jessica asintió sin oponer resistencia mientras Riley le tomaba la mano y la llevaba hasta la habitación donde se acostaron abrazados.

A los pocos minutos sintió la respiración acompasada del muchacho y aunque su mente trabajaba ideando distintas explicaciones y teorías para lo que estaba sucediendo con Bella el cansancio pudo más y se durmió casi después de su novio.

En la mañana fue la primera en levantarse, al despertar el sueño se había esfumado y sabía que no podría volver a conciliarlo así que no tenía sentido quedarse en cama. Se levantó y observó que pasaban de las nueve, fue hasta la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno; jugo, huevos, tostadas, café, justo como a su novio le gusta y al ver que seguía en un sueño profundo se lo llevó a la cama.

―Mi amor, despierta ― dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, él se removió entre las sabanas unos minutos antes de despertar ― buenos días, te he traído el desayuno.

―Sí que son buenos, debes dejar de atenderme de esta forma o voy a malacostumbrarme ― dijo él mientras ella se reía.

―Pues mientras sea yo la que te traiga el desayuno a la cama no habrá problema alguno ― desayunaron tranquilamente ya que era domingo y ninguno tenía ocupaciones ese día. Al terminar la comida Jessica llevó la bandeja a la cocina mientras Riley se aseaba.

―Hoy quiero que pasemos el día con Claire ― le dijo Riley entrando a la habitación ― me gustaría pasar un día con las dos así se conocen mejor, se que le has caído muy bien.

―A mí también me gustaría ― comentó Jessica contenta, a ella la niña también le había caído muy bien pero rápidamente recordó que vería a Bella ― pero tendrá que ser en la tarde.

―¿Por qué? ― preguntó el hombre confundido.

―Es que había olvidado que quede con Maggie de llevarle los apuntes de Diseño y Restauración a su casa por los días que estuvo enferma y no fue a clases ― dijo ella usando como excusa a su amiga con la cual compartía algunas clases de arte.

―Bueno en ese caso podemos ir por ella en la tarde y traerla a dormir con nosotros, no creo a Abby le moleste ― dijo Riley y Jessica asintió.

―Me parece perfecto ― habló antes de seguir con sus tareas.

Al mediodía se preparó rápidamente, tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar temprano para ir por Claire con Riley así que se vistió con lo primero que encontró y tomó su bolsa junto con unos bocetos que había hecho para una de sus clases, se despidió de su novio y suspirando salió de la casa en busca de respuestas, en busca de la verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella esperaba la visita de Jessica, no podía evitar estar nerviosa mientras pasaban todos esos acontecimientos, no quería ni pensar en cuales serian las posibles reacciones de su amiga, sólo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran más de lo que ya estaban.

El sonido del timbre la alertó.

—Hola ― le dijo la mujer en su puerta.

—Hola pasa ― Bella se corrió hacia un lado para que la chica pasara ― ¿Quieres algo?

—No gracias ― ambas se sentaron en el sofá.

—Bueno creo que debería empezar por el principio ― comentó.

—Sería lo mejor ― apoyó Jessica.

—Después de la mudanza de Forks mi vida empeoro; mis padres se separaron porque no aguantaron la presión de sus vidas, su matrimonio se volvió un infierno y yo estaba en el medio, se amaban pero no era suficiente. Luego de la separación me fui a vivir con Renée, ella siempre estaba deprimida hasta que un día enloqueció por completo al punto de llegar a intentar suicidarse y por suerte no lo consiguió pero no quedo muy bien mentalmente entonces Charlie la interno en una clínica ― Jessica escuchaba atenta mientras Bella seguía contando su vida con lujo de detalles.

―En ese tiempo yo tenía doce años, Charlie trabajaba todo el tiempo y nunca estaba en casa, incluso llegue a creer que le dolía verme, que mi sola presencia le recordaba todo lo que había perdido. Así fue crecí sola o bueno casi porque Paul siempre estuvo ahí, conmigo ― Bella comenzó a llorar al igual que Jessica.

―Era mi soporte durante todo ese tiempo, fue la única persona que me contuvo y me ayudó pero también tuvo que irse; él también estaba pasando por un mal momento y cuando le ofrecieron ese puesto en Washington no lo pudo rechazar, ahí con quince años volví a quedarme sola. Opté por el peor camino, me junté con la gente equivocada y empecé a meterme en líos; para mi padre me había vuelto un dolor de cabeza realmente, tanto que siempre terminábamos discutiendo. Un día en una pelea callejera, un hombre me detuvo y me sacó de ahí antes que llegará la policía, en esa época yo tenía una enorme experiencia en las calles, y tengo que decir que es la mejor escuela, lo que aprendes ahí no lo aprendes en ningún lado ― rió sin humor ― este hombre que me ayudó pertenecía a una agencia, estaba realizando un operativo de drogas y yo estaba ahí, según él había visto potencial en mi así que me ofreció un empleo. Después de pensarlo dije por qué no, mi vida en ese momento no podía empeorar más entonces acepté, así fue como entré en el FBI.

—¿FBI? ¿Estuviste en el FBI? ― Bella asintió.

—Ese hombre me entrenó y me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, un arma mortal ― volvió a sonreír ― una persona que sabe matar en todas las maneras posibles, aunque no tengo nada que reprocharle porque gracias a él estoy aquí sino tal vez estaría drogada por ahí o muerta inclusive ¿Quién sabe?

—¿Pero eras menor de edad?

—Para Charlie estaba en un internado para adolecentes con problemas de conducta pero la realidad era que estaba en el FBI con otros chicos a los que también habían tomado, era una especie de proyecto del FBI de no sé qué cosa. Estuve ahí hasta hace tres años cuando a mi mentor le ofrecieron el puesto de Director de la OCF en Manhattan algo que aceptó pero me llevó con él, entonces dejé de ser parte del FBI para integrar la OCF.

—¿Ahora trabajas en la OCF? ― Bella volvió a asentir ― Es increíble, es muy peligroso Bells por lo que se ahí trabajan con lo peor de la delincuencia.

—Es peligroso, a veces demasiado pero fue eso lo que me salvó Jess, encontré una forma en la que canalizar mi ira en algo en vez de hacerlo contra mí misma. La muerte de Angela me marcó por completo y tú lo sabes ― esta asintió ― además no todo fue malo, en ese lugar conocí buenas personas y amigos increíbles como Lauren y James además de reencontrarme con Paul.

—¿Paul trabaja contigo?

—Paul es mi jefe.

—Esto si no me lo esperaba pero todavía estoy confundida… ¿Por qué estás aquí y con un nombre falso?

—Soy un agente de la OCF, es decir trabajo de infiltrado y eso es lo que hago aquí.

—¿Estás estas vigilando a alguien? ¿A un delincuente?

—Eso es justo lo que hago, y no solo a un delincuente sino que me asignaron el asesinato de Leah ― Jessica se llevó las manos a la boca al tapar un gemido, eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar.

—¿Quién es? ― preguntó en un susurro afectada por todas esas noticias que había recibido en minutos.

—¿Mi objetivo? ― Jessica asintió, Bella se puso incomoda sin saber si hablar o no y su amiga lo notó.

―Por favor Bella, necesito saberlo ― suplicó al ver la incomodidad de la castaña.

―Edward Cullen ― los ojos de Jessica se abrieron más de lo debido, no podía creer que había estado con el asesino de su amiga y peor que fuera él una persona que le había caído muy bien.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Edward mato a Leah? ― preguntó levantando la voz mientras un temblor le recorría el cuerpo entero.

—¡NO! Es cierto que vine por ese motivo, investigar a Edward como presunto asesino pero hace meses que estoy con esto y puedo llegar a jurar que él es inocente pero no tengo pruebas.

—¿Cómo sabes que es inocente Bells?

—Solo lo sé Jessica, he convivido con él durante tres meses, además soy una agente entrenada y esta no es mi primer misión ¿Crees que podría engañarme así como así?

—No, tienes razón de hecho tampoco creo que sea él es demasiado… bueno.

—Lo es pero si no consigo pruebas de su inocencia antes que termine mi tiempo estará en graves problemas Jess y a pesar de todo lo que hacemos no consigo nada, toda la evidencia está en su contra.

—¿Quién más esta en esto?

—Los que tratamos de probar su inocencia somos Jacob y yo.

—Sabía que Jake tenía que estar metido en esto, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé, tengo que pedirte que guardes en secreto mi identidad, soy consciente de que pido demasiado pero necesito tiempo para juntar las pruebas necesarias.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea ― la abrazó ― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ― Bella asintió ― ¿Qué sientes por Edward? Y no mientas

—Lo amo, lo amo con toda mi alma ― Jessica volvió a abrazarla mientras Bella lloraba en su hombro ― está mal pero no puedo evitarlo, lo amo y cuando todo esto termine va a odiarme.

—No va a odiarte Bella, cuando comprenda lo que estás haciendo por el va a adorarte la vida entera ― Bella le sonrió a su amiga.

—Sabes eres muy mala mentirosa Jess pero gracias por todo.

—Siempre que quieras y tranquila se que todo va a solucionarse pronto, solo deja que las cosas sigan su curso natural ― Bella volvió a asentir. Después de unos minutos más conversando Jessica se fue alegando que había quedado con Claire y Riley y ya era tarde.

Ahora que sabía que tenía la confianza, la aprobación y el silencio de Jessica Bella se sentía más tranquila aunque no lo agradaba seguir involucrando gente a sus planes ahora no podía hacer nada más, solo le quedaba hacerle caso a su amiga y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, ya tengo más libertad, por lo menos por unos cuantos días... y por fin Bella acepto sus sentimientos por Edward, ahora a ver como sigue esto ¿Que les pareció el capítulo?<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, besos Liziie.**_

ADELANTO:

—_Ven conmigo – susurró el desconocido en su oído. _

—_¿Jess por qué no vas a ver cómo están los chicos? – le dijo Bella a su amiga sin dejar de mirar al hombre con el arma._

—_¿Que dices? – preguntó Jessica a su lado, no había podido escucharla por el fuerte sonido de la música._

—_Jessica vete – subió un poco el tono de su voz, al escuchar la orden la muchacha observó con más detenimiento lo que estaba sucediendo pudiendo así ver el arma en las manos del hombre. _

—_¿Bells? – podía sentirse el miedo en la voz de Jessica, ella no conocía las intenciones del chico pero traía un arma así que no podía ser nada bueno._

—_Hazle caso a tu amiga – dijo el hombre tironeando a Bella mientras la llevaba hacia la puerta trasera._


	12. Buenas Noticias, Malos Presagios

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas Noticias, Malos Presagios<strong>

* * *

><p>Las semanas siguieron su curso tranquilamente, Jessica cubría a Bella cada vez que lo necesitaba, algo que ella agradecía eternamente. Para guardar apariencias Vanessa y Jessica se habían vuelto intimas, aunque Tanya también estaba en el grupo no sabía el secreto así que había cosas que no compartía.<p>

Para Bella estar con Edward era cada vez más difícil, estar a su lado y no tirarse a sus brazos era en realidad un pecado, ella se dijo a si misma que debía resistir, aunque sea hasta que pueda lograr demostrar su inocencia. Lo cierto es que la tensión que había entre ellos era abrumadora además de ser bastante obvia, pero al parecer ellos no se daban cuenta de eso o no querían hacerlo, era evidente ambos se deseaban con locura pero ninguno quería arriesgarse por distintas razones.

Jacob seguía de cerca la investigación del atacante de Bella pero pareciera como si a ese se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. A pesar de ello, ninguno de los dos perdía la esperanza de que en ese lugar encontraran una pista, un indicio, algo, lo que sea para estar un poco más cerca de la verdad.

Bella en las últimas semanas había hablado con James quien estaba preocupado por ella al no tener noticias suyas, y también con su primo que le había mandado saludos de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, la última vez que habló con ellos fue para contarles lo de su "atentado". Aunque no lo admitiera Bella los extrañaba a todos incluyendo a los nuevos, no porque los conociera sino porque extrañaba verlos.

Estaba en sus últimas horas de trabajo cuando la voz de Tanya la llamó.

—¿Vamos a bailar mañana en la noche? – le preguntó su amiga

—No se Tanya no tengo muchas ganas – le contestó Bella.

—Vamos por favor, vendrán todos los chicos y Jess ya me confirmó – le rogó.

—Bueno está bien – contestó resignada.

—Ok entonces a las once en punto Edward pasara por ti – y así de rápido se fue. Bella suspiro mientras terminaba de aprontar sus cosas. Ella no tenía ninguna intención de salir, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no estaba para salidas, pero decirle no a Tanya era como pedir imposibles.

Cuando se fue a su apartamento ya era de noche, Edward ese día no la acompañaba porque tenía guardia y no podía salir algo que Bella lamentó porque le encantaba su compañía.

Al día siguiente no pudo sacar a Edward de su mente, era consciente de que debía dejar de pensar en él de esa forma pero no podía. El hombre apareció a la hora pactada, cuando estuvieron cara a cara Edward notó que ella estaba diferente, rara y no entendía por qué. Algo sucedía, la conocía lo sufriente como para deducirlo, podía leer cada gesto suyo, cada pose, cada actitud, era probable que la conociera más de lo que se conocía a sí mismo.

—Vanessa te ves hermosa, como siempre – le dijo en un tono algo sensual, se había resulto por seducirla y no iba parar hasta tenerla. Bella, por su parte, casi se desmaya al escucharlo, en realidad ese hombre era un pecado andante, hecho sólo para hacerla caer.

—Gracias Edward también estas guapo – le dijo ella a él con una sonrisa, cambiando el tema.

Lo último que necesitaba era que sus hormonas tomaran el control de su cuerpo y era justo lo que iba a suceder si no dejaba de pensar en él de esa forma.

—¿Paso algo? Te vez diferente – le preguntó, la verdad es que la curiosidad lo podía.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé, rara creo.

—No es nada importante – ella le restó importancia porque aunque quisiera no podría decir más palabra que esa.

—¿Problemas en casa?

—Algo así, digamos que estoy esperando alguna novedad.

—¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudar? – ella le sonrió, si tan solo supiera.

—Gracias Edward pero en esto no puedes ayudarme – le pareció muy tierna su reacción pero no podía involucrarlo, ya demasiada gente estaba metida como para involucrar a más personas – ¿vamos?

—Claro – el camino fue tranquilo, Bella no tenía muchos ánimos de nada así que ambos se quedaron en silencio. Edward se estaba preocupando por ella, nunca la había vista tan desanimada y le comía la cabeza no saber cuál era el motivo de su tristeza.

—Llegamos – le dijo a ella mientras salía del auto y caminó a abrir su puerta atenta mirada de sus amigos.

Definitivamente ella no estaba bien y los demás se dieron cuenta, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

—Hola chicos – les dijo Bella a todos en general. Tanya le echó una mirada a Edward quien se encogió de hombros mientras negaba.

—Hola Nessie – dijeron los demás a coro.

—¿Entramos? – preguntó Riley.

—Claro – dijo Tyler mientras los chicos avanzaban y Tanya se quedo para atrás con Edward.

—¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Tanya haciendo que se miraran.

—Créeme, que me gustaría saberlo – contestó.

A medida que avanzaba la noche los jóvenes fueron entrando en calor, para la madrugada todos estaba pasándolo genial, inclusive Bella que había logrado dejar atrás los problemas por un rato y pudo relajarse considerablemente. Edward no se separaba ni un sólo centímetro de ella, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, hubo un punto en el que sus amigos comenzaron a lanzarse miraditas cómplices pensando que probablemente esos dos no pasaban de esa noche.

Bailaron un par de canciones más antes de sentarse para tomar algo, Bella estaba agotada de tanto bailar pero la estaba pasando muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, un rato después Bella y Jessica fueron al baño solas ya que Tanya estaba bailando muy animada con un chico.

—¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Jessica una vez solas.

—Estoy preocupada Jess, aún no tenemos pruebas a favor de Edward – le dijo con una mueca – además cada vez me cuesta más estar cerca de él, lo quiero y no sé cómo mantener distancia entre nosotros porque tampoco quiero que nos separemos.

—¡Eh, chica! Tienes que calmarte, estas muy estresada. Tenemos que tener paciencia, Jake está haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarnos. Estamos todos juntos en esto ¿sí?

—Lo sé – admitió ella con una media sonrisa – solo que la paciencia no es lo mío y el no tener noticias me pone ansiosa.

—Todo saldrá bien, tenemos que tener confianza Bella – dijo Jessica mientras salía del baño charlando con ella.

Caminaron por el fino pasillo del lugar que conducía a la pista de baile, las muchachas fueron esquivando a las personas que ahí se encontraban cuando un hombre chocó con Bella. Ella volteó para disculparse cuando el hombre la tomó del brazo apuntándole con un arma; él le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera en silencio.

—Ven conmigo – susurró el desconocido en su oído.

—¿Jess por qué no vas a ver cómo están los chicos? – le dijo Bella a su amiga sin dejar de mirar al hombre con el arma.

—¿Que dices? – preguntó Jessica a su lado, no había podido escucharla por el fuerte sonido de la música.

—Jessica vete – subió un poco el tono de su voz, al escuchar la orden la muchacha observó con más detenimiento lo que estaba sucediendo pudiendo así ver el arma en las manos del hombre.

—¿Bells? – podía sentirse el miedo en la voz de Jessica, ella no conocía las intenciones del chico pero traía un arma así que no podía ser nada bueno.

—Hazle caso a tu amiga – dijo el hombre tironeando a Bella mientras la llevaba hacia la puerta trasera.

—No me voy sin ella – le gritó la pelirroja que, sintiendo una oleada de valentía, tironeó de su amiga para el otro lado.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo – el hombre empujó a Jessica contra la pared impidiéndole el movimiento, Bella rápidamente forcejeó con él hasta hacer que se alejara de la muchacha.

—¡Jess corre! – le gritó, al ver que ella no se movía volvió a gritarle – ¡CORRE AHORA! – salió corriendo mientras veía como el hombre tomaba a Bella del cabello y la sacaba por la puerta trasera.

Corrió asustada hasta buscando por todas partes entre la gente a alguien conocido para pedir ayuda hasta que por fin pudo identificar a sus amigos, sin poder evitarlo se lanzó llorando a los brazos de Riley que la miró preocupado.

—¿Mi amor qué pasó? – le preguntó abrazándola.

—Él la tiene… y el arma… yo la vi… - comenzó a balbucear sin sentido.

—¡Jessica reacciona! – le gritó su novio y ella dejó de llorar – ya esta mi amor, tranquila, ¿cuéntanos qué pasó?

—Un hombre… con un arma… nos arrinconó… en el baño y… se llevó a Be… Vanessa – terminó llorando, los hombres se miraron aterrados antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño mientras Tanya abrazaba a una llorosa Jessica angustiada por su amiga.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella forcejó con el hombre que la tenía agarrada del cabello, cuando estaban afuera él la soltó.

—Perdóname por haber hecho eso pero necesitaba hablar contigo y tenía que sacarte de ese lugar – eso la tomó por sorpresa ella no esperaba que el hombre le digiera eso.

—¿Quién eres? – preguntó desconfiada.

—Mi nombre es John Collins y trabajo para Jacob Black – eso definitivamente fue una sorpresa.

—¿Jake? – preguntó mirando más detenidamente al hombre que debía tener unos veintipocos, cabello oscuro como el carbón, ojos verdes y brillantes, complexión delgada, alto, guapo, semblante sereno.

Bella observó su mirada y vio una mirada dulce y cálida, y lo escuchó hablar sin dejar de verlo a los ojos pues si mentía ella probablemente lo sabría.

—Sí, le estoy siguiendo la pista al hombre que supuestamente te atacó y me lo he encontrado ahí dentro, estoy seguro que estaba siguiéndote por eso te saque de ahí – le dijo el joven – no quería asustarte ni a tu amiga pero ese no era el momento de presentaciones.

—Pensé que querías matarme, no serias el primero que lo intenta – Bella esbozo una sonrisita ladina – gracias por haber hecho eso – dijo al cabo de unos minutos, el muchacho se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, Bella supuso que si trabajaba para Jake debía ser un hombre de confianza.

—¡Cuidado Isabella! – le gritó John mientras empujaba a ambos al piso, se escuchó un disparo que impacto en el brazo del hombre que estaba en el suelo.

Bella rápidamente lo arrastró hacia atrás de unos botes de basura que estaban ahí.

—¿Estás bien? – le preguntó al muchacho que la había salvado.

—Si estoy bien, solo duele un poco – contestó mientras se tocaba el brazo que sangraba, en ese momento se volvió a sentir otro disparo hacia donde ellos estaban.

—¡Estúpido bastardo! – maldijo ella y John le entregó el arma que tenia consigo.

—Ten cuidado – pidió y Bella asintió, se movió de donde estaba para tener un mejor ángulo y comenzó a disparar en contra de la persona que se encontraba en la obscuridad. El desconocido empezó a correr al sentir los disparos de Bella y ella lo siguió por el callejón, unas voces la hicieron detenerse mientras veía como el hombre misterioso se perdía en las sombras. Ella maldijo, si esas personas no hubieran aparecido podría haber terminado con él. Rápidamente volvió al callejón donde John ya no estaba, pensó qué hacer, no quería dar explicaciones así que fingió un desmayo.

Cuando los hombres llegaron al callejón la encontraron tirada en el suelo. Edward apresuradamente corrió hacia ella y la revisó para ver si tenía ninguna herida física pero, para su suerte, ella estaba bien.

—Está bien – dijo suspirando. Sus amigos se relajaron – el desmayo debe ser por la impresión.

—Seguramente – dijo Riley – ahora que está bien iré con las chicas para avisarles, además no quiero que se queden solas – Tyler asintió ante las palabras de su amigo pero él se quedo para observar por los alrededores para asegurarse de que no hubiera más peligro.

—Claro – dijo Edward, en eso Bella se removió en sus brazos.

¡Qué irónico!, llevaba meses soñando con tenerla en sus brazos y ahora lo hacía pero no de la forma que había pensado. Ella lentamente abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—¿Estás bien? – le preguntó lentamente ayudándola a incorporarse con cuidado, ella solo asintió antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en sus brazos.

—¿Qué paso? – preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

—No sé, dímelo tu – le respondió Edward, se llevó la mano a la cabeza como si tratara de recordar algo.

—No lo sé, recuerdo que un hombre me tomó del brazo, luego me arrastró fuera y nada más – odio mentirle pero no le podía decir la verdad - ¿y Jessica? ¿dónde está? ¿está bien? – preguntó rápidamente al acordarse del rostro de la joven al ver el arma.

—Ella está bien – la tranquilizó Edward y Bella pudo respirar tranquila, en ese momento aparecieron los demás chicos.

Jessica al ver a Bella se tiró a sus brazos llorando.

—Cálmate, estoy bien Jess no paso nada – le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Lo siento, yo quería quedarme pero tenía miedo, lo siento de verdad – a Bella se le encogió el corazón al escuchar así a su amiga y sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, Jessica no estaba acostumbrada a eso, a esa violencia con la que Bella convivía.

—No es tu culpa Jess en todo caso es mía, yo te metí en esto y lo lamento – no dijo nada más porque tenían publico pero ambas sabían a lo que se refería Bella.

—No digas eso yo acepté además no me paso nada – le dijo Jessica – a ninguna.

—¿Chicas por qué no nos vamos? – preguntó Tyler que se había mantenido serio durante todo el rato.

—Sí, vámonos – apoyó Tanya.

Todos fueron a sus respectivos coches, antes de subir Bella abrazó a Tanya y a Jessica asegurándoles que estaba bien, después Edward llevó a Bella a su casa.

—¿Segura que estas bien? – le preguntó una vez en la puerta, luego de lo sucedido el había insistido en acompañarla hasta la puerta del apartamento.

—Sí, gracias por todo Edward creo que deberé darte el papel de héroe personal – le dijo sonriendo levemente.

—Lo aceptaría con gusto – ella le besó en la mejilla antes de entrar, Edward esperó a que cerrara la puerta y, con un suspiro, se encaminó a la salida.

.

.

.

.

.

Parecía que todo había pasado, al fin. Había perdido la cuenta de las llamadas que había recibido de sus amigos asegurándose de que ella estaba bien. Era muy tierno que ellos se preocuparan así por ella pero llegó un momento en el que pensó que estaban exagerando.

La tranquilidad fue rota por la sorpresiva llegada de Jacob.

—¿Bella estas bien? – dijo mientras entraba en su casa – John me contó lo que pasó ayer.

—Estoy bien, ¿cómo está John?, cuando volví a buscarlo no estaba – le dijo Bella pensando en el chico que la había salvado.

—Está bien, por suerte la bala solo rosó su brazo – sonrió – ese fue su primer disparo, ahora le digo que por fin se hizo hombre.

—No digas eso Jake, le debo mi vida, y además me siento mal de que este en esa situación por mi culpa.

—Él está bien Bells, pero no todo es malo – le dijo él.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tengo grandes novedades – dijo con una sonrisa enorme – después de un arduo trabajo logré sacarle la verdad al tipo que te atacó hace meses.

—¿Y?

—Me contó que alguien le pagó para atacarte y en caso de que le preguntaran dijera que quien le pago había sido Edward Cullen.

—¡Eso es una prueba! – chilló emocionada – ¡Tenemos una prueba a su favor!

—Lo sé, y lo mejor es que dice que no vio su rostro pero si escuchó su voz, dice que si volviera a hacerlo lo reconocería al instante – le dijo Jacob controlando la emoción en sus voz – Bella estamos a solo un paso de encontrar al verdadero asesino de Leah.

—¡Oh Dios, Jake! Quiero ir a hablar con él, necesito verlo.

—No creo que sea lo más conveniente, él está siendo protegido por mi personal ahora porque no quiero correr ningún riesgo.

—Es increíble, gracias Jake te debo todo, jamás encontraré como pagarte esto que haces.

—Encontrar al bastardo que le hizo eso a mi mujer es lo único que quiero Bella, lo único.

—También yo amigo – ambos se abrazaron. Al fin, todo el trabajo realizado, todos estos meses habían dado sus frutos.

—Si todo sale como queremos en un par de días podremos declararlo como un testigo del caso pero me temo que eso no será suficiente, la fiscalía va a querer más pruebas si queremos asegurar la inocencia de Cullen.

—¿Tenemos posibilidades de conseguir más?

—Yo creo que si Bells.

—Eso espero Jake, mi tiempo se acaba.

—Lo sé – rió – pero ahora si tenemos algo – Jacob se quedo unos minutos más hablando con Bella cuando su timbre sonó.

Ambos se miraron nerviosos pues ninguno esperaba a nadie, Bella fue con cuidado a abrir y se encontró con Edward que se sorprendió de ver a la chica con un hombre desconocido.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida.

—Solo venia a ver como estabas, ¿interrumpo? – preguntó mirando a Jacob.

—No claro pasa – ella se corrió mientras Edward pasaba, una vez dentro miró a Jacob que lo miraba intrigante.

Bella cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí parada mirando a los hombres que se sostenían la mirada el uno al otro, uno de ellos habló.

—¿No nos presentas Vanessa? – le dijo Edward que estaba muy celoso de ese hombre, no sabía quién era pero que estuviera solo con ella en su casa no le gustaba nada.

—Claro, que descortés de mi parte – dijo saliendo de su trance – Edward él es Jacob mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Jake este es Edward – Jacob miró a Bella como preguntándole si era el mismo Edward y ella asintió.

—Es un gusto – estiró su brazo Edward y Jake hizo lo mismo.

—El gusto es mío, al fin te conozco Vanessa me habla mucho de ti – Edward sonrió nervioso y ella le dio un golpe a su amigo quien reía a carcajadas.

—¡Jake!

—Ok, está bien. Bueno debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer Be… Vanessa, nos hablamos después ¿bien? – ella asintió – ¿Segura que estas bien?

—Si estoy bien – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba – y ya sabes ni una sola palabra a los chicos de esto.

—Tal vez a Paul le interese saber o a James – Edward frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre – o tu padre, estoy seguro de que Charlie moriría al saber eso – Jake empezó a reír ante la cara de horror de Bella y Edward también sonrió – su niña juega con la muerte, seguro le da un ataque y te lleva a rastras a su casa.

—¡No lo harías, no si quieres seguir con vida! – lo amenazó, Jake solo levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición mientras iba a saludar a Edward que correspondió el gesto.

—Adiós y espero que nos volvamos a ver – le dijo.

—Seguro – contestó Edward.

—Y en cuanto a ti, no diré nada pero cuídate – ella asintió – adiós, luego te llamo.

—Adiós Jake – le dio un beso y se fue del apartamento dejando solos a Bella y Edward. Ella cerró la puerta y volteó hacia donde estaba Edward con una ceja levantada mirándola.

—Tu amigo es muy simpático – ella sonrió, de hecho a Edward Jacob le había caído bien.

—Sí lo es – dijo ella – ¿quieres algo de tomar? – él negó – ¿entonces para que has venido?

—Para ver como estabas ya te lo dije.

—¿De verdad quieres que te crea eso? – se movió incomodo y ella le sonrió.

—Esta bien – admitió algo avergonzado – sabes que el fin de semana que viene es la fiesta del hospital.

—Si donde nombraran al nuevo jefe de pediatría, ¿estás nervioso por eso? – el nombre de Edward era uno de los posibles nombres que rondaban para ocupar el puesto, algo que él siempre había querido.

—Un poco sí pero venia a preguntarte otra cosa… ¿quieres ir conmigo? – ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Yo? Creía que se lo pedirías a Kate, lo ha dicho por todo el hospital – le dijo Bella con una mueca, la verdad era que cuando le habían comentado que Edward iría con Kate le había caído bastante mal.

—¿Kate? No, ni siquiera me gusta – Bella lo miró fijo ante ese comentario, estaba escuchando mal o Edward había querido decir que ella si le gustaba, eso la puso de buen humor.

—Pues en ese caso me encantaría ir contigo – él sonrió satisfecho.

—Bien pues entonces nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

—Hasta mañana Edward.

—Hasta mañana Ness – sonrió, Bella cerró la puerta de su casa.

Estaba feliz, no podía evitar estarlo, tener una prueba a favor de Edward era algo grande, con eso podría demostrar su inocencia. Todo el día se la pasó pensando es eso, solo pedía que las cosas se solucionaran rápido por el bien de todos, deseaba que fuera así.

* * *

><p>—<em>Hola Bella, veo que cada vez vienes más seguido por aquí – dijo una voz, cuando Bella enfocó a su alrededor esta en ese mismo parque al que visitaba en sus sueños. <em>

—_Ang, las cosas mejoran – le dijo emocionada – ya tenemos una prueba de la inocencia de Edward._

—_Lo sé Bells, lo he visto pero yo que tu no me confiaría – eso la preocupó._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Bueno esto no ha terminado hermana, aun quedan unas cuantas cosas por hacerse._

—_Lo sé pero ya es algo, sé que no es suficiente para demostrarlo inocente pero es una prueba de que hay algo oscuro en todo esto._

—_Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso pero no te adelantes a los hechos Bella, no des nada por sentado hasta que haya sucedido – ella solo asintió, tenía la impresión de que eso iba a ser malo – a partir de ahora las cosas van a ir cambiando de a poco, solo ten cuidado y confía en tu intuición._

—_Lo tendré en cuenta, no te preocupes – Angela solo asintió mientras se iba y la dejaba ahí, como siempre._

* * *

><p>En ese momento Bella despertó en su cama sola, según ella Angela había querido decirle que algo malo iba a pasar y eso la inquietó muchísimo, no quería ni pensar en lo que había significado ese sueño. Le aterraba pensar en que las cosas podrían complicarse ahora que empezaban a mejorar, esa noche Bella no durmió bien pues tenía el presentimiento de se estaba metiendo en un gran problema del cual no le iba a ser fácil salir.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Estoy viva... siento muchísimo la demora pero estoy preparando varios exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo. <strong>_

_**He traído otro capítulo y este es muy importante, es un capítulo de transición en la historia (aunque no es el único) donde a partir de ahora algunas cosas empiezan a cambiar como por ejemplo la relación de Bella y Edward pero eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Les doy las gracias por leer, besos enormes y feliz Halloween.**_

_**Liziie.**_


	13. Dame una Oportunidad

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Dame una Oportunidad<strong>

* * *

><p>Se acercaba la fiesta del hospital a la cual irían todos los funcionarios y sus familiares. Desde el mismísimo lunes, y nadie sabía cómo, se había propagado la noticia de que Edward llevaría a Bella y no a Kate como ella había dicho lo que la hizo poner furiosa, tanto como para amenazar a Bella en un consultorio del hospital. Todos estaban de acuerdo con que esa mujer estaba loca de remate, tanto que ya nadie le hacía caso. Al enterarse de lo que había hecho Kate Edward entro en cólera a tal punto de pedir a su padre que le asignara otra asistente. Nunca había tenido problema con la personalidad posesiva de Kate pero el amenazar a alguien por salir con él era algo que lo superaba. Su nueva asistente era una mujer amable de unos cuarenta años, casada y con dos hijos.<p>

Las chicas estaban preparándose para la fiesta, habían estado toda la semana hablando del evento, el más grande del año en ese lugar donde se reúnen varias personas importantes y recaudan fondos para la caridad, era un evento de etiqueta por dicho motivo fueron de compras para buscar "el atuendo perfecto" como le decía Jessica. El viernes por la tarde Tanya, Jessica y Bella habían recorrido todas las tiendas habidas y por haber hasta encontrar los vestidos perfectos.

Por su parte los hombres estaban más que nerviosos, en especial Edward por la posibilidad de que le dieran el cargo que había esperado desde que había entrado a ese hospital, ese era su sueño desde pequeño y ahora podría hacerse realidad. Pero también porque se había decidido a decirle lo que sentía a la mujer que lo traía loco desde hacía más de tres meses, le resultaba tremendamente difícil estar a su lado y no poder tocarla ni decirle lo mucho que la quería así que se decidió por decirle todo de una vez y esperar que ella también lo quisiera.

―¿Estás listo? – le preguntó Tyler mientras lo observaba pasar la mano por su cabello, todos sus amigos sabían que ese era su sueño.

―Para nada – le respondió sonriendo, Tyler solo rió.

—Es mañana Edward, yo que tú me iría aprontando – comentó divertido mientras Riley se acercaba a los dos hombre que conversaban.

―¿Estas nervioso por el puesto? – le preguntó Riley a Edward.

―Yo no creo que sea por el puesto creo que la razón que lo tiene así de nervioso tiene dos piernas, cabello castaño y ojos cafés ¿o me equivoco?

―¿Me creerías si te dijera que no?

―No – le dijo – ni siquiera lo intentes – Edward solo negó, ya no tenía caso ocultar lo que sentía.

―¿Entonces aceptas que te gusta? – le preguntó Riley.

―Ya no soporto hacer de su amigo. La quiero, la quiero conmigo.

―Debería decir "Te lo dije", en realidad debería hacerlo porque si "Te lo dije" pero no lo haré porque no gano nada con hacerlo – expresó Tyler seriamente, Edward rodó los ojos – pero debes admitir que "Te lo dije" ¿no?

―Es verdad Tyler, tienes razón, soy un idiota por no haberlo aceptado antes pero es algo que pienso remediar mañana en la noche.

―¿Le dirás que la quieres? – preguntó Riley.

―Hare más que eso – sonrió afinando su plan.

―¿Enserio? ¿Cómo qué? – Tyler enarcó una ceja.

―Lo verán mañana, por ahora sólo confórmense con saber que esa fiesta va a cambiar mi vida en muchos sentidos.

―Bueno, ya era hora… si lo hubieras hecho cuando "Te lo dije" seguramente ya estarían saliendo – Riley negó riendo, ahora quién iba a aguantar a Tyler.

Edward ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, al parecer todos sabían de los sentimientos de estos dos menos ellos mismos.

Igual que una comedia pensó Edward, sólo esperaba que ella no lo rechazara.

.

.

.

.

.

Las chicas ya tenían todos sus vestidos y estaban listas, después de esas compras Bella, Tanya y Jessica fueron a merendar juntas.

―Bueno ya estamos listas – dijo Tanya – prontas para mañana en la noche.

―Lo sé es increíble, nunca pensé que asistiría a un evento así, ¿no te parece Nessie? – preguntó Jessica a Bella pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían hablado.

―Vanessa – la mencionada la miró.

―Lo siento ¿qué decían?

―¿Qué te pasa estas distraída últimamente?

―Nada importante – le restó importancia.

―¿Sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa? – le preguntó Tanya a Bella y ella le sonrió.

―Lo sé pero de verdad no es nada.

―¿Es sobre Edward verdad? – le dijo como si tal cosa.

―¿Cómo?

―¡Oh vamos! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo ves? Hace tiempo que todos lo sabemos Nessie, se nota de lejos que estás loca por él – Bella miró a Jessica para ver si le había dicho algo a Tanya pero ella negó.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?– preguntó un poco impresionada por el comentario de su amiga.

―Ya te lo dije, es muy obvio ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que te interesa?

―No es correcto Tanya, espero que ninguna de las dos diga nada – las miró fijo a ambas.

―No diremos nada pero pienso que cometes un error – Jessica asintió afirmando lo que decía su amiga, eso a Bella la sorprendió pues ella sabia toda la historia y conocía las verdaderas razones por las que debería alejarse de Edward y aún sabiendo todo estaba de acuerdo con Tanya.

―Terminemos esta conversación, por favor. No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

―Es que… arggg. Me estresas, dices que no quieres estar con él pero cada vez te le acercas más… solo contesta esto…¿por qué aceptaste ir con él a la fiesta si cada vez que están juntos le huyes? – Bella no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, sabía que Tanya tenía razón.

―No lo sé – dijo simplemente.

―Lo ves, es estúpido que niegues tus sentimientos.

―Creo que Tanya tiene razón, recuerdas que una vez te dije que dejes que las cosas siguieran su curso natural – Bella asintió – solo deja que pasen, no las suprimas más y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

―No estoy segura de que eso sea bueno – les dijo poco convencida.

―Solo piénsalo – Bella asintió mientras se iban de ese lugar y dando la conversación por terminada. Era inútil romperse la cabeza con ello, llevaba meses tratando de ignorar los sentimientos que estaban creciendo en su pecho, sabía que darles rienda suelta iba a complicar mucho más la situación de todos. Lo mejor era guardar sus sentimientos bajo llave, solo para ella, el problema radicaba en si era capaz de lograrlo.

Las chicas se fueron a su casa ya de tarde, Bella volvió a hablar con Emmett había llegado el momento de decirle a todos lo que sabía con Jacob llegaron al acuerdo que ya era tiempo de que supieran de sus investigaciones secretas pero era su deber decirlo.

―_¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué nos tienes?_

―Bien Emmett tengo novedades… diferentes – no tenía ni idea de cómo decirlo.

―_¿Diferentes? ¿A qué te refieres?_

―¿Recuerdas al hombre que intentó atacarme?

―_Si claro._

―Jacob lo encontró y este le confesó que le pagaron para atacarme y que dijera que había sido Edward Cullen.

―_¿Estás diciendo que lo quisieron incriminar?_

―Exacto, es eso lo que pensamos con Jacob.

―_Le diré a James ¿Sabes que si tienes razón significaría que Cullen puede ser inocente?_

―Eso creo.

―_Muy bien hablaremos con Black, ten cuidado mientras._

―Claro adiós – cortó la llamada, ya había pasado lo peor ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver qué sucedía y cómo tomaban sus compañeros las nuevas noticias.

Bella esperaba que tuvieran suerte y que el equipo pensara igual que ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Se levantó temprano, aunque era sábado no estaba acostumbrada a dormir hasta tarde así que salió a dar un paseo para pasar el tiempo. El corto paseo terminó cuando notó que la estaban siguiendo, disimuladamente observó al auto que la seguía, desde donde se encontraba no podía ver bien al conductor pero vio que traía lentes de sol y una gorra de baseball. El hombre del auto, cuando se dio cuenta de que era observado, se fue rápidamente, Bella no perdió tiempo antes de comunicar a sus colegas, no sabía exactamente que había sido pero era una medida de seguridad tanto para ella como para quienes la rodeaban.

En la tarde se preparó para la fiesta del hospital, tenía tres horas antes de que Edward pasara por ella así que no se apuró demasiado. Después de una ducha relajante se colocó su vestido rosa pálido, se hizo un moño flojo en el pelo y terminó con un suave maquillaje ya que odiaba estar muy cargada, debía reconocer que Tanya tenía un excelente gusto para elegir vestidos **(*)**. Cuando se vio al espejo quedo satisfecha consigo misma, había hecho un gran trabajo. Edward apareció poco después de que terminara de arreglarse, sin hacer esperar a su acompañante se apresuró a abrir, él quedo sin aliento cuando la vio, se veía preciosísima, ella jamás lo había visto vestido así pero se veía increíble.

―Estas muy hermosa – dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba, ella se sonrojó – te he dicho cuanto me gusta tu sonrojo, creo que le da un tono natural a tu piel – decía mientras con el dorso de su mano acariciaba su mejilla para ese momento Bella estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

―Gracias – contestó cuando recupero el aliento, era sorprendente la cantidad de emociones que ese hombre la hacía sentir – también te ves increíble.

―¿Estas lista? – le preguntó y la muchacha asintió, él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa mientras salían del edificio.

El camino a la fiesta fue en un silencio algo incomodo, ninguno dijo nada pues estaban demasiado nerviosos para hablar. Bella estaba más concentrada en ignorar lo que Edward estaba causando en ella, ¿cómo era posible que una persona fuera capaz de descontrolarla de tal forma? ¿de hacer que con una simple sonrisa o una mirada todo su mundo se diera vueltas? Deseaba saber las respuestas, deseaba ser inmune a él pero no lo era, era una mujer enamorada de un hombre al que nunca debía haber mirado. Edward también estaba nervioso, tanto que ni siquiera podía pensar en los posibles desenlaces de esa noche, ¿si ella decía que no? ¿si le decía que no podía ser más que su amiga? Le aterraba pensar que tal vez ella no sintiera lo mismo por él, le aterraba la idea de que ella lo rechace y perderla.

Cuando Edward aparcó el auto en el hotel donde se realizaba la fiesta le entregó las llaves al valet parking** (**)** y cuando puso una mano en su cintura para guiarla ella no pudo evitar el contener la respiración al sentirlo tocar su cuerpo, era un gesto tan sencillo pero a la vez parecía tan intimo.

―Todo saldrá bien – le dijo cuando lo sintió suspirar, sabía que debía estar muy nervioso. Y tenía razón, estaba nervioso pero no por lo que ella imaginaba sino porque quería que lo aceptara, sería capaz de botar todo con tal que ella le dijera que sí.

Fue en ese momento donde Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, ese descubrimiento lo maravillo. Él sabía que estaba enamorándose de ella pero ahora estaba totalmente seguro de ello, ahora más que nunca tendría que ser suya.

―Se que todo saldrá bien, solo no te alejes – le sonrió Edward y juntos entraron al salón donde estaban ya algunos invitados ahí, a ninguno de los dos les pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que les daban al otro. Edward resistió el impulso de asesinar a cada hombre que miraba a su acompañante y Bella pensaba lo mismo sobre él. Rápidamente ubicaron su mesa donde además de ellos estaban Riley con Jessica, Tyler con Tanya, y Esme con Carlisle quienes los saludaron amablemente.

―Nessie te vez bellísima – le dijo Esme mientras la saludaba.

―Gracias Esme también te ves impresionante, bueno todas lo están –dijo mirando a las demás mujeres de la mesa.

―Gracias linda – le contestó ella. Después de saludar a toda la mesa conversaron durante unas horas hasta que llegó la cena, la velada paso sin contratiempos hasta el momento más esperado por los presentes. Carlisle, como jefe del departamento de medicina, junto con otros empresarios importantes fueron los encargados de hacer los anuncios correspondientes.

―Buenas noches – comenzó a hablar – me alegra que estén todos aquí reunidos, esta es una noche muy especial porque como bien saben que además de recaudar dinero para la beneficencia como hacemos todos los años queremos aprovechar para comunicarles que hemos decidido otorgarle el puesto de jefe de pediatría al doctor Edward Cullen, Edward – Bella sonrió y abrazó a Edward quien aunque sabía que esto era probable que pasara no podía creerlo, fue hacia donde estaba su padre y lo abrazó mientras todos le aplaudían, también saludo a los empresarios y demás directores antes de decir algunas palabras.

―No sé qué decir, es como un sueño hecho realidad, bueno es un sueño hecho realidad, he soñado con esto desde que puse un pie en este hospital, desde que me decidí a seguir los pasos de mi padre y quise salvar vidas. Es un honor para mí que me hayan tenido en cuenta para este cargo habiendo tantos doctores magníficos en nuestro hospital que están muy capacitados para ocupar este lugar… no voy a alargarme mucho mas, solo quiero agradecer: a mis colegas, a mis pacientes, a mis amigos, a mi familia, y en especial a una persona, una persona que conozco desde hace poco pero que ha logrado calar hondo en mi vida y estoy realmente agradecido de haberla conocido. Muchas gracias – al terminar de hablar fue directo a su mesa saludando a algunos compañeros de trabajo que lo felicitaban, sus amigos y su familia quienes le sonreían.

―Eso fue hermoso hijo, felicidades – lo abrazó su madre y él correspondió.

―Gracias mamá, tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien pero creo que salió después de todo – dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.

―Te felicito Edward siempre dije que lo conseguirías – lo abrazó su amiga mientras le daba un beso.

―Gracias Tanya, la verdad era que estaba nervioso – todos rieron.

―Te dije que no tenías por qué – ahora lo saludó Tyler, sólo asintió.

―Felicidades Edward.

―Gracias Jess – respondió con un beso y saludó a Riley también.

―Te lo mereces – contestó su amigo.

―Te dije que todo saldría bien ¿ves? – susurró una voz a su espalda, cuando volteó vio a la mujer de la que se había enamorado sonriéndole antes de abrazarlo, él la apretó contra si unos momentos y después se separaron.

―Tenias razón Ness – le dijo divertido mientras la levantaba del piso y la acercaba peligrosamente a él.

―¡Edward! – gritó, él solo le sonrió. Había llegado el momento que había estado esperando desde que la vio en la puerta de su casa esa noche.

―¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – le preguntó y ella respondió sin pensarlo.

―Claro – la llevó a la pista de baile y la dejó ahí ante su asombro.

Todos sus amigos miraban atentamente sus pasos de Edward incluyendo a Bella, fue hacia el hombre de la orquesta al que susurró algo al oído y volvió con ella.

―¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó cuando se acercaba a su lado, ante las atentas miradas que ya no eran solo de sus amigos sino que otras personas más a las que les había parecido extraña la actitud de Edward.

―Eso fue un favor – le dijo mientras la música comenzaba a sonar – quería hacer algo especial para ti, mejor dicho para nosotros.

―¿Especial? – le ofreció su mano y ella sonrió aceptándola.

―Ya lo veras – cuando empezaron los primeros acordes de la canción Edward la tomó por la cintura, ella colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyó la cara en su pecho mientras él respiraba el aroma de su cabello.

_Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura_

_Tú eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música_

_Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda_

_Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda_

Al escuchar el comienzo de la letra de canción Bella levantó la vista hasta los enormes orbes color topacio de Edward ese color extraño y fascinante que la había cautivado desde la primera vez. Él la miraba fijamente para ver cada una de sus reacciones.

―Edward… – ella intentó hablar pero no podía, no salían las palabras.

―Sólo escucha – le dijo al ver el desconcierto de ella y sonrió al verla quedarse muda.

_Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo_

_De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos_

_Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente_

_Y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente_

No podía desviar su mirada de la suya, sentía un millón de sensaciones en el estomago, estaba nerviosa, asombrada, feliz, asustada, emocionada.

_Y nunca dejarás_

_De mi boca escuchar decir que_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre_

Bella cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de Edward en su oído y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, en ese momento se preguntó que había hecho para que ese increíble hombre sintiera eso por ella.

_Estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa_

_De tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas_

_Estoy enamorado de las cosas que no veo_

_Tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro_

Era perfecto, todo parecía perfecto: ellos bailando lentamente, juntos, sin importar nada ni nadie. Aun le costaba creer que él estuviera haciendo eso y por ella que le había estado mintiendo desde que se habían conocido, en ese momento se sintió como la peor basura del mundo hasta que sintió su hermosa voz de nuevo.

_Y nunca dejarás_

_De mi boca escuchar decir que_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre_

No podía pronunciar palabra alguna, la emoción la embargaba, Edward prácticamente le estaba diciendo que la amaba. No pudo evitar pensar que pasaría después cuando tuviera que abandonar todo.

Edward se había enamorado de Vanessa no de Isabella, pero Nessie no existía solo Bella y eso iba a ser un puñal en su corazón cuando él descubriera la verdad.

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Se mi amor por favor por siempre_

_Tu amor por siempre._

―Te amo y ya no quiero ser más tu amigo, ya no quiero mantenerme alejado de ti – le dijo cuando termino la canción, sorprendiéndola una vez más. Una cosa era que se lo diera a entender pero otra muy diferente que se lo dijera con sus propias palabras.

Bella no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, esas palabras, esas simples palabras derrumbaron todas las barreras que ella había estado construyendo por meses alrededor de su corazón, ¿cómo decirle que no si ella también lo amaba? ¿cómo rechazar una oportunidad de ser feliz aunque sea por un tiempo breve? ¿cómo no aferrarse a el amor que él le ofrecía cuando era lo único que deseaba?

―También te amo Edward y juro que hice hasta lo imposible por separarme de ti pero no pude, no puedo más – él le sonrió emocionado, aunque no había comprendido completamente sus palabras se sentía feliz de que ella le correspondiera de la misma forma. Lentamente unieron sus labios en un beso, su primer beso ante las miradas de todos los presentes pero a ellos no les importaba porque se tenían el uno al otro.

―No tienes una idea de lo feliz que me haces – le dijo mientras le levantaba del piso y la abrazaba ella solo reía. Unos segundos después le preguntó – ¿Nessie me harías es honor de ser mi novia? – no se esperaba esa pregunta pero no le importo, ya no le importaba nada.

―Sí, claro que si – dijo y volvieron a besarse, su beso fue dulce y lento pero cargado de emociones, cuando se separaron observaron a sus amigos en la mesa todos mirándolos con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Bella escondió la cara en el pecho de Edward, estaba muerta de vergüenza y aunque él también, solo rió.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa Tanya se le tiró encima a Bella literalmente para abrazarla y felicitarla por haberse animado. Esme abrazo a su hijo mientras Tyler y Riley hablaban y reían.

―¡Al fin hombre!, Riley me debes cincuenta dólares – le dijo Tyler riendo Riley asintió sonriendo.

―¿Apostaron? – preguntó Bella mientras Edward la abrazaba, ahora podía hacerlo sin contenerse porque ella ya era suya.

―Claro que si, y yo gane – le dijo Tyler mientras Tanya lo fulminaba con la mirada.

―¿Qué apostaron? –preguntó Esme.

―Yo decía que Edward haría algo realmente cursi y tonto y Riley decía que no, como no nos quiso contar – Jessica negó riendo.

―Ustedes si son dos idiotas, como apuestan con algo como esto – dijo Tanya medio enojada rezongando a los hombres que no decían nada, todos los demás rieron ante esa escena, parecía una madre retando a sus dos hijos por una travesura.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, Edward y Bella se comportaban como lo que eran una pareja dándose pequeños besos, caricias y sonrisas. Para el final de la velada Edward llevó a Bella a casa una vez se detuvieron volvieron a besarse.

―¿Cuándo nos veremos amor? – le dijo Edward para despedirse.

―Mañana he quedado con Jake – le dijo ella, lo que era en parte cierto.

―Entonces te veré el lunes, piensa en mí ¿sí?

―¿En quién mas sino? – le respondió con un beso – te amo.

―Yo también te amo – se bajo del auto y subió a su departamento, una vez que cerró la puerta se tiró sobre el sofá con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Quién lo iba a decir!, la chica dura y fría, astuta y pendenciera, la mujer de carácter fuerte que no necesitaba a nadie había caído rendida ante los encantos del tímido doctor amante de los niños, sencillo, simpático y sensible. Después de tanto dolor Bella Swan había reencontrado la dicha con Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*) Vestidos en mi perfil<strong>_

_**(**) El valet parking es el chico que estaciona los coches en los hoteles, restaurantes y demás. **_

_**¡Hola! Si ha pasado algo de tiempo pero estoy aquí... Siento la demora, los exámenes me tienen loca pero necesitaba relajarme así que decidí hacerle los últimos arreglos al capítulo y subirlo.**_

_**Y bueno por fin están juntos, ya se habían demorado mucho :) ahora esperemos que la felicidad les dure… muchas gracias por el apoyo, un beso y hasta el próximo, Liziie. **_

_**Por si se lo preguntan la canción que le dedica Edward a Bella es "Tu amor por siempre" de Axel**_


	14. Miedos

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Miedos<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella se removió lentamente en su cama sin saber ni donde se encontraba pero rápidamente una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro al recordar el día anterior y todo lo sucedido, aún no se podía creer que fuera la novia de Edward. Sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho ante la emoción que eso suponía, pero esa emoción y esa sonrisa desaparecieron de su rostro al darse cuenta a lo que se enfrentaría en unas horas.<p>

Volver a ser Bella Swan era algo que ella ya no quería ser, se sentía cómoda siendo Nessie quería y era querida, no habían tragedias, ni amarguras y mucho menos odios con los que arruinar su vida pero esa felicidad se veía limitada por la sombra de Bella.

Se levantó de la cama derecho al baño, donde una ducha caliente la relajó mucho para después tomar un desayuno bastante cargado, no podía evitarlo le encantaba la buena comida. No tenía idea de a qué hora pasaría Jake por ella porque habían quedado en ir juntos para ser el apoyo del otro, eran las diez de la mañana y no había señales de su amigo pero dedujo que no tardaría demasiado en aparecer.

Se preparó para la junta de emergencia que habían convocado, por primera vez en meses volvía a vestir pantalón negro y camisa blanca, a pesar de haber pasado años vistiéndose de esa forma no extrañaba esa ropa para nada. Ya pronta solo le quedaba esperar por Jake, pensó que iba a ver a sus compañeros de nuevo y eso la llenó de nervios y también un poco de miedo pues no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus colegas, a pesar de eso tenía la esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

Jacob pasó media hora después por ella para recogerla y así se fueron juntos, el camino a las oficinas fue algo largo pero bastante ameno ya que durante el viaje fueron conversando sobre sus avances y lo que planeaban hacer en adelante, ambos estaban totalmente comprometidos en el caso y eso a Bella la tranquilizaba un poco, el saber que su amigo estaba con ella y la apoyaba era un gran alivio.

Al llegar a la agencia Lauren, Alice y Rosalie saludaron a Bella como si no la hubieran visto en años cosa que la hizo sonreír, también se acercaron Jasper, Emmett y Mike y la saludaron cordialmente. Ella los saludó a todos muy amablemente lo que fue una sorpresa para ellos que notaron el cambio de Isabella, en especial Lauren que era de las más cercanas a ella. Estaba diferente a como salió de ahí, ya no era la muchachita arrogante y orgullosa sino que ahora sus ojos parecían brillar de una forma diferente, algo que antes no estaba ahí.

―¿Bella, cómo estás? – exclamó su amiga Lauren quien se veía feliz por verla.

―Bien por suerte, ¿recuerdas a mi amigo? – preguntó señalando a Jake quien le tendía una mano a la agente.

―Claro, un gusto verlo de nuevo Sr. Black – dijo profesionalmente la rubia.

―Solo Jacob, agente – le dijo sonriendo, ella asintió tímida.

―Entonces dime Lauren – Bella se sorprendió al notar que Lauren se ponía tímida al ver a Jake y más pensando en su amiga, una de las personas más lanzadas que conocía. Esa actitud despertó la curiosidad de Bella pero ahora estaban por otra cosa así que lo dejó para más adelante pero no lo olvidaría.

―¿Qué tal todo por aquí? – preguntó una vez estaban solos los tres.

―Relativamente bien aunque las cosas han estado bastante inquietas en su momento, al parecer el merodeador se ha tranquilizado y no da señales de vida cosa que pone a más de uno nervioso aquí – le dijo en plan de confesión.

―Falta poco para que demos con él – repuso Jacob quien ya estaba comenzando a sentir la ira al oír el nombre de ese bruto asesino, ese ser que había destruido su vida.

―¡Bella! – exclamó James mientras la veía parada al lado de Jake y Lauren, se acercó a pasos rápidos, la abrazó levantándola del suelo y haciéndola reír.

―¡James! No sabes cómo te he echado de menos – le dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazó fuertemente. Él por su parte estaba realmente sorprendido, a Bella no le gustaba dar ese tipo de escenas en público, odiaba mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás y rara vez lo hacía pero ahí estaba, abrazándolo y diciéndole que lo quería con una sonrisa.

―Te ves bien – le dijo James y ella sonrió, la verdad es que el haber compartido este último tiempo con Edward la había cambiado sin ella ser consciente de eso.

―Gracias igual tu, hace meses que no nos vemos no sabes la cantidad de cosas que quiero contarte… – antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la voz de Paul la hizo voltear.

―¡Bella! Qué bueno verte – le dijo mientras la abrazaba ella correspondió totalmente a su primo.

―A mí también me da gusto verte Paul – a él hacía más tiempo que no lo veía y también lo extrañaba mucho.

―Jake también es bueno verte – le dijo mientras le daba un abrazó, Jake y Paul siempre se llevaron bien pero ahora que sabía que él cuidaba de cerca a su prima había pasado de tener un compañerismo a una amistad.

―Bien Paul gracias, creo que sabes por lo que estamos aquí ¿no? – preguntó este, Bella ya había avisado antes el tema que los traía a ese lugar.

―Claro vamos a la oficina y ahí hablaremos mejor – Lauren por su parte le dio un guiñó a Bella quien sonrió y gesticulo un _"hablamos más tarde",_ su amiga asintió al irse. Los cuatro se encaminaron a la oficina de Jenks la cual de momento era ocupada por Paul que estaba sustituyéndolo.

―Bien los escuchamos – dijo mientras se sentaban.

―Veras, recuerdas la historia de mi "ataque" – Paul asintió esperando que continuara – bueno después de una investigación por parte de Jacob y su equipo encontramos al hombre, que casualmente fue contratado para lastimarme.

―Yo lo contacté, luego de meses al final pudimos sacarle la verdad y averiguamos que lo contrataron para que culpara a Cullen de todo – concluyó Jacob.

―¿Están seguros? ¿No creen que sea una trampa? – preguntó Paul, él aun estaba dudoso ese nuevo indicio de sus amigos, aún no confiaba en Cullen. Demasiados meses creyéndolo culpable, no iba a cambiar su opinión el simple testimonio de un delincuente.

―He investigado a fondo y creo que es inocente – respondió Jacob y agrego al ver la expresión de incredulidad de los hombres – sabes que no lo diría si no estuviera seguro, por más que quiera que el asesino de mi prometida este en la cárcel de por vida no puedo culpar a un hombre que creo inocente.

―¿Y tu Bella? ¿Qué piensas? – le preguntó mirándola. Estaba seguro de que había algo más en todo eso, ella tenía algo extraño.

―Yo he pasado estos cuatro meses con él investigándolo, siguiéndolo y puedo asegurar que es inocente – contesto ante la atenta mirada de los hombres para desgracia de Bella todos la conocían demasiado bien y aunque trataba de parecer lo más profesional posible y esconder sus sentimientos de ellos le estaba resultando difícil.

―¿No crees que te puede haber engañado? – insistió James.

―La verdad no – dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, en el fondo quería gritarle que pondría las manos en el fuego por él pero eso sería ponerse en evidencia – estoy segura de haberlo analizado completamente y aunque no tenemos evidencias concluyentes **(*) **se reconocer un asesino de un inocente – dijo sin titubear.

―No estoy seguro Bella, tenemos evidencias en su contra – volvió a insistir.

―Circunstanciales **(**) **tampoco podemos probar que sea culpable, sabes tan bien como yo que el fiscal no lograra mucho con eso.

―No es más de lo que tienes Bella – contraatacó usando un tono de voz más alto, eso se estaba saliendo de control.

―Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario – James no pudo decir más, ambos sabían que si iban a juicio con lo que tenían probablemente Edward no terminaría en la cárcel o saldría bajo fianza pero eso podría destruir su carrera y era lo que ella menos quería.

―¿Paul? – preguntó al hombre que se había quedado en silencio hasta ahora.

―Sinceramente no lo sé, ¿Realmente estás segura de esto que dices porque sabes que James también puede estar en lo cierto?

―Si, Jake y yo estamos seguros de que es inocente y ahí es donde queremos tu ayuda – le dijo mirando a Jacob quien asintió.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Necesitamos más tiempo, llevamos cuatro meses y no hemos encontrado pruebas decentes.

―¿No crees que sea porque no las hay?

―James – llamó su atención, estaba de acuerdo con él pero lo que menos quería era un enfrentamiento entre los presentes – Estas pidiéndome mucho, no sé si puedo hacer algo. Esta misión ya estaba planeada y el límite eran seis meses, veré que puedo hacer pero por ahora les diría que aprovechen los dos meses que quedan porque es lo que hay.

―Necesitamos más tiempo – pidió Jake.

―Como dije lo intentare, aunque opino igual que James no creo que sea inocente pero si encuentran algo que corrobore su teoría pueden estar seguros que tendrán todo nuestro apoyo. No puedo hacer más por ahora, lo siento.

―Está bien Paul, saber que contamos con tu apoyo es suficiente por ahora – dijo ella sonriendo mientras intentaba ocultar el sentimiento de frustración que tenia.

Después de otras palabras más ella y Jacob se despidieron y se dirigieron a las afueras de la oficina.

―Te dije que nos comerían crudos – él asintió.

―Sí pero teníamos que intentarlo, ¿ahora qué haremos? – ella iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por James.

―¿Bella podemos hablar en privado? – asintió y siguió a su amigo hasta la sala de juntas, donde él cerró la puerta para lograr la privacidad que quería – ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

―No te entiendo James, explícate – dijo aunque sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

―No te hagas Bella, te conozco y sé que está sucediendo algo raro contigo – ella negó.

―No sucede nada, deja de ser tan paranoico – comentó.

―¿No? ¿Entonces por qué ese cambio de actitud?

―No he cambiado nada – ya estaba enojándose y temía ponerse en evidencia.

―Claro – dijo con burla – hasta donde yo sabía hace unos meses lo único que querías era destruir a Cullen y ahora vienes con eso de que es inocente ¿Es una broma?

―Es inocente, lo he visto, he convivido con él ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Tú no lo sabes porque no tienes idea de la clase de persona que es pero yo sí.

―¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso no ves que te está engañando? – dijo elevando la voz.

―¡Ya basta! Es imposible tratar contigo y la verdad no tengo ganas de pelear – comenzó el trayecto hacia la puerta para irse pero él la detuvo por el brazo.

―Bella espera yo… – no lo dejó terminar.

―No James, de verdad ya esta – con esas palabras salió de la sala de juntas.

Bella por un lado los entendía, se había visto a ella misma de esa forma culpando de un crimen a un hombre que no conocía sin importarle y sin saber a ciencia cierta si lo era o no, es mucho más fácil hacerlo cuando no se conoce a la persona en cuestión pero una vez que ella se metió en su mundo pudo comprobar lo equivocada que estaba.

Su amigo la vio venir hacia él, la observó por un momento y dedujo que por el semblante que traía que debió haber discutido con James.

―¿Estás bien? – ella asintió.

―¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo esto? – dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

―¿Qué? – preguntó confundido por ese comentario.

―Se negaban a darme este caso porque podría ser imparcial – dijo negando – creían que trataría de demostrar su culpabilidad a como fuera y no sería objetiva, y mírame ahora haciendo todo lo contrario. Tratando de demostrar la inocencia del hombre al que se suponía que debía destruir.

―Bella deja eso, mejor vámonos – Jacob sabía que esa negación la había puesto mal. Ambos se retiraron ante la atenta mirada de James quien después de la salida de Bella fue directo a donde estaba su amigo y ahora jefe, al entrar lo encontró mirando a la nada.

―¿Supongo que no le crees? ¿O sí? – le preguntó y el hombre lo miró fijamente.

―No sé, no sé qué pensar – dijo rascándose la cabeza, Paul era un hombre enteramente racional pero a veces los sentimientos lo hacían dudar de lo que realmente pensaba – la verdad podría jurar que es culpable pero la viste, su cara, ella me decía que estaba completamente segura de su inocencia, y Jake, no creo que él apoye a la persona que mató a su novia, no sé qué pensar – James meditó unos segundos por un lado tenía que admitir que lo que había dicho Paul era bastante acertado.

―Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no pero ese Cullen no me gusta nada – dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro – tengo la sensación de que va a suceder algo y ese tipo va a ser el causante de eso, lo peor de todo es que tiene completamente confundida a Bella.

―Creo igual James, Bella está jugando con fuego y si no tiene cuidado terminara quemándose, solo espero que Jacob sea un poco consiente como para mantenerla a raya.

―¿Por qué no la sacas del caso? – preguntó James.

―¿Por qué motivo? No hay razón para hacer eso, sin contar con la ira de Bella ¿Recuerdas como se puso la primera vez que intente hacerlo y eso que en esa ocasión si habían motivos?

―Es verdad, ella no lo permitiría – lo pensó mejor – ¿Entonces?

―No lo sé pero estaré al pendiente, no se moverá un alfiler sin que yo lo sepa. Quiero que lo vigilen día y noche, incluso cuando este con Bella.

―¿Con Bella?

―Tengo una corazonada y por todo lo bueno espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando porque sino Bella estará en serios problemas – dijo pensativo, James sintió un escalofrió al escucharlo, quería saber más pero este no dijo nada.

Paul no volvió a hablar y se metió de nuevo en sus pensamientos mientras James se iba por Emmett, no había más que decir solo esperar a ver qué sucedía ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

Durante el camino ella y Jake no hablaron nada, no tenían nada que decirse la verdad era que Bella se sentía mal por haber fracasado de esa forma, si bien se esperaba un poco de resistencia tenía la esperanza de lograr algo y él no sabía que decirle, ella estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se atrevía a interrumpirla pero al llegar a la casa Jacob por fin habló.

―Bien, ahora quiero la verdad – dijo y ella lo miró.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Dime la verdad, te conozco y has estado muy rara últimamente. Algo te pasa y quiero saberlo – ella dudo si hablar o no pero al final decidió contarle un poco de lo que últimamente le estaba comiendo la cabeza.

―Es que me siento mal Jake, no quiero mentirles más, son buenas personas que me han acogido en familia y me han tratado como a un igual y yo estoy aquí engañándolos de la manera más horrible, esto no es justo.

―No puedes culparte por eso Bella no tienes que sentirte mal sólo haces tu trabajo.

―Exacto – gritó mientras las lágrimas de rabia salían de sus ojos, una rabia dirigida hacia ella misma – es sólo mi maldito trabajo, el que casi hace que destruya la vida de un hombre inocente y no solo de él sino también la de su familia y amigos ¿Qué clase de maldita persona soy?

―Escúchame bien Isabella – le tomó el rostro y la hizo míralo a los ojos – no eres ninguna maldita y no quiero oírte decir eso de nuevo, eres una gran persona con un trabajo difícil en el cual hay altos y bajos – explicó mientras ella rehuía de su mirada – Bells, al igual que yo bien sabes que las cosas no siempre salen como queremos pero tenemos que adecuarnos y seguir – le dijo.

―Ese es el problema, las cosas jamás me salen como quiero. Estoy a gusto aquí, me siento mejor como Vanessa que como Isabella – le dijo derramando más lagrimas – no quiero la vida de Bella, quiero esta vida pero aunque me duela sé que esto tiene fecha de caducidad.

―Es que no entiendes, no significa que seas Isabella o Vanessa o como quiera que te hagas llamar esos son identidades, nada más. La persona es la misma sólo que con Vanessa has sido realmente tu, esa mujer fría y arrogante que quieres mostrar a todos no es lo que eres, es lo que has creado para protegerte pero es hora de que vuelvas, todos lo queremos. Yo extraño a mi amiga dulce y sensible que me hacía reír, esa que buscaba soluciones a todos los problemas de la humanidad, la que quería ser maestra – ella esbozó una sonrisa triste recordando – esa increíble chica que fue la mejor amiga del amor de mi vida y mía también, esa niña dulce es lo que eres Bells, independiente de cómo te hagas llamar.

―Tengo miedo Jake – admitió por primera vez en su vida sollozando – ¿si lo hago y termina mal?, no podría soportar pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

―Todos estamos aquí para ti, para ayudarte, tu padre, yo, Jessica, Lauren, Paul, James, Harry, Papá, los chicos de la Push, tus compañeros, incluso tu jefe, todas las personas que te amamos estamos esperando a que dejes salir a la verdadera Bella, esa que ha intentado salir durante estos últimos meses. Sé que esa Bella será una persona increíble – ella comenzó a reír mientras lloraba emocionada por las dulces palabras que su amigo le dedicaba.

―Sabes, Angela me dijo lo mismo – él la miró confundido.

―¿Angela?

―Sí, de hecho sueño con ella y me dice cosas – se puso pensativa – creo que es porque siempre fuimos muy unidas, es como una especie de conexión única, no lo sé ¿seguro me estoy volviendo loca?

―Puede que sí, yo no soy quien para encasillarte de esa forma aunque probablemente estés loca – dijo y ambos soltaron una risita.

―Gracias Jake, de verdad muchas gracias – le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba, jamás iba a poderle agradecer todo lo que hacía por ella – puede que sea hora de que empiece a dejar mis miedos atrás, lástima que me tomo diez años y un amigo entenderlo – _y enamorarme_, pensó pero no lo dijo.

―De nada Bella, espero ver pronto a esa increíble persona – ella asintió secando un par de lagrimas.

― Ahora debo irme, mañana trabajo temprano.

―Cualquier cosa llamas.

―Por supuesto – se bajó del coche de su amigo y subió a su apartamento.

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue recorrer con la mirada su "hogar" durante los últimos meses, tan diferente al de Bella pero que definitivamente se parecía más a ella, no sintió esa soledad que sentía siempre dentro del pecho, esta vez era diferente porque era otra, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió con esperanzas y con proyectos a futuro. El primero, y más importante, era salvar a su Edward porque él era la razón por la que Bella quería cambiar, por él quería ser una mejor persona y a él le debía todo.

Se fue a la cama con ese pensamiento pues estaba decidida a luchar por lo que sentía y por sus ideales sin miedos, a partir de ahora y para siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*) Son las evidencias que por sí mismas establecen una conclusión o hecho.<strong>_

_**(**) No es una prueba directa, por si misma no prueba nada.**_

_**¡Hola, hola! Espero que estén pasando bien los últimos días de este año. Lamento si falle en algún termino pero no tengo más conocimiento de derecho del que busque en Google para este capítulo.**_

_**El próximo capítulo viene a mediados de febrero porque me tomare unas vacaciones largas :) Sólo adelantare que aparecerá en escena un nuevo personaje que pondrá las cosas interesantes para Bella y Edward, no diré más pero me gustaría saber que piensan.**_

_**De nuevo los agradecimientos correspondientes a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, no los aburro más. Felices Fiestas y nos leeremos si dios quiere en el 2012! **_

_**Liziie.**_


	15. Dos partes de un todo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**Aviso desde ya que este capítulo contiene lemmon, así que si no les gustan esas cosas... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dos partes de un todo<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella y Edward ya tenían dos semanas de novios oficiales y no había nadie a quien ocultárselo pues en la fiesta ya todos lo habían visto. Ellos no podían estar juntos sin abrazarse o besarse, eran como imanes, siempre pegados lo que lograba unas cuantas risas de sus amigos, los cuales estaban contentos porque al fin se habían declarado después de esos meses de incertidumbre. Bella realmente parecía otra persona, había empezado a cambiar de actitud como prometió a Jacob y su cambio ya era notable, cada vez estaba más jovial y simpática sin contar con que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, al final de todo tendría que decirle a Alice que si tenía razón cuando hace varios meses le había dicho que lo que necesitaba era enamorarse.<p>

Edward miraba la hora cada minuto deseando que pasara más rápido si podía ser, ya quería que fuera la hora de salir para ir por su bella novia e irse. Estaba ansioso de estar con ella ya que durante el día no la había visto ni una vez, el hospital había estado repleto de gente durante las últimas cinco horas. Además de su trabajo habitual había sido requerido varias veces en emergencia, al parecer a los niños se les había dado por enfermarse todos juntos hoy. Es que no había tenido tiempo ni de sentarse por diez minutos, salía de una consulta y entraba en otra pero ya quedaba poco sólo veinte minutos para su hora de salida y no habían más pacientes para él por lo que por fin pudo ir por un capuchino.

―Edward, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó Riley mientras se sentaba junto a él con un cortado.

―Bien ¿qué tal tu? ¿y Jessica? – habló con una sonrisa un poco cansada por el día agotador.

―Muy bien, Jess me trae loco porque quiere ver a las chicas – contestó y Edward rió, es que Jessica había estado muy ocupada la última semana y sus amigas la extrañaban.

―Ya lo imagino, Nessie ha preguntado mucho por ella – dijo negando.

―Hablando de eso, ¿cómo van? – Edward no pudo evitar la sonrisa de tonto que se formó en su rostro sólo de pensar en su novia.

―Excelente, jamás me había sentido tan feliz – aseguró y Riley asintió conforme con esa respuesta, la verdad era que se podía notar de lejos la felicidad que traían esos dos.

―Me alegro amigo, ¿cómo se llevan tus padres con la nueva nuera? – preguntó dando un sorbo a su café.

―Como esperaba se alegraron, Nessie les había caído muy bien, además estaban felices porque al fin después de tanto tiempo solo pude encontrar una buena mujer. Ya sabes cómo quede después de Charlotte y lo que me costó volver a confiar en alguien de esa forma pero bien se que Nessie no es como ella, jamás me haría eso – Riley se movió inquieto en su silla y Edward pudo ver que algo le pasaba.

―¿Edward, qué sientes por Charlotte? – preguntó Riley serio y Edward sintió extraño que su amigo preguntara eso después de tanto tiempo.

―Nada – simplificó – al principio sentí una gran ira, después dolor. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que era porque la amaba pero ahora sé que fue la traición lo que me dolió más que nada.

―¿No la quieres aún?

―No, es más, podría decirte que nunca la amé. Lo que sentí por ella no es ni la quinta parte de lo que siento por Nessie, ¿por qué preguntas?

―Edward eso… eh… mira tengo que decirte algo – habló bajando la vista al vaso algo… inquieto.

―¿Qué sucede? Estas poniéndome nervioso.

―Es que Abigail se encontró con Charlotte el otro día – Edward quedó en shock, jamás pensó que después de tantos años tuviera que preocuparse por eso de nuevo.

―¿Cómo dices? – preguntó saliendo de su trance.

―Se encontró con ella mientras hacían compras con Phil y Claire, sabes cómo es Abby la trato como una desconocida, a pesar de que era su mejor amiga lo que hizo no tiene precio – Edward sólo asintió, sin saber que decir.

―Riley no quiero que pierdan su amistad por un problema aparte – que las cosas no le hubieran salido no significaba que su amiga pagara los pactos.

―No dejes que Abigail te escuche decir eso – sonrió – te mataría, sabes que para ella eres como su hermano y vales más que cualquier amiga.

―Lo sé, y para mí también es como una hermana.

―El tema es que ella pregunto por ti, dijo que tenía ganas de verte – le confesó, Edward en ese momento no supo cómo reaccionar – Abby se puso furiosa y le gritó que no tenía derecho a meterse en tu vida después de lo que había pasado pero ella insistió en que sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

―Si te soy sincero no quiero verla, no porque me duela o todavía la quiera porque eso no es verdad, estoy totalmente enamorado de Nessie y no podría mirar a otra mujer pero creo que sería algo incomodo después de todas las cosas que pasamos.

―Te entiendo y te apoyo, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea – asintió, sabía que tenía el apoyo de todos sus amigos y agradecía por eso pero no dejaría que esa mujer se metiera en su mente de nuevo, ahora tenía una nueva vida con una persona que valía la pena y sin importar las intensiones que tuviera ella, él ya no era el mismo.

Siguieron conversando hasta que Edward fue llamado por altavoz, se despidió rápidamente para presentarse en emergencia donde atendió un par de niños más hasta su hora de salida.

Al terminar el turno fue hasta los lockers donde recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a ir hasta la guardería por su novia. En el camino se encontró con Tyler quien lo abordó al verlo.

―Edward, ya me contó Riley lo que paso ¿qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó, Tyler sabía muy bien al igual que Riley y Abigail la historia completa.

―Nada Tyler estoy completamente enamorado de Nessie y aunque Charlotte apareciera de nuevo, ella ya no tiene espacio en mi vida – dijo con convicción.

―Me alegra escuchar eso, Nessie es una gran mujer y no se merece ser lastimada – concluyó durante el último tiempo Tyler había desarrollado un profundo cariño por ella y no quería que la nueva aparición de Charlotte arruinara las cosas entre sus amigos ahora que habían decidido comenzar una relación.

―Tranquilo jamás le haría eso a Ness – sentenció y luego de despedirse siguió en su camino. Pensando en que podrían hacer hoy, como todos los días Edward llevaba a Bella a su casa, pero hoy era especial pues era viernes y mañana Bella tenia libre, al igual que Edward que también había sacado ese fin de semana.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta que se encontraba en la puerta, entró casi topándose con Grace que estaba hablando con una de las enfermeras, las saludó a ambas amablemente y siguió el trayecto hasta su amada que dejaba de jugar con unos niños mientras tenía su abrigo bajo el brazo, se acercó lentamente a ella.

―¿Ya te vas preciosa? – le preguntó mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y dejaba un beso en su mejilla, Bella cerró los ojos al sentirlo.

―Sí, estaba esperándote – contestó con una sonrisa, mientras se volteaba y le daba un beso en los labios pero fue corto al oír un _"puaj"_ ambos voltearon para ver que tenían público, varios niños los estaban observando escondidos para que no los vieran, Edward soltó la risita mientras Bella se liberaba de su agarre y miraba a los pequeños.

―¿Es que están espiándonos? – preguntó con falso enojo y los niños rieron.

―¡Qué asco Nessie! – dijo Brittany, hija de una de las doctoras – no debes besar chicos, ellos tienen bacterias en la boca y te contagian – dijo frunciendo los labios haciéndola de lo mas adorable.

―Entonces yo tengo bacterias ¿no? – preguntó Bella mientras empezó a correr hacia los niños quienes huían despavoridos gritando y riendo al igual que ella. Todos los presentes se morían de la risa mirando divertidos la escena. Tanya se acercó a él mientras ambos observaban a la muchacha que había capturado a la niña y le hacía cosquillas.

―Nunca la había visto así – comentó a Edward haciendo que este volteara a verla.

―¿Qué? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido haciendo que la mujer sonriera.

―A Nessie, nunca la había visto tan contenta y creo que eso te lo debemos a ti, ella estaba algo triste las últimas semanas pero desde que están de novios parece otra y ni que hablar de ti – le dio un pequeño codazo y ambos sonrieron, ellos se llevaban muy bien. La amistad que tenían incluyendo a Bella, Tyler, Riley, Jessica, Abby y Phil se había fortalecido mucho durante el último tiempo.

―¿Qué te puedo decir? – se encogió de hombros – me tiene loco – admitió un poco avergonzado, a pesar de todo Edward Cullen seguía siendo el chico tímido y dulce que siempre fue.

―Se ve de lejos – se rió ella – quiero agradecerte Edward, por devolverle la felicidad a mi amiga – dijo sinceramente.

―Nada me complace más que verla feliz – dijo observándola y luego volteó a Tanya quien tenía una sonrisa enorme en su boca – se nota que también la quieres mucho.

―La adoro – comentó y su expresión se volvió triste – me recuerda mucho a mi hermana, terca y testaruda a más no poder pero con un enorme corazón.

―¿Hermana? ¿por qué nunca nos hablaste de ella? – le preguntó, Tanya jamás había mencionado a su hermana antes, bueno Edward ni siquiera sabía que tenía una.

―No viene al caso, ella murió hace unos años – comentó y él en ese momento se sintió como un estúpido por tener tan poco tacto.

―Yo… lo siento… no quería… – ella lo cortó negando, ya había pasado y no tenia caso sacar viejos dolores del pasado.

―No importa – le dijo con una sonrisa y eso le dio tranquilidad a Edward – la verdad es que desde el primer día que la vi supe que había algo en ella, tiene un notable parecido con Irina, su personalidad me recuerda exactamente a ella – comentó riendo – no puedo evitar mirarla como si fuera mi hermanita menor – dijo con cariño.

―Se que te quiere igual, no tiene hermanos y pocos amigos por eso se que eres especial para ella – Tanya le sonrió a Edward mientras una pequeña lagrima caía por su rostro la cual aparto rápidamente.

―Sera mejor que la cuides y no la lastimes porque si no te golpeare Cullen – le dijo medio en broma medio en advertencia – ella es especial y si le haces algo los chicos y yo patearemos tu trasero – Edward sólo pudo reír mientras volvía la vista a la chica con los niños, no podía dejar de mirarla con amor aún no estaba seguro de que había hecho para ganase a semejante mujer pero lo agradecía todos los días.

―Jamás – susurró para sí mismo – Jamás – pero Tanya si lo escuchó y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, su amiga no podía estar en mejores manos que esas.

―Dios, esos niños me agotan las energías – dijo la castaña ya viniendo hacia ellos, Edward la atrapo en un cálido abrazo ante los suspiros de unas cuantas chicas ahí lo que produjo la risa de Tanya.

―¿Qué? – preguntó Bella a su amiga, ella y Edward se habían metido en su burbuja que no registraban nada a su alrededor cosa que a la rubia le daba mucha gracia.

―Es que Nessie – negó – ¿acaso no has visto que todas las mujeres de este hospital o por lo menos un gran porcentaje de ellas suspiran por tu hombre? – Bella enarcó una ceja – Yo que tu lo pondría bajo llave.

―No, no es necesario porque lo tengo bien seguro – dijo Bella a lo que ella y Tanya comenzaron a reír.

―Estoy acá – dijo Edward, un poco avergonzado, para hacerse notar – no hablen como si no estuviera.

―Lo siento – Bella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de ir por el resto de sus cosas mientras que Tanya se despedía de todos y se iba sonriendo. Edward todavía tenía presente la conversación que habían tenido y se dijo que después charlaría con su novia al respecto – ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó Bella al lado, no la había visto acercarse pero la tomó de la mano y juntos salieron de la guardería después de saludar a Grace y a Danielle.

―¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – le preguntó Edward, pues siempre que podían hacían planes para pasar tiempo juntos ver una película después del trabajo o pasear cuando salían temprano y cosas por el estilo.

―Es viernes y pareces cansado – dijo Bella pensativa – ¿Por qué no vamos a casa, preparamos algo de cenar y vemos alguna peli?

―¿Tu casa o la mía? – preguntó Edward.

―La mía, ¿qué te parece?

―Perfecto – le contestó mientras entraban en el auto. El viaje a casa de Bella fue rápido ya que ambos se entretuvieron conversando. Una vez llegados subieron al departamento, se quitaron los abrigos y fueron hasta la cocina.

―¿Qué comeremos hoy? – preguntó Edward mientras Bella revisaba el contenido de la pobre nevera.

―Pues estas de suerte cariño – le dijo con una sonrisa – voy a cocinarte lo que todo hombre en la tierra desea que su novia le haga, el manjar más exquisito de todos, voy a hacerte: macarrones con queso.

―¡Vaya! Macarrones con queso, has cumplido mi mayor sueño – exclamó siguiendo su juego y Bella rodó los ojos ante ese comentario, tampoco era para que se burlara.

―No hay nada más – le dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

―Mientras los hagas tu y sean para mí, no hay problema – le dijo él mientras le daba un tierno beso.

―Eso dalo por hecho – Edward sacó los macarrones de la alacena, mientras Bella ponía a hervir el agua. Durante esos minutos ninguno de los dos habló pero se lanzaban miradas furtivas de vez en cuando y aparecían sonrisitas bobas en sus rostros.

Cuando los macarrones ya estaban hirviendo ambos se sentaron en el sofá abrazados mientras buscaban una película para ver, haciendo zapping en la TV Bella dejó una película que encontró que parecía buena entretanto se preparaba la comida, servía para pasar el tiempo pero al parecer les gustó demasiado pues ambos están totalmente metidos en ella. Bella escondía la cabeza en el pecho de Edward porque estaba aterrada, a ella le gustaban las películas de terror pero tenía que admitir que la película esa le estaba causando un trauma, los muñecos siempre le habían parecido aterradores cuando era niña.

Edward se levantó para ver si ya estaban los macarrones y su novia ni lo miró de lo concentrada que estaba frente a la TV. Después ver que la comida estaba pronta sacó la olla del fuego, cuando estuvo todo listo se acercó a su novia quien ajena a todo miraba atentamente la pantalla.

―¿Cómo va? – preguntó interesándose también, y es que la película estaba bastante bien.

―El detective Lipton va a arrestar a Jamie por los asesinatos cuando Henry lo llama para ir al teatro, él se escapa pero el detective lo persigue y al final Jamie lo convenció de que algo raro sucede y ahora lo está ayudando pero no está muy convencido – dijo Bella de un tirón sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

―¡Vaya! – exclamó y continuaron mirando, de vez en vez Bella ahogaba un gritito en el pecho de su novio lo que hacía a este reírse de ella. Al terminar la película Bella bajó el volumen de la TV.

―Aún no me puedo creer el final – le dijo Bella negando y Edward sonrió.

―Cuidado con la mirada de Mary Shaw. Ella no tenía hijos, sólo muñecos. Y si la ves al soñar, nunca… nunca te atrevas a gritar – le dijo picándola y acercándose a Bella con una mirada casi demoníaca, ella se estremeció.

―No bromees con esas cosas, sabes que me dan pánico – admitió y Edward comenzó a carcajearse haciendo que ella se enojara con él.

―Lo siento pero no me pude resistir, es muy divertido molestarte – dijo todavía riéndose.

―Ni se te ocurra asustarme o pagaras caro – fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Edward la siguió de cerca.

―Vamos, cariño – dijo mientras la besaba – era una broma, por favor perdóname.

―No es gracioso que asustes a tu novia, es mejor que no te mandes ninguna Cullen – dijo enojada.

―Prometo no asustarte – dijo el abrazándola con cariño – pero perdóname.

―Lo pensare – dijo antes de zafarse de su agarre, la verdad ya lo había perdonado por molestarla pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito – vamos a comer – dijo y ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

Después de unos minutos, y de que Bella perdonara a Edward, comieron en una charla amena y divertida tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que habían terminado.

―Mi amor, déjame decirte que fueron los mejores macarrones con queso que he comido en mi vida – dijo dándole una sonrisa – pero no se lo digas a mi madre – ella rió fuerte.

―No se lo diré, si te portas – contestó mientras juntaban los platos para ponerlos en el fregadero, Bella se encargó de lavarlos mientras Edward los secaba y colocaba en el lugar, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a hacer esas cosas juntos.

Al terminar fueron al sofá y se sentaron para buscar otra película de nuevo pero ahora decidieron ver una comedia pues con una de terror ya era suficiente. La verdad ni sabían que era lo que estaban viendo pues Bella aburrida comenzó a rozar su nariz en el mentón de Edward mientras él cerraba los ojos disfrutando del contacto. Las caricias se convirtieron en besos y con ellos vinieron los abrazos cada vez más intensos, después de unos cuando besos se separaron.

―Creo que será mejor que me vaya – comentó Edward mientras se levantaba e iba por su abrigo, no quería presionarla en nada pero Bella no lo dejó irse.

―¿Por qué no te quedas hoy? – le preguntó tan bajito que Edward no supo si había oído bien o si estaba alucinando.

―¿Cómo dices? – la verdad si quería quedarse pero no se sentía seguro, tal vez llegar a ese punto tan pronto terminaba arruinado su relación, una que les había costado mucho lograr.

―Quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche.

―¿Estás segura?

―Si tú quieres, si ¿quieres quedarte conmigo? – preguntó ella suavemente y él no lo dudo dos veces.

―Me encantaría – le dijo atrapando de nuevo sus labios. Él estaba parado frente al sofá y Bella de rodillas en este mismo, Edward abrazó por la cintura mientras ella enredaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su lengua la tomó con posesividad y deseo, tanto que ella se asombró.

―Vamos a mi habitación – le susurró Bella. Edward aceptó, por un momento se había olvidado de donde estaban se maldijo por eso, tenía la intención de hacer que su primera vez juntos fuera especial, tratarla como una princesa pero no contaba con que su lado salvaje lo dominara en cuanto pusiera las manos en su cuerpo.

Ella tomó la mano que Edward le ofrecía, amablemente la ayudó a bajarse del sofá sin dejar de mirarla intensamente, Bella tampoco apartó su mirada de él, no podía hacerlo.

Lo llevó hasta la cama y lo colocó de espaldas a ella, con un empujón lo sentó sorprendiéndolo mientras Bella esbozaba una sonrisa pícara y se sentaba a horcajadas en su regazo, se abrazó a él besándole el cuello.

―No sabía que te gustaran estas cosas, yo que pretendía que esto fuera especial – habló Edward tratando de mantener tranquila su respiración. Ella no pudo evitar reír en su cuello ante sus palabras y él se estremeció al sentir su cálido soplo.

―No soy delicada Edward, esto será especial sea de la forma que sea sólo déjate llevar – le susurró al oído antes de morderlo suavemente. ¿Cómo rechazar esa propuesta? Esa mujer estaba ahí para que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, no iba a contradecirla en nada.

Ella se alejó por un momento y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa azul botón por botón, lentamente, torturándolo a cada segundo y lo sabía, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Vio como la miraba con hambre de ella, de su cuerpo y no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso. Al terminar con la camisa se la quitó mientras Edward pasaba un dedo por su sujetador de encaje negro, un gemido salió de sus labios cuando el rozó la parte desnuda de sus pechos. Edward besó sus labios con fiereza y sin compasión, con una voracidad que la excitó más de lo que estaba, ella se separó para poder sacarle la remera y así poder apreciar esos músculos, ese cuerpo de infarto que había estado en sus sueños más húmedos.

Bella acarició toda la longitud de su torso y lo acercó a ella para besarlo de nuevo, nunca tenía bastante de sus besos, jamás se cansaría de ellos. Los labios de Edward bajaron de mandíbula por su cuello hasta llegar al comienzo de sus pechos, sentir como ella gemía cada vez que su boca tocaba su piel lo volvía loco. Le desabrochó el sujetador para así tener más acceso a ellos, su mirada la recorrió, estremeciéndola, y cuando él tomó uno de sus pechos en su boca ella sintió morirse de placer, uno que jamás había experimentado antes y que la llevaba al borde de la locura.

La agarró por la cintura y la acostó en la cama de repente, pudo ser un poco brusco pero ella no se quejó es más parecía haberle gustado, se quitó los jeans y se colocó encima mientras desprendía el botón de los de ella, tomó los jean junto con sus bragas y comenzó a bajarlos mientras Bella levantaba la cadera para ayudarlo en su trabajo. Ya en ropa interior se deleito con la figura desnuda de su mujer, sus manos recorrieron la longitud entera de su cuerpo, Bella gimió cuando notó que estaba realmente duro para ella.

―¡Oh, dios! – volvió a gemir cuando lo sintió de nuevo besando sus pechos, las manos de Bella sus manos fueron a su bóxer, la única prenda que se interponía entre ellos, pero él la detuvo.

―No, aún no – comenzó bajar una de sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus muslos. Estaba empapada, sin poder contenerse introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella, la sentía gritar de placer mientras Edward colocaba otro dedo en su interior aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas y haciéndola correr en sus manos. Verla retorcerse de placer fue el culmen para su autocontrol, la necesitaba en ese momento con urgencia.

―Edward… te quiero ya – le dijo Bella cuando pudo hablar – quiero que me hagas el amor – le dijo jadeando.

―Tus deseos son ordenes preciosa – se colocó en su entrada y sin más la penetró de una sola vez, ambos gritaron al sentir al otro en una forma tan intima, Bella enrolló las piernas a su cintura buscando más contacto entre ellos. Edward embistió contra ella fuertemente, la marcó como suya y ella se dejó llevar, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él quisiera. Siguieron moviéndose hasta ascender, juntos, en la cumbre de su excitación gritando fuerte sus nombres en el acto.

Les tomó unos minutos recomponerse, aún unidos íntimamente ninguno dijo nada. Todavía estaban tratando de calmar su respiración y los latidos de sus corazones los que parecían querer salir de sus pechos. Cuando por fin tuvo fuerzas salió de ella derrumbándose a su lado, la atrajo a su pecho mientras la abrazaba y besaba el tope de su cabeza.

―Eso fue… increíble – dijo Edward todavía cansando, ella paso una mano por su rostro dulcemente.

―Eso… cariño es… quedarse corto – acotó, ambos se miraron pícaramente pero Edward cayó en algo que no había pensado.

―Vanessa no nos hemos cuidado – le dijo sorprendido y ella sonrió.

―No hay problema, tomo la píldora – él asintió retomando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Bella pensaba si era posible amar a alguien de la forma que ella lo hacía, lo amaba más que a ella misma y casualmente Edward pensaba lo mismo pero él estaba seguro de que era posible pues moriría por ella de ser preciso. Después de unos minutos más Bella se colocó sobre Edward para volver a besarlo.

―¿Es que eres insaciable? – preguntó en broma, ya que él la quería una y otra y otra vez y así sucesivamente durante todos los días de su existencia.

―De ti nunca tengo suficiente – dijo Bella sonriendo mientras Edward la giraba y la ponía debajo suyo, listos para comenzar otra vez.

Definitivamente para Edward Charlotte ya no tenía cabida en su vida porque no quería otra mujer que no fuera su chica, ni siquiera podía pensar en hacer el amor con otra que no fuera su mujer, esa que lo había atrapado desde el primer momento sin saberlo. Esa atractiva y dulce chica de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés se metió en su vida y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla irse, nunca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Bueno pues, Hola! Estoy muy atrasada con el capitulo, lo sé, debí subirlo hace meses pero estuve bastante ocupada. Ya saben: trabajo, estudio, familia, etc. además estoy mudándome así que ya se imaginaran el caos. <strong>_

_**El Capítulo: ¿qué les ha parecido? Creo que cuando trabajaba en el tenia un ataque de romanticismo :) En cuanto al Lemmon, hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer algo así pero no me decidía así que me dije ¿por qué no? y eso fue lo que salió espero que les guste. Además tenemos a una ex… mmm... ya veremos como sigue, gracias por todo y hasta el próximo.**_

_**Ahhh, antes de que lo olvide por si se lo preguntan (que no creo que nadie se lo pregunte pero igual) la película que ven es El Silencio de la Muerte, besos. **_


	16. Un Te Amo no es suficiente

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Un "Te Amo" no es suficiente <strong>

* * *

><p>Un rayo de luz entraba por la ventana del dormitorio a través de la espesa cortina azul que la recubría, alumbraba levemente la habitación donde dos cuerpos descansaban plácidamente después de una noche bastante agitada.<p>

Edward se removió en la cama, miró el reloj que marcaba las diez de la mañana pero al ser sábado no tendría problemas con eso del trabajo. Sintió como se movían a su lado y levanto la cabeza de la almohada para ver a la mujer que estaba con él en la cama, una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en su rostro al recordar el día o mejor dicho la noche anterior, ¿quién habría pensado que su dulce novia tenía un lado tan salvaje? Desde luego él no pero no se quejaba en absoluto, es más, le resultaba excitante.

La observó dormir, algo que hacia todas las mañanas que pasaban juntos. Bella al despertar se encontró con los hermosos ojos dorados de su enamorado viéndola fijamente con el amor desbordando de ellos, tanto que la enterneció.

―Buenos días – le dijo dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, ella solo cerró los ojos y sonrió.

―Excelentes diría yo – Bella sonrió y se apretó más a él colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y trayéndolo encima suyo para besarlo como le diera la gana.

Siguieron besándose por un largo rato hasta que Edward, con dificultad, se separó un poco de ella.

―Preciosa, si no paras no nos podremos levantar hoy y recuerdas que vienen los chicos y mis padres – Bella parecía muy entretenida con su novio hasta escuchar sus palabras, ahogo un gritito de frustración en su pecho y él solo rió – vamos prometo recompensarte esta noche – le dijo y al parecer ella quedó conforme con esa respuesta pues se separó.

―Tomare tu palabra, voy por una ducha – se levantó de la cama completamente desnuda y como ni tal cosa salió de la habitación dejando a su novio mirándola sorprendido, Bella era muy consciente que él la observaba y eso era exactamente lo que ella quería.

Edward se quedó viendo por donde se había ido Bella ahí sin hacer nada, sabía que lo estaba haciendo para mortificarlo por haberla detenido y lo estaba logrando. Mierda, ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Sintiéndose frustrado se dejó caer en la cama otra hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

―¿Tal vez, quisieras acompañarme? – preguntó Bella parada en la puerta de la habitación. Él la observo de pies a cabeza, aún seguía desnuda y se veía terriblemente bien, tanto, que no lo pensó dos veces y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más ya estaba a su lado besándola como si no hubiera mañana. Bella sólo sonrió definitivamente Edward no podía con ella.

La cargó hasta el baño y ahí se metieron los dos, bajo la ducha entre beso y beso.

.

.

.

.

.

La pareja preparaba el almuerzo para sus familiares y amigos, aprovechando que todos estaban disponibles ese sábado decidieron hacer una comida para así para poder reunirse, pues eran pocas las veces que todos coincidían con sus días libres.

Mientras estaban juntos Edward se dio cuenta de algo en lo que antes no había reparado y aunque no habían hablado de eso decidió preguntarlo igual.

―Ness… ¿cuándo voy a conocer a tus padres? – Bella palideció al escuchar esa pregunta y el vaso que tenía en la mano cayó directamente al piso donde se rompió en varios fragmentos. Edward no se esperaba esa reacción de ella, al verla tan blanca como un papel dejó lo que hacía y se acercó preocupado – ¿Estás bien mi amor?

―Sí, claro – dijo ella forzando una sonrisa – sólo que me tomaste desprevenida pero no pasa nada.

―¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa forma? – le preguntó intrigado y ahí venia el tema que ella había estado evadiendo todo este tiempo. No quería mentir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba sincerarse totalmente con alguien pero estaba aterrada, tenía miedo de su reacción.

Bella respiró profundo: ¿Qué decirle?, ¿Qué responderle?

Obviamente no la verdad pero tal vez podría evitar mentirle del todo siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado con sus palabras, era rebuscado y confuso pero no encontraba otra forma.

―Edward la verdad es que hay cosas de mi que no te he dicho – admitió cuando ambos se sentaron en las sillas de la cocina – no es que no confié en ti, sólo que son difíciles de decir.

―¿No entiendo Ness? ¿Qué sucede?

―Es un tema problemático, mis padres se separaron cuando era una niña, mi madre está internada en una clínica y yo viví con mi padre desde los doce años. Él y yo no tuvimos una buena relación, siempre estábamos discutiendo o peleando por algún motivo, así que al cumplir la mayoría me alejé completamente. Con los años hemos podido arreglar muchas de nuestras diferencias pero aún hay cosas que son difíciles – admitió mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras escapaban de sus ojos.

Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella jamás le había admitido nada de eso, ahora entendía por qué no hablaba de sus padres. Nunca la había oído mencionar nada de su infancia, estaba claro que no se sentía cómoda con esos temas. No quería hacerla sentir mal y si la relación con su familia era así de mala y ella quería alejarlo de eso él no se iba a resistir, no ahora aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debían retomar esa charla.

―Ness lo siento no quería lastimarte, no era mi intensión… – ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

―Está bien, no es tu culpa – él la besó suavemente mientras la atraía hacia si para abrazarla, al terminar el beso Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y Edward colocó su mentón sobre ella consolándola en silencio. Se quedaron juntos un momento, abrazados en silencio. Después de un largo tiempo se separaron para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo y dando así por finalizada la conversación.

Bella se quedó pensando en lo que habían hablado, técnicamente no dicho una mentira pero el ocultar la verdad era también una forma de mentir.

Agradeció que el tema quedara por ahí nada más. Edward no trato de averiguar más sobre el asunto lo que fue lo mejor, mientras menos preguntara menos le tendría que mentir.

Una hora después Bella se encontró abriéndole la puerta a Abigail, a Phil y a Claire y esta última se le tiró encima riendo.

―Nessie – le gritó casi en el oído por lo que Bella cerró los ojos fuerte, riendo la hizo girar.

―Hola Claire, ¿cómo estas pequeña? – le dijo dándole un beso grande para ponerla en el suelo.

―Muy bien ¿y tío Edward?

―En la cocina – sin terminar de hablar Claire salió corriendo hacia dicho lugar mientras los adultos se reían.

―¿Nessie, cómo estás? – preguntó Abby dándole un beso y un abrazo a su amiga.

―Bien ¿y ustedes? – preguntó ahora saludando a Phil.

―Igual – contestó este último, Bella cerró la puerta y fueron a la cocina donde Claire y Edward estaban riendo.

Todos comenzaron una charla bastante entretenida mientras esperaban a los demás, a la media hora llegaron Carlisle y Esme, luego Elizabeth, después Tanya, Riley y Jessica y por último, como siempre, Tyler quien llega tarde a todos los encuentros. Parecía una gran familia toda junta y por primera vez en muchos años Bella se sentía así, en familia. La última temporada la había pasado sola y es que desde la muerte de Angela Bella no había tenido una familia.

El almuerzo fue muy divertido, con las estupideces de Tyler y los rezongos a este por parte de Tanya quien parecía la novia más que otra cosa y la que se ofendía cuando Abigail y Jessica se lo decían. Los cariñitos ente Edward y Bella que hacían que Riley y Phil bromearan con que parecían adolescentes aunque Carlisle, Esme y Elizabeth los miraban con ternura contentos de que Edward al fin encontrara a alguien tan bueno para él como ella y Claire quien los miraba con asco cada vez que se besaban.

Al final de la comida las mujeres fueron a preparar un té para todos mientras los hombres se quedaban charlando. Edward no pudo evitar perseguir a su mujer con la mirada mientras esta se iba con sus amigas dentro de la casa.

―Ya deja de verla así que estamos aquí – le dijo Tyler divertido mientras los otros hombres se reían y Edward rodó los ojos.

―Está enamorado Tyler, lo entenderás cuando te suceda – contestó simplemente Riley.

―Se nota de lejos, espero no parecer idiota cuando me enamore como ustedes – los demás sólo negaron ya se vengarían de él cuando le tocara.

―¿Cómo van hijo? – preguntó a Edward su padre, ya los había visto varias veces en el hospital pero igual quería escucharlo de la boca de su propio hijo.

―Muy bien la semana pasada cumplimos un mes de novios, la verdad me siento muy contento con ella, sin dudas es la mujer que siempre quise – admitió sonriendo.

―Me alegro mucho hijo se ve que Nessie es una gran mujer.

―Sí lo es – admitió convencido.

―¿Y cuando conoceremos a tus suegros? – dijo Tyler y a Edward se le borro la sonrisa del rostro al recordar el episodio anterior y la charla que tuvieron, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los hombres.

―Bueno eso… es algo complicado – dijo pasando la mano por su cabello cobrizo.

―¿Qué paso? – preguntó Riley.

―Su vida ha sido complicada, ella me contó más o menos y yo no quise insistir más, se que la situación la pone mal así que evito hablarle de ello.

―¿Qué harás? – preguntó Tyler ahora completamente serio.

―Por ahora nada, se que ella hablara cuando este lista además no quiero presionarla.

―Estoy de acuerdo hijo –asintió Carlisle mientras las mujeres aparecían. Se quedaron ahí el resto de la tarde juntos, contando historias y anécdotas de cuando eran niños y poniendo en vergüenza a Edward y a Riley mientras las chicas se reían pero Tanya no tardo en poner a Tyler en ridículo también y causar la risa de todos ahí.

Claire había decidido irse a jugar en el patio mientras los adultos seguían en la mesa, pero una duda apareció en la cabeza de la niña quien se acercó lentamente hacia ellos y se paro frente a Bella quien era abrazada por Edward.

―Nessie –dijo pensativa haciendo que algunos le prestaran atención mientras los demás seguían la animada charla.

―¿Si? – Bella la observó intrigada mientras la sentaba sobre sus piernas.

―¿Eres la novia de mi tío Edward? – preguntó.

―Sí, eso soy – dijo mientras miraba a Edward con una sonrisa, la pequeña conversación era ahora seguida por todos que miraban atentos a ver qué era lo que Claire quería decir.

―¿Entonces eres mi tía? – eso tomó a Bella por sorpresa, ella jamás se había imaginado tener una sobrina. Después de la muerte de Angela no pensó en esa posibilidad pues tampoco pensaba en tener una pareja y enamorarse como sucedió. Bella asintió sin poder decir más, sentía que iba a llorar si pronunciaba palabra.

―Si princesa ella es tu tía – salió Edward al rescate de su chica, y le contestó a Claire mientras besaba la cima de su cabeza.

―¿Puedo decirte tía entonces? – preguntó Claire emocionada, ella no tenia tías de verdad y le encantaba la idea de que ella fuera su tía de verdad. Bella para ese momento ya esta lagrimeando, esa niña se había vuelto parte importante de su vida, lloraba de emoción por que la quisiera tanto como para pedirle que fuera su tía.

―Me encantaría que me dijeras así – le dijo sinceramente mientras la abrazaba fuerte y la niña correspondió al abrazo. Las mujeres estaban también emocionadas por la actitud de Claire, ella no era muy abierta con las personas pero Bella era algo especial y los hombres con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

―Bueno entonces aunque Claire me gano – admitió Carlisle y todos rieron – como jefe de esta familia te doy la bienvenida oficialmente – dijo con una sonrisa.

―Que rápido Carlisle después de un mes de novios le das la bienvenida – le retó su esposa negando ante la risa de todos.

―Déjalo Esme es que mi primito es algo lento – bramó Elizabeth ante la mirada fruncida de su primo y logrando la risa de todos.

―Gracias Carlisle – respondió Bella cuando dejo de reír. De repente el timbre sonó y Claire quien estaba sobre las piernas de Bella.

―¿Puedo abrir tía? – preguntó a Bella.

―Claro corazón – la niña salió emocionada hacia dentro de la casa corriendo.

Al ver que Claire no volvía Bella decidió ir a ver qué había pasado, así que entro en la casa y vio en la puerta a la pequeña con una mujer muy bonita, de cabello un poco más oscuro que el suyo y ojos verdes aceituna, era delgada y tenia facciones finas en el rostro. Bella jamás la había visto pero Claire la miraba como intentando descifrar algo cosa que Bella no entendió así que decidió hacerse notar.

―¿Quién es corazón? – preguntó entrando en la habitación, haciendo que la mujer y la niña la observaran.

―Tía esta señora está buscando a tío Edward – dijo la niña y la mujer miró fijamente a Bella por lo que ella dedujo se asombro de que fuera a la tía de Claire. Bella dejó de analizar a la muchacha cosa que siempre hacia con la gente y bueno el entrenamiento jamás se pierde.

―¿Entonces linda no crees que deberías ir por tío Edward? – ella asintió y se fue, las mujeres se miraron por un segundo. Bella se sentía totalmente observada por aquella muchacha quien no tenía idea de quién era – pasa por favor – le dijo, la mujer asintió y entro a la casa.

―Creo que no nos conocemos soy Vanessa Masen – dijo y le tendió una mano, la mujer hizo lo mismo y la saludó correctamente.

―Un placer soy… – antes de que nadie pudiera hablar una voz de fondo respondió por ella.

―Charlotte – las mujeres voltearon para ver a Edward parado en la entrada de la sala estaba completamente helado.

Se había quedado de piedra al ver a su ex novia, una persona a la que nunca pensó volver a ver frente a él y no estaba sola sino que estaba de la mano de su novia actual, era como una pesadilla.

Bella no entendía nada pero podía suponer que ahí había más cosas de las que se veían a simple vista, rápidamente vio a la mujer y a su novio de vez en vez, los dos se miraban fijamente con distintas expresiones. La de Edward tenía incredulidad y la de ella dolor, nadie dijo una palabra hasta que la mujer hablo.

―Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo con una sonrisa – tanto tiempo sin vernos.

―¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó de primera, tal vez fue algo brusco pero no podía creer que la tuviera enfrente después de todo lo que le hizo.

―Quería hablar contigo – le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo, en ese momento a Bella se le retorció el estomago. Era obvio que a esa mujer le interesaba su novio pero lo que la ponía nerviosa era la actitud de Edward a la que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

―Bueno yo los dejo solos – dijo Bella y salió de la sala mientras se iba paso una mano por el hombro de su novio y le dio una sonrisa dulce antes de irse, él por supuesto le respondió. Fue a donde sus amigos quienes conversaban animadamente ajenos a todo.

―¿Nessie quien era que demoraste tanto? – preguntó Tanya.

―Una mujer que buscaba a Edward – dijo simplemente intentando parecer casual para ocultar los nervios que tenia por la visita.

―¿A Edward? ¿quién? – preguntó Jessica intrigada.

―No lo sé, nunca la había visto pero por lo que entendí creo que se llama Charlotte – al oír ese nombre Esme jadeó, Abigail se puso colérica en un segundo, Riley negó simplemente y los demás pusieron caras no muy agradables.

―Es que yo la mato, zorra… – empezó a despotricar Abby quien era agarrada por su marido y por Riley para evitar que fuera a golpear a la mujer. Bella, Jessica y Tanya no entendían nada.

―¿Abby por dios que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan alterada? – preguntó Tanya.

―Es que esa zorra estúpida es la ex de Edward, la que lo engañó y lo abandonó – dijo furiosa, Bella se sorprendió mucho ante esa aclaración pero enseguida entendió la reacción de ambos en la sala hace momentos.

―¿Los dejaste solos? – preguntó Riley.

―Ellos tenían que hablar y la verdad yo ahí sobraba – admitió Bella pero Tyler y su bocota aparecieron en escena.

―¿Pero qué pasa si trata de reconquistarlo? – Bella conocía que esa era una posibilidad pero en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que no fuera eso. Tanya al ver la expresión de Bella por la estupidez que dijo su amigo le dio un codazo y enseguida fue a abrazarla – lo siento Nessie yo no…

―Tranquilo, está bien – dijo ella negando con una sonrisa triste – debo admitir que es una posibilidad, pero confió en mi novio y sé que me ama así que no hay problema – terminó, nadie dijo nada más e intentaron seguir como si nada hubiera pasado pero Bella aun tenía ese bichito de la duda plantada en su cabeza y si esa Charlotte quería volver con Edward ¿Qué haría él?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las cosas se ponen interesantes ¿eh? Bueno tenemos a una ex-novia arrepentida... yo también estaría arrepentida si lo hubiera abandonado. <strong>_

_**En fin, no he demorado nada (dos semanitas), digamos que tuve un buen fin de semana y me puse con el capítulo. Espero que les guste, el próximo viene en breve. **_

_**Besos, Liziie.**_


	17. Verdades a la Luz

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Verdades a la Luz<br>**

* * *

><p>El silencio se apodero de las dos personas que se miraban sin reparos, en sus cabezas pasaban distintos sentimientos que iban desde la ira, pasando por la aceptación hasta el dolor. Edward no había dicho una sola palabra más desde que su novia lo había dejado para hablar con su ex, eso sí que sonaba raro cualquier otra se hubiera puesto furiosa en esa situación pero no su mujer, ella no era como cualquiera y esa era una de las razones de por qué la quería tanto.<p>

Charlotte seguía en silencio y Edward se estaba desesperando, así que finalmente dijo algo.

―¿Entonces, qué es lo que quieres? Me gustaría que sea rápido ya que mi familia me espera – comentó con una voz suave pero sin sentimientos en ella, Charlotte se sintió mal por eso pero después de todo se lo merecía por lo que le había hecho.

―No te quitare mucho tiempo, lo prometo – contestó mientras intentaba formar una sonrisa, pues la verdad era que verlo ahí le había traído muchos sentimientos del pasado.

―Lo siento pero ya no creo en tus promesas – le respondió sin dejar de mirarla.

―Tienes razón Edward, me lo merezco pero créeme que no hay un solo día que no me arrepienta de lo que hice, por esa estúpida obsesión perdí a mis amigos y al mejor hombre que pudiera encontrar – dijo de verdad arrepentida y Edward lo notó, suspiró mientras dejaba su porte altivo porque ya no tenía caso hacerla sufrir se notaba que sufría sola por lo que había hecho.

―Si te lo mereces me dejaste por uno de mis amigos después de años de noviazgo y ni siquiera te importo lo que sentía, pero eso está en el pasado, además yo no soy quien para juzgarte, ¿qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

―Tu perdón Edward, es lo que más quiero. Fuiste y eres una persona muy importante para mí – le respondió sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos.

―Charlotte no necesitas pedir mi perdón, ya te le he dado hace tiempo – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia una ventana – no siento rencor por ti, si bien es cierto que me lastimaste y mucho no te odio como crees.

―¿Enserio? – preguntó sorprendida.

―No puedo vivir odiando a alguien toda mi vida – respondió como si nada.

―Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor, no podría soportar tu odio por eso vine, para redimirme – dijo ella – pero cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado estos últimos años?

―La verdad los primeros tiempos fueron bastante duros y solitarios, me ayudó tener la compañía de mis amigos y mis familiares pero fue difícil hasta que conocí a la persona que me ha devuelto la alegría completamente – dijo sonriendo mientras vea por la ventana a su novia hablando y sonriendo con su sobrina, Charlotte al verlo también se acercó a la ventana y miró la escena.

―Se nota que es una buena mujer – dijo con convicción y con un pequeño deje de tristeza en su voz, aunque si lo pensaba era lógico que él hubiera rehecho su vida pero no por eso dejaba de doler.

―Lo es – contestó mirándola – ella es más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

―Tiene suerte – contestó – sabes Edward, al irme de di cuenta del error que cometí y de eso siempre esta arrepentida porque aunque no me lo creas yo nunca deje de amarte.

―Lo lamento Charlotte pero ya no siento lo mismo – se alejó de ella lentamente – pase mucho tiempo para superar lo que sucedió y por fin lo hice, eso pertenece al pasado. Ahora estoy con Vanessa y la amo profundamente.

―Lo entiendo Edward y no esperaba que me correspondieras solo quería que lo sepas – dijo con una sonrisa triste, después de todo la culpa era suya.

―De verdad lo siento – respondió. La conversación no se alargó mucho más que eso, él no estaba muy seguro de que decir y qué hacer con ella. Charlotte se despidió de Edward con un beso en la mejilla y ambos caminaron hasta la entrada.

―Saluda a tu familia de mi parte y dile a esa novia tuya que te cuide – Edward sonrió asintiendo mientras la veía alejarse, de esa forma Charlotte salía de su vida, de una vez y para siempre.

Entró en la casa y al cerrar la puerta sintió como si acabara de cerrar una etapa importante de su vida en ese momento. Si bien la visita de Charlotte le sorprendió y aunque al principio no quería hablarle después se dio cuenta de que eso había sido de gran ayuda.

Fue a donde estaba su familia, tenía que hablar de un tema importante con su novia ya que seguramente ya le habían dicho quien era Charlotte y ella merecía una total honestidad de su parte. Al salir su amiga Abby lo abordó.

―¿Edward que paso? – le preguntó junto con Riley.

―Todo está bien, ¿y Nessie, me gustaría hablar con ella? – dijo seriamente haciendo que Abigail y Riley se miraran asustados.

―Esta con Claire y Tanya – contestó Riley señalando el jardín.

―¿Dime que no es lo que pienso? – Abby lo miró fijamente.

―¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundido.

―¿Dime que no vas a dejar a Nessie por esa zorra? – Edward la miró como si estuviera loca, incrédulo de que alguien pudiera siquiera pensar en eso. Antes de que pudiera responderle sintió un jadeó detrás suyo y al voltear se horrorizo al ver a Tanya con las manos en la boca y a Bella mas pálida que un papel.

―¿Vas… vas a… vas a dejarme? – se las arregló para preguntar hipando, Edward había quedado en trance por un momento la cara de Bella era de profundo dolor y habían un par de lagrimas en ella, rápidamente corrió a ella y la abrazó mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

―¡NO! No, no Nessie – dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos y haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos – Yo te amo, jamás te dejaría – le aseguró mientras la besaba.

―Pero Abby dijo… – la silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, y dándole una mirada enojada a Abigail.

―Ella no me dejó explicarme por eso quería hablar contigo pero jamás dije nada sobre dejarte – contestó, todos los presentes supieron que esa era la clave para irse y dejarlos solos. Edward guió a Bella hasta la cocina y ahí sentados comenzó a acariciarle el rostro – quiero contarte todo amor.

―Edward no tienes por qué hacerlo – le dijo ella, si quería saber pero no era quien para pedirle que fuera honesto cuando ella no lo era.

―Nessie, Charlotte vino a disculparse conmigo por lo que pasó hace años y eso fue lo que hice – le dijo sin dejar de tocarla.

―¿La perdonaste?

―Sí, la verdad es que ya lo había hecho hace tiempo pero no me había dado cuenta. Además eso es lo único que le puedo ofrecer, mi perdón.

―¿No entiendo?

―Que ella ya no tiene espacio en mi vida, yo te amo a ti – le confesó – tu eres mi vida – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo y lo abrazó fuerte mientras seguía llorando. Tenía que admitir que se había asustado mucho cuando sintió a Abigail decir que iba a dejarla, era como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho, el sólo hecho de estar lejos de él le era horrible.

―Edward yo… – antes de que pudiera seguir Esme atravesó la cocina de un tirón y le dio un golpe a su hijo en la cabeza antes de abrazarla.

―Mamá eso duele, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo? – preguntó confundido e irritado.

―¿Cómo es eso que vas a dejar a Nessie por esa mujer? ¿Es que estás loco? – exclamó enojada y Edward tuvo ganas de matar a Abigail en ese momento por el problema que le había armado.

―No voy a dejarla mamá, solo estábamos hablando de cosas importantes – ya se estaba cansando de asunto, una cosa era explicárselo a su novia pero decirle a toda la familia era demasiado, sin dudas después de eso acabaría con su amiga.

―Oh, lo siento – le dijo su madre arrepentida – es que escuche que querías dejar a Nessie.

―Está bien mamá, ahora vamos antes de que alguien más me quiera pegar ― Bella y Esme sonrieron por ese comentario, seguramente todos pensaban en una persona en específico quien era el "protector" de Bella: Tyler.

Después de ese mal momento las cosas siguieron bien por decirlo de alguna forma aunque Bella se la pasó pensando todo el día. En el momento en el que escucho a Abigail su mundo se cayó, sabía que sería difícil separarse de Edward pero jamás espero sentir algo como eso, como si algo en su interior se hubiera quebrado en mil pedazos y solo tuviera deseos de desaparecer. Ahí fue donde entendió la gravedad del asunto, eso era solo una muestra de lo que sucedería cuando Edward supiera la verdad, solo una pequeña porción del dolor que sufriría en ese momento.

Ahora más que nada tenía que pensar en qué hacer, si debía decirle la verdad o no, por un lado creía que lo mejor era contarle su versión de la historia antes que se enterara por alguien más, alguien que lo modificara todo a su antojo pero por otro lado la aterraba su reacción ante lo que iba a escuchar, estaba metida en un gran lío.

―¿Estás bien Nessie? – preguntó Esme ya a su lado.

―¿Eh?… si claro ¿por? – dijo como si nada intentando fingir que no habían problemas pero Esme no quedó muy convencida con eso.

―Estas rara, si es por lo que pasó con mi hijo no tengas miedo, no va a dejarte. Él te ama – le contestó con una sonrisa y Bella puso su mejor cara.

―Lo sé pero es que hay cosas, cosas sobre mí que son difíciles de entender – Esme le tomó la mano entre las suyas y le sonrió como si fuera su madre.

―Querida, aunque no lo digas puedo ver en tus ojos una sombra, sé que has pasado por muchas cosas malas pero eso no quiere decir que seas una mala persona – dijo en tono maternal y Bella apreció eso, era en momentos como esos que le gustaría tener a su madre con ella.

―Es que no sé como reaccionara Edward cuando sepa todo de mi – le confesó.

―Sea lo que sea lo entenderá – Bella solo asintió, no sabía que mas decir – no tienes por qué tener miedo, confía en él. Piénsalo, ahora nos vamos espero vernos la próxima semana.

―Si me gustaría y gracias Esme – se abrazaron durante unos segundos mientras Bella se reconfortaba en los brazos de esa mujer a quien le había tomado cariño, después se despidió de todos los presentes que en el lapso de una hora se fueron yendo de la casa.

La despedida con Jessica fue algo diferente porque sabía que Bella estaba mal, la conocía demasiado pero únicamente se digno a mirarla sin decir palabra y ella solo asintió para hacerle saber que estaba todo bien, Jessica al no querer presionar más el asunto se fue sin hablar con Bella porque en ese momento era mejor dejarla con sus pensamientos y tranquila.

―¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? – le preguntó su novio cuando ya estaban solos en la casa.

―No lo sé estoy algo cansada – contestó simplemente, Edward se acercó y la abrazo.

―¿Por favor? – volvió a pedir y ella suspiró, le era imposible decirle que no cuando se proponía algo.

―Está bien – se dio una ducha larga y relajante, en cuanto cayó en la cama se durmió sin más.

* * *

><p>―<em>¡Bella! – ella dio vuelta y vio a su hermana detrás – ¿Cómo estás? <em>

―_Bien, en lo que cabe – respondió sencillamente. _

―_Los problemas están a punto de comenzar Bella y debes anticiparte a ellos – le dijo su hermana seria – tienes que hablar con Edward, tienes que decirle la verdad._

―_Tengo miedo – confesó – miedo a que me rechace y me odie. _

―_Solo habla con él, tienes que ser valiente y decirle la verdad si no vas a arrepentirte – le aseguro y Bella sintió que Angela tenía razón, había llegado la hora de decir la verdad. _

―_Lo hare mañana – le confirmó un poco insegura por lo que pudiera pasar pero convencida de que era eso lo que debía hacer. _

―_No demores más y Bella, suerte – a la niña le dio un abrazo para confortarla. _

―_Gracias – Bella se fue dejando sola a Angela quien negó preocupada. _

―_Espero que no sea demasiado tarde – comentó antes de desaparecer._

* * *

><p>Despertó entre los brazos de Edward quien dormía tranquilamente, tras observarlo un minuto el miedo la embargo.<p>

¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿La odiaría cuando supiera toda la verdad?

Le aterraba saber las respuestas a esas preguntas pero Angela le había dicho que le hablara, recordó a su hermana la última vez que le dijo algo y ella no le hizo caso fue catastrófico para todos. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera hablaría con su novio y con algo de suerte podría entenderla o eso esperaba.

.

.

.

.

.

James caminó por los pasillos de las oficinas de la OCF como alma que lleva el diablo directo a la oficina donde se encontraba su jefe y amigo. La cara de James no era para nada alentadora y todas las personas que lo veían se daban cuenta.

Entró en el lugar donde Paul estaba hablando por teléfono pero en cuanto vio el semblante del hombre colgó de inmediato.

―Te llamo luego para saber las novedades, adiós – dijo entes de colgar el teléfono – ¿qué sucede?, por tu cara parees haber visto un fantasma – bromeó pero el hombre no se inmuto y eso lo asusto.

―Algo así y es grave.

―Estas asustándome, ¿qué paso?

―Llego el informe que pediste – le dijo tirando en el escritorio la carpeta – y no te va a gustar – Paul lo miró y enseguida su rostro denotó sorpresa y miedo.

―Dime que no es cierto, dime que es una mala broma – se levantó de su asiento colocando las manos sobre el escritorio, la mirada de Paul era directa y potente.

―Cada palabra es verdadera, aunque parezca increíble – James no supo que más decir, quería poder decir algunas palabras para calmar la situación pero ni siquiera podía controlar sus propias emociones.

―¡Oh Dios! ¡Esto no puede ser! – exclamó tomando su cara entre las manos – no puede estar pasando.

―¿Qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó James.

―Llama a Isabella y a Jacob, que vengan aquí inmediatamente – James asintió simplemente – y James, ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie ¿bien? – este volvió a asentir y se fue mientras Paul no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, es que esta vez las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, ¿qué tal? Acá les dejo otro capítulo, esto esta a punto de destaparse... ¿qué sera lo que habrá pasado? ya veremos que es lo que James y Paul tienen que decir... espero que les gustara, besos y les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo.<strong>_

ADELANTO:

―_¡Bella! tenemos problemas, jodidos problemas –dijo un Jacob totalmente preocupado del otro lado de la línea, Bella quien seguía sentada en el sofá bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, frunció el ceño al no comprender nada. _

―_¿Qué? Espera Jake no te entiendo, explícate – le dijo. _

―_Es que me acaba de llamar James, por lo que escuche Bella se que paso algo grave y nos incluye a nosotros, no quiso adelantarme mucho pero tengo la sensación de que no son buenas nuevas. _

―_¿Qué hacemos entonces? – dijo ella ahora más preocupada, es que la cosa no podía ponerse peor._

―_Tenemos que ir a la OCF ahora mismo, así que deja todo que en una hora pasó por ti – le comentó algo nervioso. _

―_Está bien, te esperare y tranquilo todo saldrá bien – le dijo para calmarlo pero fue más para ella que para él._


	18. Fuera de Combate

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera de Combate<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella despertó sola en la cama, tanteó el otro lado y no había nadie. Cuando vio el reloj se dio cuenta de que eran las doce del mediodía, muy tarde, seguro Edward se había despertado hace horas. Se levanto rapidísimo y después de una ducha rápida, se vistió para salir de la habitación en busca de su novio.<p>

―¿Edward?

―En la cocina – gritó, ella siguió el sonido de su voz. Cuando lo vio estaba haciendo el desayuno para los dos o bueno el almuerzo porque la hora de desayunar ya se la había pasado. Él le sonrió y ella también lo hizo.

―Hola amor, si que estabas cansada – le dijo dándole un beso y ella correspondió.

―Te lo dije, que bien huele – comentó sintiendo el olor a los huevos y carne, se le hizo agua la boca.

―Es para ti – el almuerzo pasó sin problemas, luego de la limpieza se sentaron acurrucados en el sofá.

―¿Qué hacemos hoy? – le preguntó, ella se removió incomoda y se acomodo para verlo a los ojos.

Ese era un buen momento para empezar a hablar.

―Edward hay algo que quiero decirte – comenzó – pero tienes que escucharme atentamente y no interrumpirme sino no puedo hacerlo.

― ¿Qué sucede Ness, estas asustándome?

―Creo que es hora de contarte toda la verdad – suspiró pensando en cómo empezar a contarle su vida.

―Amor estas asustándome – le dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos – sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

―Sí, sólo que esto es algo difícil de decir pero antes quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase te amo y eso no va a cambiar por nada – él la abrazó y luego de un pequeño beso le dio ánimos para que hablara.

―Tranquila yo también te amo, sólo dilo.

―Bueno, yo no te he dicho toda la verdad de mi, hay cosas importantes que no sabes y… – se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro – es que estoy harta de mentir, de mentirte Edward.

―No entiendo Nessie – le dijo confundido.

―No me digas así, ese no es mi nombre – soltó ella impaciente y aterrada.

―Ya lo sé tu nombre es Vanessa pero… ¿por qué no quieres que te llame así si siempre te gusto?

―No, no es eso a lo que me refiero, lo que pasa es que… - el sonido de su teléfono la interrumpió, es que Bella ya estaba que soltaba chispas, ¿por qué no la dejaban hablar en paz? Ya era bastante difícil tener que hacerlo como para soportar las interrupciones. Cuando miró la pantalla del celular el nombre de Jacob apareció y ella se sorprendió pues no había tenido noticias suyas en la última semana, sin dudarlo dos veces contestó la llamada disculpándose antes con su novio.

―_¡Bella! tenemos problemas, jodidos problemas _–dijo un Jacob totalmente preocupado del otro lado de la línea, Bella quien seguía sentada en el sofá bajó la atenta mirada de su Edward frunció el ceño al no comprender nada.

―¿Qué? Espera Jake no te entiendo, explícate – le dijo.

―_Es que me acaba de llamar James, por lo que escuché Bella se que paso algo grave y nos incluye a nosotros, no quiso adelantarme mucho pero tengo la sensación de que no son buenas nuevas._

―¿Qué hacemos entonces? – dijo ella ahora más preocupada, es que la cosa no podía ponerse peor.

―_Tenemos que ir a la OCF ahora mismo, así que deja todo que en una hora paso por ti_ – le comentó algo nervioso.

―Está bien, te esperare y tranquilo todo saldrá bien – le dijo para calmarlo pero fue más para ella que para él. Luego de colgar la llamada se enfrento a Edward para volver a mentirle.

―¿Qué sucede? – preguntó este preocupado por las facciones de su novia mientras hablaba con su amigo.

―Hay un problema con Jake y está muy preocupado, me ha pedido vernos – dijo disculpándose – de verdad es muy importante Edward.

―Amor si tu amigo te necesita debes ir pero después seguiremos con esta charla – le dijo aunque sonó mas como una orden que como una afirmación. Bueno pero no podían culparlo, ella había plantado la semilla de la curiosidad en él que se preguntaba a cada rato que era eso tan grave que ella quería decirle y no se animaba.

―Claro que sí, es vital que hablemos pero ahora Jake me necesita – él solo asintió sin saber que decir viéndola como recogía sus cosas rápidamente para irse.

―¿Quieres que te lleve? – le preguntó, estaba algo alterada y no quería dejarla ir sola.

―Sería muy bueno – confesó ella con una sonrisa de disculpa, Edward sonrió y luego de un beso ambos fueron al auto.

El camino al departamento fue rápido pero en silencio donde Edward miraba a Bella a cada rato como tratando de leer su mente para saber algo de que lo que sucedía ahí dentro, por otra parte Bella iba totalmente ajena a todo eso, su mente estaba en lo que iba a escuchar en la OCF.

Al llegar Bella y Edward se despidieron y él rápidamente se fue dejándola sola en la comodidad de su hogar, aunque le daba miedo dejarla sola en su estado ya que se veía bastante nerviosa pero sabía que su amigo Jacob llegaría en cualquier momento así que realmente sobraba ahí, ellos necesitaban estar solos para hablar y el hombre necesitaba que su amiga lo escuchara, no tenia caso quedarse. Condujo a casa de regreso pensando en lo que pasaba, es que su mujer había estado extraña desde el día anterior y aunque las dudas lo mataban sabía que tenía que esperar un poco más para saber la verdad de la que ella hablaba.

.

.

.

.

.

―¿Qué está pasando Jake? – le preguntó Bella a Jacob una vez ya en el coche rumbo a la agencia.

―No lo sé Bells pero no me gusta nada – exclamó con cara de pocos amigos.

―Esto no puede ser bueno – gimió aterrada.

―Tranquila, lo que sea lo afrontaremos – después de eso los amigos no dijeron nada más del asunto.

Al llegar a la OCF Bella y Jake fueron directo a donde James quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido en especial a Bella.

―Estamos aquí, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenían que decirnos? – preguntó Jacob.

―Vengan – se limitó a decir y Bella y Jake se miraron, ¿desde cuándo James era tan frío con ellos? Los guió hasta Paul quien los observo y los mando sentar.

―¿Se preguntaran por qué están aquí? Bueno espero que esto refresque su memoria – dijo Paul dejando sobre el escritorio la carpeta que había leído el día anterior. Jacob tomó la carpeta y la empezó a ojear ante la atenta mirada de las personas en la oficina pero en especial de Bella.

―No puede ser – dijo levantando la vista y mirando a los hombres y luego a ella – dime que no es cierto, dime que no tenias una relación con Cullen – Bella abrió los ojos a esa afirmación, lo último que esperaba era eso.

―Responde Isabella – dijo Paul mirándola fijamente al igual que los otros dos.

―Si – afirmó – estoy con él – todos quedaron sorprendidos pues alguno que otro esperaba que lo negara pero no ahí estaba ella poniendo el pecho al asunto.

―No puedo creerlo eres una irresponsable, ¿sabes lo que te puede costar esto? ¿sabes lo que nos puede costar a nosotros? – al ver que ella no respondió James siguió con su cantaleta – El trabajo Bella, la investigación, todo, pusiste todo en juego por un asesino y no sólo un asesino si no el de tu mejor amiga.

―Él no es un asesino James – dijo poniéndose a su altura – es inocente.

―Sigue diciéndote eso para que puedas acostarte con él con la conciencia limpia – definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba, había sido un golpe bajo de él a ella, pero lo supo y se arrepintió en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca.

Bella que estaba totalmente sorprendida por el comentario de su amigo dio una cachetada.

―Ya basta – gritó Paul quien había visto como las cosas se habían salido de control – acaben con esto, Isabella creo que esta vez fuste demasiado lejos, así que oficialmente estas fuera del caso, quiero que vayas por tus cosas y regreses aquí.

―No puedes hacerme esto Paul – le dijo Bella ahora llorando, era lo peor que podía pasar.

―No hay peros haces lo que te ordeno, no quiero que vuelvas a ver a Cullen, y esto quedara entre nosotros, cometiste un error y eso puedo entenderlo pero no dejaré que cometas otros – reafirmó tajante, Bella jamás lo había visto así de enojado.

―Por favor – dijo sollozando y Jacob se acercó a ella para abrazarla, si se veía como una niña, tan frágil e inocente que el cariño que sentía hacia ella fue más fuerte que la decepción y el enojo.

―Es mi última palabra Isabella – respondió de nuevo Paul.

―Paul creo que estas siendo muy duro con ella, admito que se equivoco pero… – aclaró Jacob defendiendo a su amiga mientras Paul lo miraba ceñudo y James reía.

―Black creo que no deberías meterte – dijo James amenazante y Jacob puso a Bella detrás de él, James definitivamente estaba buscando la ira de él.

―Tampoco hablo contigo Witherdale – repuso.

―Basta todos – volvió a decir Paul – James ve por las cosas de Bella al apartamento y llévalas a su casa y dile a Lauren que venga – este asintió mientras se iba dándole una mirada altiva a Jacob quien se contenía por no darle un puñetazo bien dado. Ya solos Paul tomó aire para calmarse, esta situación lo estaba sacando de sí y era lo que menos necesitaba ahora.

―Paul yo… – intentó hablar Bella pero él la cortó.

―No quiero saber Bella, déjame decirte que estoy muy decepcionado de tu actuación. Todos confiamos en ti y así nos pagas – dijo negando mientras ella lloraba al lado de Jake, en ese momento entró Lauren a la oficina y al ver lo que sucedía quedo confundida.

―¿Pasa algo? – preguntó al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

―Lauren llévate a Bella para que se calme – le dijo a esta y luego le habló a su prima – arreglaremos las cosas, ahora vete y después hablamos – Bella no tuvo fuerzas para discutir aquella orden y se dejó llevar por su amiga lejos de ese lugar.

Una vez solos Jacob volvió la vista a Paul quien se había quedado en silencio por unos minutos como meditando que hacer ahora, como solucionar ese problema.

―Creo que te has pasado Paul, has sido muy duro con ella – dijo Jacob con total convicción haciendo que el hombre lo mirara.

―¿Es que no entiendes? Ella cometió una gran estupidez al envolverse con ese sujeto – dijo alzando la voz – sabía que no tenía que haber ido, yo debí haber hecho algo para sacarla de ese lugar pero me deje convencer por ella y James y también tu para que negarlo, y mira ahora cómo están las cosas, mi prima podría perder el empleo si esto se sabe y también podrían desacreditarnos, esto está muy mal.

―Te entiendo pero fuiste muy duro con ella, de verdad creo que no se lo merecía, ¿qué piensas hacer? – preguntó a Paul.

―Ahora alejarla lo más posible de ese hombre, no le daré la oportunidad de que la vuelva a engatusar, no volverá a verlo mientras dependa de mi – sentenció y Jacob no supo qué hacer ni que decir.

.

.

.

.

.

Lauren le preparó un té de manzanilla a Bella para que calmara sus nervios. Ella aun no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, tenía miedo de preguntarle a Bella lo que sucedía y empeorar todo. Al darle el se té sentó a su lado sin decir palabra cosa que Bella agradeció en ese momento pero también tenía que admitir que necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que Lauren, la mujer que se había ganado su amistad con esfuerzo durante estos años.

―¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó mientras con la mano le acariciaba el cabello y Bella asintió – ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

―Pasa que lo complique todo – admitió mirando la taza de té, no se sentía capaz de mirar a Lauren a la cara después de todo su primo tenía razón y los había defraudado a todos.

―No comprendo – dijo y Bella suspiró para empezar a abrirse con su amiga, la única persona con la que había hablado de estos temas era con Jessica pero ella no estaba ahí. Necesitaba desahogarse así que comenzó su relato desde el primer día que vio a Edward cuando chocó con él en el hospital hasta la mañana de hoy cuando planeaba decirle todo sin omitir ningún detalle, ella ya esperaba que Lauren le cayera como Paul, James y Jake, en cierta medida, lo habían hecho pero para su sorpresa esta se mantuvo atenta y callada sin protestar ni opinar.

―…y eso es todo – finalizó de hablar la miró atentamente para ver su reacción pues el silencio de esta la preocupaba más que si hubiera dicho alguna cosa. Lauren se removió en su asiento pensativa.

―¿Estás realmente segura de que es inocente?

―Apostaría mi vida a que si – respondió nada más.

―Si es lo que piensas yo te apoyo totalmente – le dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas, Bella se sorprendió por esa reacción y Lauren rió – que no te sorprenda tanto, se que el enamorarse no es algo que uno controle, no puedes decidir a quién amar y a quién no. Tal vez apresuraste las cosas un poco pero no voy a juzgarte por lo que ha pasado y si es así como dices no dudaría que es inocente.

―¿Enserio?

―Te conozco Bella y sé que no te dejarías engañas tan fácil, sin contar con los prejuicios que tenias al entrar en este caso entonces creo que si piensas que es inocente debe serlo y tienes defender tu postura – afirmó.

―¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo si Paul me sacó del caso?

―Bueno como compañera y colega te digo que mantengas el profesionalismo y te alejes de Cullen antes de que te perjudiques o a él pero...

―¿Pero? – insistió Bella para que continuara.

―Pero como amiga te aconsejo que trates de arreglar las cosas con él, que no se entere de la verdad por otros y mientras tanto habla con Jenks se que él te ayudara.

―¿Jenks? ¿No está de viaje?

―Si claro pero vuelve en estos días – comentó como si fuera obvio – ¿No lo sabías?

―No tenía idea, con todas las cosas que me han pasado últimamente no había estado muy pendiente de cómo está la situación por aquí.

―Bueno tengo entendido que se reincorpora en dos días te sugiero que durante ese tiempo te mantengas al margen, espera a hablar con él para tomar una decisión.

―Gracias Lauren, de verdad muchas gracias por entenderme – le dijo parándose y dándole una abrazo a la rubia quien correspondió.

―¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no lo hiciera? – le dijo mientras salían del lugar. Ya en el pasillo se encontraron con Paul y Jacob quienes venían hablando y pararon al ver a las mujeres, ambos se acercaron a ellas. El ambiente se tensó un poco y Jake por fin habló.

―Vamos Bella, te llevare a casa – le dijo como si estuviera un poco molesto, al parecer el intercambio de palabras que tuvieron fue algo profundo. Bella asintió, tenía ganas de salir de ahí y Jacob parecía la mejor opción para ayudarla con eso.

―Nos vemos después Bella – dijo Lauren dándole una mirada tranquilizadora.

―Te espero en el auto – habló Jacob antes de irse también dejándola sola con su primo.

―Bella quiero que entiendas lo que hice – dijo Paul antes de que ella lo observara fijamente.

―Si no tienes más que decir me gustaría irme. Estoy algo cansada, hoy fue un día agotador – mintió, no estaba lista para esa charla todavía.

―Claro, mañana hablamos – ella asintió y se dio vuelta para irse cuando él volvió a hablar – y Bella, esto quedara entre nosotros – aseguro, ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

―Si quieres – sin más palabras salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, no quería encontrarse con Rosalie, Alice o Emmett y mucho menos con James y para su suerte no lo hizo.

Una vez en estacionamiento fue directo al auto y entró en silencio, Jacob la miró por un segundo pero no dijo nada simplemente encendió el auto y partió para la casa de ella. Durante el viaje tampoco hablaron, cada uno iba metido en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron antes de bajarse Bella por fin habló.

―¿Seguirás en el caso? – le preguntó sorprendiéndolo.

―No lo sé – respondió pensativo, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer ahora.

―Tienes que hacerlo, a pesar de todo sabes tan bien como yo que es inocente – dijo mirándolo fijamente – ahora que estoy fuera necesito que alguien siga en lo que quede y ese eres tu Jake, el único además de mi que le cree, ¿debes prometer que lo ayudaras?

―¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres? – ella asintió – entonces lo prometo, lo ayudare en lo que pueda.

―Gracias Jake – diciendo esto se bajó de su auto dispuesta a entrar en su casa, la casa en la que no había estado en más de cinco meses y que ahora se sentía tan extraña pero no tenía más que hacer, Lauren tenía razón debía esperar y dejar a Edward por lo menos hasta hablar con Jenks e internamente rezaba para que él la apoyara.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward se levantó preocupado, no había sabido nada de su novia y eso lo tenía muy nervioso. Había llamado varias veces a su apartamento y nadie contestaba, no había ido a trabajar y ninguno de sus amigos sabía nada de ella, ¿dónde podía haberse metido? Tenía que sacarse esa duda de la cabeza antes de enloquecer, así que después de atender a unos pacientes tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa, necesitaba hablarle y saber que estaba bien además de una explicación por su raro comportamiento.

Golpeo varias veces pero nadie respondió aunque Edward ya se estaba empezando a preguntar dónde estaría su novia. Un hombre que pasaba por ahí lo observó un segundo como debatiéndose entre hablar o no y al final se decidió.

―Disculpe joven es que lo veo insistente, en ese apartamento no hay nadie – respondió el hombre mayor mientras Edward no podía disimular su cara de sorpresa.

―Tiene que haber un error, aquí vive mi novia desde hace cinco meses – aclaró y el hombre se puso pensativo.

―¿La señorita Masen? – preguntó el hombre y Edward asintió – si recuerdo que ayer se fue con un muchacho – ese debía ser su amigo Jacob dedujo Edward pero cuando iba a hablar el hombre continuó – y después vino otro joven y se llevó todas las pertenecías de la chica, después de eso no vino nadie más – terminó y Edward estaba de piedra ¿Su novia se había mudado sin decirle nada? Eso tiene que ser un error.

―No puede ser, ella me habría dicho algo – le contestó aun atónito por la confesión de ese hombre.

―Lo siento pero no hay nadie, si me disculpa joven – dijo amablemente.

―Claro, gracias – contestó simplemente. El hombre se disponía a entrar al apartamento contiguo al de Bella pero antes le dedico unas palabras.

―Ella debe tener una explicación, tenga paciencia – Edward asintió mientras el hombre entraba en su hogar y cerraba la puerta.

―Eso espero – murmuró antes de salir de ahí. Se sentía confundido, intrigado y también molesto, ¿por qué ella no le habló?

Se fue a su casa donde sus amigos, ya al tanto de la situación, fueron a acompañarlo. Todos estaban preocupados cuando sonó el teléfono y Edward lo tomó rápidamente y al escuchar la voz de su novia respiró con un poco más de tranquilidad, por lo menos ahora sabía que estaba bien.

―_Edward –_ dijo ella un poco nerviosa por primera vez en el día podía hablar pero no podía extenderse mucho, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

―¿Dónde estás?, Vanessa por dios, me tenias muy preocupado sin saber dónde estabas o si te paso algo – le dijo él tratando de controlar el enojo.

―_Lo siento pero no puedo hablar mucho _– dijo mientras Lauren, su cómplice, vigilaba para que nadie viniera.

―¿Cómo es eso de que te mudaste? Tiene que ser una mala broma – preguntó asustado de la respuesta.

―_No, todo es verdad_ – admitió ella – _no puedo explicarte ahora lo que sucede pero surgieron algunos problemas y es necesaria mi presencia por eso me he ido de ahí pero tranquilo estoy bien y en cuanto pueda solucionar las cosas volveré._

―¿Qué está sucediendo?

―_Prometo contarte todo pero debes tenerme paciencia ¿bien?_

―¿Cuándo nos veremos? – ignoró su sugerencia.

―_Iré para hablar largo y tendido, creo que ya es hora de que sepas realmente todo_ – la voz de Lauren la interrumpió susurrándole un "_Viene alguien"_ y Bella se apresuró en terminar la llamada – _tengo que irme nos vemos en dos días, te amo_ – sin más palabras cortó dejando a Edward con el teléfono en la mano y algunas palabras en la boca.

―Yo también te amo – dijo aunque ya nadie lo escuchaba al otro lado de la línea y dejó el teléfono en la mesita mientras se sentaba en el sofá conteniendo la cara entre sus manos.

―¿Y? ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Tanya intrigada.

―¿Dónde está? – dijo ahora Abigail mientras los demás permanecieron en silencio.

―No me dijo, sólo sé que tiene problemas pero que viene en dos días para hablar conmigo – contestó recordando las palabras de su novia.

―¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Riley.

―No hay nada que pueda hacer – dijo levantándose – solamente esperar – todos se quedaron no muy convencidos de lo que había sucedido pero nadie podía hacer nada más. Jessica se mordía el labio para no irse de boca, ella sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía ya que Jacob se lo había contado todo la noche anterior pero no podía decir nada porque eso no le correspondía, únicamente se aseguraría de que sus amigos tuvieran la paciencia y la compresión que Bella necesitaba, ella se ocuparía de eso aunque le costara sangre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me estoy yendo ahora mismo, no esta corregido y perdón si tiene algún error pero no tengo tiempo ahora y no quería dejarlos sin actualizar, ¿qué les pareció? ¿gusto mucho, poco, nada?<strong>_

_**Ahora si ya no queda nada para que Edward se entere de la verdad, espero que les guste ya saben cualquier cosa estoy acá, besos y hasta el próximo.**_

_**Liziie. **_


	19. Ya es tarde

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya es tarde<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella cortó la llamada y rápidamente se puso a prepararse un café mientras Lauren corría a su lado antes de que la puerta se abriera. Ambas mujeres miraron a Alice quien acababa de entrar y las miraba como si supiera que estaban haciendo algo indebido.<p>

―¿Está todo bien? – preguntó a las agentes.

―Si claro ¿Por qué? – respondió Lauren como si tal cosa.

―Sólo me pareció raro, desde que Bella volvió andan muy raras – comentó intrigada.

―Imaginaciones tuyas, todo está bien – dijo Bella sonriendo y dándole un sorbo a su café.

―Puede ser – aceptó no muy convencida observando a las mujeres de par en par pero ambas se veían tranquilas y relajadas.

―¿Quieres un café? – le preguntó Lauren para cambiar de tema y Alice asintió, después de eso las tres se sentaron a hablar de nada en realidad, por suerte Lauren y Bella sabían disimular muy bien así que todo quedo tranquilo.

Luego de una corta charla Alice se retiró dejándolas solas de nuevo. En cuanto salió por la puerta Bella soltó la taza de café en la mesa, tenía el estomago cerrado por los nervios que se había visto obligada a tragar ante la sorpresiva llegada de Alice y Lauren estaba bastante igual que ella.

―¡Que nervios! – exclamó Bella – por poco y nos agarran – dijo calmándose.

―Pues yo prefiero que si nos atrapan sea Alice y no James porque sino… – hizo un gesto como si le cortaran la cabeza y Bella asintió dándole la razón a su amiga. James se había vuelto insoportable desde que Bella había regresado, no se podía hablar del caso o de Edward en su presencia porque ya empezaba a acusarlo de lo que fuera y discutía con cualquiera con tal de hacerlo ver culpable de algo. Bella nunca lo había visto de esa forma, una que la sorprendía realmente y es que desde su "intercambio de palabras" del día anterior no tenía ganas de hablarle, se sentía dolida. Puede que hubiera cometido un error pero no era necesario que prácticamente le dijera que era una zorra – ¿han hablado? – pregunto Lauren interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

―¿Qué? – dijo Bella quien no había entendido que la mujer quería decirle.

―¿Si hablaste con James? – Bella negó rotundamente.

―No, no creo que lo haga por lo menos por unos días más – contestó más detalle, Lauren se guardo sus comentarios ya que ella sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos cosa que nunca se imaginó y menos de él.

Antes de que Lauren pudiera contestarle sintieron que alguien entraba y para su sorpresa era James, las chicas lo miraron fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que Bella rompió el contacto visual que tenían mientras se disponía a irse.

―Bella yo siento lo que paso, no quería… – ella lo cortó antes de que dijera algo más, no quería escuchar nada de él. El día anterior le había dejado claro lo que pensaba de ella y no le iba a dar la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo.

―Tengo que irme, después nos vemos Lauren – esta asintió mientras Bella salía de la oficina dejando solos a Lauren y a James. Él quería disculparse con ella, no había querido insultarla ni nada parecido pero no se pudo detener y ahora se sentía mal por eso. Lauren se dispuso a salir del lugar cuando el hombre la tomó por el brazo fuerte para evitar que escapara, la mujer miró su brazo y luego a su compañero a los ojos, sorprendida.

―Suéltame – le ordenó fríamente y este aflojó el agarre a su brazo pero no la soltó, no del todo.

―¿Crees que soy estúpido o qué? ¿Qué están tramando? – le preguntó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos tratando de intimidarla.

―Nadie trama nada James ¿Qué es lo que te estás creyendo? – le preguntó ella duramente.

―La conozco, se que está planeando algo y tiene que dejarlo ahora antes de que sea tarde – concluyó.

―¿Antes que sea tarde? ¿Es eso una amenaza? – preguntó Lauren colérica – ¿Quién eres tú para decirle lo que puede o no hacer? Es su vida entiende que Bella no te pertenece, no eres su dueño.

―Está cometiendo un error ¿Es que soy el único que se da cuenta? Solo quiero lo mejor para ella – se excusó.

―¿Para ella o para ti? – dijo sarcástica – ¿Sabes? No tiene caso discutir contigo, porque seas su amigo no significa que ella sea de tu propiedad James, cuando entiendas eso tal vez podamos tener una conversación civilizada, si me disculpas – dijo soltando su agarre bruscamente y saliendo del lugar. Enojada caminó por los pasillos cuando se topó con Jake que al ver su semblante se pregunto qué estaría pasándole.

―¿Estás bien?

―No – medio gritó – lo siento esto no es tu culpa, no debería descargarme contigo – antes de decir más Lauren se fue dejando a Jacob confundido.

A pesar de estar en un ambiente tenso los chicos se comportaron como profesionales y se dedicaron a hacer su trabajo y dejar para después los problemas personales.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella estuvo en la OCF desde muy temprano, Jenks llegaría al correr del día. Ella estaría lista y tendía la oportunidad de hablar con él sobre Edward y su caso. Estaba nerviosa, asustada y muy ansiosa, el hablar con su jefe podría arreglar todos sus problemas o empeorarlos.

Jenks llegó al correr de la mañana, donde tuvo una junta con Paul para que ese lo pusiera al tanto de todas las novedades de los últimos meses y en especial de ese caso. Le pareció extraño que Bella saliera de él, ella nunca dejaba nada por la mitad y el haber salido del caso a poco menos de un mes de terminar le pareció bastante extraño pero se detuvo antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, lo mejor sería hablar con ella personalmente.

Cuando su jefe la llamó para hablar, Bella no se sorprendió, seguramente ya le habían dicho que no estaba en el caso y conociéndolo se preguntaría por qué, Isabella vio en ese momento la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Se encaminó hacia la oficina de su jefe decidida a hacer lo que sea con tal de convencerlo, al entrar el hombre la mando sentar y después de observarla un minuto comenzó a hablar.

―¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó amablemente, sin dejar de verla fijamente pues notaba algo raro en ella.

―Bien señor ¿Cómo ha estado su viaje? – contestó ella.

―Bien gracias Isabella, supongo que sabes por qué te mande llamar.

―Tengo una idea y me alegra que pregunte ya que tengo un asunto que comentarle – respondió lo más tranquila que pudo, el hombre asintió.

―Paul me comento saliste del caso por motivos personales – dijo un poco confundido – puedo entender eso dado la relación que tenias con la victima pero lo que no entiendo es… ¿por qué ahora que falta poco menos de un mes para terminar y no antes? – ella suspiró, así que era eso lo que su primo le había dicho, se dijo que no debía llevar la contra a eso después de todo Paul estaba protegiendo la misión y a ella.

―Toda la misión estaba bien y la lleve muy bien, Paul decidió sacarme del caso porque creyó que mi juicio podría estar nublado cosa que no comparto.

―¿En qué sentido? ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

―Claro, estoy en condiciones de afirmar que a mi parecer Edward Cullen es inocente de todos los cargos en los que está imputado – él la miró interrogante pero su cara no mostró más señales que esa.

―Entiendo ¿tienes pruebas? – ella solo negó – ¿Entonces como estas tan segura?

―Señor he convivido con el sospechoso durante cinco meses, tengo que aceptar que al principio me negué a creer en su inocencia incluso llegue a creerlo culpable pero el convivir con él en su entorno me han demostrado lo contrario.

―¿De verdad estás segura de su inocencia? – ella asintió – sin pruebas – volvió a asentir.

―Esa es la razón por la que no estoy en el caso, según algunos agentes mi juicio no está en lo correcto ya que no tengo pruebas que apoyen mi teoría. Eso es otra cosa que le quería pedir, si podría por lo menos considerar mi opinión al respecto.

―¿Por qué fundamentos? – preguntó y ella no los tenía, por lo menos no tangibles.

―En todos los años que llevo trabajando para bajo su tutela, ¿Cuántas veces me he equivocado? Mi juicio muchas veces me sacó de problemas, incluso al punto de salvarme la vida por eso ahora me dice que ese hombre es inocente y yo pienso seguirlo aunque los demás no lo entiendan.

―Entiendo tu punto Isabella y sabes que confió en ti plenamente pero no puedo ir en contra de las evidencias solo por apoyar tu juicio, no obstante mantendré un ojo abierto y ten por seguro que si ese hombre es inocente se sabrá, nosotros lo averiguaremos, por ahora tal vez sea mejor que te alejes del caso, deberías tomarte un descanso – ella lo miró como si estuviera loco, ¿descansar? Era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

―No creo que… – antes de poder terminar la frase, James entró como alma que lleva el diablo a la oficina.

―Siento la interrupción señor pero nos acaban de informar que el testigo del caso Cullen fue asesinado junto con los agentes – dijo blanco como la cal mientras Jenks no lo podía creer y Bella soltó un jadeo, no era posible, el único indicio que habían encontrado hasta ahora y se había esfumado tan rápido como llegó antes de hacer nada.

―No es posible se supone que lo tenían bajo protección – dijo ella incrédula.

―Lo sé pero al parecer los agentes fueron burlados – rectificó.

―¿Tenemos algún sospechoso? – preguntó su jefe.

―Tenemos la grabación de una de las cámaras de seguridad aparece la figura de un hombre pero esta enmascarado y solo son unos segundos, no creo que nos sirva de mucho pero ya la están analizando señor – contestó, el hombre asintió.

―¿Y los cuerpos? – preguntó.

―Rosalie los está esperando para realizar las autopsias, creemos que llegaran en las próximas dos horas.

―James cualquier avance me avisas quiero saberlo todo, Isabella quiero que te tomes unos días libres – cuando ella iba a refutar él se adelantó – y es una orden, ahora pueden retirarse – tanto Bella como James salieron de la oficina sin hacer ningún comentario.

―¿Cómo es posible que pasara esto? – le preguntó a James en el corredor.

―Sinceramente no lo sé Bella, no entiendo nada – ninguno dijo más nada. Bella se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Lauren esperándola, al verla entrar y por el semblante que traía dedujo que no le había ido muy bien.

―¿Tan malo fue? – le preguntó sentándose con ella.

―Desastroso – admitió escondiendo la cabeza – Jenks prácticamente me dio largas y me mando a descansar unos días, para colmo entra James diciendo que el testigo que trajimos con Jake fue asesinado.

―¿Qué harás entonces? – dijo la mujer asombrada.

―Lo único que me queda por hacer… hablar con Edward – dijo decidida, Lauren asintió sin saber que decir.

.

.

.

.

.

James entró en la morgue donde Rosalie ya lo estaba esperando, al entrar la forense estaba terminando de firmar unos informes. James se acercó a ella y esta le entregó una bata, él pudo ver tres cadáveres en las planchas, dos que no reconocía y el que era su testigo.

―¿Tienes algo? – preguntó una vez pronto ella lo guió hasta uno de los hombres.

―A simple vista los agentes no presentan ninguna información substancial, la causa de la muerte en ambos son heridas producidas por un arma de fuego. En el caso del agente Morales – señaló al cadáver de la izquierda – es en la cabeza, localizado a nivel de la región parietal y el agente Harris presenta un impacto de bala que le atravesó el tórax, certeros y mortales ambos – dijo con una mirada curiosa.

―¿Entonces hablamos de un profesional? – preguntó James a su colega.

―Sin dudas ha estado practicando, tendrás todo en el informe una vez termine pero eso no es lo más importante – le dijo mientras lo guiaba hacia el tercer hombre – nuestro testigo es otro asunto.

―¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundido y Rosalie sonrió.

―Bueno, la causa de la muerte es un disparo en la región frontal a corta distancia, pude determinar que el arma utilizada es una 9 mm, pero no es eso lo interesante. La víctima recibió varios golpes antes del disparo, encontré una serie de impresiones – dijo pasándole unas fotos de los hematomas del cadáver – por la forma se puede ver que es algún anillo, ya le mande muestras a Alice, no puedo decirte más hasta terminar con la autopsia.

―Tranquila, me has ayudado bastante – repuso James – cualquier cosa importante que descubras me llamas – ella asintió mientras se retiraba. James fue al laboratorio donde Alice lo estaba esperando.

―Justo al hombre que quería – le dijo ella.

―¿Tienes el análisis de las muestras que te dio Rosalie? – preguntó.

―El análisis no dio muestras de ADN – dijo ella leyendo los resultado.

―¿Cómo es posible? Rosalie dijo que eran impresiones de golpes – Alice asintió.

―Sí pero no hay epiteliales, mi teoría, guantes de látex – repuso ella y James asintió.

―Cualquier cosa me llamas – le dijo antes de irse.

―Bien – contestó ella y volvió a su trabajo, James fue a contarle las novedades a Paul quien lo escuchó atentamente, de pronto el teléfono de Paul sonó. Mike le pidió que fueran a él, al llegar lo encontraron haciendo su trabajo con las grabaciones que tenían.

―Separe los cuadros del video y tengo algunas tomas interesantes – afirmó, Paul y James fueron a ver los avances de Mike.

―Espera – dijo James mientras Mike se detenía en el cuadro donde se pusieron a observar – ¿Ven eso? – contestó señalando la pantalla.

―Un anillo, veré si tiene alguna inscripción – habló Mike tecleando de nuevo para acercar la imagen.

―Debe ser el de la impresión en la victima pero no es eso, se que lo he visto antes – dijo pensativo – ¿no lo recuerdas Paul?

―Puede ser, me es un poco familiar pero no se en donde – dijo confundido.

―Pues creo que yo sí recuerdo – dijo Mike mientras se levantaba y tomaba un sobre amarrillo.

―¿Qué buscas? – preguntó James.

―Algo que creo podrá ayudar – dijo mirando las fotos del caso una y otra vez, hasta que encontró la que buscaba – aquí esta – les entregó la foto.

―Sabia que lo había visto antes pero no recordaba donde – dijo James pasándole a Paul una foto de Edward saliendo del hospital.

―Aun no comprendo que tiene que ver Cullen – Mike tomó la foto y la escaneó.

―No es Cullen sino su mano – dijo mientras trabajaba – enfocamos, reducimos la cantidad de pixeles, mejoramos la resolución y listo – dijo mientas se veía claramente en la pantalla, la mano de Edward con un anillo – para mas seguridad comparemos ambas imágenes – comparó la foto de Edward con la recopilación del video de los homicidios.

―Coincide al 100% – dijo James incrédulo – esto no tiene mucho sentido, ¿Por qué Cullen mataría a la única persona que puede serle útil?

―Tal vez porque ya no le era útil – repuso Mike.

―Compáralo con las fotos que tomo Rosalie del cadáver del testigo – Mike asintió y rápidamente lo hizo.

―El anillo de Cullen coincide con las marcas en el cuerpo – contestó.

―Imprímelo, iré a hablar con el jefe – dijo este le dio las copias a Paul antes de irse dejando solos a Mike y a James. Camino por el pasillo lo más rápido posible al llegar donde su jefe entro contándole las novedades.

―Señor, Mike encontró algo en el video del asesinato. El hombre del video tiene un anillo que coincide con el que porta Edward Cullen en esta foto unos meses atrás, además también coincide con unas marcas que Rosalie encontró en uno de los cuerpos – entrego todas las fotografías.

―¿Estás seguro? – preguntó mirándolas.

―La coincidencia es del 100% señor, ¿qué hacemos?

―Consigue una orden para el anillo y lo quiero aquí para interrogarlo – dijo mientras Paul lo miraba sorprendido.

―¿Qué pasara con la misión pues todavía estamos encubiertos? – habló.

―Ya no, esta vez llego demasiado lejos, dos agentes y un testigo. No le daré la oportunidad de seguir haciendo lo que le da la gana con nosotros.

―Bien – dijo antes de irse pero el hombre lo llamó.

―Que sea para mañana a mas tardar – Paul asintió y se fue directo a conseguir la dichosa orden.

.

.

.

.

.

El golpe de la puerta lo tomó por sorpresa ya que no esperaba visitas, o por lo menos no que recordara. Los últimos días habían sido confusos pero más que nada angustiantes, pasó noches en vela extrañando el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, las caricias, los besos, absolutamente todo lo que le daba. Se removía inquieto hasta que terminaba levantándose de la cama sin saber exactamente que hacer pensando en llamar al amor de su vida pero no podía hacerlo, no sabía cómo.

Rápidamente se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba y fue hasta la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con la dueña de sus pensamientos, su mujer.

―Nessie – le dijo mientras la atrapaba en sus brazos y ella se dejaba, también lo había extrañado. Bella buscó sus labios desesperadamente, lo necesitaba tanto como respirar. Lo había extrañado más de lo que podía expresar pero había sido necesario aunque no obtuviera los frutos que ella hubiera deseado.

Edward tenia mil y una preguntas en su cabeza que necesitaban respuestas o lo enloquecerían pero el solo sentir sus labios, esos con los que había soñado todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó como por arte de magia, no podía negar que él también la deseaba con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía. Bella de un salto enrolló las piernas en su cintura mientras continuaba besándolo como si no hubiera mañana, lo quería todo de él, por lo menos por una vez más.

Horas después Bella se encontraba en los brazos de su novio con los ojos cerrados, con todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo sintiendo su proximidad, su calor. Ninguno dijo nada, el silencio de la habitación solo era interrumpido por sus respiraciones ya calmadas. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y Bella maldijo a la persona que se atrevía a interrumpir ese momento especial en el que estaba, después de unos minutos y al ver que el móvil no iba a dejar de sonar se levantó en silencio envuelta en las sabanas para tomarlo y al ver que era Lauren decidió atender.

―Dime – dijo únicamente.

―_Vamos por Cullen, Bella hay una orden en su contra _– comentó la mujer y a Bella se le aflojaron las piernas por el asombro que tuvo que sentarse en la cama con la ayuda de Edward quien la miraba preocupado.

―¿Nessie te sientes bien? – preguntó su novio pero ella no le prestó atención, no podía hacerlo.

―¿Cuándo? – preguntó cuando encontró su voz.

―_Ahora, sal de ahí ya o estarás en graves problemas – _habló Lauren antes de colgar. Bella cerró su celular de un golpe sin creerlo. Meditó lo que debía hacer, por un lado irse y salvarse a sí misma o por el otro quedarse y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, al mirar el rostro del hombre que amaba sin saber que hacer supo que decidiera lo que decidiera por lo menos uno de los dos saldría perdiendo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primero que nada aclaro que no tengo ni idea de cómo se trabaja en una investigación como esta así que todo esto partió de mi imaginación y de internet ¿verdad que es un gran invento? <strong>_

_**Ahora sí, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se queda? ¿Se va? ¿Qué creen? ya no puede seguir escondiendo nada... ¿Les gusto? Eso espero porque a mi mucho, aunque el próximo es mejor, créanlo. **_

_**Solo voy a adelantar una cosa, Edward irá a prisión... para saber el resto tendrán que esperar.**_

_**Un beso grande y muchas gracias por todo y a Belly además de agradecerle quiero comentarle que si podría ser el asesino o no, cualquiera en esta historia tiene motivos para serlo y me refiero a todos los personajes… ya se irán enterando en los próximos capítulos.**_

_**Liziie.**_


	20. ¿Quién eres tú?

****LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA SI ME PERTENECE****

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién eres tú?<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sal de ahí ya o estarás en graves problemas"<em>

Esa frase se grabó con fuego en su cabeza, no debía quedarse porque tenía más posibilidades de ayudar a Edward si nadie sabía que ella estaba en contacto con él; eso era realmente obvio, además era lo mejor para ambos pero cómo abandonar al hombre que amas en una situación como esa, de dónde sacas el coraje para hacerlo, obviamente Bella no lo sabía.

―¿Nessie? – le dijo Edward cuando la vio tan sumida en sus pensamientos, esa llamada la había afectado.

―Pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma y que eso jamás cambiara – le dijo ella llorando – no te dejaré Edward, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. Sólo espero que esto sea lo mejor – se abrazó a él llorando, Edward le devolvió el abrazo sin entender nada.

―¿Por qué motivo ibas a dejarme? – preguntó asustado, no podía pasarle esto otra vez y menos con ella, no podría soportarlo.

El timbre sonó antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer o decir nada, él tomó unos pantalones y una camisa para vestirse rápidamente y salió de la habitación mientras Bella se preparaba mentalmente para lo que iba a suceder en minutos.

Edward abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una mujer y un hombre vestidos de traje. La mujer se mantuvo en silencio mientras el hombre hablaba.

―¿Es usted Edward Cullen? – preguntó amablemente.

―Soy yo ¿Quién lo busca? – habló Edward mientras Bella escuchaba atentamente sin ser vista.

―Soy el agente Witherdale y ella es la agente Mallory somos de la OCF y necesitamos que nos acompañe – habló James y Bella gimió, justo él tenía que ser.

―Disculpen pero no entiendo ¿Por qué motivo? – le preguntó mientras leía la orden que le acababan de entregar.

―Creemos que tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Fred Sinclair y los agentes federales Harris y Morales.

―Debe ser un error, ni siquiera conozco a esas personas – dijo totalmente sorprendido.

―No hay ningún error Dr. Cullen yo le aconsejaría llamar a su abogado – volvió a hablar James.

Bella tomó aire y salió a la vista de todos diciéndose a sí misma que era lo que debía hacer, ya no mas mentiras.

―Creo que puedo ocuparme de eso – dijo Bella mientras James la miraba sorprendido y Lauren negaba.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuándo entenderás que estas fuera de caso? – le dijo James ante la atenta mirada de todos, en especial de Edward.

―¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó a todos pero viéndola a ella.

―¿No le has dicho que lo has engañado todo este tiempo? – le preguntó con sorna.

―Basta, James ya para – habló Lauren por primera vez mientras Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba – Dr. Cullen le ruego que nos acompañe, nosotros le explicaremos lo que sucede.

―¿Qué significa esto Vanessa? – interrogó sin poner atención a la sugerencia de la mujer.

―Su nombre no es Vanessa, eso también es una mentira – volvió a la carga James burlándose de Edward quien lo miro con ganas de hacerlo callar y Bella lo intuyó.

―¡Edward, NO! – le gritó pero ya era tarde, Edward se había tirado contra James justo lo que él quería.

Lauren y Bella trataban de separar a los dos hombres mientras estos se golpeaban salvajemente.

―Edward Cullen queda arrestado por agresión a un agente de la ley – dijo esposándolo y leyendo sus derechos – tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra en un tribunal, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo la corte le asignara uno ¿Ha entendido sus derechos? – al ver que no contestaba volvió a preguntar – ¿Entendió sus derechos?

―Si – contestó simplemente sin quitar sus ojos de Bella.

―Edward yo… – empezó a hablar pero él la cortó.

―No quiero oírte, no quiero más mentiras – le dijo mientras James lo sacaba de su casa.

Lauren tomó a Bella y juntas se fueron camino a las oficinas de la OCF donde comenzaría la acción.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella esperaba la llegada de la familia de Edward, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de lo que sucedía así que tomó la decisión de ser ella misma la persona que los informara de su caso. Carlisle y Esme junto con Abby y Riley fueron los primeros en llegar.

―Buscamos a Edward Cullen – dijo Abby a una joven en pero Lauren la escuchó.

―Perdonen pero no pude evitar escuchar ¿Son familiares de el Dr. Cullen? – preguntó mirando a las cuatro personas.

―Somos sus padres – dijo Carlisle – ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

―No estoy autorizada a hablar con ustedes de eso se encargara la agente Swan – habló de nuevo.

―Yo soy Abigail Dwyer su abogada y exijo saber que sucede con mi cliente – la voz de Abby se había vuelto rígida y profesional.

―En ese caso acompáñeme señora Dwyer, los demás por favor quédense aquí que ya serán informados – Abby le dio una mirada a Carlisle y Esme que asintieron y ella se fue con la agente.

Esme, Carlisle y Riley estaban en el lugar esperando alguna noticia de Edward cuando apareció la persona que menos creían ver en ese lugar, Bella. Ella se sentó delante de ellos antes de empezar a hablar.

―Nessie ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Esme en los brazos de su marido.

―Mi nombre es Isabella Swan – dijo Bella mientras los miraba atentamente y más de uno abrió la boca asombrado – lamento todo esto pero estoy acá para explicarles la situación de Edward.

―¿Cómo que tu nombre es Isabella Swan? ¿Entonces quien es Vanessa Masen? – preguntó Riley.

―No existe Vanessa Masen, solo fue creado para proteger mi verdadera identidad – Bella tomó aire – soy una agente de OCF pero eso no es importante ahora ya tendré tiempo de explicarles bien esa parte.

―¿Qué paso con mi hijo? – preguntó Carlisle aún sin terminar de creer lo que Bella decía.

―La situación de Edward es un poco difícil, es sospechoso del asesinato de un testigo y dos federales – Esme jadeó al oír a Bella. Su marido la atrajo a su pecho para abrazarla.

―¡Eso es una vil mentira! – chilló Riley y Bella asintió.

―Lo sé y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes. Creo plenamente en su inocencia – admitió ella.

―¿Puede ir a la cárcel? – preguntó Carlisle.

―No por esto, las pruebas son absolutamente circunstanciales pero las cosas se complicaron mas ya que Edward agredió a un agente y eso si es motivo de cárcel – les confesó – aunque confió en que su abogada pueda ayudarlo con eso. No puedo decir nada mas, lo siento pero sé que Abigail les informara – dijo antes de retirarse pero la voz de Esme la llamó.

―¿Es todo? ¿No crees que merezcamos una explicación al menos de tu comportamiento? – le preguntó, estaba enojada pero más que nada triste y confundida.

―Era mi trabajo, mi deber. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo – dijo Bella con las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

―¿Por eso enamoraste a mi hijo? ¿Tu trabajo te dijo que jugaras con él? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

―No, yo si amo a Edward pero por desgracia esto es lo que soy – admitió con pesadez odiándose a sí misma. Riley y Carlisle seguido de Esme se alejaron de ella pero Bella la detuvo.

―¿Recuerdas cuando dije que había cosas de mi difíciles de entender? – preguntó y la mujer asintió – pues este es mi secreto. Lamento mucho haberlos metido en esta situación pero haré lo que sea para ayudarlo.

―Perdóname si no te creo – le contestó.

―Entiendo que reacciones así, todas las personas a mi alrededor sufren o se van la mayoría de las veces por mi propia culpa, tal vez ese sea mi destino después de todo soy un ser solitario, siempre lo fui.

―Tengo que ir con mi marido – le dijo Esme.

―Si claro, y gracias por todo – comentó antes de irse dejando a Esme confundida. Se sentía dolida después de todo ella había mentido y traicionado a todos, en especial a su hijo pero la tristeza y el dolor que vio en sus ojos la hicieron replantearse su postura aunque ahora no tenía tiempo de eso, su hijo estaba primero pensó mientras caminaba hacia los demás para saber sobre la situación de Edward.

.

.

.

.

.

Abigail siguió a Lauren por donde esta le indicó hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba Edward que al verla fue a abrazarla.

―Me mintió – fue lo primero que dijo y Abby lo miró sin entender.

―¿Quién te mintió Edward? – preguntó a su amigo.

―Ella, siempre fue mentira. Todos estos últimos meses fueron un invento – no pudo hablar más porque Lauren y James entraron con unos documentos en las manos y se sentaron frente a Edward y Abigail.

―¿Cuáles son los cargos de los que se le acusa a mi cliente? – preguntó Abigail.

―Agresión a un agente de la ley y creemos que tiene relación con el homicidio de dos agentes y un testigo – habló James pasando el informe a la abogada.

―¿En base a estas pruebas? – volvió a preguntar.

―Así es – contestó de nuevo el hombre.

―Supongo que es una broma, estas pruebas son totalmente circunstanciales – dijo ella mirando a Edward.

―Puede ser pero nos da un indicio para poner los ojos sobre su cliente – volvió al ataque James – dígame Sr. Cullen ¿Por qué mato a Fred Sinclair después de todo era un punto a su favor?

―No contestes – le dijo Abigail – no trate de confundir a mi cliente agente Witherdale.

―No lo confundo sólo pregunto, después de todo Sinclair era el único punto que tenía en el caso del merodeador – Edward miró a Abigail sin entender nada de lo que decían pero la mujer miraba desafiante a James que le sostenía la mirada.

―No tienen evidencia que indique que mi cliente tiene relación con dicho caso, únicamente sangre en la escena del crimen pero teniendo en cuenta que es un lugar público no creo que sea mucho para ustedes.

―También está el tema de la agresión – habló de nuevo enarcando una ceja.

―Pediremos fianza – aclaró Abby.

―Entonces tendrá que pasar la noche en una celda ¡Qué pena! – dijo sarcástico acomodándose en su asiento evidentemente satisfecho.

―Lo siento Edward pero no puedo hacer nada hasta mañana – Edward negó, ya no importaba mucho.

―Está bien – dijo pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada una figura apareció por la puerta.

―¿Podríamos hablar un momento? – preguntó Bella y Abigail miró a Edward que asintió. Todos salieron dejándolos solos en la habitación – supongo que tienes muchas preguntas.

―No hables como si supieras lo que pienso – le dijo Edward – quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo o solo sabes mentir? – ese comentario le dolió en el alma pero lo aguantó, lo merecía así que simplemente asintió – te escucho.

―Mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Swan y soy agente de la OCF, Vanessa Masen solo fue una identidad falsa para llegar a ti y poder vigilarte – habló Bella hasta que se le cortó el aliento.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice yo? – le preguntó Edward dolido por su confesión.

―¿Tú? Nada, el merodeador mucho y en ese momento él y tú eran la misma persona para mí. Ahora entiendo lo equivocada que estaba, me deje cegar por la ira que sentía y el dolor de años y los descargue sobre ti. No puedo expresar cuanto lo siento pero cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde porque te amaba y a la vez te estaba lastimando.

―¿Se supone que tengo que creerte? Si me hubieras amado jamás me hubieras engañado de esta forma.

―No tenía elección Edward cuando me convencí de que eras inocente no podía dar vuelta atrás y aproveche ese tiempo para tratar de ayudarte en lo que pudiera hacer aunque me temo que no fue mucho – dijo con pena y dolor.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad? – preguntó Edward mientras la miraba darse vuelta.

―Intente hacerlo, lo juro, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado – él sonrió amargamente mientras negaba.

―¿En estos cinco meses que nos conocemos no pudiste encontrar un solo momento para sentarte y decirme la verdad? Por favor, eres más inteligente que eso – su voz denotaba tanto rabia como asco.

―Trate de hacerlo, muchas veces cuando me convencía de que era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer pero entonces sentía miedo, miedo de que me odiaras y que me alejaras de ti, miedo a perder todo lo que había conseguido – las lagrimas empezaron a fluir por su rostro, no quería llorar pero no podía evitarlo.

―Pues acabas de conseguirlo, acabas de alejarme de ti y todo por tus mentiras, todo lo que dijiste era mentira – gritó inundado de dolor.

―No, jamás te mentí sobre mis sentimientos. Eso siempre fue real – admitió Bella y él negó.

―¿Sabes algo? No te creo Vanessa o Isabella o como sea que te llames, no te creo nada y en verdad lamento el día en que puse mis ojos en ti – dijo Edward rojo de la ira. Bella sentía como si le clavaran puñaladas en el pecho, había conseguido que Edward la odiara y aunque lo merecía dolía, dolía mucho.

―De verdad lo siento – dijo mientras se encaminaba a la salida no sin susurrar un _"Te Amo" _antes de salir, no supo si él lo escucho o no pero ella necesitaba decirlo.

A los pocos minutos de la salida de Bella entro Lauren para guiarlo a las celdas, ella lo llevaba a donde pasaría hasta el día siguiente pero antes de irse le dedico unas palabras.

―No le haga caso a James – le dijo – diga lo que diga no le crea – Edward asintió sin entender mucho lo que quería decir esa mujer.

Ella se fue ante la atenta mirada de Edward; él suspiró al sentarse mientras una solitaria lágrima se caía por su rostro.

Las horas pasaban lentas como si los minutos duraran una eternidad, para Edward las horas duraban años que eran además de tortuosos, burlones, parecía todo muy confuso y lejano. Hacia solo un par de días era el hombre más feliz de la tierra con el trabajo perfecto, una familia increíble y la mujer ideal con la que planeaba pasar el resto de su vida pero ahora todo eso se había esfumado y se encontraba solo, engañado y con el corazón destrozado.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba a su celda y al levantar la vista vio a ese hombre, ese agente que había golpeado antes sonriéndole y mirándolo como si se alegrara de su situación.

―¿Qué quieres? – preguntó toscamente.

―No deberías hablarle así a un agente – sonrió – pero como sea no estoy acá para reprocharte nada solo decirte que lamento lo de Isabella ¿Vanessa para ti cierto? Siento que hayas sido un juguete más en su colección pero así es ella, le encanta divertirse con sus objetivos así que no lo tomes personal, es parte de su ser – Edward no quería escuchar eso, no quería sentirlo.

―Si viniste a decir esto ya puedes largarte – escupió.

―Ok solo quería entablar conversación pero si no quieres no hay problema – dijo antes de irse dejando a Edward destrozado, después del golpe recibido por Charlotte jamás pensó volver a sentirse así pero esta vez ni siquiera se comparaba con la anterior, esta vez había sido mucho peor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, hola! Bueno ahora ya esta todo dicho, hay que ver como sigue esto ¿qué pasará con Bella y Edward? ¿Creen que Edward seguirá preso? ¿Podrá Bella ayudar de alguna forma?<br>**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? un beso y hasta el próximo, Liziie. **_


	21. No hay vuelta atrás

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA SI ME PERTENECE**

* * *

><p><strong>No hay vuelta atrás<strong>

* * *

><p>No quería ver a nadie, no quería que la vieran llorar porque eso la hacía sentirse débil y no lo soportaba pero no podía evitarlo, sabía que en cualquier momento las lagrimas comenzarían a salir de sus ojos, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo como lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Ese dolor agudo en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar y la consumía por dentro. Paul salió en su encuentro como alma que lleva el diablo, ese lugar que se había convertido en su favorito desde que puso un pie en el edificio y como no hacerlo si parecía mágico. Él traía un semblante enojado pero al verla no pudo más que suspirar y sacar todo el aire que tenia dentro mientras se sentaba a su lado, no sabía cómo comenzar, ni que decir pero quería decir algo.<p>

―Tenía la intención de echarte la bronca del siglo por la burrada que hiciste Bella pero por cómo te veo creo que no es el momento, ahora no serviría de nada – habló Paul sinceramente.

―No quiero sermones, por favor, no hoy – le dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

―No voy a darte un sermón pero tampoco voy a tirarte flores, espero que comprendas lo que has hecho, eres adulta y sabes lo que haces – asintió. Paul siempre había sido dulce con ella no como ahora que se limitaba a hablarle amablemente pero con un deje de reproche en su voz.

―¿Estas enojado? – le preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

―¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté? – levantó un poco la voz, pero enseguida se recompuso – has tirado tu carrera por la borda, quise protegerte una vez pero ahora metiste la pata en grande y no puedo hacer nada por ti aunque quisiera – le contestó ahora con más suavidad.

―No quiero que hagas nada, es hora que de afronte las consecuencias de mis actos y es lo que pienso hacer – quería tomar las responsabilidades pensó Paul y eso era algo que él admiraba en una persona aunque en el caso de Bella esas responsabilidades podrían pesar muchísimo.

―No puedo hacer más que apoyarte al igual que todos los demás, espero que a partir de ahora tomes las decisiones con más… cuidado – buscó la palabra minuciosamente pero ambos sabían que "cuidado" no era la palabra que quería usar.

―No me arrepiento de lo que hice Paul, tal vez si como salió todo pero no de involucrarme con Edward, todo termino de la peor forma estoy enamorada, sola y me siento terriblemente mal pero si pudiera echar el tiempo atrás volvería a hacerlo – habló Bella francamente; a pesar del enojo de Paul, con él podía ser ella misma sin mentiras.

―Ese hombre no se merece esto, no te merece y eso es lo que más me enoja – admitió frustrado – renunciaste a todo por un hombre que ni siquiera valora el sacrificio que estás haciendo por él.

―Se siente engañado y de alguna forma es cierto – ella argumentó defendiéndolo.

―No lo justifiques, arriesgaste todo tratando de protegerlo incluyendo tu vida y así es como te paga, abandonándote y diciéndote que eres lo peor de su vida. Eso no es amor Bella, no del bueno.

―¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó sorprendida.

―Escuche su "pequeña" conversación, lo lamento pero quería saber, estuve a punto de entrar a la sala de interrogatorios y partirle la cara a ese imbécil pero eso sólo te haría más daño.

―Es lo mejor Paul, no quiero que lo lastimes y tampoco que te arriesgues es lo mejor para todos – Paul asintió sin decir más sobre el asunto.

―Debo irme, después te veo – Bella asintió – si necesitas algo llámame.

―Gracias – dijo ella antes de quedarse sola de nuevo, unos minutos más tarde salió rumbo a la cocina. Bella se preparo un café, aunque realmente no tenía ganas de tomar nada ni de hacer nada. Tenía que pensar en que iba a hacer ahora, que iba a suceder con ella y con Edward aunque después de la forma que la trató podía suponer que ya no había relación en la que pensar.

.

.

.

.

.

El saber que Edward estaba ahí cerca, la hacía plantearse el ir a verlo pero después de recordar sus palabras y la ira que vio en sus ojos desechaba esas ideas. Bella decidió ir a tomar aire para meditar, necesitaba respirar aire fresco pero al salir se encontró con Abigail, Tanya, Tyler, Riley y Jessica los primeros cuatro la miraban con recelo mientras la última lo hacía con pena. Jessica se soltó de la mano de Riley y fue hasta ella para abrazarla pues sabía que lo necesitaba.

―No te abandonare, eres mi amiga y te quiero con todo y tus errores – le dijo Jessica al oído logrando que Bella sollozara en su hombro, la necesitaba, vaya si lo hacía.

―¿Jessica qué haces? – le preguntó su novio, la muchacha se separo de Bella para mirar a las cuatro personas que las observaban.

―Estoy brindándole apoyo a mi amiga porque eso hacen las amigas – habló dolida ya que ellos solían llamarse sus amigos pero de buenas a primeras la dejaban sola.

―Esa mujer es una mentirosa – le dijo Tyler – por su culpa Edward está en prisión ¿cómo puedes llamarla amiga cuando ella es la causante de todo lo que está sucediendo?

―No es su culpa, nada de esto es su culpa y no podría llamarme su amiga si no la defendiera en este momento – le chillo mientras Bella ponía una mano en su hombro para calmarla.

―No quiero causarte problemas, creo que es mejor que me vaya – le dijo a Jessica tratando de irse pero esta la detuvo.

―No Bella tú te quedas, no voy a dejarte ir. Tal vez la última vez era pequeña para comprender la magnitud de lo que estabas pasando pero no voy a repetir el error dos veces – Bella volvió a sollozar al oír a Jessica defenderla con tanta fiereza, sabia a lo que se refería.

Jessica solo tenía once años cuando ocurrió lo de Angela y había sido muy pequeña como para comprender lo sucedido, incluso sus padres lo simplificaron diciendo que la pequeña había tenido un "accidente" y que no se podía mencionar. Solía ver a Bella en la ventana de su habitación mientras jugaba, después cuando apareció ya no era la misma, no sonreía, casi ni hablaba si no era necesario, no jugaba sólo se sentaba en el porche de su casa a leer, siempre leyendo sola. Se alejaba de la gente y Jessica vio a su amiga perderse en sí misma, dejo de ver a la Bella que conocía para encontrarse con una extraña que no se parecía en nada a ella, hasta que un día se fue.

Más de diez años después volvía a encontrarla primero en el cementerio cuando la muerte de Leah pero en ese entonces era una mujer fría y dura y la segunda vez que la vio fueron meses después cuando ya no era Bella sino Nessie, estaba contenta como la recordaba, como siempre debió ser y ahora esta situación amenazaba con dejarla de nuevo convertida en esa persona que había sido durante los últimos diez años y Jessica se dijo que no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que ocurriera otra vez.

―¿Ustedes ya se conocían? – preguntó Riley asombrado y Jessica trago en seco – ¿Siempre supiste quien era y nos engañaste?

―No, ella no podía hablar de eso – se apresuró a contestar Bella, no podía dejar que su relación terminara por su culpa – según la ley si Jessica decía palabra alguna sobre mi seria acusada de obstaculizar una investigación federal y seguramente de cómplice.

―Es cierto pero… – dijo Abby – ¿Por qué la apoyas ahora? ¿Ella mintió y te obligo a mentir?

―No me obligo a nada, yo la encubrí porque quise hacerlo – empezó Jessica.

―Jessica, no creo… – le aconsejó Bella pero su amiga la interrumpió.

―No, déjame hablar Bella esto no puede seguir así. Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte – dijo la pelirroja con una rabia contenida cuando una voz grave corto su frase.

―Creo que yo si – todos voltearon a ver a Edward quien había estado escuchando parte de la conversación.

―_Edward_ – murmuró Bella al verlo, se veía tan frío y más distante que nunca.

―Es bueno que defiendas a tus amigos pero deberías ver si primero se lo merecen – habló Tyler.

―No hay persona en el mundo que se merezca esto que ustedes están haciendo y mucho menos Bella, y así dicen llamarse sus amigos – soltó con desdén.

―Creo que esto está saliendo de control, es mejor que lo terminemos aquí – habló Tanya por primera vez desde que comenzó la discusión.

―Tienes razón esto no merece la pena – Tyler secundó a Tanya mientras empezaban a retirarse, Edward por su parte sólo dio una mirada fría a Bella y otra a Jessica antes de salir con Abby siguiéndole quedando únicamente Riley, Jessica no sabía a qué atenerse pero estaba haciendo lo correcto.

―¿Riley no piensas decir nada? – le preguntó a su novio al ver su silencio.

―¿Qué quieres que diga? Nunca pensé que me engañarías, de todas las personas tú eras la última que creí que me traicionaría, al parecer estaba equivocado – negó con dolor y a Jessica se le encogió el corazón.

―Lo siento Riley, te amo y nunca quise lastimarte o traicionarte pero estoy siendo fiel a mi misma y a mis valores, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y permitir esta injusticia – él no dijo nada más y se alejó de ahí mientras Jessica miraba el lugar por donde se había ido. Al darse vuelta pudo ver que a Bella le caían un par de lagrimas al igual que ella, ambas mujeres se abrazaron y se consolaban mutuamente, Jessica sintiendo pena y dolor por el rechazo de sus "amigos" y Bella maldiciéndose una y otra vez porque siempre, y no importa cuánto intentara evitarlo, terminaba arruinado la vida de los que amaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Se encamino a pasos lentos hacia el despacho, no estaba nerviosa sino más bien resignada pues pasara lo que pasara no podría evitarlo entonces debía aceptarlo como era, después de todo era su culpa.

Entro en la oficina donde se sentó, el hombre la miró fijamente durante unos minutos antes de hablar.

―¿Creo que sabes por qué te llame? – ella asintió sin decir palabra – ¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor?

―Nada de lo que pueda decir en este momento cambiaria en algo mi situación, soy adulta y responsable de mis actos así que como tal aceptare las consecuencias – habló con una tranquilidad que no sabía que tenía, aunque en el fondo el dolor amenazaba con partirla.

―Bien entonces hablare yo – comenzó Jenks – no puedo decir que no me siento decepcionado Isabella porque no es verdad, nunca espere algo como esto de tu parte pero al parecer estaba errado. A pesar de eso lo entiendo, a veces olvido que aún eres una niña y que cometes errores pero lamentablemente aquí no podemos permitirnos esa clase de errores – Bella asintió sin decir palabra – No me dejas más opción que decirte que estas despedida.

―Lo entiendo Sr. – ella se paró de su asiento y le dejo su arma y su placa en el escritorio mirándolas desde lejos. Habían sido tres años de su vida, tres años en los que había vivido por y para su trabajo y ahora ya no estaba.

―Tienes todo el día para vaciar tu oficina – le dijo antes de que ella comenzara el trayecto a la puerta – y Bella… – llamó su atención y ella sonrió instintivamente antes de voltear, él nunca la llamaba Bella, sólo Isabella – fue un placer trabajar contigo.

―El placer fue todo mío Sr. – ella volvió a sonreír antes de salir de la oficina.

Los rumores se esparcieron en ese lugar como moscas, una hora después ya todos sabían lo que había sucedido, incluso Jacob estaba ahí. Nadie la juzgó ni le reprochó nada y si lo hacían nadie se lo dijo cosa que ella agradecía, no tenía el valor ni la moral para enfrentarse a ninguno de los reproches que pudieran hacerle porque en realidad sentía que los merecía. Las despedidas con sus compañeros fueron largas y emotivas, después de varios años compartiendo juntos, con algunos más, con otros menos, se sentía extraño dejarlo todo.

―¿Qué harás ahora? – le preguntó Alice, después de abrazarla junto con Lauren.

―No lo sé, lo único que sé es que necesito un tiempo para pensar que hacer con mi vida – Alice asintió sin decir nada más. Bella necesitaba buscar una forma de superar todo lo que le estaba pasando, meditar sobre su vida de ahora en adelante porque pasara lo que pasara nada sería como antes.

Al final del día salió de la OCF y ya no era la agente Isabella Swan sino que era solo Bella, la chica de Forks y eso ya no le incomodaba, había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses puede que para mejor, puede que para peor pero sentía que la OCF ya no era su lugar, hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de serlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Paul aparcó en la esquina del bar, el mismo lugar que siempre ocupaba cuando iban por unos tragos. Steve lo había llamado, si Steve llamaba siempre era importante. Suspiró antes de salir del auto pensando que seguramente que lo que sucediera en ese momento no iba a ser nada agradable.

James estaba bebiendo y cuando James bebía no era bueno pues James nunca bebía en exceso. Paul supuso que estaba así por la situación con Bella, llevaban ya una semana sin hablar el uno con el otro.

De acuerdo, sabía que las cosas se habían ido de las manos entre ellos: una situación difícil, un par de personas muy espontaneas y las palabras erróneas en el momento equivocado no eran la mejor combinación, Paul lo sabia pero Bella y James tenían el temperamento demasiado fuerte como para tener cuidado.

Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, ella era su prima, su familia y él era su amigo y camarada, no podía ponerse del lado de uno sin sentir que estaba defraudando al otro. Los quería a los dos y le molestaba muchísimo que estuvieran así de peleados, si incluso había sido él quien los había presentado.

Con James se conocían desde algunos años, habían trabajado un par de veces juntos. Él era uno de los miembros esenciales del escuadrón anti-bombas, eso había hecho que varias veces colaboraran con el otro en diversas investigaciones durante muchos años; en ese entonces no eran propiamente amigos entrañables pero entre ellos había un compañerismo y una camaradería poco usual.

Cuando se conocieron Paul estaba pasando por malos momentos, llevaba poco tiempo trabajando en Washington, acababa de perder a sus padres en un accidente y necesitaba alejarse de todo y de todos, le dio mucha pena dejar a lo poco de familia que le quedaba, su tío Charlie y Bella, que en ese momento tenía unos quince años, pero lo necesitaba para superar esa tragedia. No había perdido el contacto con su familia totalmente, hacía llamadas ocasionales para saber cómo seguían ellos y dar señales de vida, aunque no tardó mucho tiempo en comprender que probablemente había cometido un error garrafal al irse, en especial cuando las cosas con Bella cambiaron, ella era una adolescente que necesitaba comprensión y al parecer su padre era capaz de dársela. En ese momento se culpó a sí mismo por la decisión porque la verdad no pensó en ellos cuando se marchó sino que lo hizo pensando en sí mismo y en su dolor pero no había vuelta atrás, solamente quedaba esperar y rogar para que las cosas mejoraran.

Fue una gran sorpresa el encontrársela en la OCF, Bella se había convertido en una mujer muy diferente a como él la hubiera imaginado en un principio pero, por suerte, no tardaron mucho tiempo en retomar la relación, una bastante parecida a la que tenían hacia tres años. También se encontró con James, y fue ahí mismo donde su amistad creció a pasos agigantados. En cuando los presentó pudo observar como James y Bella comenzaron, desde el momento en que se conocieron James puso todo el empeño en captar la atención de Bella, ella se hacia la desentendida y era distante con él pero Paul podía advertir el brillo de curiosidad en su mirada, a ella le intrigaba él, eso era seguro pero su orgullo no le permitía acercarse.

Pese a todo eso vio como James fue rompiendo las barreras que Bella le colocaba una a una, sonrió para sí, James se había tomado tantas consideraciones con ella, a él eso le decía que su prima de verdad le importaba.

Hasta que un día finalmente Bella le permitió acercarse, Paul nunca entendió por qué o qué fue lo que James hizo para cambiar la actitud de la joven pero desde ese primer acercamiento habían avanzado a pasos agigantados, cada vez más unidos, cada vez más en confianza hasta que James se convirtió en su mejor amigo, su confidente y su conciencia.

Paul no se sentía desplazado por James, siempre supo que Bella sería importante para él y él para ella no importara cuantos amigos tuviera, lo que hubiera entre ellos siempre sería diferente y único. Incluso vio como con el tiempo la situación entre Bella y James había cambiado y se había vuelto más intima, lo sabía, no era tonto y era plenamente consciente de que ellos eran más que amigos, aún no estaba seguro de que era exactamente lo que había entre ellos pero sabía que algo ocurría.

A pesar de eso no dijo nada, Bella le confiaba prácticamente todo pero no mencionaba ese tema, James era su amigo íntimo pero tampoco hablaba de lo que hacía con Bella, y Paul le dio un voto de confianza por eso, le agradaba que ella estuviera con alguien que le fuera fiel.

Por esa razón se sorprendió muchísimo cuando se entero de la relación de ella con Cullen, nunca lo creyó posible, estaba más que confundido, creía que ella estaba involucrada con James, lo sabía, entonces:

¿Qué había pasado con Cullen?

Paul apuró el paso hacia el bar, el frío del invierno se podía sentir en el aire. Al entrar sintió el cambio de temperatura y también el cambio de ánimos, había hombres charlando y riendo en varias mesas, mujeres sonrientes seduciendo a los hombres que querían algo de compañía, otros hombres bebían solitariamente pero con el semblante tranquilo y en paz. Él se acercó a Steve, el dueño del bar y un viejo conocido que lo había llamado al ver al joven agente en ese estado.

―Estaba esperándote, hace horas que esta bebiendo sin descanso – le aclaró el hombre corpulento y cincuentón de aspecto duro, con un movimiento de la cabeza le señalo en la esquina del bar donde Paul pudo ver claramente a James y a su vaso.

―¿Ha dicho algo? – le preguntó antes de avanzar hacia su compañero, Steve negó.

―No pero eso es un lio de faldas, te lo digo yo – Paul asintió, ya se imaginaba por donde venia el asunto. Se despidió con un asentimiento yendo donde James, se sentó a su lado en la barra. James no lo miró, sabía quién estaba allí por lo que no tenía caso.

―¿Supongo que Steve te llamó? – le preguntó mirando su vaso de whisky y haciéndolo girar en su mano, pareció una pregunta pero no lo fue. Steve solía preocuparse por los clientes de su bar, a veces demasiado pero él no estaba borracho así que Steve esa vez se había extralimitado.

―¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Paul ignorando su pregunta y pidiendo de lo mismo que estaba tomando James.

―¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ¿No deberías estar con Bella? – James apuró su whisky antes de pedir otro más, tal vez si perdía la conciencia podría olvidar por unas cuantas horas lo patética que era su vida. Este negó, después de lo que había sucedido con Bella James se había alejado bastante de él, supuso que era para darle un poco de espacio a ella.

―Bella esta bien, hablé con Lauren y se quedará con ella – Paul sabia que a Bella Lauren la apoyaba ciegamente y él desde luego lo hacía también pero James era otro asunto, él también necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y con quien compartir las penas además del alcohol.

―No tienes que hacer esto, Bella te necesita – le contestó sin mirarlo, no podía ponerlo en contra de Bella, nunca se lo perdonaría si lo hiciera. El lugar de Paul era junto a Bella, no con él.

―Bella puede sobrevivir perfectamente una noche sin mi – expuso Paul, en ese momento su semblante se endureció. Conocía lo evasivo que podía ser James cuando quería y no iba a permitírselo – ¿Qué esta sucediendo, dime la verdad? – este pareció meditarlo unos minutos antes de hablar con su amigo.

―Me detesto, eso sucede. Bella no quiere hablarme, no quiere saber nada de mí y me lo tengo merecido por como la trate – Paul no dijo nada, era consciente de que James se había pasado un poco, que incluso él se pasó un poco pero es que la situación los había sorprendido a todos.

―Sigo sin entender que fue lo que sucedió, ¿no se suponía que estaban juntos? – James levantó la vista evidentemente sorprendido, él jamás había insinuado nada de eso a nadie y dudaba que Bella lo hubiera hecho.

―¿Qué? – Paul lo miró burlonamente antes de darle un trago al whisky.

―No soy idiota James, la conozco y te conozco a ti. Sé que tenían algo entre ustedes por eso me es muy difícil entender que fue lo que pasó – ya no tenía caso mentir, se dijo. Paul lo sabía y no estaba enojado, eso lo impulso a abrirse totalmente con su amigo.

―No se suponía que sería así, lo nuestro era sólo sexo… – James se sintió como un idiota al expresarlo de esa forma pero prosiguió –…ambos lo planteamos de esa forma, confiamos en el otro como para entregarnos pero sin amor, esa era nuestra regla. Incluso tampoco había exclusividad – Paul asintió lentamente entendiendo por donde venia el asunto.

―¿Y entonces…? – apremió a su amigo a continuar.

―Quebré la regla – James volvió a meterse el liquido ambarino de un golpe en el cuerpo mientras Paul seguía con la misma expresión en el rostro.

―Estas enamorado – y aunque no fue una pregunta James asintió.

―Hasta la medula, rompí nuestra regla de oro y soy el único culpable. Me siento como una mierda, me siento traicionado y no está bien.

―Si lo esta – le aclaró a su amigo.

―No, no está bien. Yo también me acosté con otras mujeres, Bella lo sabe y nunca me ha reclamado nada – Paul negó ante semejante estupidez – cuando me di cuenta de que me estaban pasando cosas con ella, cuando no podía dejar de pensar en ella me involucraba con alguien más pero cuando estaba con otra en lo único que pensaba era en Bella, en estar con ella, sólo la quería a ella.

―¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – le preguntó Paul, James intentó pensar en algo pero no podía ni siquiera hilar un pensamiento.

―No tengo idea, no tengo ningún derecho sobre Bella pero no quiero perderla, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo – en sus ojos Paul vio la suplica, ese era posiblemente el hombre más frustrado que había visto en mucho tiempo.

―Dale tiempo, eres muy importante para ella y no la perderás James.

―Ella esta enamorada, de verdad ama a ese imbécil – esas seguramente fueron las palabras más difíciles de pronunciar en su vida.

―Ella cree que esta enamorada – le corrigió, al levantar la cabeza James casi pudo ver una idea trabajando en la mente de su amigo – demuéstrale que no es así.

―¿Cómo? – para ese momento Paul había despertado la curiosidad y el interés del joven.

―Conquístala, la conoces mejor que nadie. Haz que eso sirva de algo – Paul observó el vaso un momento antes de tomarlo de golpe. No se habló más del tema pero James aún así se quedo meditando sobre las palabras de su amigo, si existía una pequeña posibilidad de ganar el corazón de Bella Swan él iba a aprovecharla o moriría en el intento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿qué opinan? Riley dejó a Jessica, Bella fue despedida, Edward no la quiere ni ver y al parecer James no esta dispuesto a perderla ¿qué creen pasara ahora?<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, por leer y estar ahí, también a PrincessCullen a quien no tenía como contestarle así que me alegra que le guste… un beso Liziie.**_


	22. Un día es un siglo sin ti

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER PERO LA HISTORIA SI ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Un día es un siglo sin ti<strong>

* * *

><p>Más de tres meses habían pasado desde la última vez que ella había pisado las oficinas de la OCF y también desde la última vez que había visto a Edward o a cualquiera de sus amigos. Era extraño no verlos todos los días, extrañaba las charlas con Tanya, los consejos de Riley y las bromas de Tyler pero en especial los besos de Edward.<p>

Durante las primeras semanas no hizo otra cosa que estar en la cama, necesitaba desconectarse del mundo para pensar que iba a hacer ahora con su vida ya que no tenía a Edward, tampoco tenía trabajo y no sabía hacer otra cosa que ser agente de la OCF pero eso ya no importaba.

James la convenció de que no podía seguir en esa situación, él no la dejaba caer en la tristeza. También Jake la apoyaba mucho al igual que Lauren y Paul, no sabía que hubiera sido de ella sin sus amigos.

Estaba muy deprimida por todo lo que había sucedido, probablemente esa fue la razón por la cual aceptó quedarse con Paul por un tiempo cuando este se lo propuso. Durante ese mes que pasó con su primo, él estuvo a su lado cada vez que lo necesitaba y cuando no era él, era alguien más, cualquiera que impidiera que se quedara sola con sus pensamientos.

Estar con Paul era agradable, charlaban, discutían y hacían pequeñas cosas juntos como antes. Él la hacía reír, él la consolaba y cuando de noche la escuchaba llorar iba hasta su habitación y se acostaba a su lado hasta que se calmaba.

Eso la hizo recordar el tiempo en el que recién había comenzado a vivir con su padre, en como la relación con Charlie se había deteriorado poco a poco para quebrarse completamente después de la partida de Paul. Hubo un tiempo en que prefirió echarle la culpa por abandonarla, por haberla dejado sola pero después entendió que él también estaba sufriendo. La muerte de Anna y de Fred en ese accidente realmente lo había conmocionado, necesitaba superar la pérdida de sus padres y eso era algo que tenía que hacer solo. Fueron unos años muy difíciles para los Swan, todos ellos se sentían perdidos y por alguna razón no habían podido unirse para enfrentar la pérdida de sus seres queridos.

Ambos siguieron sus caminos, separados. Avanzaron de forma diferente, y mientras Bella se volvió dura y fría, Paul pudo crecer y lograr esa paz que creía ya no podría tener. Aunque ella cambio mucho cuando se reencontraron nuevamente, los dos se necesitaban pero ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese momento.

Sin embargo Paul no era el único hombro que tenía en el que llorar, si siempre estaba rodeada por alguien. Cada vez que se le caía una lágrima había alguien allí para alcanzarle un pañuelo. Jacob y Lauren estaban muy al pendiente de esa situación, pero si había alguien que realmente la había sorprendido era James. No sabía exactamente qué decir o qué pensar al respecto pero parecía otro hombre, la acompañaba a todos lados, la ayudaba siempre que podía, la consolaba. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había quedado en casa con ella mirando una película en vez de salir con mujeres como antes hacía, según él sus días de parranda habían terminado. A Bella le agrado eso, parecía que James había madurado un poco más, era un hombre nuevo, más dulce y cariñoso aunque no perdía su toque bromista y esa manía suya de cuidarla a cada paso que diera.

Y también estaba Jessica, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios al pensar en la muchacha. Hablaban muy seguido más que nada porque pensaba que se lo debía, que había arruinado su vida. Jessica se había ido por unos días a Forks para ver a sus padres, invitó a Bella a acompañarla pero esta no quiso ir.

A pesar de no ser parte de la OCF y de estar alejada definitivamente de Edward Bella le había rogado a Lauren que la mantuviera al tanto de las novedades del caso, al principio la rubia le aconsejó que se alejara pero Bella no se rindió y Lauren acabó aceptando. Podía llamarse masoquista pero precisaba saber que él estaba bien y que las investigaciones daban sus frutos.

El sonido de la puerta la sorprendió, no esperaba a nadie y tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con nadie pero al encontrarse a Jessica en la puerta de su casa la abrazó fuertemente antes de hacerla pasar.

―¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal Forks? – le preguntó Bella a su amiga, la joven sonrió.

―Mejor, ver a mis padres me hizo muy bien y me ayudó a relajarme – Bella asintió pensativa – ¿y tú?

―Igual, no puedo negar que es difícil pero creo que tendré que vivir con esto. Le hice daño a la persona que más amaba y eso no es gratis – afirmó abatida – ¿Has hablado con Riley?

―No, no he sabido nada de él desde la última vez que nos vimos y de verdad Riley no entiende por qué hago esto – habló Jessica mientras sus ojos se aguaban.

―Creo que estás arriesgando mucho, no lo pierdas como yo perdí a Edward. Tú aun puedes recuperarlo – Jessica negó.

―No puedo, es imposible estar con un hombre que no me comprende ni respeta mis decisiones, puede que a pesar del amor no seamos el uno para el otro – Bella no podía creer lo que Jessica decía.

―Riley te ama con locura, yo lo he visto y sé de lo que te hablo. Él está dolido, intenta hablarle, arreglar su situación.

―¿Por qué no sigues tu propio consejo y haces lo mismo con Edward? – Bella negó.

―No es lo mismo Jessica, Riley está dolido, Edward me odia, me detesta y con razón – dijo ella lagrimeando – diablos, creía que ya había pasado la etapa de las lagrimas – bromeó con Jessica que le sonrió débilmente.

―¿Ya has decidido que vas a hacer? – le preguntó a Bella.

―No aún, el dinero no es problema pero todavía no decido que hacer, he pensado mucho en eso y… tal vez lo mejor sea cambiar de aires – Jessica abrió los ojos ante esa afirmación.

―¿Hablas de irte de Nueva York? – Bella asintió – ¿Volverás a Forks? – preguntó incrédula, Bella no había pisado Forks en muchos años, era como si se negara a hacerlo y que ahora se planteara la idea de volver resultaba extraño.

―Pensé en esa posibilidad pero lo descarté casi enseguida, no quiero molestar a Charlie ya tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza como para ocuparse además de una hija melancólica. No volveré a Forks pero puede que me vaya a Detroit, me ofrecieron un empleo en una agencia de investigación privada, nada elaborado pero parece un buen trabajo y mucho más tranquilo que la OCF o el FBI – Jessica se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

―¿Pero vas a irte? ¿Cuándo te irás? – preguntó por fin.

―Todavía no acepté Jessica, no decidí nada pero lo estoy considerando, necesito pensar en qué es lo que quiero y no sé si lo que quiero esta aquí, no sé si puedo vivir tan cerca del hombre que amo sabiendo que él preferiría que yo no existiera – los ojos de la joven se aguaron y ella contuvo fuertemente las ganas de llorar.

―¿Y el Merodeador? – preguntó Jessica tratando de comprender – ¿Te vas a deslindar del caso?

―Claro que no, nunca podría olvidarme de él así como así pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto – exclamó Bella frustrada – es mi culpa, siempre supe que algo como esto iba a suceder una vez se descubriera todo. Lauren me da detalles de cómo van las cosas con Edward y con el resto de la investigación, ahora mismo solo puedo conformarme con saber que él esta bien y que ese asesino estará pronto en prisión – Bella suspiró dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para decidir? – le preguntó Jessica no del todo convencida con esa opción.

―En unos días tengo que viajar para una entrevista, después de eso podré tomar una decisión sobre este asunto.

―¿Le has dicho a alguien más tus planes?

―Lauren y Paul no opinan al respecto, Jake dice que será bueno tener un tiempo para mí, reencontrarme conmigo y esas cosas, James piensa que no debo irme por él, que no se merece ese sacrificio de mi parte pero respeta mi decisión – la castaña suspiró – ya no importa, lo intentare ¿Qué puedo perder? – la pelirroja asintió no muy convencida.

―Pienso que cometes un error al escapar Bella pero si es lo que quieres no tengo nada que decirte – Bella sabia que Jessica tenía razón, si estaba escapando, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

―Es lo que quiero – después de eso Jessica se quedó un rato más con Bella pero se fue a casa temprano, al día siguiente tenía clases y necesitaba descansar. Al irse Jessica Bella se sintió de nuevo perdida, caminó hacia la habitación donde se dejó caer en la cama llorando, aunque se hiciera la fuerte delante de los demás ella estaba sufriendo demasiado, se convenció de que el dichoso viaje era lo mejor que podía hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

Tyler y Tanya estaban en la puerta de la cafetería del hospital viendo a Edward mientras hablaba con uno de sus pacientes, sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes, tampoco tenía esa energía y gracia que lo caracterizaba y mucho menos la simpatía, Riley se acercó a ellos.

Ninguno parecía poder olvidar lo sucedido, a pesar de que ellos trataban de levantarle el animo a Edward parecía imposible, iba al hospital hacía su trabajo y volvía a casa. Además las cosas no estaban bien para él, como si poco sufrimiento tenía ahora se encontraba bajo la lupa de los altos mandos del hospital debido a su posible implicación en diversos hechos delictivos. Los chicos estaban preocupados pero más que nada sus padres ya que no sabían que más podría pasar.

―¿Me mata verlo así? – dijo Tanya viéndolo – ¿Cuándo se complico todo?

―No puedo creer lo que nos hizo esa mujer pero lo que le hizo a él – habló Tyler – si lo de Charlotte fue difícil esta vez será peor – Riley asintió sin decir palabra.

―¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Tanya a su amigo.

―La extraño, pasar tiempo con Claire me ayuda pero siento que perdí algo importante en mi vida – admitió. Ni Tanya ni Tyler dijeron más palabras que esas, estaban solos y se sentían engañados pero sin dudas Riley y en especial Edward llevaban la peor parte del asunto.

El turno pasó muy lento para Riley que solo quería llegar a casa. El tráfico fue terrible pero todo mejoró un poco cuando pasó por la casa de Abby para recoger a Claire pues esa noche ella y Phil tenían una cena de trabajo. La niña lo miró intensamente, algo extraño pasaba con su padre y con todos, además estaba el asunto de la separación de Jessica y Nessie pero no dijo nada, no aún. Al llegar a la casa Claire fue a lavarse las manos, como se lo ordenó su padre, antes de la cena. Ella lo hizo sin chistar pero una vez en la mesa las cosas cambiaron.

―¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? – le preguntó el hombre.

―Bien – contestó simplemente, tenía otro tema rondando en la cabeza – quiero saber la verdad.

―No entiendo Claire ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó intrigado.

―¿Por qué ya no veo a Nessie? ¿y Jessica? No me mientas, se que terminaron porque mamá me lo contó pero quiero saber qué pasó, yo la quiero y creí que también la querías – le dijo la niña y Riley suspiró. Esa era la razón por la que había tardado tanto tiempo en oficializar su relación con Jessica, porque quería estar seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella antes de presentársela a su hija, y una vez que lo hizo pensó que era la mujer para él.

―Es una situación de adultos, los niños no deben meterse en esos asuntos – le explicó pacientemente.

―¿Entonces no la quieres más? – le preguntó ella desconcertada, estaba segura de que su padre amaba a Jessica y ella parecía ser perfecta para él.

―No se trata de eso, sucede que los adultos a veces hacen cosas que no deben hacer. Ella me mintió y a mí me dolió mucho que lo hiciera por eso ya no estoy con Jessica – la niña frunció el ceño.

―¿Se pelearon porque te mintió? – Riley asintió – papá eso no es excusa, ¿recuerdas cuando Kim y yo rompimos el jarrón de cerámica preferido de la abuela y ella pregunto qué era lo que había pasado y dije que no sabía? En ese momento yo también mentí y cuando la abuela se enteró no me abandonó – su padre sonrió débilmente.

―No es lo mismo hija, lo que hizo Jessica es un poco más grave.

―¿Sabes lo que me dijo la abuela? – no espero su respuesta y habló – me dijo que no esta bien mentir pero que entendía por qué lo había hecho. Yo sé que me equivoque al mentir pero era porque no quería lastimarla, ese jarrón era muy especial para ella y en ese momento creí que era lo mejor, no me di cuenta de que no era así pero a pesar de todo ella me perdono, ¿no crees que deberías intentar perdonarla papi? Estoy segura que sea lo que sea que rompiera no fue su intención – él sonrió, Claire se veía como toda una adulta aconsejándolo sobre su vida amorosa.

―Lo pensaré, ahora si terminaste lávate los dientes y ve a la cama que ya es tarde, yo iré en cuanto termine de recoger la mesa – la niña asintió mientras desaparecía por el pasillo. Riley limpió la mesa y fue a darle un beso de buenas noches a su hija antes de acostarse.

Al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada solo un nombre apareció en su mente, _Jessica. _No podía olvidarla, y estar en esa cama donde habían tenido muchos momentos juntos lo hacía recordarla más, de repente las palabras de la niña hicieron eco en su cabeza ¿Podría perdonarla? No lo sabía, pero lo único que tenía en claro era que la necesitaba y por lo menos debía hacer el esfuerzo de hablar con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Jessica cargaba con su carpeta de pinturas extremadamente grande e incómoda pero no había de otra. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio que tenía compañía en el pasillo de su apartamento.

―¿Necesitas ayuda? – le preguntó la voz que reconoció de inmediato y para su sorpresa se encontró a la persona en la que había pensado durante los últimos meses.

―¿Riley? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó pasmada aunque enseguida se puso a la defensiva – si vienes a gritar mejor deberías irte porque… – la cortó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

―No vengo a gritarte pero creo que necesitamos hablar – ella asintió sin decir más palabras, Riley tomó su carpeta mientras ella abría la puerta.

Una vez dentro, en la sala, los dos sentados, ella se decidió a hablar.

―¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó tímidamente.

―Creo que bien ¿y tú?

―Igual ¿Qué es lo que quieres Riley? – no pudo evitar dejar los rodeos, la verdad estaba intrigada.

―Quiero saber por qué apoyaste a esa mujer en vez de a tus amigos – ella bufó, sabía que venía por ese lado.

―No voy a permitir que la trates así, ella es importante para mí – le dijo levantando la voz, él se levantó de su asiento.

―¿Y yo no soy importante en tu vida Jessica? – le preguntó también en el mismo tono.

―Claro que sí pero nadie está siendo injusto contigo y lo que es más importante, no respetas mis decisiones – Riley la miró incrédulo.

―¿Qué no respeto tus decisiones? ¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez?

―Tu apoyas a Edward y está perfecto, es tu familia pero yo apoyo a Bella porque ella es parte de la mía ¿Por qué no entiendes eso? – gimió frustrada.

―Ella mintió, nos engaño a todos para meter a Edward a la cárcel, las personas buenas no hacen esas cosas – le gritó él.

―No sabes nada de lo que sucede, insistes en encerrarte en tu teoría al igual que los demás y se niegan a escuchar la otra versión de la historia, mi versión.

―Entonces explícame, ¿Quieres que te crea? Explícame.

―¿Quieres saber la verdad? Bueno te diré la verdad, conozco a Bella desde que tengo uso de razón, pasó por las peores situaciones y sin embargo salió adelante, ella no quería lastimar a Edward pero era su trabajo.

―Eso no la justifica.

―Sé que no lo hace pero Isabella tenía muchos motivos para destruir al merodeador y cuando entro en su vida estaba convencida de que ese era Edward.

―Eso no es cierto.

―Claro que no lo es, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de la verdad movió cielo y tierra para ayudarlo.

―¿Cómo estas tan segura?

―Porque yo la ayude a reunir las pistas necesarias, la vi enfrentarse a sus compañeros y a su jefe por defender a Edward, la vi decidir entre ella o él, la vi poner en riesgo su vida para protegerlo y la vi perder todo lo que tenía por Edward.

―¿No entiendo? – preguntó confundido.

―¿Por qué crees que la OCF no ha ido más por Edward? ¿Por qué crees que no se lo relaciono más con el caso Sinclair?, Bella admitió que estaba con Edward el día de las muertes dándole a él su preciosa coartada y dejándola a ella sin nada.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―La despidieron, pudo mentir e impedir que lo hicieran pero decidió que prefería eso antes que lastimar al hombre que amaba… ahora dime ¿Aun crees que es una mala persona porque si es así puedes irte? – él la miró fijamente desconcertado.

―¿Por qué la defiendes?

―Porque es mi amiga y están siendo injustos con ella, es lo correcto Riley, a pesar de lo que todos piensen de nosotras sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto – Jessica se dio vuelta para alejarse de su mirada – una vez la dejé a su suerte y nunca pude perdonármelo, todos la abandonaron en el peor momento de su vida incluyéndome, no puedo volver a hacerlo, me odiaría por el resto de mi vida si lo hiciera aunque para eso tenga que sacrificar mi felicidad contigo – en ese momento, no supo cómo pero en dos segundos Riley se encontraba delante suyo, besándola.

Jessica abrió los ojos sorprendida. No esperaba que él la besara pero ahí estaba, era eso o estaba alucinando y una alucinación no se sentiría tan bien. Le costó unos momentos reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo pero en cuanto lo hizo siguió el beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Riley se separó de ella cuando ambos se quedaron sin aire. Jessica lo miró confundida, ya estaba dando que él se marcharía después de todo lo que había dicho pero no, estaba ahí y encima besándola.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que intentas? – le preguntó desorientada y él sonrió.

―Te necesito a mi lado Jessica, te amo y no me importa lo que elijas ni a quien defiendas solo quiero tenerte conmigo – esa declaración la tomó por sorpresa, era lo último que esperaba.

―Pero yo creí que me odiabas, que te había decepcionado y por cómo me hablaste hoy… – dejó la frase sin terminar, Riley la estrechó dulcemente en sus brazos.

―Llevo más de tres meses extrañándote, estaba convencido de que eras una mentirosa y que no merecías mi amor pero una personita me hizo entender que sólo tratabas de proteger a un ser amado y aunque no fue la mejor manera tus intenciones eran nobles, cometiste un error y eso no te hace mala persona, te hace humana.

―¿Entonces viniste a perdonarme? ¿Por qué me has interrogado? – le preguntó todavía aturdida.

―Esa era la intención, desde que te vi en cruzando el pasillo supe que te iba a perdonar pero a pesar de eso quería saber que era lo que sucedía contigo para que defendieras a… – Jessica lo interrumpió antes de que lo preguntara.

―Bella, su nombre es Isabella pero sus amigos la llaman Bella – le aclaró y Riley asintió.

―Creo que quien debería pedir perdón soy yo, te juzgue y a Bella sin saber la verdad y me arrepiento mucho por eso – Jessica tomó su cara entre sus manos y sonrió besándolo.

―No tengo nada que perdonarte pero no me pidas que abandone mis creencias y valores porque no puedo hacerlo.

―No quiero que dejes nada Jess, me enamore de ti así y como eres y quiero que continúes siéndolo, solo una condición – le advirtió – no más mentiras – ella sonrió tirándose a sus brazos y él la hizo girar por toda la sala que se inundo con sus risas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jessica y Riley volvieron a estar juntos, después de esa noche esta de más decir que Claire se puso muy contenta cuando volvieron y le hizo jurar a ella y a su padre que nunca más se separarían, Abby estaba feliz de ver a Riley contento de nuevo aunque aún mantenía ciertas dudas con respecto a Jessica al igual que los demás, el único que parecía no opinar sobre el tema era Edward.

Bella por su parte también se alegro por su amiga, sentía un peso menos sobre sus hombros ya que, aunque sea indirectamente, se sentía responsable de la separación de ellos. Riley y Bella hablaron largo y tendido a petición de Jessica, ella le explicó todo con lujo de detalles para que comprendiera el por qué de la situación y lo que estaba pasando, él después de escucharla solo pudo pedirle perdón por haber tomado conclusiones a la ligera y decirle que a pesar de todo seguía considerándola la misma chica de la guardería. Bella se lo agradeció infinitamente, saber que ahora contaba con el apoyo de Riley era algo que aminoraba su dolor aunque aún era grande, ella le contó sobre su viaje y si bien Riley no hizo ningún comentario sabía que pensaba igual que Jessica.

Estaban en la casa de los Cullen cuando las cosas se volvieron a complicar, Jessica encontró a Abby, a Tanya y a Tyler hablando sobre Bella y eso le provocó una cólera infinita.

―¡Ya Basta! – gritó sorprendiendo a todos – esto no es culpa de Bella, ella es tan víctima o más que nosotros de esta situación ¿Cómo pueden juzgarla sin saber lo que ha pasado? – todos la miraron asombrados.

―No entiendo cómo puedes defenderla, ella nos mintió – le habló Abby pero Jessica negó.

―Por favor, dejemos ese tema – pidió Riley intercediendo en la pelea – Bella no es la persona que ustedes creen.

―Es una mentirosa aunque me cueste creerlo – dijo Tanya.

―Me consta que Bella solo ha mentido en su nombre, todo lo que ha dicho es totalmente cierto – dijo y una voz la interrumpió.

―¿Cómo estás segura de eso? – preguntó Edward que al haber escuchado a Jessica no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación.

―Porque la conozco desde niña, éramos grandes amigas en el colegio, no pueden hablar, no la conocen como yo, no saben todo lo que ha pasado, yo la he visto sufrir por su hermana, por sus padres, por sus amigos viéndose sola y perdida y solo con odio y rencor dentro – gritó Jessica.

―Creí que no tenía hermanos – dijo Elizabeth mirándola.

―No los tiene, Angela fue asesinada cuando tenía ocho años – varios jadeos se sintieron en la habitación.

―_Oh, dios_ – murmuró Tanya captando la mirada de todos.

―Si Tanya por eso socializó contigo de buenas a primeras, en cierto modo se reflejaba en ti, ella sabía exactamente lo que sentías y lo que te había pasado, también se sentía responsable de no haber cuidado a su pequeña hermana con la diferencia de que a ti te sucedió a los veinte años a ella a los diez – Tanya se dejó caer en el sofá, sin saber que pensar mientras un par de lagrimones caían por su rostro, nunca había imaginado que la que consideraba su amiga había pasado por esa situación y menos a esa edad mientras que a ella, ya siendo adulta, le había resultado realmente difícil.

―No sé qué pensar – habló Edward interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos, los demás miraron el piso.

―Pues en ese caso no tiene sentido que siga en este lugar donde detestan y hablan pestes de una de las personas más buenas que he conocido – dijo Jessica tomando sus cosas y caminado a la puerta.

―Jessica, no te vayas – le pidió Riley al ver que se iba molesta.

―No ustedes no pueden juzgar sin saber. No puedo quedarme aquí viendo como defenestran a una persona que no se lo merece – dijo ella mientras abría la puerta – y Edward, me consta que ella trabajo en tu favor buscando pistas de tu inocencia porque yo y Jake la ayudamos con eso.

―¿Jacob Black? – preguntó él recordando al amigo de Bella, aquel chico moreno y amable que había visto una vez en su casa.

―El mismo – admitió ella – cuando quieras saber cómo sucedieron las cosas en realidad puedes buscarla y yo que tú me daría prisa, puede que no tengas mucho tiempo. Buenas noches – dijo antes de salir con Riley detrás dejando a Edward con la boca abierta y unas cuantas preguntas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primero que nada pido perdón por el tiempo que me llevo actualizar, fue un mes difícil con muchos exámenes pero por suerte eso ya termino.<strong>_

_**Quiero agradecer a las chicas de FanFiction Twilight Hispanoamerica por la portada que hacía tiempo estaba por subirla y al fin lo hice :)**_

_**Ahora sí: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se nos ira Bella? ¿Reaccionara Edward a tiempo? Mmm… Muchas gracias por leer, por sus favoritos, alertas y comentarios..  
><strong>_

_**Mari: Es posible que haya algo más en todo ese tema, veremos si Bella también lo cree, gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Guest: Eres bienvenida, me alegra mucho que te guste. **_

_**Esto es todo por ahora, me despido con un beso hasta el próximo capítulo, Liziie. **_


	23. Cara a Cara

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Cara a Cara<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward caminó por los pasillos de la OCF con su abogada, había sido llamado para prestar declaración sobre los sucesos anteriores. No habían hecho ninguna denuncia en su contra, tampoco habían levantado cargos por asesinato y eso era algo que lo había tomado por sorpresa.<p>

―Adelante Dr. Cullen – dijo Lauren amablemente, era la segunda vez que iba a ese lugar si contaba la que había estado preso y durante las veces que ahí estuvo, esa joven agente era la única persona que lo había tratado con amabilidad ya que, no sabía bien por qué, todos parecían hostiles.

Edward entró con Abigail detrás sin hacer comentarios, la mujer también los siguió y se sentó con ellos en el lugar mientras miraba su reloj repetidamente.

―Disculpen la tardanza, mi compañero está un poco retrasado – se disculpó Lauren.

―No hay problema – dijo Abby observando a Edward quien no podía quitar los ojos de esa mujer.

Tenía el cabello rubio por debajo de los hombros y levemente rizado y sus ojos grises eran perfectos, era una mujer muy atractiva pero no era eso lo que llamaba su atención sino su actitud, la manera en la que lo trataba, cordialmente pero con un deje de tristeza en su voz, como si le tuviera lastima de algo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de un hombre en la habitación, uno que no había visto antes pero que por el brillo de su mirada sabía exactamente quién era él.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Lauren sorprendida por la intromisión – ¿Dónde está James?

―Tenía problemas personales por eso he asistido yo – habló el hombre morocho clavando sus ojos oscuros en Edward, tenía un semblante ligeramente fruncido pero no parecía furioso como el tal James o alguno de los otros que había visto antes ahí.

―Está bien – dijo la chica antes de voltearse – les presento al supervisor Paul Sanders.

―Swan, Paul Sanders Swan – recalcó el hombre mirándolo a él específicamente, un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de Edward al oír ese apellido, su apellido – espero que no le moleste mi presencia Dr. Cullen pero al agente asignado no le es posible estar aquí en estos momentos.

―Claro – dijo simplemente, ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta. Su mirada inexpresiva, la tonalidad cordial de su voz y su "amabilidad" excesiva ponía a Edward muy nervioso.

―Muy bien empecemos… – le relató todo lo que sabía de los asesinatos lo que sería lo mismo que decir nada, ni siquiera los conocía, incluso le preguntaron por el merodeador. Por supuesto que había oído sobre él, quién no si era el asesino más buscado de los últimos años pero aunque quería que atraparan a ese cerdo Edward no tenía como ayudar.

―¿Entonces usted no conocía a Fred Sinclair? – preguntó el Paul alzando una ceja y él asintió – eso no es lo que tengo entendido Dr. Cullen, me consta que usted y el fallecido tuvieron un altercado hace unos meses.

―Eso no puede ser verdad, yo jamás había visto a ese hombre – le dijo alzando la voz, ya estaba poniéndose nervioso.

―Edward – le llamó la atención Abigail, lo último que querían era otro problema.

―Tranquilícese Dr. Cullen, déjeme refrescarle la memoria – habló de nuevo ahora tomando un informe sobre el escritorio y ojeando un par de páginas – aunque Sinclair era nuestro testigo, no era ninguna joyita, estaba acusado de narcotráfico, robo a mano armada, extorsión y agresión a un agente de la OCF – cerró el informe – tal vez eso le refresque la memoria – al ver que Edward quedaba mudo Lauren se apresuró a decir algo para intentar ayudar.

―Lo que Paul quiere decir es que Sinclair fue la persona que atacó a Isabella mientras ella estaba de incógnito Dr. Cullen, sabemos que fue usted que la ayudó – la miró atónito, recordaba esa escena tan claro en su mente, la primera vez que sintió que podía perderla y el dolor volvió a su pecho nuevamente. Durante todo el último mes había tratado de bloquear esos sentimientos al punto de no sentir nada, pero habían ocasiones en que se le agotaban las fuerzas.

―Recuerdo esa situación, pero después de eso no supe más de ese hombre – comentó Edward.

―Pero "ese hombre" no pensaba lo mismo con respecto a usted sino que atentó contra la vida de la agente Swan en repetidas ocasiones y contra usted también – habló Paul ante la mirada de sorpresa de Edward y de Abigail.

―Yo… yo… no tenía idea – fue lo único que pudo decir y Paul sonrió sarcásticamente.

―Claro que no Dr. Cullen, Isabella Swan se encargo de protegerlo, de proteger su vida a sus espaldas pero usted no lo sabía, ¿Cómo se le puede culpar de eso? ¿Supongo que no lo supo cuando la insultó y la rechazó? – Paul había dejado su máscara y ahora mostraba lo que realmente sentía, enojo y frustración.

―Paul – llamó su atención la mujer.

―Me parece que esto se está saliendo de control – habló ahora Abigail con voz neutra.

―Podemos dar por acabado este interrogatorio, gracias por su tiempo Dr. Cullen, abogada – con un asentimiento salió de ese lugar de la misma forma que había entrado.

―Por favor, firme aquí – Lauren le entregó la declaración a Edward pero Abby pidió para verla unos minutos a lo que ambos asintieron, Edward aprovechó esos momentos para despejar algunas de sus dudas.

―¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? – Lauren se sorprendió por el pedido de Edward pero asintió levemente.

―No sé de qué quiera hablarme pero lo escucho.

―¿Por qué me trata de esa forma? – ella lo miró confundida y él se aclaró – pareciera que me tiene lastima.

―Porque es exactamente lo que siento por usted, lastima y algo de coraje también debo agregar, pero más que nada lastima.

―¿Por qué? – estaba asombrado por la sinceridad de sus palabras.

―Por lo que está haciendo, no me conoce pero yo sé mucho de usted, Isabella es una gran persona y lo que está haciendo con ella no me parece justo, lo peor es que además de hacerle daño se lo está haciendo a usted mismo.

―¿Usted no sabe nada? – espetó Edward fríamente, nadie entendía lo que él estaba pasando por eso nadie tenía derecho a juzgarlo.

―Se equivoca se muchas cosas, sabe en este trabajo todos debemos mantener la mente abierta porque muchas veces la primera impresión no es siempre la correcta – Abigail apareció con los documentos en la mano listos para firmase, después de eso Lauren se despidió y se fue de ese lugar.

Edward y Abigail se apresuraron a la salida pero sin quererlo se encontraron con Bella que se encontraba discutiendo con el tal Paul, se veía más delgada pero pudo apreciar esa vena guerrera que le recordó mucho a la joven de la que se había enamorado.

La mujer no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia pero el hombre si ya que de un momento a otro paro abruptamente de hablar, ella volteó de repente y se encontró con esos abismos dorados de los cuales había quedado prendada en más de una oportunidad, observó que ya no eran como antes, no tenían ese brillo especial sino que estaban sombríos y aunque no se veía odio en ellos como las semanas anteriores se podía notar el dolor, seguramente como en los de ella, pensó.

Bella y Edward se conectaron por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, una parte de él quería correr para tomarla en brazos y besarla deseando no volver a separase nunca pero la otra parte, la más racional, le decía que tenía que irse, que necesitaba escapar de ahí, de ella porque ya no le quedaba nada en ese lugar.

No estaba listo para escucharla, no aún, pensó Bella cuando él bajo la mirada rompiendo así el contacto visual y apresuró el paso para salir de ahí y lo peor de todo era que tal vez cuando Edward estuviera listo para abrirse fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

No había podido dejar de pensar en lo que le habían dicho, no sabía que pensar. Quería odiarla, claro que si, deseaba dejar de amarla, por supuesto, pero cuanto más lo intentaba más la extrañaba.

En el momento en el que la conoció, su primera impresión fue la de una chica común, atractiva y simpática pero en ese momento sólo le pareció agradable.

Después de unas semanas comprobó que era más de lo que se podía ver, era una persona sensible y divertida pero muy cabeza dura, sonrió.

Y con el correr de los meses, todo ese cariño y amistad que le profesaba se fue transformando en amor y del más sólido, ese que crece día a día y que lo construyen con acciones y no con palabras, y creció a tal grado de envolverlo completamente. Pero ese amor se vio atravesado por la mentira y el engaño, eso ensucio la imagen que él tenía de ella y no había podido sacar toda esa suciedad sin embargo las palabras de esa mujer, Lauren, las de Jessica y las de Riley sonaban en su cabeza. Necesitaba respuestas y había solo una persona que las tenia, Isabella Swan.

Tenía la dirección, ya Riley se la había dado hacia muchos días, él se había negado a verla siquiera pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y era trascendental hablar con ella.

Tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves al salir de la casa, eran las seis de la tarde, había salido antes del trabajo porque le era imposible concentrarse en otra cosa, el verla el día anterior en realidad lo descolocó bastante, necesitaba hacer eso.

Condujo en silencio por las calles de Manhattan levemente oscurecidas por el ocaso, si el camino hubiera sido de veinte minutos o tres horas a él le hubiera parecido lo mismo. Al llegar hasta la casa de la dirección se sorprendió al verla, era una grande y muy linda, de dos plantas y se veía muy moderna con un par de autos muy ostentosos en la entrada, nada en comparación con la de Vanessa, otra cosa más que era mentira.

Bajo el auto a paso lento observando a su alrededor, nunca podría haber imaginado a Nessie en un lugar como ese, eso indicaba claramente que no la conocía, ya en la puerta tomó varias respiraciones y tocó el timbre preparándose para lo que venía. Luego de unos minutos y unos ruidos alguien abrió la puerta, entonces la vio. Estaba vestida como recordaba, el mismo estilo que tenia Nessie, casual y no muy llamativo en contraste con el lugar donde se encontraba pero ella no lo miraba, no lo había visto sino que parecía hablar con alguien adentro.

―...deja esas cajas ahí que… – cuando lo vio se quedó en blanco, totalmente alucinada – Edward – él había quedado impactado también con la mirada en sus ojos pero rápidamente salió del trance y se obligó a hablar.

―Necesito que hablemos – dijo simplemente, no sabía que decir ni cómo hacerlo. Ella sin emitir palabra se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Edward, aun no muy convencido, entró hacia donde ella le indicaba.

Observó su casa minuciosamente, no se parecía en nada al apartamento en el que vivía, esa casa además de enorme tenía una decoración impecable, seguramente ella era más sofisticada de lo que aparento con él. Ambos se miraron uno al otro sin decir nada, Edward no estaba seguro de que decir y Bella no estaba segura de querer escuchar lo que él tenía para decirle, pero todo eso pasó a un segundo plano cuando una voz grave interrumpió su contacto visual.

―¿Todo esta bien? – preguntó el hombre mirando a Edward fijamente, no le agradaba que estuviera ahí, no le agradaba la idea de que se acercara a ella. En segundos apareció su amiga detrás sorprendida por la visita.

―Si claro – le sonrió brevemente, por un segundo se había olvidado que James y Lauren estaban con ella – deja eso por ahí, ¿Podrían darnos unos minutos a solas? – James miró fijamente a Edward y después a Bella no muy convencido, al ver la indecisión de este Lauren asintió.

―Daremos una vuelta – dijo Lauren tirando de James que parecía haberse quedado estático en el suelo. Al sentir el tironeo se dejó llevar por ella, todavía en duda.

―Llamas si nos necesitas – ella asintió mientras él se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la casa con Lauren y dejarlos solos. Edward esperó hasta que salieran y se quedo mirando fijo la habitación hasta que notó algo en lo que no había caído, había muchas cajas.

―¿Vas a mudarte? – preguntó temiendo su respuesta, el solo pensar que ella podía alejarse para siempre le causo un dolor en el pecho inmenso y se maldijo por eso.

―¿Tiene alguna importancia que te responda eso? – preguntó ella tratando de controlarse, no podía llorar – en tal caso, tengo una oferta de trabajo en Detroit todavía no acepté pero estoy planteándome seriamente la idea, de cualquier forma voy a dejar esta casa, es demasiado… grande – eso le encogió en corazón, no sabía que estuviera tan cerca de perderla para siempre, él la amaba aunque no quisiera hacerlo, ya había entendido esa parte.

―Necesito saber la verdad, tu verdad – le dijo mirándola sin parpadear – y por favor no omitas detalle alguno – asintió, si eso era lo que él quería de ella era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo el dolor que le causo.

―Bueno entonces creo que debería empezar por el principio… – así fue como Bella empezó a contarle a Edward toda su vida sin omitir ningún detalle, le habló de su niñez, Angela y su muerte, sus padres, su época rebelde, su estancia en el FBI y en la OCF, sus compañeros, su comportamiento, Paul, Leah, su relación con James, Jacob y Jessica, el merodeador, su experiencia como Vanessa y por último, y más importante, sus sentimientos hacia él.

Edward escuchó todo pacientemente, atento a lo que ella decía, necesitaba comprenderla o tratarlo al menos, entender por qué actuó de la manera en que lo hizo, por qué le mintió. Hubo momentos en los que se sintió culpable, ella había sufrido tanto que él no podía imaginarlo y el verla llorar al relatar algunos momentos de su vida lo desarmó muchísimo, no soportaba verla llorar, nunca lo había hecho.

―¿Por qué no me contaste esto antes? – le preguntó en un susurro.

―No podía hacerlo, primero te odiaba – sonrió triste – tú eras el merodeador, el hombre que mató a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, eso me recordó la muerte de Angela y como me sentí en ese momento. El saberte sospechoso hizo que el odio y el rencor acumulado en mi surgiera de nuevo y tú eras el blanco, pero después fuiste cambiando la opinión que tenia de ti, te observaba sin que te dieras cuenta, te analizaba a cada segundo sin perder detalle y eso me hizo dudar de todo lo que sabía o creía saber.

―¿Qué? – preguntó sin terminar de entender.

―Tú, simplemente siendo tú cambiaste la opinión que tenia de ti, tus acciones, comportamientos con tu familia, con tus amigos, con los niños, todo eso me hizo dudar y me fue enamorando sin darme cuenta, cuando entendí lo que pasaba ya era tarde y estaba muerta de miedo. Intente ayudar, juro que si lo hice pero nada de lo que hacía era suficiente.

― Jessica me comentó algo de eso, o me lo gritó – se corrigió y Bella sonrió un poco al imaginársela.

―Te creo, Jessica tiene la tonta idea de que me debe algo, cosa que no es para nada cierta. Pero es verdad, me sentí muy mal al involucrar a mis amigos en eso, tanto ella como Jacob no tenían nada que ver y aunque traté de alejarlos me doblegue fácil, creo que porque en el fondo sabía que los necesitaba, que no podría hacerlo sin ellos.

―¿Entonces si te despidieron?

―Algo así – él la miro sin entender así que le explicó – yo quise que así sucediera, fue lo mejor Edward y no me arrepiento de haber dicho la verdad en ese momento.

―Pero querías atrapar a ese asesino, querías vengarte.

―Sí pero no podía dejar que fueras a prisión por algo que no cometiste, era mucho más que injusto y en parte culpa mía… yo era la única persona que podía hacer algo al respecto y lo hice, hice lo correcto – le dijo ella volteándose escapando de su mirada.

―¿No entiendo, si tu…?

―Edward, nosotros no solamente capturamos asesinos sino que también salvamos inocentes, ¿Cómo hubiera podido seguir con mi trabajo y con mi vida sabiendo que para salvarme a mi misma y para cubrir los errores que cometí sacrifique la libertad de un inocente? ¿Cómo hubiera podido seguir portando esa placa cuando traicione los valores por los que se rige? Cometí errores y pague por ellos, eso es justicia.

―No sé qué decir, esto es todo muy confuso – pasó una mano por su cabello – ni siquiera sé cómo llamarte.

―Isabella, ese es mi nombre, el real – le aclaró ella, dudó por un momento si seguir hablando o no – Edward, yo… – él la interrumpió antes de que continuara, Dios sabia que tenia muchísimo en la cabeza y no podría con más.

―No, yo necesito pensar, necesito tiempo – ella asintió, no había esperado más de él pero dolió que no hubiera ni una sola palabra de consuelo.

Edward no podía decirle más, estaba abrumado por la cantidad de información ella le había dado, necesitaba pensar con calma antes de hacer algo errado y de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse.

―Bien, gracias por escucharme – él asintió tenso mientras se marchaba, no hubo un "adiós" ni un "luego nos vemos", mucho menos un "te quiero", "te extraño" o "volveré" simplemente se fue tan deprisa como llegó. La había escuchado sí, pero no la comprendía y tal vez nunca llegara a hacerlo.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta Bella lo entendió, él no había venido por ella solo por la verdad y ahora que la sabía ya no tenían ningún asunto. A pesar de que hacía días que no lloraba volvió a hacerlo sintiendo romperse otra vez y se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría aguantar.

* * *

><p>―<em>Siempre nos vemos en las peores situaciones ¿no? – le preguntó a la niña quien sonrió. <em>

―_Es porque es en esos momentos donde más me necesitas, las cosas van mal ¿eh? – habló sentándose a su lado en el pasto. _

―_Ni lo imaginas, lo he perdido todo – las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. _

―_Siento que las cosas sucedieran de esa forma – Angela le acaricio el brazo y se arrimó a ella. _

―_Tenias razón, debía haber hablado cuando me lo dijiste pero no lo hice – sollozó tapando su cara con las manos – es mi culpa. _

―_Esta bien, no te atormentes – la reconfortó – las cosas suceden por una razón, ahora esto no ha terminado aun – ella no le entendió y Angela lo supo por su mirada – solo espera y veras, no te rindas Bella. No te rindas que estas a mitad del camino – la niña la abrazó y le dio un beso antes de irse._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

El sonido del timbre la sorprendió, Bella dejó la maleta abierta mientras corría a abrir la puerta.

―Hola Bella – ella se sorprendió cuando se encontró con James, le sonrió para que se acercara – supuse que todavía estarías aquí, pensé que tal vez podría ayudarte con el equipaje.

James se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla cerca de los labios, sin pensarlo. Ese gesto sencillo y amoroso era incluso más íntimo los besos rapaces que habían compartido juntos.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa tensa, hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de ser "cariñosos" el uno con el otro, eran simplemente amigos pero las actitudes de James le demostraban a Bella que para él las cosas eran diferentes.

―Me alegra que pudieras venir, un par de manos me vendría muy bien – ella le sonrió mientras los dos se encaminaban a la que era su habitación.

James se sentó sobre la cama mientras la observaba colocar prolijamente la ropa en la maleta.

―¿Cómo va la casa? – le pregunto él cuando le alcanzó una blusa morada. Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Parece que bien, ya esta a la venta ahora le toca a la agencia – James asintió antes de continuar.

―Me gustaría que te quedaras Bella – ella dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo sorprendida, no por sus palabras sino por el tono de su voz.

―James, yo… no sé, tengo que probar – él se paró de la cama y se acercó a ella para tomarle las manos entre las suyas.

―Mírame – pidió y Bella obedeció – no tienes que irte por Cullen ni por nadie, quiero que si te vas sea por ti misma, porque es lo que tú quieres.

Bella asintió y se abrazó a él; lo abrazó fuerte por la cintura y James envolvió las manos alrededor de ella.

―Se que lo nuestro era superficial, se que así lo habíamos acordado pero no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe por ti, lo hago porque te quiero.

―Lo sé – dijo ella sin separarse ni un centímetro absorbiendo el calor de su cuerpo, James negó.

―No lo sabes, yo… yo me enamore de ti – ella levantó la cara de golpe para observarlo sorprendida. Instantáneamente se separó de él, James maldijo internamente pero ya se había tirado al agua ahora tenía que nadar.

―¡Dios, James! Yo amo a Edward, sabes que yo… – él le puso un dedo en los labios antes de que dijera algo más.

―Lo sé Bella, lo entiendo y no te reprocho nada porque lo que más quiero es que seas feliz, no hay nada que me importe más que tu felicidad, por eso te apoye cuando decidiste ir a Detroit, si es lo que quieres esta bien pero quiero que lo hagas solo por ti y no por nadie más.

―Yo, estoy confundida… hablé con Edward hace días – Bella sintió a James tensarse pero aun así continuo, necesitaba sincerarse – aclaramos todos los malentendidos, sé lo que siento yo pero no estoy segura de lo que siente él.

James se acercó a ella nuevamente y de la mano la llevó a la cama donde se sentaron al lado del otro.

―Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido, cualquier hombre seria un estúpido al dejarte escapar Isabella… se que estas enamorada de Cullen pero créeme cuando te digo que si él no es lo suficientemente hombre como para luchar por ti yo si lo soy.

Bella sollozó y James la atrajo a su pecho.

―Lo siento, yo nunca quise lastimarte… me encantaría corresponderte pero no lo sé – James dejó un beso en su cabeza antes de separarse con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Tranquila, lo sé pero ahora será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que pierdas ese vuelo tuyo ¿a qué hora despegas? – le preguntó, ella frunció el ceño haciendo memoria.

―A las tres – James asintió mientras cerraba su maleta.

Bella fue al baño para arreglarse, y no pudo evitar pensar en la conversación con James. El era un gran hombre, probablemente uno de los mejores que había conocido. En realidad deseaba corresponderle, nunca lo había considerado pero ahora que conocía sus sentimientos hacia ella quería con todo el corazón poder corresponder a su amor. Probablemente eso solucionaría muchos de sus problemas, pensó Bella. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse confundida, seguramente este viaje le serviría para pensar sobre esto.

Se retocó un poco antes de salir y encontrar con su habitación vacía. Bella bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa para ver a James metiendo la maleta en su auto.

―¿Esta todo listo? – preguntó él y ella asintió antes de subir al auto, James también subió en el asiento del piloto, y encendió el coche para llevarla al aeropuerto.

―¿James? – preguntó Bella inesperadamente.

―¿Si? – Bella se mordió el labio pensando en cómo expresar sus sentimientos, sus miedos.

―Si decidiera quedarme en Detroit… ¿irías a verme? – James sonrió rápidamente sin mirarla, sin saber por qué una sensación de calidez y esperanza se instaló en su pecho.

Él sería capaz de seguirla al fin del mundo si fuera preciso, cualquier cosa con tal de verla feliz pero simplemente resumió sus sentimientos en tres palabras.

―Siempre Bella, siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esta vez sí fue rápido ¿no? Ahora no sé cuando volveré a actualizar, me tomare unos días libres como les había dicho, ya saben de descanso y eso.<strong>_

_**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, un beso y hasta el próximo.**_

_**Liziie. **_


	24. Sentimientos Encontrados

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER SOLO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE**

* * *

><p><strong>Sentimientos Encontrados<strong>

* * *

><p>Jacob entró en la oficina del que ahora era su "compañero" provisional, luego de la salida de Bella sus servicios habían sido incluso más valorados y más necesitados. Es que Jacob Black era un gran investigador privado, además de tener un entrenamiento militar pues había hecho dos años de servicio al cumplir los dieciocho años. A pesar de su corta edad, mantenía muchos contactos en las fuerzas armadas y podía ser de utilidad en diversas situaciones.<p>

Jacob sabía perfectamente por qué estaba ahí, no era un agente de la OCF y tampoco le interesaba serlo. Si algo sabía era que esa agencia usaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance para lograr sus objetivos y después desechaba lo restante una vez ya no servía. Tenían una conocida reputación dentro de las agencias gubernamentales, si bien eran los mejores no lo eran solo porque si, sino que hacían todo lo posible por lograrlo. De igual forma, a él no le molestaba ser utilizado, él también los estaba utilizando así que tomaba esa situación como una especie de "ayuda mutua".

Al entrar a la oficina observó a su compañero revisando papeles intensamente, era una mujer impresiónate se dijo mirándola fijamente. Lauren era, seguramente, la única persona con la que podía contar a pleno dentro de ese lugar. Tenían visiones parecidas, las mismas opiniones sobre diversos temas y lo más importante, tenían la misma fuerza de voluntad a la hora de luchar por sus intereses. Tal vez por eso, pensó Jacob, ella se había vuelto su mano derecha en ese lugar.

Lauren levantó la vista ante la interrupción y Jake notó el cansancio y la frustración en sus ojos grises.

―¿Esta todo bien? – le preguntó mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas de la oficina. Lauren lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

―Nada esta bien. Me encuentro en un bache, sé que estoy pasando algo por alto pero no me doy cuenta que es, Paul esta detrás de mi cada vez que me volteo apurándome, no he dormido más de tres horas y si alguien más pregunta si estoy bien pienso dispararle, ¿qué tal tú? – le preguntó con una sonrisa tiernamente sospechosa.

Jacob quedó asombrado por ese recibimiento, Lauren no era de las que se enojaba por cualquier cosa.

―Al parecer, no tan bien como tú – le dijo de un modo tranquilo, lo que menos quería era ponerla de peor humor.

―Lo siento – suspiró audiblemente – no debí hablarte así, es solo que estoy al borde de un ataque de nervios y la situación no esta ayudando nada.

―Esta bien Lauren, lo entiendo – la tranquilizó Jacob – todos estamos bastante alterados por esta estuación, ¿hay alguna novedad?

―Nada, desde lo último que tenemos. No hay ADN ni ningún tipo de fibras, tampoco tenemos testigos, sabemos que las balas son de una 9 mm pero no hemos hallado el arma homicida, estoy investigando un listado de lugares clandestinos donde pudo haberla comprado pero no tengo nada más que eso – Lauren tomó aire antes de continuar – siento que estoy fallando en algo.

―Ten calma, ¿cuánto hace que no comes algo? – le preguntó y al ver que ella no contestaba volvió a insistir – ¿Lauren?

―No lo sé algunas horas, esta mañana no tuve tiempo de desayunar – Jacob la miró con el ceño fruncido, últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre el no comer y no dormir y eso lo estaba preocupando.

―No esta bien, no puedes seguir así o terminaras en un hospital y no serás de ayuda para nada – la retó y como si fuera un impulso se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella – vamos.

―¿Qué? ¿A dónde? – le preguntó al ver que tiraba de ella para levantarla de la silla.

―A almorzar obviamente, ya paso el mediodía y necesitas comer – logró levantarla de la silla mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta contra su voluntad.

―Jacob, no hay tiempo… – dijo al detenerse y él la miró fijo con el ceño fruncido.

―Tienes que comer, y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta – Lauren suspiró mientras tomaba su chaqueta de la percha, era imposible discutir con él y se dejó llevar.

Salieron del edificio caminando, el día era precioso para disfrutarlo, un perfecto día de otoño. La gente caminaba rápidamente de un lado a otro pero ellos no, iban a un paso lento, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. No hablaron durante un rato pero se sentía bien estar así, en silencio y saber que al otro no le molestaba eso. Podían decir que se conocían lo suficiente como para conocer esos pequeños detalles del otro.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué te apetece almorzar? – le preguntó Jacob al cabo de un rato, Lauren pareció meditarlo cuando una idea ilumino su rostro.

―En este momento mataría por una hamburguesa con queso derretido – le dijo, incluso podía imaginarla y se le hacía agua la boca. No sabía que estaba tan hambrienta hasta ese momento.

―¿Hamburguesas? – preguntó Jake enarcando una ceja – ¿de verdad? Vaya, te imaginaba mas como una mujer de caviar y Chardonnay – Lauren lo miró boca abierta antes de soltar una enorme carcajada que dejó más sorprendido a Jake de lo que ya estaba.

―No te creía un snob – Jake frunció el ceño, él no era un snob, pero Lauren continuó – supongo que te han hablado de mí como la niña rica ¿no?

―Bueno, sí pero la verdad es que soy detective Lauren, realmente resulta obvio – ella lo miró intrigada.

―¿De verdad? – nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso.

―Tienes modales excelentes, utilizas un tono de voz bajo, mantienes contacto visual, son detalles pequeños pero que haces casi por inercia – Lauren sonrió al escucharlo ya que prácticamente tenía razón, en su familia le habían inculcado las normas de etiqueta y protocolo desde que comenzó a hablar.

―Lo acepto, pero no por eso soy una mujer de caviar aunque mi padre puso mucho empeño en eso.

―¿Cómo así?

―Él siempre quiso un heredero varón para que siguiera sus pasos y se hiciera cargo de la empresa familiar cuando él ya no pudiera, al final lo único que obtuvo fue una hija, eso fue un golpe a su ego pero después de un tiempo pensó que aun así no era tan malo, capaz y lograba casarme con alguien que valiera la pena – Lauren negó alejando una idea – te puedes imaginar cómo se puso cuando le dije que quería ser policía, nunca le interese como hija sino más bien como inversión.

―Hay personas que no saben lo que tienen – le dijo Jake al cabo de unos minutos – ¿mantienes la comunicación?

―Más o menos – meditó ella por unos segundos – en realidad podría decirse que si, hablamos algunas veces al mes y nos vemos menos incluso pero creo que mis padres al fin aceptaron las cosas como son.

―Es importante mantener la relación con tus padres, se supone que son importantes en la vida de un niño – Lauren lo miró como si estuviera loco.

―No en la mía, viajaban mucho la mayoría del tiempo. Solía tener niñeras de tiempo completo, más de las que podía recordar. Sinceramente nunca fueron fundamentales en mi vida, se que esta mal – aclaró antes de que él pudiera hablar – pero no puedo evitarlo, jamás fueron indispensables para mí.

―Entonces creciste – afirmó Jacob simplemente constatando un hecho.

―Así es, creyeron que habían hecho un buen trabajo conmigo. Tenían planes para mí, sucedió que yo ya tenía los míos.

―Sé lo que es eso – dijo Jake negando – mi padre siempre quiso que me quedara en Forks, no entendió cuando decidí hacer el servicio. No dijo nada porque comprendía que era mi decisión pero yo sabía que no le agradaba la idea, es duro cuando sientes que los decepcionas o no cumples con sus expectativas.

―Es verdad, nunca pude olvidar esa mirada altiva que ponían cuando no lograba lo que deseaban – Lauren se perdió mirando el cielo, recordando – no habían gritos, jamás levantaban la voz, nunca me tocaron pero muchas veces lo habría preferido en lugar de esa mirada fría que mostraba claramente su decepción – Jacob tomó una de sus manos, reconfortándola.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo fue que empezaron esa conversación sobre temas tan profundos y difíciles pero a pesar de eso se sentían bien al compartir un poco de su carga emocional con otra persona que pudiera entenderlos, claramente se entendían.

Lauren le sonrió de una forma en la que él no había visto antes, sinceramente era una mujer en la cual había mucho que admirar.

―¿y bien? – le preguntó ella al ver que se quedaban parados sin hacer nada, Jacob parecía pensativo y Lauren daría cualquier cosa por saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

―¿Cómo "y bien"? ahora vayamos por esas hamburguesas – la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella que reía, ambos apuraron el paso buscando un lugar apropiado para almorzar.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya llevaba una semana en Detroit, y tres días antes había tenido la entrevista para el puesto en la agencia privada. La entrevista había sido excelente, el dueño de la agencia le había parecido simpático y amable. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años, bastante bien conservado, con varias canas plateadas resaltando en el cabello negro y unos ojos verdes astutos y curiosos. Ese hombre sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería pensó Bella, había quedado impresionado con su enorme experiencia y mucho mas al ser tan joven, él la quería trabajando consigo pero a pesar de eso jamás la presionó para tomar una decisión, le había prometido todo lo que hacía falta, un sueldo considerable, un trabajo mucho más tranquilo y todo lo que pudiera necesitar para desenvolverse con facilidad en ese ambiente.

Era una propuesta tentadora, en realidad mucho… para su suerte el hombre le había dado una semana para decidirse y había decidido que durante ese tiempo iba a quedarse en ese lugar.

Bella se había levantado muy temprano ese día y había salido a caminar por la cuidad, para admirarla y conocerla, no se había alejado mucho pero había aprovechado para ver un poco más.

Antes del mediodía ya estaba de nuevo en el hotel, no terminó de pasar la puerta de su habitación cuando sintió el teléfono sonar. Ella corrió rápidamente para atender.

―¡Feliz Cumpleaños Isabella! – sonrió al sentir la voz de Paul al otro lado de la línea. Se había olvidado de que cumplía veintidós años, probablemente porque nadie a su alrededor la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo y recordárselo.

―Gracias, muy amable de tu parte recordármelo – comentó ella sarcásticamente, siempre había odiado sus cumpleaños, desde que no podía tener a todos sus seres queridos era una fecha triste para ella.

Paul rió a través de la línea.

―¡Vamos! No todos los días se cumplen veintidós, es una buena edad Bella – Paul sonrió, le daba lástima tener que pasar el cumpleaños de ella lejos pero estaba seguro de que Bella había elegido esa fecha a propósito para pasar sola. Siempre lo había hecho, Paul reprimió una sonrisita traviesa porque sabía que esta vez no le iba a funcionar.

―Ya lo sé, solo es otro año más… - ella se encogió de hombros - ¿Cómo esta todo por ahí?

―Normal, todos siguen igual Bella… ¿entonces vas a quedarte en Detroit? – le preguntó sin poder contenerse.

―No lo sé, la entrevista fue buena… pero todavía no lo decido, una parte de mi quiere alejarse de Manhattan pero la otra esta anclada a ese lugar – _Mentirosa, no es un lugar sino una persona,_ le dijo su conciencia. Ella se levantó para observar por la ventana el día nublado.

―Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras Bella, a todos nos hubiera gustado pasar este día contigo pero sé por qué lo hiciste – Paul suspiró sonoramente.

―Gracias por comprender, es mejor así – dijo ella sinceramente, la fecha de su cumpleaños nunca había sido alegre y ahora lo era menos que nunca.

―Esta bien, te envié un regalo Bella, espero que te guste – dijo Paul conteniendo una sonrisa, ¿regalo? Pensó Bella, diablos si detestaba los regalos.

―¿Era necesario? – le preguntó a su primo con el ceño fruncido.

―Así es, ya tendrás tiempo de agradecérmelo. Llámame cuando decidas lo que vas a hacer ¿bien? – agregó su primo despidiéndose.

―Claro, nos vemos – le dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Estaba intrigada por el regalo de su primo, Paul podía llegar a ser muy extravagante con ese tipo de cosas. Dios, esperaba que no se hubiese pasado de la raya, aunque lo creía completamente capaz.

Cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación, Bella se sintió confundida ya que no esperaba a nadie, pero al abrir cual fue su sorpresa al ver a un hombre con un ramo de rosas rojas tapándole el rostro.

―¿Pero qué…? – el hombre descubrió su cara para mostrar una ancha sonrisa en su rostro mientras la diversión era visible en sus ojos al verla tan desconcertada – ¿James?

―Feliz cumpleaños Isabella – le dijo él pero Bella no se movió de su lugar, se había quedado estática.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó ella saliendo de su estupor, James rió suavemente.

―Soy tú regalo de cumpleaños – dijo él, tomó su mano y delicadamente la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla con dulzura – y haré de este un día inolvidable, lo prometo.

Bella sonrió verdaderamente al escuchar sus palabras, había viajado para verla y para estar con ella en ese día y aunque nunca le había hecho gracia pasar su cumpleaños en compañía de alguien estaba intrigada por saber que era lo que él planeaba.

Sin decir palabra se tiró en sus brazos riendo, James también rió con la esperanza de que ese día fuera memorable para ambos.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward tomó un sorbo del café que tenía entre las manos, pensativo. Llevaba semanas en esa misma posición, esa lucha interna. Dos bandos dentro de él peleaban para dominar pero parecía una batalla muy reñida. Una parte le gritaba que abandonara todo y fuera tras Isabella pero otra parte le decía que lo mejor era olvidarla y pasar página.

La conversación que habían tenido había calado hondo dentro de él, había podido entenderla mejor y comprender que era lo que había sucedido y por qué había mentido de esa forma.

Y ahora podía decir con seguridad que la comprendía, la propia Isabella fue una víctima de la vida como lo fue él de encontrarse en una situación en la que no tenía ninguna culpa. Lo había aceptado e incluso, después de que se le pasara ese sentimiento de enojo, había llegado a perdonarla por todo lo sucedido pero el volver a aceptarla en su vida era una cuestión diferente, no se sentía completamente seguro con eso. Todavía no había podido recobrar la confianza en ella y dudaba si podría hacerlo en un futuro cercano, tenía más que claro que era mejor olvidarla y centrarse en otra cosa, pasar página y seguir con su vida como antes pero su corazón no lo entendía, sino que seguía empeñado en tenerla dentro.

―¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tanya sorprendiendo a Edward que no la había visto llegar, él asintió simplemente – pues no lo parece, es como si te estuvieras rompiendo la cabeza en algo.

―Sólo pensaba – le contestó él cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

―¿En Isabella? – preguntó lentamente haciendo todo lo posible por no abrir las heridas de Edward. Últimamente ese se había convertido en un tema tabú para todos pues Edward jamás hablaba de ello y sus amigos no lo presionaban para hacerlo.

―En Isabella – confirmo en él – hablé con ella hace unas cuantas semanas – le confió a su amiga.

―¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? – le preguntó ella alzando un poco la voz pero al darse cuenta se calló.

―No me sentía preparado para hablar de eso, tenía que pensarlo primero – Tanya asintió comprendiéndolo un poco más.

―¿Qué paso?

―Fui a buscarla porque necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber que fue lo que sucedió.

―¿Entonces te las dio? – preguntó ella más calmada, él asintió – ¿Cuál es el problema?

―No lo hizo por mal, solo estaba confundida y dolida. Se dejó llevar por el odio y el rencor, no es una mala persona – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, Tanya asintió y lo tomó de las manos sobre la mesa.

―He escuchado todo lo que nos ha contado Jessica y Riley, por unos meses ella fue mi mejor amiga – dijo la rubia de repente bajando la mirada – sentía que teníamos un lazo muy fuerte entre nosotras, creí que la conocía bien.

―Lo sé Tanya yo sólo… – ella negó callándolo.

―Déjame terminar… - Edward asintió esperando que continuara – por todo lo que he escuchado me cuesta muchísimo creer que la persona que conocí no existe, incluso es probable que con nosotros haya sido más autentica que como ella misma, por eso tampoco pienso que sea una mala persona.

―No sé qué hacer – admitió él decidido a abrir sus sentimientos a su amiga.

―¿Imagino que estas así porque la quieres? – preguntó sabiamente sabiendo la respuesta.

―La amo demasiado; una parte de mi quiere que volvamos pero la otra no me cree capaz de confiar en ella, ¿Qué hago? Siento que voy a volverme loco – dijo pasando una mano por su cabello cobrizo, Tanya le sonrió débilmente tratando de infundirle fuerzas.

―No puedo decirte que hacer y que no, eso no me corresponde decidir a mi por más amiga tuya que sea, es algo que tienes que decidir por ti mismo pero ten en cuenta que nadie es perfecto Edward – él asintió.

―Lo entiendo, de verdad lo hago pero por más que le doy vueltas a este asunto no puedo encontrar una salida; voy a perderla y no quiero pero no sé si soy capaz de volver a confiar en ella.

―Analiza tus sentimientos Edward, pon todo en una balanza y observa que es más fuerte el dolor por las mentiras y los engaños o el amor que le tienes, estoy segura de que encontraras la respuesta – Edward asintió ahora un poco más tranquilo, aliviado al haber sacado todo eso que llevaba dentro.

Se levantó de la mesa y acercándose a ella la abrazó fuerte.

―Muchas gracias Tanya, aunque no lo parezca me ayudaste mucho hoy – esta solo asintió sonriendo, Tanya dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de despedirse de él. Ella sabía que Edward tenía mucho en que pensar.

Medito durante el resto del día y la noche también ya que no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, la amaba eso era seguro pero también le tenía dudas y miedos, ¿Podría vivir con ella? ¿Podría vivir sin ella? No estaba seguro de ninguna de las dos respuestas, en el fondo de su corazón deseaba estar con la mujer que amaba pero el temor lo hacía dudar, tal vez era mejor consultarlo con la almohada y con eso en la madrugada se durmió.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo en Detroit?, pensó Bella en cuanto levantó la cabeza de la almohada.

Además de unos cuantos días de descanso ese viaje no había traído nada a su vida, se sintió como una idiota al pensar que irse a otro lugar iba a cambiar o a borrar algo de sus sentimientos, ¿es que no lo comprobó ya cuando sus padres huyeron de Forks luego de la muerte de Angela?, eso no resolvió nada, puede que incluso empeorara la situación.

La llegada de James sólo la hizo entender que su vida estaba en Manhattan y que tanto el viaje como el trabajo eran solo una escusa para escapar. Ella no era una cobarde, nunca lo había sido y no iba a empezar ahora.

Había pasado todo el día de su cumpleaños con él, James había hecho de su cumpleaños un día especial como hace mucho tiempo no lo era. Hablaron, rieron, salieron y festejaron olvidando todo y a todos, siendo ellos los únicos importantes y Bella se había sentido contenta por primera vez en varios meses.

Se levantó de la cama con una nueva perspectiva de la situación, volvería a Manhattan y retomaría su vida pero no huiría. No sabía que fue lo que la llevó a tomar la decisión de marcharse, seguramente fue la tristeza que sintió en esos momentos pero ya no más, tenía que regresar, todavía tenía muchas cosas pendientes en Manhattan, allí estaban sus amigos, su vida y además estaba Edward, había sido una tonta al pensar que podía alejarse mucho de él. Su corazón le pertenecía aunque él no lo aceptara, y a pesar de que la destrozara sabia que nunca podría alejarse de su lado completamente.

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que volver al lugar donde estaba su corazón.

Se colocó la bata sobre el camisón para salir por el desayuno, sorprendentemente James ya lo tenía listo para ella, Bella le sonrió cómodamente mientras se acercaba a él y dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

―Buenos días – le dijo antes de sentarse en la mesa, él también lo hizo – pareces incomodo, ¿tan malo es el sofá?

James se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, iba a volver a Manhattan el día anterior pero por fallas técnicas su vuelo se cancelo y le fue imposible conseguir otro para esa noche. Había quedado varado sin vuelo y sin alojamiento por lo que Bella tuvo que prestarle su sofá, su increíblemente incomodo sofá, pensó James pero no lo dijo.

―Parecen buenos, ¿a qué se debe esa felicidad? – preguntó él mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Ella le sonrió, la conocía demasiado.

―Tomé una decisión… volveré a Manhattan contigo esta tarde, no hay nada que tenga que hacer aquí – James dejó el café en la mesa mirándola fijamente.

―¿Y el trabajo? – preguntó él suavemente sin querer emocionarse todavía, ella negó.

―No sé por qué creí que esto iba a ser lo mejor, mi vida esta en Manhattan con o sin OCF – James le sonrió alegremente cuando ella hizo lo mismo – tal vez podrías acompañarme a hablar con el señor Hanson, me gustaría decirle personalmente por qué no puedo aceptar el empleo – James asintió aun sin poder creérselo, se levantó de la mesa y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

―Gracias Bella – le dijo mirándola a los ojos intensamente, casi sin poder controlar la emoción que sentía – esto para mí significa más de lo que crees.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón al escucharlo hablar así, sin saber bien que era lo que hacía llevó una mano para acariciar su mejilla. James al sentir suave tacto de la joven cerró los ojos mientras dejaba caer su cara en la mano de ella. Pudo ser un minuto o una hora la que permanecieron en esa posición hasta que él levantó el rostro para observarla nuevamente y de a poco fue acercando su rostro hasta dejarlo a centímetros de su cara, sus respiraciones se mesclaban y sin más se detuvo ahí, dejándola decidir a ella si acercarse y besarlo o apartarse.

Bella se acercó lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de James en apenas un contacto suave que duró unos pocos segundos.

―_Bella…_– susurró él separándose para darle su espacio, no quería presionarla aunque todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos que la tomara en sus brazos y no la dejara escapar jamás. Ella lo miró a los ojos, al ver esos ojos él no pudo resistirse y tomándola del cuello estrelló sus labios sobre los de ella, Bella rápidamente comenzó a mover sus labios a la par de los de él, demandantes y posesivos.

James llevó las manos a los costados de su cara para poder acercarla más a él mientras que Bella enredó sus brazos en el cuello del joven. Fue él quien se separó, dejando pequeños besos en los labios de la chica que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

―Bella… – le dijo él cuando pudo recuperar el aliento para hablar, ella abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados hasta el momento – Dios, no te imaginas cuanto te amo.

Ella lo miró con temor y dudas cayendo en cuenta del error que había cometido con ese beso al darle esperanzas.

―James… yo no puedo… yo – balbuceó angustiada. Él negó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven.

―Sólo quiero una oportunidad Bella, sólo dame una oportunidad para probarte que puedo hacerte feliz – le pidió simplemente, ella se quedó mirándolo como si viera el sol por primera vez.

No podía hacerle eso, no podía jugar con los sentimientos de James, pensó Bella.

―No quiero lastimarte – habló con la voz quebrada.

―Yo sé que sientes algo por mi Bella, puedo verlo en tus ojos – le dijo él simplemente – déjame demostrártelo, déjame demostrarte que me quieres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.U… espero que estén de buen humor y se lo piensen dos veces antes de asesinarme.. ahhh, ¿qué creen que sucederá ahora? opinen ustedes, yo no diré nada… muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.<br>**_

_**PrincessCullen: Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste… espero que también te guste el capítulo, un beso.  
><strong>_

_**Ahora si me despido como siempre, con un beso y hasta el próximo, Liziie. **_


	25. Regresa a mi

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Regresa a Mi<strong>

* * *

><p>Cada uno parecía entretenido en lo que estaba haciendo a excepción de Edward que se encontraba al margen de las conversaciones, sabía de qué estaban hablando pero no le interesaba ser parte de ellas.<p>

Desde su particular silencio podía escuchar las risas de Claire que jugaba con su abuela, la charla desinteresada de Phil y Tyler, el secreteo que compartían Esme y Carlisle, del que no quería ser parte, pero inevitablemente su mirada se posaba de vez en vez en Jessica quien estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Riley mirando la entretenida, y absurda, discusión de Abby y Tanya.

―¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – chilló Tanya como si Abby hubiera dicho una blasfemia – George Clooney ha sido y será por siempre el médico más sexy que existe – ese comentario hizo reír a Jessica y Riley rodó los ojos.

Únicamente esas mujeres discutían sobre el médico más sexy de la televisión cuando estaban rodeadas de ellos.

―Entonces es que no has visto a Patrick Dempsey – Abby miró a la otra mujer con una expresión divertida – ese hombre si está como quiere.

―¿Todo bien? – preguntó su madre a apareciendo sorpresivamente para Edward.

―Si – le respondió centrando su atención en ella que lo miraba preocupada.

―Es que te veo callado y pensativo, ¿algo te agobia hijo? – preguntó la mujer colocando una mano sobre la de Edward, él le sonrió y negó.

―No es nada, estaba un poco distraído.

―Estas mujeres están ciegas… o locas – le comentó divertida Jessica llamando, nuevamente, la atención de Edward.

Su novio rió dándole un beso a la muchacha totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras. Ella se acercó a Riley y le susurró algo en el oído antes de levantarse de sus piernas para dirigirse rumbo a la cocina. Edward la observó cruzar el comedor hasta que la joven quedó fuera de su vista, era el momento apropiado pensó.

Cuando se giró para disculparse con su madre la encontró mirándolo intrigada, obviamente había observado su actitud hacia Jessica.

―Iré por algo de agua – le explicó a Esme levemente ruborizado, ella asintió sin decir palabra.

Edward se encaminó a la cocina sin prestarle atención a nadie más, estaba decidido a hacerlo bien. Observó a la joven pelirroja cortando el pan en pequeños trozos para el entremés, se acercó a ella y se apoyó en la encimera justo a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Jessica levantó el rostro y lo miró alzando una ceja, intrigada, antes de volver su atención a la comida sin darle mucha importancia al extraño comportamiento del hombre.

―¿Sucede algo Edward? – preguntó con voz tranquila mientras cortaba el pan sin mirarlo.

―No lo sé en realidad – dijo el joven pensativo manteniendo su postura – ¿sabes algo de Isabella?

Jessica dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para verlo, ahora sí, con la sorpresa en su rostro, esa era la primera vez en meses que Edward hablaba tan abiertamente sobre Bella.

Una pequeña sensación de alivio la atravesó pero ella no se permitió demostrarlo, no quería adelantarse a los hechos.

―Más o menos – respondió quitándole importancia al asunto y volviendo, con mucho esfuerzo, la atención a la comida – volvió de Detroit hace una semana, ahora esta viviendo en otro lugar y sigue buscando un trabajo.

Edward asintió.

―¿Cómo… cómo está ella? – preguntó dubitativo.

La mujer tomó el entremés dejándolo en la mesa antes de dirigirse al refrigerador para tomar las bebidas. Tanya apareció a los minutos para ver si Jessica necesitaba algo, cuando la pelirroja negó Tanya, con una mirada curiosa, tomó el aperitivo antes de marcharse dejándolos solos nuevamente.

―No lo sé Edward – le contestó ella reanudando su conversación anterior, la muchacha enfocó toda su atención en él – ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu mismo?

―No tengo cómo – admitió él en un susurro.

Ella suspiró y se dirigió al block que colgaba junto al teléfono para escribir algo que Edward no pudo descifrar, al terminar arrancó el papel antes de darse vuelta y tendérselo.

―Este es su número, puedes llamarla y averiguar por ti mismo cómo está si te interesa tanto – Edward asintió tomando el papel que ella le ofrecía – pero no lo hagas si no estás seguro.

―¿Cómo dices? – preguntó él confundido.

―Si no estás seguro de lo que quieres no lo hagas, si vas a hacer o decir algo que pueda causarle más dolor solo déjala en paz.

Edward no respondió, guardó el papel en su bolsillo y salió de la cocina para volver al comedor.

Una vez sola Jessica se permitió sonreír, la mirada de ese hombre le decía que estaba desesperado por saber de Bella, por volver a verla. Al fin había reaccionado, aunque un poco tarde pensó ella. Pero lo importante era que Edward había dado el primer paso, ahora solo tenía que animarse a hablar con Bella y Jessica tenía la esperanza de que eso fuera pronto.

Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, tomó los vasos que necesitaba y volvió al comedor con los demás para seguir divirtiéndose a costa de las locuras de Tanya y Abby.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella observó nuevamente las cajas apiladas frunciendo el ceño, a pesar de que ya llevaba casi una semana en lo que era su nueva casa todavía quedaba mucho por organizar, de igual forma eso no le preocupaba demasiado ya que lo haría con el correr de los días, no tenía prisas.

En el tiempo que llevaba de nuevo en Manhattan, esta vez por tiempo indefinido, no había vuelto a ver a James. Él la había entendido y le había dado su espacio, algo que ella agradecía profundamente.

No fue fácil rechazar su propuesta, porque prácticamente fue lo que sucedió, si bien nunca le dijo que no podía aceptarlo su falta de respuesta fue todo lo que James necesitó para saber que ella no podía darle lo que él quería. Bella supo que tal vez fuera injusta al negarle la oportunidad que pedía pero tampoco podía engañarlo, no podía estar con él y pensar en alguien más, eso solo iba a herirlos a ambos.

Se negaba a arruinarlo con él, lastimarlo y lastimarse ella misma, ese simple pensamiento la atormentaba. Sus sentimientos por Edward todavía estaban demasiado presentes como para comenzar algo con alguien más, todavía podía sentirlo en su mente, en su piel, en su corazón y eso era algo que no podría cambiar en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca.

James no merecía migajas de lo que le pertenecía a Edward, definitivamente no.

―Es imposible que este más limpia de lo que ya esta – le dijo Jake al verla pasar un paño húmedo nuevamente por la mesa que llevaba media hora limpiando.

Bella se sonrojó y se alejó de la mesa como si hubiera sido sorprendida haciendo algo indebido.

―Cierto – dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia el lado contrario de la habitación para seguir organizando lo que sería su sala.

―¿Qué sucedió en Detroit Bella? – le preguntó Jacob siguiéndola con la mirada, evaluándola atentamente.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que algo pasó? – Bella se volteó hacia él sin emoción aparente en su rostro.

―Bueno… – comenzó el joven rascando levemente su barbilla, gesto que hacía cuando se disponía a analizar algo profundamente – llevas días extraña, pareces preocupada por alguna razón y él también actúa de forma extraña, prácticamente no se deja ver por la OCF ya que siempre esta trabajando en alguna cosa y todo esto ocurrió después de que ambos volvieron de Detroit, ¿no crees que es suficiente para pensar que algo sucede?

Ella no pudo más que sentarse en el sofá con un suspiro de resignación, Jake era demasiado inteligente e intuitivo.

―James me dijo que me ama – le confesó Bella esperando su reacción, algo como la sorpresa o la incredulidad pero el detective solo asintió.

―Ya era hora – manifestó el muchacho haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida.

―¿Lo sabías? ¿Él dijo algo?

―No pero era difícil no darse cuenta de ello – le comentó Jake dudando un poco antes de continuar – sabes que yo no tengo buena relación con él, ni siquiera sé si me agrada pero no parece un mal tipo.

―No lo es, es excelente y lo quiero.

―¿Entonces? – preguntó Jacob sentándose en otro sofá para quedar justo frente a ella.

―No puedo darle lo que me pide, yo estoy enamorada de Edward aunque no estemos juntos – admitió Bella enfocando el rostro del hombre.

―Te entiendo, mejor de lo que crees – confesó Jacob con la mirada perdida, Bella supo que había tocado una fibra sensible al ver la expresión de su amigo.

Se levantó del sofá en el cual se encontraba para dirigirse hacia él, Bella se sentó a su lado y lo envolvió con sus brazos de forma protectora, el hombre se dejó abrazar por su amiga quedándose así unos cuantos minutos.

―Lo sé Jake, es muy difícil vivir con algo así – opinó ella con suavidad.

Él iba a contestarle pero en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar y tuvo que disculparse con Bella para atender, por lo que ella pudo captar era alguien que le hablaba sobre trabajo, un informante tal vez.

Jake cortó la llamada con el semblante más serio pero no parecía enojado.

―Perdona – se disculpo él – era John.

―¿John? ¿Cómo está, llevo tiempo sin verlo? –dijo Bella recordando al joven que le salvó la vida y que se ganó su aprecio.

―Esta trabajando para nosotros en el caso de el merodeador – Bella se tensó pero no dijo nada – hemos llegado a un punto donde cualquier ayuda es necesaria y John es mucho más eficiente de lo que parece.

―¿Se sabe alguna cosa nueva al respecto, algo oficial? – preguntó ella prestando atención a sus palabras.

―No mucho más de lo que sabíamos hasta hace algunos meses, ¿tienes alguna información? – le preguntó Jacob seguro de que ella había estado haciendo averiguaciones por su cuenta, estaba demasiado involucrada como para hacerse a un lado simplemente.

―En realidad no, hablé con un viejo conocido del FBI – le dijo ella levantándose del sofá para pasearse por la habitación, ni siquiera le preocupo el que fuera descubierta sino que decidió colaborar de buena gana – un sinvergüenza con traje caro y buenos contactos pero muy fiable, el asunto es que según él parece que se ha borrado de la faz de la tierra – Jacob asintió dando razón a sus palabras, él mismo había llegado a esa conclusión.

―No me gusta Bella, no me gusta nada – expresó con la mirada sombría y ella no pudo más que darle la razón.

El merodeador parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y eso no era bueno, había mucha gente preocupada por esa situación; el que estuviera desaparecido por mucho tiempo para Bella solo podían significar dos cosas: que se había tomado un tiempo, una especie de retiro, o que estaba planeando algo grande, y ella deseaba que fuera lo primero.

―Tampoco a mi Jake… tengo un mal presentimiento – Jacob lo sabía, él también presentía que algo se acercaba.

―Es bueno Bella, ese bastardo es muy bueno pero nosotros somos mejores – la voz de Jake era hielo puro – no podrá esconderse por siempre y en ese momento… – dejo la frase inconclusa, no podía ni siquiera mencionar que era capaz de hacerle si tenía la oportunidad.

―Lo sé, todo Nueva York esta detrás de él, sé de mucha gente que daría un brazo por ponerle las manos encima a ese bastardo – Jacob la miró a los ojos, pensando, tan concentrado que ella casi podía ver los engranes de su cabeza trabajando a toda velocidad.

―Deberías volver Bella – comentó él con los ojos brillantes – serias de mucha utilidad, tienes demasiados contactos como para estar fuera.

―No puedo volver Jacob – le dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos ante la absurda idea – me despidieron, sabes muy bien que no puedo regresar pidiendo perdón y prometiendo que no volverá a suceder.

El hombre negó, nunca pensó que sucediera de esa forma.

―No, no puedes volver a la OCF pero eso no significa que tengas que renunciar a esto Isabella – Jake sonrió al ver como la sorpresa y la duda aparecía en su rostro – trabaja para mí – le pidió él – pueden prohibirte el regresar a la OCF pero no pueden decirme a mí a quien contratar y a quien no, yo no soy uno de ellos.

―Pero… pero esto podría traerte complicaciones – analizó ella buscando eventuales inconvenientes que pudieran invalidar esa absurda propuesta, una propuesta que la ex agente Isabella Swan encontraba demasiado tentadora – quiero decir, podrían eliminarte a ti, quitarte del medio.

―No – dijo él negando absolutamente convencido – me necesitan, nos necesitan demasiado como para quitarnos del medio, a John, a mí, y apostaría mi cabeza a que también te necesitan a ti.

―Esto es una locura Jacob, nunca funcionará – trató de hacerle entender a él aunque en realidad se lo estaba diciendo a sí misma.

―Si lo hará, serás como John. En teoría, no tendrás nada que ver con la OCF sino que serás simplemente una investigadora privada que trabaja para mí pero extraoficialmente podrías ser mi informante, mantienes contactos únicos que serán de mucha ayuda y nadie tendrá autoridad sobre ti más que tu jefe, es a prueba de fallos, ¿Qué opinas?

Bella lo pensó por un segundo, era una locura pero una locura demasiado tentadora. Inconscientemente era esto lo que había estado esperando, sabía que no podía estar alejada del caso. ¿Sino por qué le pidió a Lauren que la mantuviera al tanto de las novedades nada más dejar la OCF? ¿Por qué entonces había sido un fracaso absoluto su intento de una nueva vida en Detroit?

Si, Edward había tenido mucho que ver en la toma de sus decisiones, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y también necesitó volver cerca de él, pero si era honesta consigo misma no era solo por Edward, era también por Isabella, la agente, la que investigaba, la que tenía una deuda pendiente con ese asesino.

No necesitó pensar más, su instinto se antepuso a su razón, Isabella ganó la batalla cuando su boca pronuncio una única palabra.

―Acepto.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward llevaba más de dos horas observando el teléfono; iba, lo tomaba y luego volvía a dejarlo en su lugar. Se sentía como si tuviera dieciséis años e invitara a salir por primera vez a la chica que le gusta, eso era sin dudas estúpido dado que él no era un adolescente y ya había salido con ella, habían sido novios durante un tiempo, ella había sido su mujer y la dueña de su corazón, en realidad aún lo era. Pensó que era tonto que reaccionara de esa forma, solo quería hablar no pedirle matrimonio.

Sintiendo una nueva oleada de determinación tomó el papel que Jessica le había dado de la mesa y marcó el número.

―_Hola_ – dijo una voz femenina que Edward reconoció enseguida - _¿Hola?_

―Hola – dijo de pronto al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mudo en el teléfono.

―_¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?_ – preguntó la voz en un tono diferente que él no supo descifrar, en ese momento sintió una oleada de pánico, tal vez ella no quería hablarle, tal vez ella lo odiaba por todo lo que le dijo.

―Siento molestarte, por favor discúlpame… fue un error… – se excusó de pronto preparado para cortar la comunicación.

―_¡No!_ – exclamó ella al intuir sus intenciones – _no me molesta, solo me sorprende… pensé que no volverías a hablarme. _

―Yo también lo pensé… - dijo el apretando él teléfono con fuerza – quería saber si tu… si nosotros podríamos vernos, es decir… ¿podemos encontrarnos?

―_Sí, me gustaría_ – dijo ella suavemente.

Edward suspiró más tranquilo, por momentos pensó que ella le daría una patada y lo mandaría a volar, la verdad no la culparía si lo hiciera.

―Si te parece bien, mañana tengo un par de horas libres antes del almuerzo, podemos vernos en la cafetería a un par de cuadras del hospital, ¿lo recuerdas? – preguntó él deseando que ella aceptara.

Bella rió suavemente a través de la línea.

―_¿Cómo olvidarlo? _– fue su simple contestación, aunque en el fondo esa pregunta escondía mas sentimientos de los que ninguno de ellos estuviera dispuesto a analizar en ese momento – _Estaré ahí a las diez._

―Bien, hasta pronto – se despidió Edward.

―_Hasta pronto_ – dijo la mujer antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

Edward se quedó observando con el teléfono en la mano después de haber hablado con ella. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar su voz, mucho tiempo sin sentir su risa y ver sus ojos. Mañana iba a ser un día difícil para ambos pensó él, pero también podría ser un día especial.

.

.

.

.

.

Solo con verlo todos notaron que estaba diferente pero nadie dijo nada, Tanya le lanzó una mirada curiosa pero no hizo comentario alguno al respecto. Riley, por otra parte, solo se limitó a sonreírle como si fuera parte de un secreto que él no compartía, seguramente Jessica le hubiera contado algo sobre la conversación de la cocina, tal vez ella hubiera hablado con Isabella y sabía algo más del asunto. Se negó a pensar en eso o definitivamente se volvería loco contemplando todas las posibilidades.

Durante toda la mañana se dedicó a hacer su trabajo evitando pensar en ella y en su encuentro, poco más de las nueve ya no pudo seguir manteniendo a raya sus pensamientos, no podía seguir aplazando más el momento. Se quitó la bata y dejó sus instrumentos sobre el escritorio antes de irse, al salir del consultorio se encontró con Sarah y aprovechó para avisarle que volvería después del almuerzo, que no le llamara si no era estrictamente de vida o muerte.

Se marchó del hospital dirigiéndose a la cafetería a pie, quedaba a pocas cuadras del lugar y además una caminata lo ayudaría a tranquilizar sus pensamientos. Pocos minutos después entró en el lugar que no se encontraba demasiado lleno pues la hora del desayuno ya había pasado y para el almuerzo faltaban algunas horas todavía. Caminó hasta la mesa donde se sentaba siempre que iba a ese lugar, le gustaba sentarse ahí para poder observar a los transeúntes apresurados contrastando la tranquilidad que reinaba dentro.

―¿Qué va a ordenar? – le preguntó una joven mesera a su lado.

―Estoy esperando a alguien – respondió Edward simplemente, la chica asintió y se fue tarareando una canción.

No se dio cuenta de cuán rápido pasó el tiempo hasta que la vio entrar en el lugar, ella no tuvo que buscarlo con la mirada sino que sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a la mesa de él.

Edward la observó intensamente, no pudo evitar que su mirada recorriera el cuerpo de esa mujer. Llevaba un pantalón blanco que se pegaba a sus piernas, una blusa sencilla de color beige y un blazer del marrón al igual que sus zapatos, tenía el cabello peinado en una media cola suelta que dejaba mechones de su cabello cayendo por la espalda en ondas.

Cuando sus ojos llegaron a su rostro su mirada dorada fue atrapada por unos profundos ojos marrones que lo miraban con intensidad. Por un momento ninguno de los dos se movió, ambos se observaron tratando de así compensar todo el tiempo en que no pudieron verse. Bella, saliendo de su estupor, caminó hacia donde se encontraba Edward quien se paró al verla acercarse.

Dios, si se veía guapísimo pensó ella. Iba igual que siempre, con sus pantalones rectos y sus zapatos de color negro, y una de esas camisas celestes que a se amoldaban a su cuerpo a la casi como una segunda piel, para ella nunca había estado tan perfecto como en ese momento.

Bella se acercó hasta quedar frente a él pero no lo tocó, ambos se miraron sin decir palabra hasta que Edward le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara, ella se ubicó en la silla delante de él.

―Te ves muy bien – le dijo Edward rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

―Tú también – le respondió ella antes de que la joven mesera volviera a aparecer.

―¿Van a ordenar ahora? – les preguntó a los dos, Edward miró a Bella para que ella hablara primero.

―Un expreso por favor – pidió Bella amablemente la chica asintió anotándolo en la libreta que portaba.

―Uno doble para mí – dijo Edward la muchacha volvió a garabatear en su libreta antes de retirarse.

―Siento llegar un poco tarde, tuve que resolver un asunto personal antes de venir aquí – se disculpó ella.

―No hay problema, llegué hace poco – mintió Edward – Jessica dijo que estabas buscando trabajo… – dijo por decir algo, Bella asintió.

―Estoy trabajando para Jacob – le explicó ella brevemente – es algo provisional pero va bien… ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás?

―Bueno… ha sido una época complicada – dijo Edward y se detuvo un momento antes de continuar – pensé mucho en lo que sucedió aquella noche…

Bella asintió comprendiendo a qué se refería.

―Lo sé Edward, esa noche también cambio muchas cosas en mi vida – en ese momento la mesera se acercó dejando los cafés en la mesa – muchas gracias.

―Gracias – dijo Edward, la joven asintió antes de retirarse.

―Es verdad, todos estos meses me sirvieron para tratar de entender qué fue lo que sucedió con nosotros… – él se detuvo pensando en cómo continuar, tratando de dejar la timidez de lado y reuniendo todo el valor que poseía – cuando me entere de la verdad fue como descubrir que había estado viviendo un cuento que nunca fue real, sentí que todo había sido una mentira, que los meses más felices de mi vida fueron una farsa.

―Edward yo… – intentó decir ella sin saber exactamente que decir pero Edward negó mirándola a los ojos y ella sintió la profundidad de su mirada.

―Déjame terminar, por favor – pidió él y Bella asintió – me sentía confundido y destrozado, engañado, y fue en ese momento donde cometí el primer error, el primero de muchos que he cometido contigo.

―¿Qué error? – preguntó confundida, Edward sonrió con tristeza.

―Estaba pensando en mi, solamente en mi y olvidé pensar en ti, en lo que probablemente sentías o en cómo podía pesarte toda esta situación. Me fue más fácil aceptar que eras una arpía sin corazón que había jugado conmigo, porque de esa forma era más fácil echarte la culpa de todo.

―Tuve gran parte de culpa – le contestó Bella unos segundos después de asimilar sus palabras – no resolví la solución de la mejor forma posible, actué sabiendo cómo iba a terminar todo esto… – Edward negó convencido.

―Esto no es culpa nuestra, ninguno de nosotros podía controlar esta situación y el cómo sucedió pero yo si fui responsable de la forma en cómo me comporté contigo, eso es algo que lamento mucho, no sabes cuánto – confesó él recordando esos meses de incertidumbre, soledad y dolor.

―Lo entiendo Edward, no tienes que disculparte conmigo… – intentó tranquilizarlo ella al ver el dolor en sus ojos.

―Necesito que me perdones, te pido que me perdones por todo lo que te hice sufrir… – continuo él como si ella no hubiera dicho nada, Bella entendió que eso era algo que él necesitaba sacar y lo dejó seguir, lo dejó hablar – se que tal vez no lo merezca pero necesito saber que no todo esta perdido, que todavía existe una posibilidad.

Bella apoyó su mano sobre la que él tenía en la mesa, Edward se sorprendió por el contacto con su piel, esa era la primera vez que la tocaba en meses y se sentía mejor de lo que recordaba.

―No tengo que perdonarte nada… – comenzó ella con un suspiro – creo… creo que ninguno de nosotros reaccionó de la forma correcta, los dos nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones, nos cerramos ante el dolor e intentamos eliminarlo de una forma que no era la adecuada, ahora puedo verlo, ahora comprendo que actué motivada por mis sentimientos tratando de no lastimarte, no me salió muy bien.

―No podías elegir, estabas entre la espada y la pared. Lo entendí cuando salí de tu casa la última vez que nos vimos, cuando me explicaste todo – Bella asintió recordando la última conversación que habían tenido – en ese momento supe que no eras la mala persona que pensé, pero estaba confundido y dolido, no sabía qué hacer…

―Yo tampoco – le confió ella sinceramente – trate de alejarme, escapar y comenzar de nuevo, quería poner la mayor distancia entre mis sentimientos y yo, entre tú y yo – emitió un suspiro resignado – debí haberme dado cuenta de que sin importar a donde fuera mis sentimientos no iban a cambiar.

―A mí se me ocurrió fingir que no existías – confesó él negando tal estupidez – creí que si me decía a mi mismo que no eras real, que nunca habías estado en mi vida podría llevarlo mejor, ¿nos hemos comportado como unos estúpidos?

Dijo Edward aunque sonó más como si fuera una pregunta, ella sonrió por primera vez desde que se llegó a ese lugar.

―Creo que sí, hemos sido muy tontos – Edward también sonrió brevemente.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos, un silencio cómodo y reflexivo. Ambos se quedaron simplemente pensando en sus palabras, pensando en lo que el otro les había dicho, mirándose, reconociéndose.

―¿Existe… – comenzó él al cabo de unos minutos – existe la posibilidad de que comencemos nuevamente?

Bella bajó el rostro a las manos de ambos, manos que todavía seguían unidas en una caricia tímida y frágil pero intensa y anhelante.

―¿Crees que seriamos capaces de lograrlo? – preguntó Bella vacilante, habían demasiados fantasmas con los que tendrían que batallar, muchos demonios con los que luchar para poder lograr la felicidad.

―¿Todavía me amas? – preguntó Edward.

―No creo que pueda dejar de hacerlo – contestó Bella en un susurro y él suspiro aliviado.

―Entonces creo que sí, sí podemos hacerlo. Sé que no todo será fácil, que discutiremos y pelearemos y a veces querremos dejarlo y abandonar todo pero también sé que si por lo menos no lo intentamos nos arrepentiremos toda la vida porque estoy seguro de que estás hecha para mí.

Bella sonrió ante sus palabras intentando mantener sus lágrimas a raya, Edward siempre había sido un poeta, su poeta. Sin emitir palabra asintió dándole a él la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

―¿Desde el principio entonces? – preguntó visiblemente emocionado, aliviado; ella volvió a asentir – soy Edward Cullen.

Bella rió sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, feliz, extasiada, emocionada, sintiendo como la opresión que había tenido en el pecho se evaporaba totalmente. Nunca habría nadie más que él, jamás podría amar a otro como a ese hombre, ese que con solo unas palabras la había eliminado toda su tristeza.

―Mi nombre es Bella Swan – susurró apretando con fuerza su mano.

A pesar de los nervios se sentía como si fuera lo correcto, que estaban listos para aventurarse en ese nuevo comienzo, el inicio de una nueva vida y una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, bueno aquí está, espero que les guste como quedo, la verdad me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo pero al final está listo. <strong>_

_**Agradezco a todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos, y a PrincessCullen y a **__**scumpyca por sus comentarios que no pude responder, además quería comentarles que actualizo generalmente cada dos semanas, depende también de mi tiempo libre y del capítulo. **_

_**Es todo por ahora, pueden encontrarme aquí o en Facebook con el mismo nombre, un beso y hasta el próximo, Liziie. **_


	26. La tranquilidad nunca dura demasiado

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>La tranquilidad nunca dura demasiado<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de aquella mañana en la cafetería a finales de septiembre las cosas cambiaron mucho para Bella y para Edward. Tenían que volver a empezar, volver a conocerse y aprender a confiar en el otro sin miedos. No era fácil, había muchos fantasmas rondando por la cabeza de ambos y creando ideas que raramente eran realidad. Hubo peleas y discusiones, incluso en más de una ocasión ella le cerró la puerta en la cara o él no la llamó en varios días, pero así como discutían, al final del asunto uno de los dos siempre terminaba cediendo ante el otro.<p>

Se lo estaban tomando con calma, tal vez demasiada pero es que el miedo a cometer un error, a dar un paso en falso y arruinarlo todo era algo que tenían muy presente. Ahora, tres meses después de su reconciliación, seguían en una situación extraña donde no eran novios pero eran más que amigos, no había sexo pero existían besos apasionados de vez en cuando, no se quedaban en la casa del otro pero estaban juntos cada vez que tenían un tiempo libre. Era todo muy confuso, pocas personas lograban llevar el hilo de esa relación y generalmente, aquellos que lo hacían, eran los que estuvieron con Bella y con Edward desde el principio.

En especial el primer mes fue caótico, todo el mundo se oponía a su relación. Está de más decir que Jessica y Riley fueron el pilar que los ayudó a mantenerse a flote en ese mar de oposición que los rodeaba, los dos siempre estuvieron con ellos de distintas maneras, sobre todo cuando discutían haciéndoles entender que era mejor aclararlo todo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al hombre que amas.

De todas formas Bella fue recuperado de a poco la confianza y la amistad de las personas importantes para ella. Con Tanya habían limado asperezas e iban de camino a recobrar su amistad a pasos agigantados. Con Esme y Carlisle la situación era un poco más difícil, ellos apoyaban a su hijo ciegamente, si él consideraba que era lo mejor, ellos lo aceptaban aunque Bella pretendía ganarse de nuevo su confianza con el tiempo. Abby, por otro lado, al igual que Tyler, había sido uno de los principales puntos problemáticos en su relación, sus insistentes negativas y comentarios malintencionados ocasionaba algunas peleas y lo volvía todo mucho más difícil.

Y Claire, la niña estaba emocionadísima por tener de nuevo a Nessie, aunque Nessie ya no se llamaba Nessie sino que tenía otro nombre y ahora estaba con la policía y no más en el hospital. Era muy difícil explicarle a una niña de siete años una compleja investigación de la OCF con agentes incognitos y vigilantes involucrados, sospechas de asesinato, atentados y otro montón de cosas que definitivamente no se le podían contar a una pequeña de esa edad. Por suerte para todos, Claire era una niña muy inteligente e intuitiva y alcanzó con decirle que Bella era miembro de la policía y que iba tras un tipo malo por lo que no podía decir quién era en realidad, de esa forma automáticamente la tía Nessie paso a ser la tía Bella aunque ella y Edward ya no fueran pareja, o por lo menos una oficial.

En cuanto a los amigos de Bella, con ellos sí que se había armado una grande. Paul no estaba nada contento pero al final lo había aceptado a regañadientes, Jacob prefería mantenerse al margen del asunto personal entre Bella y Edward, Lauren, por otro lado, lo había aceptado sin oponer resistencia o pedir explicaciones y James parecía más resignado que otra cosa, como si en el fondo de su corazón siempre hubiera sabido que las cosas terminarían de esa forma. Bella sabía que ellos, en su mayoría, no lo aprobaban pero lo aceptaban y eso era mucho más de lo que ella había esperado en un principio.

A pesar de todo, estaban avanzando y aunque cada vez que daban un paso hacia adelante surgían nuevos problemas, nuevos inconvenientes, cuando lograban superar alguno la sensación de satisfacción y la dicha al lograrlo los embargaba.

―¿Sucede algo Bella? – le preguntó John sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―No, solo pensaba en todo lo que ha sucedido – suspiró ella sonoramente – ¿necesitabas algo?

El joven se acercó hasta la muchacha para dejarle unos papeles sobre la mesa, ella lo miró curiosa.

―Estuve hablando con uno de mis "viejos amigos" – John acentuó las comillas con las manos al pronunciar las palabras – se está corriendo el rumor de que el merodeador planea atacar en breve, es algo que se escucha mucho últimamente en los bajos fondos – John se apoyó sobre el escritorio en el cual Bella estaba sentada y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras la miraba – estoy intrigado, ¿quién y por qué motivo alguien repartiría un rumor como ese?

Bella lo observó pensativa, ya había pasado poco más de un año desde la muerte de Leah Clearwater, considerada como la última víctima del merodeador ya que nunca se pudo probar la culpabilidad de este en el asesinato de los agentes Morales y Harris y de Sinclair varios meses atrás. Ellos sabían que había sido él el causante de dichas muertes, lamentablemente no había suficiente evidencia como para demostrarlo.

En realidad a algunas personas les había caído en gracia la "desaparición" del merodeador. El que llevará ya un año fuera de la vista de todo el mundo había servido para que los superiores se inclinaran a pensar que había optado por dejar de matar y querían dejarlo así.

Sinceramente, ningún agente que se aprecie de tal y que tenga un mínimo conocimiento sobre lo que son las investigaciones policiales y los asesinos en serie podía creer esa barbaridad, ya que cada miembro de la OCF estaba seguro de que el merodeador estaba esperando su momento para volver a atacar. Bella tenía la impresión de que ellos lo sabían pero les convenía mucho más tranquilizar a la población y mantenerlo todo quieto.

―No lo sé pero es muy sospechoso, ¿no lo crees? – le dijo Bella a John quien asentía – ¿será que alguien quiere sembrar el caos o están tratando de confundirnos a nosotros y llevarnos en la dirección contraria?

―Tengo _SonnyD_ en eso Bella, creo que pronto lo sabremos – dijo el joven confiado y Bella frunció el ceño.

―¿_SonnyD_?– preguntó ella sorprendida – Dios mío, John tienes que dejar de mezclarte con esos delincuentes.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

―¡Qué va! Son los mejores informantes que existen, todos ellos me deben favores… ¿además qué mejor forma de limpiar sus culpas que colaborar con la poli en una investigación para evitar más asesinatos? Estos tipos se están ganando el cielo.

A Bella le preocupaba un poco de siguiera en contacto con esos pandilleros con los que trató durante su niñez, pero John aseguraba que era para el bien del negocio, si hasta lo hacía parecer como si fueran una mafia.

―Sí, y no creo que demoren mucho en llegar allí – le dijo Bella sintiendo como sonaba su móvil y al ver que era un mensaje de Edward se apresuró a tomarlo todo antes de marcharse – muy bien, debo irme.

―¿Edward, el gruñón llama de nuevo? – preguntó John en broma ya que a él Edward no le caía mal pero siempre había que aprovechar para molesta a Bella – dile que estás conmigo y no con James, eso lo tranquilizara.

―No eres gracioso John, algún día vas a hacerme enojar y practicare con mi _shinai _**(*)** en ti, entonces te demostrare lo que es el verdadero dolor – exclamó Bella antes de echarse a reír por la cara de John.

―¿Qué mierda es un _shinai_ **(*)**? ¿Eso duele? – preguntó John confundido.

―Créeme, no quieres saberlo – le dijo Bella aún riendo – le entregare las declaraciones a James esta tarde, ten cuidado con esa panda de delincuente con la que andas.

―Claro que si, vete con ese novio gruñón que tienes – Bella le pegó un pequeño empujón antes de salir.

―Estás perdiendo puntos John – gritó cuando ya iba saliendo.

John volvió a sonreír, las bromas con Bella usualmente volvían el trabajo mucho más fácil de lo que era. Y no era nada fácil ir tras un asesino pero Bella con su personalidad lograba muchas veces que dejara de sentirse tan consumido por toda aquella basura de la cual estaban rodeados. John dejó de pensar en eso y se dirigió al teléfono, no había mucho tiempo y necesitaban información con urgencia, tal vez una llamada rápida a _SonnyD_ fuera más que suficiente.

.

.

.

.

.

La llamó nada más al enterarse de que iba a tener el resto del día libre, así si ella no tenía compromisos laborales podrían salir juntos y pasar un rato agradable.

Edward suspiró pensando en ella; al principio las cosas le habían resultado más difícil de lo que esperaba, ella tenía otra vida de la que él no era parte, otros amigos a los cuales no conocía, otro pasado del que aún no lo sabía todo, si esperaba que las cosas entre ellos funcionaran debía aceptar que Bella no era Nessie, y aunque en Nessie habían muchísimas cosas de Bella, no significaba que fuera igual.

Bella cargaba con otros problemas de los que Nessie ni siquiera sabía, Bella tenía otras responsabilidades, otros deberes, era otra mujer y él quería a esa mujer, aunque fuera mil veces más compleja que la que conoció en un principio.

Con el pasar de los meses las cosas parecían haberse acentuado un poco, especialmente en su familia, él sabía que ellos no iban a poder resistirse durante mucho tiempo a Bella, si incluso Abby se mostraba muchísimo menos maliciosa con ella que en un principio. La verdad, a Edward le gustaba ese cambio en su familia, Bella era muy importante para él y no pensaba dejarla escapar. Incluso se podía decir que estaba pensando en llevar esa relación que tenían un poco más lejos, tal vez formalizar de una vez por todas, probablemente ya era hora de ello.

Al salir del hospital se despidió de su padre y sus amigos antes de encaminarse a la casa de Bella, por el mensaje que había recibido sabía que ella tenía un par de asuntos que resolver en la tarde pero que para cuando él llegara estaría lista para salir juntos. Casualmente él llegó a casa de Bella cuando ella estaba despidiéndose de James, algo en Edward se encendió al verla abrazando a ese sujeto impresentable, detestaba que ese hombre la tocara de cualquier forma.

James había sido uno de los principales puntos de conflicto en su relación con ella, aunque Bella le asegurara mil y una vez que ya no había nada entre ellos Edward sabía que él estaba rondando cerca, esperando una equivocación suya para avanzar sobre Bella como un animal de rapiña sobre su presa, si cada vez que lo pensaba montaba en cólera.

El bufido que soltó el hombre hizo que tanto Bella como James notaran su presencia.

―¡Hola Edward! – exclamó la muchacha contenta – llegas temprano, pero ya terminamos.

―Cullen – dijo James secamente, Edward asintió sin decir palabra.

―¿Entonces esta todo? – preguntó Bella a James y este asintió – bueno, mañana hablaré con Paul, espero que tenga suerte con el testigo.

―Igual yo, nos vemos – dijo James dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego se abrió paso para salir del apartamento.

Bella y Edward entraron enseguida.

―Me alegra que llegaras, tengo muchos planes – le dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá – tal vez podemos ir a comer algo por ahí, la noche esta preciosa… ¿sucede algo? – le preguntó Bella a Edward al verlo con el semblante fruncido y demasiado callado.

―¿Por qué? ¿Debería pasarme algo? – preguntó Edward claramente a la defensiva por lo que Bella se sorprendió.

―No sé qué es lo que te sucede pero es mejor que cambies el tono conmigo porque sea lo que sea yo no tengo nada que ver – le dijo ella dejándole bien clara la situación, si tenía problemas Bella no tenia ninguno en escucharlo pero no iba a permitir que se descargara con ella.

―Tal vez todo es a razón de ti Bella, ¿puedes explicarme por qué cada vez que te veo con ese tipo siempre esta te está abrazando o sobre ti? – le preguntó Edward encarándola. Bella, con un enojo creciente, se levantó también del sofá para enfrentarlo.

―No sé qué es lo que tratas de insinuar pero no creo que sea nada bueno – le dijo ella alzando la voz – Diablos, John tiene razón… deberías dejar lo gruñón de una vez.

Ese comentario hizo a Edward estallar.

―¿John? ¿Entonces también eres la _favorita_ de John? ¡Vaya sorpresa! – exclamó sin pensar muy bien, Bella abrió la boca sorprendida por lo que acababa de insinuar.

―¿Estas queriendo decir que yo tengo algo con John? ¿Crees que te engaño? – le preguntó todavía sin poder creérselo.

―Tú lo has dicho Isabella, no sé qué demonios me sorprende – los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas.

―Nunca confiarás en mi ¿no, Cullen?, pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga siempre habrá una parte de ti que no me creerá nunca – soltó ella aguantando las lágrimas de rabia y decepción, no iba a llorar delante de él – ¡Me importa una mierda lo que pienses! ¡No me importas tú ni nada que tenga que ver contigo!

Le dijo ella furiosa.

―¡Bien entonces me largo! – gritó Edward encaminándose a la puerta.

―¡Si, lárgate! ¡Y no regreses nunca! – para cuando terminó de gritar Edward ya había salido de la casa con un fuerte portazo. Bella se dejó caer en el sofá, ahora si dejando que las lagrimas salieran, él no confiaba en ella y eso le dolía más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

El día siguiente no se reunió con su primo con había planeado, sabía que en el instante en el que la viera, Paul se daría cuenta de que algo había sucedido y eso únicamente echaría más leña al fuego. Una llamada a John fue suficiente para que él asistiera en su lugar, el muchacho aceptó sin preguntarle nada cosa que ella agradeció aunque sabía que John debía intuir que algo había pasado. No salió del apartamento para nada, después de la pelea con Edward no se sentía con ganas de ver gente así que prefirió quedarse ahí, internamente también tenía la esperanza de que él llamara pidiendo disculpas o alguna clase de tregua, cosa que no sucedió.

Al levantarse en la mañana se vistió como todos los días, no podía quedarse otro día más en casa llorando cuando habían tantas cosas importantes que hacer y mucho más con esos supuestos rumores que corrían por las calles de Nueva York. Ese día Jake le avisó que Lauren iba a llevarle los informes personalmente ya que todavía los tenía John en su poder.

Al correr de la tarde la rubia llegó visiblemente agotada tendiéndole los informes necesarios.

―No era necesario que vinieras, ya dije que podía ir yo por ellos Lauren – le dijo a su amiga, la joven la miró fijamente unos segundos antes de contestar.

―Lo sé pero así fue más fácil, estaba con John y cerca de por aquí. Aparte tú tienes un aspecto horrible – Bella suspiró antes de sentarse junto a la rubia mientras ojeaba dicho informe.

―No tuve una buena noche – le comentó Bella secamente, en realidad había sido una noche espantosa, no había podido pegar un ojo.

―¿Qué fue lo que paso? – le preguntó Lauren a Bella.

La muchacha estaba extrañada por lo que le sucedía a su amiga así que Bella le contó lo que había pasado entre ella y Edward hacia dos días ya. Lauren escuchó a Bella pacientemente, mientras la castaña le relataba con detalles la pelea que había tenido con Edward y como la situación se les había ido de las manos.

―Eso es lo que sucede cuando uno miente una vez Bella, después es difícil confiar en esa persona – le dijo ella después de escucharla.

―¿Qué puedo hacer?, siento que hay algo mal entre nosotros, siempre terminamos desconfiando del otro – le confesó ella y entendía la magnitud de eso, ninguna relación por más amor que hubiera podía funcionar sin la confianza.

―Si quieres que funcione tienes que demostrarle que eres sincera – Bella asintió pero pudo notar que Lauren estaba diferente.

―¿Esta todo bien? Ahora que me doy cuenta tu también estas diferente – le preguntó a su amiga, Lauren asintió – cuéntame – insistió Bella.

Luego de una breve lucha interna la rubia terminó decidiéndose por contarle sus problemas a Bella.

―Creo… creo que me gusta Jacob – admitió Lauren como si fuera un fracaso – es más, tengo que decir es posible que sea más serio aún y eso es malo, él todavía esta de luto por lo de Leah, ha pasado solo un año desde su muerte y yo lo entiendo pero no puedo evitar lo que siento.

―Bueno, esto es nuevo… – habló Bella luego de la sorpresa inicial – tendrías que darle un tiempo para que pueda superar la muerte de Leah, él la quería mucho. Además esta el asunto del merodeador, esta decidido a atrapar a ese asesino por ella y la verdad no puedo culparlo, yo también quiero que lo metan en la cárcel pronto – Lauren asintió, ella también lo quería preso.

―Lo entiendo y estoy totalmente de acuerdo, es solo que no lo sé… – Bella se acercó y la tomó de las manos, ella siempre quiso mucho a Leah pero también quería a Lauren, le era extraño pensar en Jake con otra mujer que no fuera Leah, pero ella ya no estaba y Jake en algún momento tendría que reconstruir su vida, sinceramente a Bella no se le ocurría una mejor mujer que Lauren para Jake.

―Escucha, dale tiempo todo es muy difícil ahora… pero no te mortifiques, espéralo – le dijo Bella suavemente. Lauren la miró unos segundos hasta que hablo.

―Ese es el problema, ella fue el amor de su vida Bella, una persona no olvida algo así y yo no soy capaz de estar al lado de un hombre que suspira por otra mujer aunque nunca más pueda volver a estar con ella – dijo Lauren admitiendo uno de sus mayores miedos – no quiero ser la sustituta, no quiero vivir bajo el recuerdo de alguien más.

Bella iba a agregar algo más pero el sonido del móvil de Lauren la interrumpió. Al atender Bella observó como su rostro cambiaba de la serenidad a la sorpresa y después la ira, algo había sucedido se dijo ella y, por la expresión de Lauren, no era nada bueno. Luego de unos minutos que a Bella le parecieron eternos ella cortó la comunicación pero mantuvo el silencio.

―¿Todo esta bien? – preguntó Bella sin poder contenerse. Lauren la miró unos segundos hasta que habló.

―Lo hizo otra vez Bella, ese asesino mató a otra mujer – Bella estaba sorprendida. Lo sabía, sabía que estaba planeando algo grande.

―¡¿Qué?! – gritó sin poder contenerse – ¡¿Qué paso?!

―No sé pero tengo que irme – le dijo ella tomando sus cosas y despidiéndose – te avisare en cuanto sepa algo.

Lauren se fue dejando sola a Bella, no habían sabido del merodeador durante bastante tiempo y ahora volvía a atacar. Tenía miedo, miedo de que ese asesinato pusiera otra vez en peligro a Edward como ya había pasado anteriormente con la muerte de los federales, en esa ocasión ella pudo intervenir y "salvarlo" con su declaración pero ahora era diferente, ahora esa no era una opción. Estaba prácticamente a ciegas y no había nada que pudiera hacer para proteger al hombre que amaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward llegó a su casa ya entrada la tarde, tuvo una charla con su madre al respecto la cual le aconsejó hablar y no cerrarse. Él se sintió realmente mal el día anterior por todo lo que había ocurrido, todas esas palabras absurdas y ridículas que había pronunciado pero que nunca se le ocurriría creer. Claro que confiaba en ella, todas esas barbaridades que insinuó fueron únicamente frutos de los celos y del calor del momento. Había pasado todo el día de ayer pensando en cómo disculparse con ella y pedirle perdón pero la verdad se sentía demasiado avergonzado por su comportamiento como para hablarle.

Al llegar al apartamento de Bella se sorprendió al encontrar todo cerrado y sin luces en la casa, era demasiado temprano como para que estuviera durmiendo. Así que decidió entrar a ver qué ocurría, utilizando la llave de emergencia que Bella tenia escondía tras el marco de la puerta Edward se adentró en la casa buscando a Bella y, para su sorpresa, la encontró sola en la penumbra, se asustó de verla ahí sentada sobre el sofá agarrando sus rodillas.

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó sin contenerse yendo hacia ella. Bella salió de su posición para abrazarlo y Edward se dejó abrazar – Bella si es por lo que pasó, de verdad lo siento. Yo no quise decir esas cosas tan horribles, te juro que no pienso nada de eso, es solo que estaba celoso al ver a ese tipo tan cerca de ti que no pude controlarme. Yo te amo Bella, te amo más que a mi vida y confió en ti plenamente. Tienes que creerme – Bella asintió, ella le creía – no quiero pelear contigo, no me gusta estar lejos de ti.

―Lo sé Edward, se que dijiste esas cosas por el enojo del momento como me sucedió a mi también. Yo tampoco quiero pelear – le habló Bella mirándolo y aunque estaba oscuro aunque podía verlo bastante bien – pero no es eso, es peor Edward.

―¿Qué sucede? Estas asustándome – Edward la abrazó.

―Lo ha vuelto a hacer, el merodeador ha matado de nuevo – lo sintió tensarse en sus brazos pero no dijo nada, ella supuso que esperaba que le diera más detalles – tengo miedo que vuelvan a acusarte.

―Eso no pasara Bella, no tienen pruebas y yo no he hecho nada malo – Bella asintió no muy convencida, sabía que no todo sería tan simple pero no se lo dijo, no dijo nada.

Edward la llevó a la cama y se colocó detrás de ella para abrazarla fuerte, como si tuviera miedo de perderla si la soltaba.

Por primera vez en todos esos meses Edward se quedó en su casa durante toda la noche, lo necesitaban, tenían que estar juntos. Bella se apretó contra el cuerpo de Edward creyéndose demasiado preocupada como para dormir pero en cuanto colocó la cabeza en la almohada cayó rendida. Edward se quedó acariciando su cabello mientras la veía dormir, no pensaba permitir que nada los separara otra vez, su vida estaba junto a la de esa mujer que tenía en brazos y bajo ninguna situación permitiría que la alejaran de él.

Dejó un beso sobre su cabello y se recostó a su lado, sin soltarla, para intentar dormir un poco.

.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes no fueron muy productivos, a pesar de que las cosas con Edward parecían haber mejorado mucho después de su charla el asunto del merodeador la tenía demasiado preocupada. Ni ella ni John habían tenido demasiadas novedades acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo en la OCF, como se suponía que eran colaboradores simplemente no podía presentarse allí exigiendo respuestas pero tampoco podía quedarse así como así.

Con ese pensamiento decidió por ir a ver a su amigo, él debería estar al tanto del caso. Edward estaba en el hospital y era mejor así, no quería preocuparlo, no hasta no saber en qué estaba sucediendo.

―¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó un Jake medio adormilado y un poco sorprendido de encontrarla en la puerta de su apartamento.

―¿Podemos hablar? – él asintió dejándola pasar.

―Perdona mis fachas – dijo mirándose un poco avergonzado, estaba solo con un pantalón de pijama y con el torso descubierto, ella negó restándole importancia – pero es que estuve toda la noche en vela, ¿todo esta bien?

―Quiero saber que sucede con el caso, tienes que decirme – le rogó Bella al ver su mirada de reproche – por favor.

―No sé qué decirte – suspiró Jake antes de hablar – estamos en trabados en este caso, esta vez estamos perdidos.

―¿Qué paso? – le preguntó ella sentándose junto con él.

―No lo entiendo exactamente, a simple vista es todo igual que las veces anteriores pero sé que hay algo diferente en este asunto, hay algo que cambio y no me agrada nada, además la prensa ya lo sabe y la gente de arriba esta metiendo presión para que hagamos algo.

―¿Están seguros de que es él y no un imitador**(**)**? – ella colocó una mano en su hombro.

―Si es él, la causa de la muerte es la misma que en los anteriores, el aspecto de la víctima es igual al de las otras mujeres y todo el asunto de las frases, es muy espeluznante – enumeró esos detalles que Bella conocía a la perfección.

―¿Por qué? – le preguntó ella aunque sabia cuan espeluznante podía llegar a ser ese asunto.

―Es como si ese tipo supiera lo que piensas, como si estuviera en tu cabeza – dijo Jake negando, sonaba tan estúpido pero era así como se sentía – sé que no es posible pero… hay momentos, en los que… cuando leo esas frases pareciera como si…

―Como si él se estuviera dirigiendo a ti – terminó ella, conocía esa sensación, la había experimentado varias veces con el merodeador.

―Sí, es eso – asintió Jacob sombríamente – tendrías que verlo es tan… – dejó de hablar y de pronto se volvió hacia la habitación para buscar algo entre todo lo que allí había - ¡Espera! No podía sacar la evidencia de la OCF pero sé que tengo una foto por aquí, sobre la frase – dijo mientras continuaba buscando rápidamente entre la pila de papeles desordenados hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, volteándose hacia ella le tendió la fotografía.

Bella se acercó a Jacob y la tomó lentamente, se podía observar en el papel rasgado la frase contenida que hizo que Bella mirara con los ojos abiertos como platos a su amigo.

―Jacob… - dijo ella en un susurro volviendo a mirar la fotografía – _"Prepárate, ¡Todo esto no es más que el comienzo!" _**(***)**– leyó en voz alta, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jacob en una mirada casi horrorizada.

―Jake, no puede ser… ¿lo entiendes verdad? – le preguntó aterrada – esto es más que una simple frase, esto es una amenaza.

Jacob dejó que su mirada vagara las calles de la cuidad desde el noveno piso del edificio donde se encontraban. En algún lugar ahí fuera había un hombre, un hombre que había destrozado su vida al igual que la de muchas familias, un hombre que se dedicaba a terminar con la vida de jóvenes que apenas comenzaban a vivir, un hombre que ansiaba destruirlos de la peor manera posible.

Giró despacio antes de enfocar sus ojos casi negros en la pálida Bella que todavía mantenía la fotografía en la mano.

―Lo sé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*)El shinai es un sable de bambú, implemento que sirve para entrenar de una forma más segura las técnicas de combate inspiradas en la katana o sable japonés.<strong>_

_**(**) Con el termino imitador se refiere a una persona que "copia" las características de un asesino en serie (víctimas, modus operandi, etc) probablemente porque se siente identificado con el asesino por lo que se mimetiza con él siguiendo sus pasos.**_

_**(***) Son frases del cuento de Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa, del libro "Las mil y una Noches"**_

_**¿Qué podría decir? ¿Lo siento?, sé que me demoré mucho esta vez pero estoy haciendo un trabajo para la universidad y eso consume gran parte de mi tiempo.**_

_**Pero aquí está, espero que esté bien porque casi ni lo he revisado :) muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, también a PrincessCullen y Ana, gracias a ambas.**_

_**Creo que es todo por ahora, me despido de ustedes y espero que les haya gustado, un beso y hasta el próximo, Liziie.**_


	27. Zona de Riesgo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER SOLO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE**

* * *

><p><strong>Zona de Riesgo<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella aparcó su coche en el estacionamiento del Manhattan Medical Center, en realidad no sabía ni cómo había llegado a ese lugar pero estaba ahí. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones antes de bajarse, tenía que tranquilizarse a sí misma si no quería asustar a Edward. Se bajó del coche y caminó a paso acelerado hacia el hospital, aunque él no estaba esperándola sabía que no se iba a negar a verla. Varias miradas se posaron sobre ella, eso no era una sorpresa, su situación con Edward ya era de dominio público, ignorando las miradas intensas se encaminó hacia la recepción para encontrarse con la pelirroja hablando por teléfono. Al verla, Victoria, colgó despidiéndose rápidamente de quien fuera que hablaba con ella.<p>

―Hola – dijo sin saber muy bien cómo dirigirse, no era Vanessa la niñera sino una policía y eso la hacía mantenerse en guardia, por si acaso.

―¿Podría ver a Edward? – preguntó Bella simplemente sin prestarle atención a la mirada intrigada de Victoria, sabía que la mujer debía tener curiosidad en cuanto a ella pero para su suerte no hizo ningún comentario.

―Está en su consultorio, ya sabes donde es – Bella asintió en forma de agradecimiento antes de seguir su camino. Victoria la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Antes de poder llegar al consultorio Bella sintió su voz. Él sonrió cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, se acercó junto con Riley que se encontraba a su lado.

―¡Bella, que sorpresa! – exclamó Edward a su lado dándole un beso en los labios – no sabía que ibas a venir, tenias que haberme avisado así te habría esperado.

―Tampoco sabía que iba a venir pero pensé en pasar y estar un rato con contigo, claro si estas libre…– dijo ella dándole una mirada a Riley – además, me gustaría hablarte de algo.

―Claro, no hay problema – Edward asintió y abrazó a su mujer. Los dos se despidieron de su amigo y de la mano se alejaron.

Hicieron el trayecto hasta en consultorio abrazados en silencio. Después de entrar, Edward cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie los molestara, y luego, se dirigió hacia Bella para darle el beso que estaba deseando darle desde que la vio. Bella no se negó a besarlo pero Edward la sintió bastante extraña.

―Esta bien, ¿vas a contarme que te sucede? – le preguntó él separándose un poco de ella para verla a los ojos – ¿sucedió algo? ¿algo que te molestó?

―No, no es eso Edward – le dijo ella soltando su agarre para alejarse unos pasos de él- hay algo que necesito contarte, es muy importante.

―¿Qué pasa Bella, estas asustándome? – le preguntó confundido.

―Está mañana estuve con Jake, necesitaba saber que era lo que sucedía con el merodeador, sobre la mujer asesinada y si había algún peligro para ti.

Edward frunció el ceño frustrado, enojado. Sabía muy bien que ella estaba preocupada por ese asunto, específicamente desde que se enteró junto con Lauren de la muerte de esa otra mujer. Bella temía que él pudiera resultar perjudicado y ella fuera incapaz de ayudarlo. Edward también estaba un poco intranquilo por ese asunto pero, por ella principalmente, no lo había demostrado.

―Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto Bella – contestó él cancinamente – no puedes seguir… - ella lo interrumpió negando.

―Es que no lo entiendes Edward, esta vez el merodeador nos está amenazando a nosotros.

―¿Cómo?¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó Edward viendo a la mujer a los ojos.

―Nos amenazó abiertamente y no sé de qué sería capaz, estoy tratando de mantenerme calmada porque sé que alterarme no va a ayudar en nada pero estoy aterrada Edward, no puedo quitar de mi mente la idea de que pueda hacerte algo, de que pueda lastimar a mis amigos, no sé qué hacer – al sentir el leve temblor en su voz Edward se acercó para envolverla en sus brazos y besar su frente.

―¿También estas en peligro? – le preguntó con miedo después de haber procesado la información.

―Todos lo estamos, todos los que están o estuvieron implicados pueden estarlo. Los miembros de la OCF, Jacob, John, Jessica, yo y… tú.

―¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

―Por ahora no, solo tener cuidado y estar preparados – después de eso nadie más habló, se quedaron abrazados, dándose fuerza mutuamente para afrontar esa situación que amenazaba con destruirlos a todos.

.

.

.

.

.

Al salir llevaba más prisa de lo normal, se había retrasado mucho catalogando las evidencias de uno de sus antiguos casos antes de cerrarlo finalmente. Ese laborioso trabajo le había llevado prácticamente todo el día, y hasta ese momento no había podido terminar con dicho trabajo.

Para cuando terminó ya no quedaba nadie del equipo en la OCF, después de la amenaza del Merodeador se habían tomado muchas precauciones de seguridad para evitar "accidentes", era un hecho de que ninguno de ellos se lo había tomado a la ligera.

Lauren se dirigió al estacionamiento a paso decidido para subir a su coche, ya quedaban pocos y no se veía ninguna persona por ese lado. El lugar estaba oscurecido y en un silencio sepulcral, se dirigió a su coche y entró en el rápidamente sin perder tiempo, cuando trato de encenderlo no pudo hacerlo.

―¡Mierda, mierda, no! – gimió encendiendo el coche nuevamente - ¡vamos, vamos! ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto!– pidió pero el auto se negó a encender, Lauren dejó caer la cabeza sobre el volante.

Una sombra y un golpe en su ventana la sorprendieron y aterraron al mismo tiempo, al ver quién era el desconocido suspiró sonoramente y bajó la ventana del choche.

―Casi me matas de un susto – fue lo primero que le dijo a Jacob – ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

―No fue mi intensión asustarte – se excusó él sinceramente - tenía que entregar los archivos antes de terminar el día y se me ha hecho tarde, ¿todo esta bien, parecía que tenias problemas con el coche?

―En realidad no quiere encender – le dijo Lauren mientras abría la puerta y salía del auto – será mejor que vaya por un taxi para irme, mañana haré que lo revisen.

Jacob se hizo a un lado para permitirle a la mujer bajarse libremente.

―¿Puedo alcanzarte si quieres? – le contestó él – no es agradable que te vayas sola de noche Lauren.

―Puedo cuidarme sola Jake – le aclaró la rubia antes que nada – pero como estoy muy cansada te agradecería el favor.

Jake asintió con una sonrisa socarrona, sabía que ella podía cuidarse sola, solo Dios sabía la cantidad de formas que tenía para defenderse, él ya había sido testigo un par de veces de las técnicas de Bella e intuía que Lauren debía ser tan habilidosa como ella.

Jacob la acompañó a hasta su coche y le abrió la puerta amablemente, luego rodeó el auto para sentarse ante el volante.

―Lo sé, estoy seguro que eres capaz de defenderte – expresó poniéndose en marcha – he visto a varios de ustedes trabajar, sé de qué se trata.

―Ya, pero no es lo mismo, lo de Bella es absoluta técnica y destreza, en cambio James es puro cerebro y habilidad, yo sería algo así como una mezcla de ambos – analizó Lauren sinceramente antes de verlo con una sonrisa. Jacob también sonrió.

Continuaron en camino en silencio, ambos metidos en sus propios pensamientos. Jacob se dedicó a conducir atentamente mientras ella miraba por la ventana las luces de la ciudad.

―¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche? – preguntó él como si nada luego de varios minutos.

Lauren volteó a verlo sorprendida por la pregunta.

―No lo sé – meditó por unos segundos quitándose el pelo de la cara – tal vez pueda tomar un relajante baño, una copa de vino, algo de música suave y perderme hasta mañana.

Jacob sonrió al imaginarse esa situación.

―Suena muy bien, más que bien… yo tengo prácticamente el mismo plan solitario – confesó Jake – ¿te apetecería compartir el vino conmigo? – le preguntó, en realidad no supo que lo llevó a pedirle tomar algo, la sorpresa fue tanta para él como para ella, pero después de todo no se arrepintió.

―Creo que tengo suficiente vino para ambos – respondió ella todavía sorprendida pero totalmente encantada por la propuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

Al cerrar la puerta se desplomó en el sofá con las manos alrededor de la cabeza, había pasado varias horas hablado con Jessica y después con Riley, explicándoles a ambos la situación. Fue un momento difícil a decir verdad, después de ponerlos al tanto de la situación les pidió perdón a ambos, en especial a Jessica, por haberlos metido en todo ese asunto. La joven por supuesto negó diciendo que ella misma había querido ser parte de eso desde que conoció la verdad pero de igual forma iban a cuidarse. A pesar de todo Bella tenía la esperanza de que para Jessica no fuera tan peligroso como para los demás, pues ella había estado bastante resguardada en el tema del merodeador y su participación el dicho asunto había sido muy poco conocida.

Bella se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha caliente, necesitaba relajarse después del día horroroso que había tenido. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad salió del baño simplemente con una bata. Pensó en ir a la cocina pero no tenía hambre así que se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión justo en el momento en el que la conductora de un conocido programa informativo dejaba de hablar.

"… _te escuchamos Randy –_ _llamó la mujer antes de pasar la cámara al joven notero __– Muchas gracias Elane, la noticia más fuerte de los últimos días es sobre el Merodeador, el asesino que ha puesto en jaque a la población Neoyorkina ha vuelto a aparecer después de una larga temporada sin ser fuente de noticias, en este caso la victima que ha sido identificada como Gianna Dawson de veintidós años, corresponde con el patrón le las anteriores victimas. Seguimos tratando de recopilar más detalles sobre este caso pero parece ser un secreto de estado, sabemos que hace varias semanas el Director General del FBI Aro Volterra hizo públicas declaraciones de la supuesta desaparición del asesino en serie más buscado de los últimos años, estamos a la espera de algún parte tanto de la OCF como del FBI pero por el momento ninguno ha hecho más declaraciones, volvemos contigo Elane…" _

Bella negó mientras volvía a apagar la televisión y aventó el mando sobre el sofá, Volterra estaba metiéndose y eso solo significaba problemas, problemas para ella, para la OCF y para Edward.

―¿Cuándo será que va a acabar esto? ¿Cuándo tendremos algo de paz? – preguntó a nadie realmente mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Bella se sorprendió de ver a Edward entrar. Él estaba con la misma mirada de preocupación que tenía cuando se despidió de ella en el hospital hacia ya varias horas.

El hombre la observó desde la puerta, sentada en el sofá con una fina bata y escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. Edward dejó sus cosas a un lado mientras se acercaba a Bella, ella colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo quedándose así por varios minutos, únicamente reconfortándose con el calor de su amado.

―Creí que hoy no vendrías – dijo ella dejando un beso en su cuello antes de verlo.

―Yo también pero cuando salí del hospital esta tarde me encontré a mi mismo viniendo hacia aquí. Después me di cuenta de que es porque prefería estar aquí antes de estar en cualquier lado.

Se quedaron durante varios minutos en silencio, solamente el uno con el otro. Sintiéndose, dándose apoyo y siendo el pilar del otro en esos momentos tan difíciles que parecían acercarse sin que pudieran hacer nada.

―Tengo miedo – admitió ella un rato después, Edward asintió.

―Lo sé – expresó él acariciando su cabello mojado – pero pase lo que pase estaremos juntos.

―Gracias – dijo ella finalmente.

―¿Por qué? – preguntó mirando esos ojos castaños que tanto amaba.

―Por estar aquí, por apoyarme, por ser el hombre que amo – le acarició la mejilla suavemente con el dorso de la mano.

―Siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar nada – fue lo último que Bella escuchó antes de que Edward le cubriera la boca con la suya.

* * *

><p>―<em>Creí que habías desaparecido – la niña la miró frunciendo el ceño – no te he visto en varios meses. <em>

―_Te he dicho que no aparecería hasta que me necesitaras. _

―_¿Crees que no te necesitaba? – Bella frunció el ceño. _

―_Sí pero no de la forma en la que puedo ayudarte, hay cosas en las que no puedo involucrarme aunque quiera y lo tuyo con Edward es algo que tienes que resolver sola. _

―_¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Vamos a estar bien, verdad? – le preguntó a la niña, Angela recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana. _

―_No lo sé – le confesó Angela, Bella apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas. _

―_Creí que lo sabías todo, eres un ángel, se supone que tienes conocimientos de estas cosas – Angela negó ante lo dicho por Bella. _

―_Eso no significa que lo sepa todo, todas esas historias de que cuando mueres recibes las respuestas a las preguntas de la vida son puras mentiras, no te dan nada pero aprendes a ver las cosas de otra manera, lo que antes parecía valioso ahora carece de importancia y lo que era insignificante se vuelve primordial. _

―_Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma – admitió Bella mirando a su hermanita. _

―_Eso es porque no estás viendo el panorama general, solo te enfocas en una parte Bella, para resolver esto tienes que ver más allá de lo que está a simple vista – le aseguró Angela fervientemente – busca lo oculto, revisa lo que crees verdadero, podrías llegar a sorprenderte con lo que encuentres. _

―_No lo entiendo – expresó Bella, sintiendo esa sensación de confusión que frecuentemente sentía con las palabras de Angela. _

―_Lo sé – suspiró la niña cansinamente – no puedo decirte más, no puedo darte más que pistas, tienes que resolverlo sola y por favor date prisa, antes de que todo empeore porque no dudes que lo hará y no es necesario ser un ángel para saberlo. _

_Angela se despidió de su hermana, antes de marcharse pidiendo internamente que Bella se pudiera resolverlo cuanto pronto, antes de que algo realmente malo pasara y Angela sabía que iba a suceder mucho más pronto de lo que todos imaginaban._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Paul observó la sala con gesto adusto, no estaba funcionando, nada estaba saliendo bien y más personas seguían muriendo mientras ellos todavía trataban de encontrar algún motivo sobre el asesino.

―Esto no parece estar funcionando – comentó Mike secamente cuando los demás le dieron una mirada como diciendo "¡¿enserio genio?!"

―¿De verdad Mike? – respondió Lauren entrecerrando los ojos – Juro que a veces me cuesta creer que tienes un IQ de 130 – Rosalie rodó los ojos y Jasper emitió una risita burlona.

―De hecho es de 132… pero da igual – murmuró Mike un poco avergonzado. Emmett negó.

―Buenas tardes agentes – saludó Jason Jenks entrando en la sala de juntas de la OCF, detrás de él apareció un hombre de traje negro y semblante inexpresivo. El hombre era robusto pero delgado, traía el cabello castaño peinado perfectamente hacia atrás y los ojos azules le brillaban con malicia. Él los observó a todos atentamente mientras ellos lo miraban a él. Los agentes se intercambiaron miradas sospechosas entre sí pero ninguno dijo nada, Paul, mientras tanto, le lanzo una mirada fría al hombre que la sostuvo, él si lo conocía bien, claro que conocía al bastardo – probablemente sepan quién es pero de igual forma quiero presentarles al Director General del FBI, Aro Volterra – el hombre asintió simplemente – está aquí para porque el FBI quiere novedades y las quiere ahora.

Jenks tampoco parecía muy contento por tener a Volterra metiendo la nariz en sus asuntos, pero no le podía decir al Director del FBI que metiera las narices en sus propios asuntos.

―Así es – habló el hombre por primera vez con voz tranquila y atrayente – el FBI no esta contento con el asunto del merodeador, creímos que ustedes serian capaces de atraparlo pero nos damos cuenta que probablemente cometimos un error al encargarlos tal tarea, está claro que ustedes no han hecho mucho más que la policía.

Emmett frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Volterra, Alice y Rosalie se observaron entre ellas sin decir palabra, Jasper simplemente negó, Mike parecía confundido, Lauren entrecerró los ojos al igual que James y Paul se mordió la lengua para no soltarle algún improperio al hijo de puta ese.

―Estoy seguro de que sabemos más de lo que usted cree – la voz de Paul salió tan cálida y suave que prácticamente escondía el sentimiento de rechazo que sentía por ese hombre.

―¿Esta usted seguro Sanders? – preguntó el hombre alzando una ceja – pues a mí no me lo parece, hay siete mujeres muertas y tres hombre, dos de ellos agentes federales, no me parece que lo haya hecho muy bien.

Volterra se dirigió hacia el asiento de Jenks y se sentó cruzando los brazos mientras observaba a los presentes con el desafío claramente brillando en sus ojos.

―Muy bien, comenzaremos por el principio – comentó Emmett y Alice asintió de acuerdo.

―¿Entonces?… veamos – James se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la pizarra tomando un marcador rojo de la mesa – empecemos por las víctimas del merodeador: Bree Tanner, diecinueve años; Irina Denali, diecinueve años; Heidi Watson, veinte años; Jennifer Smith, veinte años; Sarah Martin, veintiún años y Leah Clearwater, veintiún años también – comentó James mientras escribía en la pizarra los datos de las victimas junto a sus fotografías – además tenemos a Gianna Dawson de veintidós años.

―Está bien… es un buen comienzo – terció Volterra asintiendo y observó a los presentes – ¿Qué más?

―Bree Tanner era una mesera de Washington Heighs proveniente de una familia constituida – explicó Lauren pacientemente – dos hermanos menores, padre comerciante, madre ama de casa.

―Pero Irina Denali era una universitaria que vivía en SoHo con su hermana mayor – resaltó Emmett, marcando claramente las diferencias con la anterior victima – y nació en Somerville, Massachusetts.

―¿Entonces qué con Jennifer Smith? – preguntó Jasper – ella era una bailarina de Kips Bay y era hija única. Además el padre biológico de Heidi Watson murió cuando ella tenía dos años y su madre se casó con el que era su padrastro cuando tenía seis.

―Y Heidi Watson era secretaria comercial en Chelsea – agregó Paul.

―Interesante – comentó Volterra inconscientemente mientras los agentes continuaban exponiendo los datos del caso.

―Es verdad… Sarah Martin era de familia numerosa, su padre es un hacendado bastante bien acomodado, vivía en Carnegie Hill y se dedicaba mayormente a la buena vida – también expresó Rosalie pensativa mientras James seguía anotando y organizando los datos en la pizarra.

―Lo que nos deja a Leah Clearwater de Hamilton Heighs pero oriunda de Forks, Washington, padres en su pueblo natal, un hermano mayor y… nuestra única víctima con pareja – sonrió sarcásticamente Mike – nunca habría pensado en un grupo tan disparejo como el que forman estas mujeres.

―Es claro que además del aspecto no tienen mucho en común – admitió Paul siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de sus colegas.

―Gianna Dawson tenía el mismo aspecto de las anteriores victimas y al igual que las otras no mantenía ningún otro punto en común con las demás.

―¿Qué es lo que se sabe de esta mujer? – preguntó Volterra presionando.

―Gianna Dawson era una dominatrix, sus padres creían que trabajaba en un centro de belleza en West Village, no se sabe mucho sobre ella ya que no hemos podido ubicar a sus compañeras de trabajo y sus clientes parecen haber desaparecido.

―Me pregunto por qué – dijo Mike antes de ser observado por todos los presentes.

―Buena observación señor Newton – comentó secamente Volterra – ¿Qué más?

―La pista más importante es el aspecto similar de las victimas – explicó Emmett mientras sus compañeros lo observaban atentamente.

―¿Similares? – preguntó Mike frunciendo el ceño – si no lo hubiera sabido de antemano hubiera dicho que tenían algún tipo de parentesco, esas mujeres son muy parecidas la una a la otra.

―Bien – admitió Emmett dándole la razón a su compañero – sabemos que todas estas mujeres mantenían una vida social activa.

―Correcto – comentó Alice dándole la razón a su compañero – días antes del homicidio Jennifer Smith se marchó con un hombre del bar en el que trabajaba.

―También el dueño del club que frecuentaba Heidi Watson dijo que ella hablaba animadamente con un hombre la última vez que la vio y Bree Tanner tenía un cliente frecuente en la cafetería donde trabajaba en el turno de la noche pero nadie sabía quién era y él solamente se sentaba en su sector – dijo James tratando de unir cabos.

―Y Leah Clearwater fue vista hablando y abrazando afectuosamente a un hombre por una de sus compañeras de trabajo días antes de ser encontrada muerta – expresó Rosalie – obviamente este sujeto sedujo a estas mujeres pero al ser solteras nadie se sorprendió demasiado, en el caso de Leah Clearwater la mujer que la vio si se sorprendió dado que la joven no solía tener esas actitudes con hombres desconocidos y que además mantenía una relación bastante seria e iba camino al altar.

―¿Es posible que Clearwater tuviera un amante o engañara a su prometido? – preguntó Volterra pero Lauren negó.

―Existe una probabilidad obviamente pero no lo creo, todos los que conocían tanto a Leah Clearwater como a Jacob Black afirman que eran el uno para el otro – Lauren sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo al expresar esas palabras pero rápidamente lo hizo a un lado, no era el momento de comenzar con sentimentalismos.

―Entonces debía conocerlo, tenía que mantener algún tipo de relación con ese hombre para irse con él sin ninguna duda – expresó Paul.

―¿Tenemos la descripción? – preguntó Volterra nuevamente.

Jasper se movió de su lugar y comenzó a buscar las declaraciones de los testigos.

―Keith Thompson afirma que la persona que se marchó esa noche con Heidi Watson era caucásico, alrededor de uno 1,80, cabello castaño muy oscuro puede que rojizo, dice que no pudo ver mucho más ya que estaba a gran distancia de ellos. Christie Roberts cree que el cliente de Bree Tanner tiene las mismas características de la persona que Thompson describió, ella dice que siempre llevaba gafas y gorra por lo que no pudo decirnos más de lo que sabemos. Según Nathan Persons, el amigo de Sarah Martin, la joven se subió al coche de un hombre desconocido a la salida del bar. Y Danna Miller, la compañera de Leah Clearwater afirma que el hombre a quien ella saludo llevaba varios minutos esperándola y que cuando ella lo vio, no dudo de irse con él. Miller no pudo reconocerlo ya que se encontraba bastante lejos y estaba cubierto.

―Está claro de que todas estas mujeres lo conocían de otra forma no se hubieran ido con él de buenas a primeras – concluyó Volterra. Jasper asintió.

―También están los agentes Harris y Morales, además de nuestro testigo Fred Sinclair – explicó James a Volterra – estamos seguros de que los agentes federales fueron asesinados únicamente por la protección que ofrecían a Sinclair.

―¿Qué hay de Sinclair? – volvió a preguntar Volterra.

―Sinclair fue contratado para atacar a uno de nuestros agentes encubiertos, se le pago para fingir un intento de robo y acusar a Edward Cullen de ser necesario – explicó Mike a Volterra que asintió.

―Y fue asesinado en custodia – Mike asintió a las palabras del hombre.

―Espero que se den cuenta de que esto no es bueno, servicios internos esta planeando intervenir en este asunto, y el que Cullen siga suelto no es de ayuda.

―No es Cullen – dijo Alice mirando a todos los demás – todos sabemos que no es Cullen. Además comprobamos que él no tuvo nunca ningún contacto con las victimas de ningún tipo.

―Eso no es tan así – comentó James a su compañera – Cullen no tiene coartada para tres de los siete homicidios del merodeador.

―Estaba en casa – leyó Emmett – Cullen declaró que estaba en su casa las noches de los homicidios; la vecina del doctor afirma que lo vio entrar entre las once y las doce de la noche el día que asesinaron a Sarah Martin y el homicidio fue entre las once y las tres de la madrugada. También sabemos que durante el homicidio de Irina Denali Cullen se encontraba en la despedida de soltero de Phil Dwyer, aunque testigos afirman que se retiró antes del lugar.

―¿Y en cuanto a Leah Clearwater? – Volterra se inclinó sobre la mesa.

―No, según Cullen estaba en casa pero no tenemos como comprobarlo, nadie lo vio solo lo vieron irse del hospital temprano y nada más.

―¿Entonces Cullen sigue siendo nuestro primer sospechoso? – preguntó Volterra.

―Así es – afirmó Paul pensativo – no me gusta nada Cullen pero en realidad no estoy seguro de que sea el merodeador.

Aro Volterra pudo captar una pequeña duda en las palabras de los agentes, el tal Cullen provocaba sentimientos ambivalentes en ese equipo, eso era fantástico, no había nada que le gustara más a Volterra que encontrar una debilidad en alguien y usarla a su favor.

―De todas formas es el único sospechoso de peso que existe ahora y para mi es suficiente para tenerlo vigilado, por si acaso.

James se giró a la pizarra donde había escrito todos los datos que tenían hasta ahora, observó los nombres de las siete mujeres asesinadas por el merodeador junto a las fotos de sus rostros sonrientes y llenos de vida. Tomó el marcador y en el centro escribió con letras mayúsculas "EDWARD CULLEN" encerrando el nombre en un círculo mientras sus compañeros trataban de unir las piezas de ese complejo rompecabezas bajo la atenta y calculadora mirada de Aro Volterra.

.

.

.

.

.

John se levantó agotado, como si en vez de estar durmiendo hubiera corrido una carrera interminable. Arrastró los pies desde la cama hasta el baño antes de poder ser una persona normal. Probablemente no debió haber salido esa noche con Kelly, ni las noches anteriores, pero su madre había insistido tanto para que le mostrara la ciudad a la joven hija de su vieja amiga que John no pudo negarse. Además, aunque no conociera personalmente a Kelly, no le agradaba la idea de que una chica tan joven estuviera vagando sola por una ciudad desconocida asechada por un asesino.

De todas formas tenía que admitir que el fin de semana había resultado liberador en muchos sentidos, había podido olvidar todo eso del trabajo aunque sean por unas horas y además se había divertido mucho con esa chica, Kelly era una muy buena compañía, simpática, amable y hermosa. ¿Qué más podía pedir un hombre?

Salió del baño ya sintiéndose mucho mas despierto, con una toalla enredada en su cintura se encaminó al armario para buscar que colocarse.

Una vez vestido fue a la cocina para buscar algo comestible, seguramente su madre le hubiera dejado comida pronta, a veces su madre olvidaba que tenía casi tenia veinte años y una vida organizada por sí mismo. En fin, John había llegado a la conclusión de que había cosas que las madres nunca entenderían y otras sobre ellas que él jamás podría comprender.

Sacó el pan del tostador y el café de la maquina justo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, inundando la casa con la canción de _Led Zeppelin_, John se tensó al instante, ese era un tono personalizado, un tono que únicamente significaba que era hora de trabajar. Saliendo de su estupor corrió hacia el móvil para atenderlo sin mirar la pantalla, no lo necesitaba.

―Dime – fue lo primero que dijo al contestar, una risita burlesca sonó del otro lado de la línea.

―_Parece que no te da gusto escucharme Johnny_ – la voz del hombre sonó clara y risueña.

―¿Sabes quién es el merodeador? – preguntó John.

―_No _– admitió SonnyD frunciendo el ceño, si había algo que no le gustara era no poder obtener lo que quería.

―Entonces, sabes mi respuesta – contestó John pero para su sorpresa SonnyD rió.

―_No te apures camarada, estoy seguro de que esto te interesará_.

―Ilumíname, por favor – fue la contestación sarcástica de John para su viejo amigo.

―_Ya sabes, hablando por aquí y por allá, con uno y con otro, me enteré de algunas cosas muy interesantes sobre personas que tú conoces y hay algo en especial que me llamó mucho la atención _– John se detuvo en seco con la tostada a medio camino a la boca, sintió como la sangre se le helaba en las venas solo de imaginar lo que Sonny estaba tratando de decirle.

―¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando Simón? – preguntó directamente usando el nombre real de su amigo y no ese apodo de pandillero por el que todos lo conocían.

―_No puedo decírtelo por teléfono, no es seguro_ – Sonny tardo unos momentos en continuar la conversación, había dejado su fachada risueña y altiva hablando ahora con completa seriedad – _sabes John que esto no es un juego, si alguien se entera de que te estoy pasando información para mañana en la mañana tú y yo estaremos sobre una plancha o nadando en el Hudson, de igual modo ninguna de las dos me agrada. _

John no hizo comentario al respecto, estaba muy consciente de que SonnyD tenía razón en eso.

― Muy bien, ¿te escucho?

―_Te espero en una hora donde siempre, y será mejor que te des prisa Johnny, no hay mucho tiempo_ – luego de esas palabras Sonny cortó la comunicación.

John miró su reloj viendo que faltaban diez minutos para las nueve, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta el comedor, tomó su chaqueta y las llaves de la moto antes de salir de la casa como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque de alguna forma, así era.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno… ¡Hola! Primero que nada siento haber demorado tanto tiempo en subir el capitulo, entre la universidad y el trabajo casi ni tiempo de respirar tenía pero por suerte esta es mi última semana de clases :) y ahora tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir… <strong>_

_**Les dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Tambien a PrincessCullen y a Guest por sus comentarios. **_

_**Sin más charla me despido de ustedes con un beso y hasta el próximo. Liziie. **_


	28. Ni una sola palabra

****LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER SOLO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE****

* * *

><p><strong>Ni una palabra<strong>

* * *

><p>Subió a la moto mientras se ponía el casco, no tenía tiempo que perder, arrancó de golpe pero debió frenar bruscamente cuando un auto le cortó el camino, John murmuró una maldición en el acto, tenía que despertar, bajar de la nube en la que se encontraba o iba a terminar provocando un accidente grave.<p>

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una joven rubia se dejó ver, una a quien él reconoció en el acto. Lauren abrió la puerta y sacó la mitad del cuerpo pero no salió completamente del coche.

―¿Estas demente o quieres morir? – preguntó la mujer enojada.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Lauren, llevo prisa?

―¡Oh, nada! Se me ocurrió que podía arrollar a un motociclista, ¿tú qué crees?, tenemos un asunto que resolver hoy, ¿no lo habrás olvidado, verdad? – John maldijo internamente por su mala suerte, se le había olvidado completamente.

Ese día Lauren debía hablar con un hombre que podría ser un cliente de Gianna Dawson, John no había sido la primera opción para ir con ella pero dado que James estaba prácticamente internado con el equipo clínico y como Emmett estaba haciendo un rastreo al igual que Jake él se ofreció como acompañante para la mujer.

―Lo siento pero no puedo, ha surgido algo importante y voy de salida.

―¿A dónde vas? – indagó ella alzando una ceja, iba a matar a John si no tenía una buena excusa.

―Tengo que ver a mi informante, tiene novedades para mí – respondió el joven sin dar demasiados detalles.

―Voy contigo – dijo ella mientras volvía a entrar en el auto.

―Claro que no, Lauren tienes que ir con ese tipo – expresó John como si ella lo hubiera insultado con su petición – además esto no es un juego, si alguno de esos pandilleros ve a un poli de verdad vamos a salir Sonny, tú y yo en muy malas condiciones.

―Ya veremos a ese sujeto otro día, sabes que tenemos reglas – volvió a decir ella con la voz dura – nadie sale solo a ninguna parte, por ningún motivo.

―¿Y desde cuándo corre eso para mí? – preguntó el muchacho ya irritado dándole una mirada a su reloj, se estaba haciendo tarde.

―Desde que tu jefe metió su nariz en nuestros asuntos, ahora... ¿vamos? – John, viéndose derrotado, asintió levemente mientras volvía a encender la moto. No podía seguir discutiendo con ella, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso.

El camino fue más largo de lo que le pareció en un principio. John iba en su moto a una velocidad considerable pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para llamar la atención, su compañera lo seguía en el coche a una distancia importante por si alguien observaba. No quería poner en peligro a John con su presencia pero definitivamente no iba a dejarlo solo en ese lugar.

John se detuvo frente a unos edificios abandonados, sinceramente el lugar era de miedo pensó Lauren cuando se detuvo una cuadra de distancia de la moto de John, lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie la viera pero no demasiado como para socorrerlo si había algún problema.

Fue en ese momento cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar sorprendiéndola, ella atendió rápidamente.

―_Voy a entrar, tú, quédate en el coche y no te muevas _– murmuró John, Lauren pudo verlo mientras fingía estacionar la moto y quitarse en casco con lentitud, si es que alguien observaba jamas deduciría que estaba hablando por teléfono.

―De acuerdo, pero John... cuando esto termine volverás a la escuela – le dijo, John no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Ese era el mismo cuento que venía diciéndole su madre desde siempre.

―_Si mamá _– contestó cansinamente mientras ella lo veía avanzar hacia ese edificio abandonado – _ahora mantente oculta, no quiero que nadie te vea, si es que algo sucede te avisaré pero si no lo hago no te muestres_ – Lauren asistió comprendiendo el por qué del pedido de John antes de decirlo en voz alta.

―Entendido, ten cuidado – John rió suavemente en la línea.

―_Siempre lo tengo _– fue lo último que ella escuchó antes de que la comunicación finalizara y el muchacho se perdiera en el edificio.

.

.

.

.

.

Los sonidos provenientes de la cocina lograron despertarla de su profundo sueño, todavía medio dormida bajó la mirada para observar el reloj, eran casi las diez. Giró en la cama intentando despertarse completamente y con un suspiro estiró el brazo para tocar a Edward pero se sorprendió cuando no encontró nada. Confundida levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la almohada del joven pero no con él.

Lentamente recorrió la habitación con la mirada en su búsqueda pero no había señales de Edward, se preguntó dónde estaría a esas horas. Se sentó en la cama, mientras reunía fuerzas para pararse divisó la camisa de Edward del día anterior sobre una silla, sin poder resistirse fue hasta ella y la tomó llevándola a su rostro, sonrió al sentir el perfume de Edward, el aroma de su piel, ese aroma único perteneciente al hombre que amaba. Volvió a dejar la camisa sobre la silla y se dirigió al baño para asearse.

Al salir de la habitación y caminó por la casa siguiendo esos sonidos que la habían despertado, al llegar allí se encontró con un hombre vestido con vaqueros, descalzo y sin camisa. Tenía los vaqueros desabrochados por los que se veía el borde del boxer blanco. Ese hombre estaba sacando el pan de la tostadora, apagando la cafetera y dando vuelta los huevos en la hornalla, todo a la vez y lo hacía con una maestría envidiable.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de ella, era increíble cuanto lo amaba, cada día lo hacía un poco, si es que eso era posible. Edward la vio sonriéndole en la entrada de la cocina, él, rápidamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a ella. Los brazos de Bella se enroscaron a su cuello cuando él la atrajo por la cintura, ambos se sumieron en un beso dulce y lento, hasta que se separaron algunos minutos después. Edward la guió y la ayudó a sentarse en una de las banquetas de la cocina mientras él siguió con lo suyo bajo la atenta mirada de Bella.

―Creí que ya te habías marchado – le comentó ella luego de acomodarse en la banqueta – no estabas en la cama – Edward le sonrió sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

―Claro que no – dijo el sirviendo los huevos – mi turno no comienza hasta el medio día pero se me ocurrió hacerte un desayuno y llevártelo a la cama, has arruinado mis planes Bella – riñó dándole un casto beso, ella soltó un risita.

―Son casi las diez, es un poco tarde para desayunar.

―Lo sé, pero no arruines todo mi trabajo – Bella negó divertida mientras Edward colocaba el desayuno completo sobre la encimera y sentándose a su lado comenzaban a comer – ¿qué planes tienes para hoy? – le preguntó Edward iniciando la platica.

―Almorzaré con Paul, hace ya mucho que no tenemos un tiempo para nosotros, con toda esta locura del merodeador... – dijo ella cortándose de repente, Edward asintió comprendiendo a que se refería – después pienso ir a ver las novedades con John, él y Lauren en este momento deben de estar con el presunto cliente de Gianna Dawson, tal vez ese hombre pueda poner más luz sobre el asunto – comentó pensativa aunque, por alguna razón, no parecía creerlo del todo – ¿tú?

―Hay una cesaría programada para el mediodía y otras dos en la tarde, después me ocupare de la consulta y emergencia – comentó él simplemente – Bella... hay algo que quiero preguntarte – ella lo observó intrigada.

―¿Sucede algo? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

―Llevo tiempo con una idea rondando mi cabeza... – comentó él dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato y volteando para quedar frente a ella, Bella imitó sus movimientos – llevamos ya varios meses saliendo, ya sabes, sólo saliendo pero me parece que es hora de ir un poco más lejos.

―¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella, creía tener una idea de lo que significaba pero prefirió esperar que Edward lo explicara, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones.

―Bella... ¿quieres ser mi novia... oficialmente? – preguntó él con cierto temor pero con convicción, llevaba semanas pensándolo y estaba seguro de que era el momento correcto. Bella sintió como la emoción crecía dentro de ella, él quería oficializar su relación y ella... ella también quería, llevaba ya mucho tiempo queriéndolo pero no estaba segura de si él estaba listo para eso.

―Si, claro que sí – dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, y sus palabras formaron una igual de grande en el rostro de Edward antes de que este la trajera hacía sí en un gran abrazo.

―Gracias – dijo él tomando su rostro entre sus manos, ella negó.

―¿Es que pensabas que diría "no"? – preguntó ella alzando una ceja, viendo con ternura como un pequeñísimo tono rosáceo se acumulaba en sus mejillas – mi amor, yo te amo mas que a nada... además llevamos cuatro meses viéndonos, conociéndonos, tal vez tendríamos que haber hecho esto mucho antes – él rió alegremente ante la picara sonrisa de la que volvía a ser su novia.

―¿Te he dicho hoy cuanto te amo? - preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

―No, pero puedes decírmelo ahora – contestó ella tomándolo por el cuello sin borrar sus sonrisas.

―_Te amo_ – murmuró él contra sus labios antes de besar a la que, nuevamente, era su novia y esta vez por tiempo indefinido.

.

.

.

.

.

Observó como un joven moreno y alto, aunque bastante delgado, ingresaba al mismo edificio por una entrada secundaria. El joven entró tan rápido al edificio que ella no tuvo tiempo de verlo correctamente, ese debía ser el amigo pandillero de John.

Los minutos siguieron pasando lentamente, Lauren miraba el reloj minuto a minuto controlando el tiempo exacto que John llevaba en ese lugar. Después de los veinte minutos comenzó a preocuparse, él todavía no daba ningún tipo de señal, y aunque por un lado eso era bueno no podía evitar preocuparse. Iba a darle cinco minutos más antes de ponerse en marcha.

Mientras estaba metida en sus pensamientos su móvil comenzó a sonar, ella se apresuró a contestar.

―¿Qué sucede John? – preguntó deprisa.

―_No lo entiendo, llevo más de veinte minutos dando vueltas y Simón no está _– contestó el muchacho con voz sorprendida – _no lo veo por ningún lado._

―¡Eso no es posible! – contestó ella también con sorpresa – lo vi entrar al edificio poco después que tú y no ha salido, tiene que estar ahí John.

―_¿Entonces por qué no ha aparecido? _– ambos sabían la respuesta, algo iba mal, muy mal.

―¡Sal de ahí! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! – ella no sabía si John estaba armado o no, pero aunque lo estuviera no estaba segura de que el muchacho pudiera enfrentar una emboscada.

―_¡Lo veo! ¡Estoy viéndolo! ¡Santo Dios! _– gritó de repente el joven al teléfono – _¡Está muerto Lauren! ¡Tiene la garganta abierta!_ - en ese momento Lauren pudo sentir el terror en la voz de John, su amigo estaba muerto y ella lo había visto entrar... ¡Oh cielos! El asesino estaba ahí, la persona que mató a Simón estaba en el mismo edificio que él.

―¡Mierda! – exclamó bajando del coche a toda velocidad, ya no importaba mantenerse oculta únicamente importaba cubrir al que, en ese momento, era su compañero. Corrió hasta el edificio y se detuvo a un lado de la puerta mientras sacaba su arma antes de entrar con precaución.

Sabía que John estaba por algún lugar, tal vez el asesino de ese pandillero también estuviera ahí, el tiempo corría en su contra pero aún así no podía precipitarse o acabaría cometiendo un error.

Intentó llamar refuerzos pero maldijo al darse cuenta de que con el apuro había olvidado el móvil en el coche. Estaban solos y dependía de ella sacarlos a los dos con vida.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado y haciendo el mínimo ruido, si el asesino se encontraba con ellos en el edificio, no quería alertarlo. Internamente se preguntó dónde estaría John, esperaba que ya fuera de ese lugar pero como no tenía móvil no podía comprobarlo.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó, alguien se movía unos metros delante de ella, tuvo el máximo cuidado al asomarse para observar. Se encontró con un hombre vestido con una gorra de baseball y una cazadora azul, llevaba unos lentes grandes muy oscuros que cubrían en gran parte su rostro, se movía con agilidad y gracia, alerta, cuidadoso. Lauren supo enseguida que ese era su hombre, no fue necesario bajar la mirada hasta el arma que portaba aunque de igual forma lo hizo.

Se acercó lo más que pudo procurando no ser notada pero cuando vio que él se tensaba, por instinto Lauren también lo hizo, él ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

―¡Alto! – gritó ella claramente apuntándole – ¡suelta el arma y pon las manos sobre tu cabeza!

El hombre se detuvo de espaldas a ella y levantó los brazos lentamente pero aun con el arma en las manos.

―¡Te he dicho que sueltes el arma! – volvió a gritar ella acercándose a él sin dejar de apuntarle.

El hombre hizo el ademán de agacharse para dejar el arma cuando se volteó hacia Lauren disparándole, la joven, que reaccionó de una manera efectiva, se lanzó hacia un lado fuera del trayecto de las balas mientras tiraba del gatillo. Ambos comenzaron a dispararse sin tregua, las balas volaban de un lado a otro de la habitación, tanto ella como él se ocultaban detrás de algo que los protegiera.

―Buen intento amigo pero no te ha servido – le dijo cuando él dejo de disparar, por las cuentas de Lauren se había quedado sin balas, de todas formas no se movió ni un milímetro hacia él, se quedó donde estaba, recargando su arma – será mejor que salgas con las manos en la cabeza, y ni pienses en hacer algún numerito porque no me temblara la mano para meterte una bala entre ceja y ceja.

Él se sonrió a sí mismo, diablos, ella era una guerrera y a él le gustaban las mujeres que daban guerra. Tal vez por esa razón ella siempre le había gustado, era una lástima que tuviera que matarla... en realidad no, no lo era.

―Creo que no me has escuchado, es la última oportunidad que tienes para rendirte o acabaré contigo en cuanto tenga oportunidad – volvió a decir la mujer haciéndolo sonreír nuevamente.

Sí, una guerrera... mucho mejor que todas esas zorras con las que ya había acabado, desde el principio lamentó que no cumpliera con el perfil que él buscaba, esa era la razón por la que no había acabado antes con la "señorita perfección".

No iba a salir se dijo Lauren, él estaba esperando que ella le diera pelea y eso era exactamente lo que le iba a dar. Se movió lentamente teniendo cuidado de no quedar expuesta, se acercó hasta el hombre cuando este comenzó a disparar nuevamente pero para ese momento Lauren estaba ya muy cerca. Ella se abalanzó sobre él mientras lo golpeaba con el filo de su arma haciéndolo caer al suelo y que el arma saliera de sus manos, cuando él intentó agarrarla nuevamente se vio impedido por un cañón presionando sobre su cabeza.

―No, no, no – dijo negando con la cabeza – eso no es correcto, debería volarte la tapa de los sesos por todo lo que me has hecho – el hombre levantó la cabeza para que ella pudiera verlo, Lauren abrió los ojos con sorpresa y terror – ¡madre mía! – exclamó al momento que sentía que todo su cuerpo se había quedado tieso. Ya no tenía los lentes por lo que ahora podía ver su rostro con total claridad, al igual que sus ojos y su cruel sonrisa.

Él se sintió satisfecho por su reacción, por la expresión de su cara la había sorprendido muchísimo. Podía ver sus sentimientos en su rostro lívido... temor, furia, asco, negación, odio, miedo; todo junto mientras se paralizaba. Era divertido que ella, una mujer tan centrada y racional, quedara estática al verlo realmente; pero basta de juegos, ya era hora de terminar lo que había empezado.

―¡Lauren! – gritó John desde el otro lado del lugar al verla apuntándole a ese hombre en la cabeza, como un robot, ella, volvió la cabeza para observar a John que estaba a gran distancia mirándolos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, el hombre vio su oportunidad y la tomó, aprovechó su descuido con la irrupción del muchacho y tomó el arma del suelo antes de apuntarla directo a su corazón.

Para cuando ella reaccionó ya era muy tarde.

―Fue un placer _trabajar_ contigo...– entonces, ante la mirada atónita de John, disparó.

―¡NO! – gritó John al ver la escena en cámara lenta, viendo como la bala impactaba en su pecho antes de caer al suelo.

Entonces el asesino movió su blanco de la mujer al muchacho, al verlo tirarse a un lado, sin dejar de disparar caminó en reversa, marchándose, rápidamente de ese lugar, sabía que no corría peligro, John no tenía la menor idea de quién era él y era justo eso lo que le había salvado la vida.

―¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Lauren! – exclamó John cuando llegó a ella desplomándose en el sucio suelo del edificio en ruinas, trató de tocarla pero se detuvo sin saber qué hacer.

La joven fijo sus ojos grises en él mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de ellos, sus labios se movieron aunque ninguna palabra salió de ellos. John, saliendo de su estupor, se quitó rápidamente la camisa y la enrolló presionándola sobre la herida sangrante, no tenía idea de que hacer con una herida de ese calibre pero sabía que debía evitar que ella se desangrara. Con una mano presionaba la camisa en su pecho mientras con la otra llamaba a emergencias, y no pudo mas que desear que se apresuraran al ver como esos ojos grises se cerraban sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Paul entró en el restaurante quince minutos más tarde de la hora pactada, había tenido problemas para dejar la OCF ya que todos los miembros del equipo parecían haber desaparecido al correr de la mañana.

De todas formas alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza al ver a Bella, sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia ella, la joven saludo a su primo cariñosamente antes de sentarse.

―Siento llegar tarde, tuve problemas para dejar la OCF – comentó el moreno mientras comenzaba a leer la carta, Bella frunció el ceño.

―¿Sucedió algo? – Paul negó.

― No, es solo que no había nadie a quien dejar a cargo… James tenía una reunión, Lauren fue con John, Emmett esta investigando en la calle y Jacob trabaja en algo personal.

―¿Cómo va todo? – volvió a preguntar la joven intentando conseguir más información de su primo.

―Encaminado – contesto el hombre en un principio – estamos tratando de encontrar alguien que mantuviera una relación con Gianna Dawson, Lauren tiene una pista de ello.

―¿Y Volterra? – preguntó Bella suavemente, la cara de Paul se tensó unos segundos antes de volver a recuperar la calma inicial.

―Está en las sombras, esperando algún error para abalanzarse sobre nosotros más rápido que un pestañeo, además esta convencido de que Cullen es el merodeador – Bella suspiró sonoramente al confirmarse sus sospechas.

―¿Es qué no se da cuenta de que las evidencias no coinciden con esa teoría? – preguntó ella a su primo – hay pruebas irrefutables que lo demuestran.

―Claro que lo sabe, pero no le importa – informó Paul mostrando su desacuerdo – sabes que no me agrada Cullen, mucho menos después de todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes cuando saliste de la OCF... a muchos de nosotros no nos cae en gracia pero eso no significa que sea culpable, estamos hablando de dos cosas diferentes.

―¿Por qué hace esto? – preguntó mas para sí misma que para Paul. Ella sabía que Volterra era una basura pero aun así, esto era ir demasiado lejos.

―Va más allá de si es culpable o no, están quedando mal y son gente importante – eso Bella entendió que su primo parecía compartir su opinión.

―Es un chivo expiatorio – expresó ella y aunque no fue una pregunta Paul asintió.

―Exacto, no importa si es o no culpable mientras pague por ello... es asqueroso y ruin pero es efectivo para ellos.

―_Proteger la imagen a cualquier costo_ – murmuró ella. Su móvil comenzó a sonar en ese momento – disculpa – pidió a su primo antes de tomar la llamada luego de ver el nombre de Jacob en la pantalla – Dime Jake.

―_¿Bella?_ – la voz de Jacob sonaba apagada y rota, Bella sintió como una sensación de miedo recorría su cuerpo entero al escucharlo.

―¿Jake? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Bella apresuradamente mientras Paul observaba confundido.

―_Es Lauren… Lauren… ella_ – la voz de Jacob se volvía débil a medida que hablaba, ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué podía ser tan grave para dejar a Jacob en ese estado?

―¿Qué pasó con Lauren? ¡Habla de una vez Jacob! – subió la voz ella sin poder contenerse haciendo que varias personas a su alrededor la observaran curiosos.

―_Ella... ella está... le dispararon... él le disparó _– Bella sintió como todo a su alrededor se evaporaba. Sabía que estaba siendo observada pero no le importaba, sabía que Paul estaba hablándole pero solo podía ver sus labios moverse, escuchaba a Jacob diciéndole algo por teléfono pero no podía comprender qué era. Sintió como su primo le quitaba el móvil de las manos para hablar el mismo con Jacob pero a Bella no le importó, ella sólo podía pensar en que otra vez estaba sucediendo, otra vez perdía a una amiga, a una hermana.

En ese momento sólo fue consciente de Paul, que la tomaba del brazo mientras la sacaba del lugar y Bella, simplemente, se dejó llevar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Yo aquí, en lo de siempre... :) ¿y bien? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora? ;) <strong>_

_**Espero que les guste y agradezco de corazón sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Creo que es todo por hoy, me despido de ustedes, con un beso y hasta el próximo, Liziie. **_


	29. Inevitable

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p>Inevitable<p>

* * *

><p>Edward se sentó por fin juntó a Riley, había acabado la cesaría de la señora Coleman y tanto ella como sus pequeños gemelos estaban en perfecto estado a pesar del complicado embarazo. Al principio, las cosas se habían puesto difíciles pero el equipo médico supo llevar la intervención correctamente y fue todo un éxito.<p>

Edward sonrió al pensar en los niños, tanto el pequeño Jeffrey como su hermano Jeremy eran unos niños sanísimos y preciosos, medían poco menos de cuarenta centímetros y no pesaban más tres kilogramos pero estaban en muy buenas condiciones.

Mientras comprobaba el estado de los gemelos no pudo evitar imaginarse cómo sería un hijo suyo con Bella, esa era una idea que ya había tenido en el pasado. Edward nunca se había visto a sí mismo como _padre_ de alguien, había tenido ideas obviamente, y por supuesto quería tener hijos en un futuro pero no había nadie con quien quisiera compartir esa experiencia única. Bella le había hecho desear aquello, ella le había hecho comprender muchas cosas, le había enseñado mucho y había despertado en él deseos que durante mucho tiempo estuvieron dormidos.

De todas formas era consciente de no estaban en el momento adecuado para pensar en tener un hijo, y no lo decía por su recién formalizado noviazgo, sino por el asunto del merodeador y de las "famosas" amenazas, conocía lo delicado de la situación que estaban viviendo y el peligro que todos ellos corrían, sabia que lo mejor era esperar y tomarlo todo con calma. Cuando los problemas que hoy los aquejaban fueran parte del pasado podrían hablarlo, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que ella sería la madre de sus hijos.

―Hola, Edward – saludó su amigo al verlo – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo fue todo?

―Bien Riley, afortunadamente tanto la señora Coleman como sus gemelos están en perfectas condiciones – contestó Edward con una sonrisa, él tenía en gran estima a la señora Coleman, su primogénita era paciente suya desde los primeros meses de vida y a decir verdad era un amor de niña – Amber estará feliz de conocer a sus hermanitos por fin – dijo riendo imaginándose la emoción de la pequeña al tener por fin a sus hermanos, Riley también sonrió – ¿y tú? ¿Cómo vas, te ves agotado?

―Lo estoy – confirmó el rubio con una sonrisa cansada – llevo doce horas trabajando, pero bien, todavía me siento en condiciones de tratar con los pacientes – rió de su propio chiste – ¿y Bella?

―Perfecta, hermosa como siempre – dijo a su amigo sonriendo tontamente – hemos decidido formalizar, somos oficialmente novios – la sonrisa de Edward se hizo más ancha.

―Otra vez – contestó Riley divertidamente.

Edward rodó los ojos pero aun seguía con la sonrisa pintada en los labios.

―Otra vez – respondió él – y esta es definitiva.

―Me alegro mucho por ustedes, Jessica se pondrá insoportable cuando se entere – dijo Riley imaginando la reacción de su novia, que había sido una de las principales interesadas en los avances de esa relación, ante la noticia –… si es que ya no lo sabe.

―Yo apostaría a que si, tal vez podamos organizar… – comenzó a decir cuando la voz por megafonía lo interrumpió.

"_Doctor Biers a quirófano tres, Doctor Biers a quirófano tres"_

―Esa es mi salida – murmuró Riley mientras se ponía en marcha – te veré por ahí – gritó y Edward asintió mientras su amigo corría fuera de la cafetería. Pocos minutos después de la salida de Riley Edward también siguió su camino, no había nada mas programado hasta media tarde por lo que decidió pasarse por urgencias.

Se quedó en shock cuando vio a John todo cubierto de sangre sentado en una de las salas de espera de urgencias, el muchacho estaba temblando de nervios como nunca antes lo había visto. Parecía un niño perdido, Edward pensó que en realidad era eso lo que era… un niño, sin contenerse se acercó a él para saber que estaba pasando.

Dios santo, solo esperaba que no fuera Bella, no ella.

―¿John? ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó Edward al joven, John al verlo se dirigió hacia él.

―¡Edward! – exclamó el muchacho sintiendo un repentino alivio al ver una cara conocida – no lo sé, no entiendo nada… estaba con Lauren… le dije que se quedara en el coche pero Simón estaba muerto… ella entró y luego comenzó a disparar… no lo sé, un hombre le disparó, yo lo vi – dijo él casi sin respirar.

―Espera, espera… cálmate que no entiendo nada – John asintió respirando hondamente como Edward le indicaba – ahora cuéntame qué pasó.

―Tenía que verme con Lauren en la mañana para sorprender a un hombre que podría tener información sobre Gianna Dawson pero la persona que me pasaba información llamó pidiendo que nos viéramos con urgencia. Ella se empeñó en ir aunque le pedí que no lo hiciera – comenzó el muchacho un poco más tranquilo – le dije que se quedara en el coche mientras hablaba con Simón pero cuando lo vi estaba muerto, se lo dije a Lauren y ella entró detrás de mí, traté de salir lo más rápido posible cuando escuché los disparos, sabía que era ella así que volví, fue entonces cuando se distrajo y el hombre aprovechó para dispararle antes de irse – le explicó John antes de cambiar su semblante a uno preocupado – no pude hacer nada… por un momento creí que estaba muerta Edward, estaba cubierta de sangre y no tenía pulso pero los paramédicos me han dicho que si había pulso pero era muy débil e irregular… no se qué hacer… ¿qué se supone que hago?

―Tienes que tranquilizarte, ¿de acuerdo?, si entras en pánico no podrás ayudar – el joven asintió – ¿has llamado a su familia?

―No los conozco, sólo se me ocurrió llamar a Jacob, él viene para acá – Edward asintió.

―Esta bien, puedo hacer dos cosas… puedo ir y averiguar cómo esta ella o puedo quedarme contigo hasta que llegue alguien, ¿qué quieres? – John no lo pensó dos veces.

―Ve, necesito saber cómo está – Edward asintió mientras lo dejaba solo, sentado en una de las sillas rezando porque la mujer estuviera bien.

.

.

.

.

Paul y Bella fueron los segundos en aparecer en el hospital, justo después de Jake. Afortunadamente para Bella Paul estaba con ella en el momento en el que recibió la llamada de Jacob comunicándole lo sucedido. En realidad cuando él le dijo que Lauren había recibido un balazo se quedó paralizada sin saber que decir, en ese momento su primo quitó el teléfono de las manos y fue él quien escuchó lo que Jacob decía.

Paul no perdió tiempo, y tomó a Bella para salir rumbo al hospital. En el camino ella llamó a los padres de Lauren, según el ama de llaves ellos estaban en un viaje de negocios y volvían en tres días, Bella no se molestó en explicarle a la mujer la situación sino que pidió algún número para contactarlos diciendo que era extremadamente urgente. Después de mucha insistencia pudo lograr que la mujer le diera el número. Tras hablar más de veinte minutos con los señores Mallory, ellos le comunicaron que tomarían el próximo vuelo a Nueva York.

El siguiente en llegar fue Emmett junto con Alice y Rosalie, minutos después llegaron Mike, James y Jasper además de Jason Jenks.

También aparecieron Tanya para brindar su apoyo, y Jessica para estar con Bella y Jacob, además la joven en los últimos meses había compartido varios momentos con Lauren y la rubia le había parecido una muchacha simpática y amable, no podía creer que le estuviera pasando algo así.

Por mucho tiempo no hubo ninguna noticia de Lauren ni de su estado, Bella sabía que los mejores médicos estaban ocupándose de su amiga en ese momento, entre ellos Tyler y Riley, tal vez también Carlisle, ella confiaba en que iban a salvarla, tenían que hacerlo.

Cinco horas después Carlisle apareció junto con Edward y otro cirujano a quien ella conocía simplemente de vista. Bella se levantó de su asiento y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, todos los demás se acercaron.

―¿Cómo esta ella? – preguntó Jacob que se había casi materializado frente al doctor.

―¿Dónde esta su familia? – preguntó Carlisle viajando la mirada a todos los presentes.

―Sus padres vienen de camino – murmuró Bella aferrada al pecho de su novio – tardaran unas horas en llegar – Carlisle asintió indeciso antes de dar una mirada a su hijo ofreciéndole la palabra pero Edward negó y apoyó los labios en el pelo de su novia, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

―_Por favor_ – susurró Jacob tan suave que Carlisle, por un momento, creyó imaginarlo.

―La paciente ingresó en estado de shock y con insuficiencia respiratoria, se restableció la volemia y se realizó la intervención correspondiente para poder corregir los daños, el proyectil fue extraído sin complicaciones mayores pero la lesión era importante y la hemorragia intensa – Carlisle miró a su hijo y a al otro hombre que se encontraba a su lado antes de continuar – actualmente está estabilizada pero su estado continúa siendo crítico. Ahora lo importante es seguir de cerca su evolución, las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas son las más decisivas – Bella escondió la cara en el pecho de su novio mientras soltaba unos sollozos, Jacob se desplomó en uno de los asientos y un jadeó salió de los labios de Rosalie y de Alice.

―¿Entonces, hay riesgo de muerte? – preguntó James con expresión compungida.

―No voy a mentirles, su estado es delicado por lo que actualmente se encuentra en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Tengamos en cuenta que, afortunadamente, ingresó con vida al hospital, en lesiones de esta magnitud los pacientes mueren durante el trayecto o directamente en el lugar del suceso. Les informaré cualquier cambio en su estado – les confió Carlisle antes de marcharse.

Edward no se fue, se quedó sosteniendo a su novia.

―Lo siento mucho mi amor – le susurró al oído, ella sollozo, otra vez sucedía.

―¿Edward? ¿Ella va a morir, como Angela y como Leah? – preguntó Bella, Edward negó.

―Ella es fuerte cariño – le dijo él pensando en Lauren – tenemos que pensar que podrá salir de esto – Bella asintió escondiéndose de nuevo en el pecho de su novio.

En ese momento observó a todos los que se encontraban alrededor, Jacob estaba sentado en una de las sillas con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, John a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados, la rubia que no conocía lloraba en los brazos de un moreno con expresión frustrada, una pelinegra pequeña sollozaba en los brazos de un rubio completamente serio, el tal James caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de tranquilizar sus pensamientos, otro hombre rubio y de ojos claros a quien no reconocía se encontraba apoyado en la pared intentando comprender la situación, Jessica con los ojos aguados apoyaba la cabeza sobre el primo de Bella que se encontraba apretando la mano de la joven con la mirada perdida y un hombre mayor observaba todo con una mirada triste y abatida.

Todos ellos estaban sufriendo, sufriendo por una amiga y compañera a la cual querían y a quien podían perder en cualquier momento, y cómo no si hasta Edward se sentía afligido, desde la primera vez que vio a esa muchacha rubia ella lo había tratado de forma diferente a los demás, había tratado de hacerle entender el error que cometía al mantener a Bella lejos, después cuando habían vuelto ella fue una de las personas que más se alegró por esa relación, e incluso Bella la había llevado a su vida, la había hecho parte de su vida como la amiga incondicional que era. Edward conoció en Lauren una mujer sincera y de fiar, alguien en quien se podía confiar, era obstinada, no tanto como Bella, centrada, y siempre pensaba todo a fondo antes de hacer cualquier cosa, era una buena chica y no se merecía estar ahí en esa cama luchando por su vida.

Pasaron varias horas más antes de que los padres de joven aparecieran.

Un hombre firme y pulcro apareció en el lugar, el hombre rubio llevaba de la mano a una mujer también rubia y de ojos grises, ojos exactamente iguales a los de Lauren. Bella al observarlos se levantó del asiento en el cual se encontraba para dirigirse a la pareja.

―¿Bella? ¿y Lauren? – preguntó la mujer, Bella la abrazó tiernamente al sentirla sollozar.

―¿Cómo esta mi hija? – preguntó el hombre con voz grave cuando Bella soltó a la mujer.

―Esta delicada, esta luchando – contestó Bella lanzándole una mirada a Edward para que se acercara, él se apresuró a ir junto a su novia.

―Soy Edward Cullen, señores Mallory trabajo aquí, ¿les parece si me acompañan, los llevaré con mi padre, él les dará todos los detalles? – la pareja asintió y Edward dejó un beso en la cabeza de Bella antes de guiar a los Mallory con Carlisle.

―Yo iré a las oficinas, quiero investigar personalmente qué fue lo que sucedió con Lauren – dijo Jenks a todos en general – el que quiera, puede venir conmigo o tomarse el resto del día – terminó.

Paul y James se levantaron de sus asientos.

―Yo iré con usted señor, aquí no podemos hacer nada y necesito hacer algo – habló James, su jefe asintió. Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie también decidieron acompañarlos a la OCF.

―Yo quiero quedarme un poco mas – expresó una llorosa Alice seguida por Mike.

―Acompañaré a John – dijo Paul mirando al muchacho que sentado en una de las sillas se veía agotado y aún mantenía la ropa manchada de sangre – es mejor que descanse, ¿Jacob?

El mencionado levantó la vista hacia Paul y negó.

―Me quedare un poco más, estaré bien – comentó con voz ausente.

―Yo me quedare con él – se apresuró a decir Bella y Paul asintió.

De esa forma todos se dispersaron yendo hacia sus lugares correspondientes. Bella se sentó en el lugar que antes había ocupado su primo, Jessica le lanzó una mirada preocupada antes de volver la vista hacia Jacob que había vuelto a su posición inicial.

―¿Jake? – susurró ella lentamente tomando su mano, él le dio un leve apretón.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el dolor en los ojos del hombre era abrumador, Bella lo abrazó y dejó que él descansara la cabeza sobre su hombro, Jessica dejó escapar una lagrima mientras abrazaba a sus dos amigos.

Y así, en esa misma posición, los tres permanecieron inmóviles durante un buen rato.

.

.

.

.

.

Emmett y James mostraron sus placas al oficial en la entrada del edificio.

Una vez dentro los hombres se dividieron, no tardaron más de veinte minutos en llegar al lugar y cuando lo hicieron, en el fondo desearon no haberlo hecho. Los agentes se separaron, Emmett subió hasta el quinto piso, donde había sido encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Simón Mendel alias _SonnyD_, el cual ya había sido retirado de la escena y descansaba en una de las planchas de Rosalie en esos momentos. James se detuvo en el tercer piso, lugar donde Lauren Mallory había sido baleada. Haciendo acopio de una frialdad extrema el agente se dispuso a hacer su trabajo olvidando que a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraba un compañero había sido herido casi hasta la muerte.

Tanto Emmett como James se detuvieron a buscar cualquier tipo de pista o indicio que pudiera haber quedado luego de la primera recolección de evidencia, que había sido hecha por la policía. No era que no confiaran en el trabajo de la policía local, simplemente ellos tenían diferentes métodos y mecanismos que muchas veces resultaban más efectivos al recolectar evidencia.

James se acercó hasta la pared más lejana donde, según su suposición, había impactado una de las balas de Lauren. Con el cuidado pertinente extrajo los proyectiles, y recolectó los casquillos, colocándolos en bolsas selladas, tomó muestras de todos los fluidos, polvos, sustancias aceitosas y cualquier otra sustancia que pudiera considerar sospechosa o de ayuda para resolver el caso.

Cincuenta minutos después ambos agentes salieron del lugar con las muestras rumbo a la OCF.

James se dirigió hacia Paul mientras que Emmett llevó las muestras de sustancias a Alice.

Al llegar encontró a su amigo trabajando, al sentirlo Paul se quitó los lentes y los guantes mientras se alejaba.

―Tengo más trabajo – comentó James cancinamente dejando las ultimas muestras que fueron retiradas de la escena del crimen.

―Bien, en cuanto acabe con esto seguiré con ellas – respondió Paul con el mismo tono de voz refregando sus ojos con una mano antes de continuar.

―¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó el joven agente.

―Eso creo… se encontraron dos pistolas en la escena del crimen – Paul guió a su compañero a la mesa donde las armas estaban desarmadas y en el orden correspondiente – la G17 de Lauren y una HK USP - dijo señalando las pistolas correspondientes, ante la mirada confusa de James – por la declaración de John sabemos que la HK USP la portaba él.

―¿El asesino se llevó la suya? – preguntó pensativo, era eso o se había deshecho de ella donde no pudieran encontrarla.

―Probablemente, habían dos tipos de municiones en la escena, los dos 9mm… – dijo Paul antes de detenerse a mirar a su amigo – según los exámenes una de las municiones son de la Glock de Lauren, la HK USP también es 9mm pero John declaró no haber disparado y la prueba de parafina **(*) **comprobó su declaración, por lo que obviamente las balas pertenecen a el arma del asesino.

―¿Entonces, esto es todo? – preguntó James frunciendo el ceño – ¿no hay mas información? – no podía ser todo, tenía que haber algo mas, algo que los ayudara a resolverlo… ese hombre no podía quedar impune nuevamente.

―No… hay algo mas – la voz de Paul lo sacó de sus pensamientos – los casquillos que no coinciden con el arma de Lauren poseen el mismo patrón de estrías que las utilizadas para asesinar a los agentes Harris y Morales y a Sinclair… salieron de la misma arma.

―¡¿Bromeas?! – exclamó James sorprendido.

―No, cotejé los casquillos de la escena con los recuperados hace meses atrás en el asesinato de los agentes – Paul accionó en la pantalla la imagen del microscopio, James observó dos casquillos diferentes con el mismo patrón de estrías – el de la derecha es uno de los encontrados en la escena, exactamente el que no corresponde con la G17, el de la izquierda fue tomado durante la recolección de evidencias en el asesinato Harris-Morales-Sinclair… ¿puedes verlo?, ambos coinciden a la perfección; incluyendo la marca del percutor, no hay dudas.

―Entonces… – analizó James lentamente – la persona que disparó a Lauren es la misma que mató a los agentes y a Sinclair meses atrás – Paul asintió – ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

―Creo que esta diciéndonos que mató a esos hombres… esta confirmándonos lo que sospechamos desde el principio pero que nunca pudimos probar, es seguro que él planeó todo esto – James asintió pensativo cuando otra idea se formó en su cabeza.

―No puedo creerlo… ¿recuerdas quién fue el principal sospechoso de la muerte de Harris, Morales y Sinclair? – Paul asintió percibiendo lo que su amigo y colega quería decirle, eso iba a ser un problema – el maldito Volterra va a regodearse con esto.

Paul gruñó ante la mención del hombre al que despreciaba desde el fondo de su corazón, sabía que tenía razón, ese hijo de puta no iba a dejar pasarlo.

―Es un maldito – murmuró Paul simplemente, James no hizo comentario alguno pero internamente opinaba igual que su amigo, en el último tiempo habían aprendido a detestar al tipo intensamente.

―¿Paul? – preguntó James de repente – ¿y Bella? – la expresión del hombre se contrajo levemente por unos segundos.

―Hablaré con ella ni bien salga de aquí, necesita saber qué es lo que sucede – James negó.

―No… lo haré yo – Paul lo miró sorprendido. No esperaba esa respuesta, no después de cómo habían quedado las cosas entre James y Bella, no es que hubieran quedado mal pero evidentemente hubo un alejamiento entre ambos, sobretodo en cuanto al plano personal.

―¿Estás seguro? – James asintió, él había hecho una promesa hace tiempo e iba a cumplirla – eso podría traerte problemas con Volterra, lo sabes.

―Lo sé – respondió únicamente, sabía que Volterra tenía su mirada sobre Cullen, no es que a él le importara demasiado ese hombre pero todo lo que tenía que ver con él afectaba directamente a Bella y eso no era algo que pudiera permitir.

―Bien, en cuanto termine el informe se lo subiré a Jenks – expresó al cabo de unos minutos – avísame cuando hayas hablado con ella – James asintió pensativo retirándose del lugar mientras Paul volvía a su trabajo.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasadas las diez Edward acompañó a Bella a su casa, el camino fue hecho en un silencio absoluto. Bella dejó que su vista se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche. Edward detestaba verla tan triste pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Para las nueve ya casi todos se habían dispersado yendo hacia sus lugares correspondientes, sólo quedaban en el lugar Bella y Jacob además de los Mallory. Ella había acompañado a Carol, la madre de Lauren, y había brindado su apoyo. Edward no pudo estar con ella todo lo que hubiera querido, tenía varias consultas programadas pero únicamente asistió a las urgentes mientras sus colegas lo cubrían ya que no quería dejarla sola, y frecuentemente aprovechaba para ir a ver si había alguna noticia de la joven.

Entraron en el apartamento todavía en silencio, Bella encendió las luces antes de dejar sus cosas sobre el sofá y voltear a Edward quien seguía a pocos pasos de la puerta.

―¿Seguro no quieres que me quede? – preguntó Edward hablando por primera vez desde que salieron del hospital – puedo hablar con algún colega para que cubra lo que queda de mi turno Bella… – se acercó a ella con paso vacilante, odiaba la idea de dejarla sola cuando sabía que lo necesitaba – no tienes que estar sola mi amor.

Bella negó tristemente.

―Tienes que ir, no te preocupes por mi Ed – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla con ternura – estoy agotada, solamente quiero acostarme.

―¿De verdad? – volvió a insistir él indeciso, ella asintió antes de dejar un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios – cualquier cosa, no importa lo que sea Bella, promete que me llamaras – le pidió al ver que no lograría convencerla, ella volvió a asentir.

―De acuerdo – respondió, Edward tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la besó en la frente antes de marcharse.

Bella esperó que él se marchara para cerrar la puerta con seguro. No estaba segura de por qué pero se sentía como si fuera primordial, como si necesitara mantenerse a salvo. Eliminó ese pensamiento antes de dirigirse al baño, no sentía apetito pero si necesitaba una ducha caliente para ayudarla a relajar su cuerpo.

Metió la cabeza bajo el agua caliente, esa mañana creyó que ese nada podría opacar su alegría, que ese iba a ser uno de los mejores días de su vida; era increíble cómo las cosas pueden cambiar de un minuto a otro, mientras ella se sentía feliz con su novio sus amigos luchaban por sus vidas.

Cerró la llave de la ducha y se rodeó con la toalla mientras se encaminaba a su habitación, se colocó lo primero que encontró en el armario y se acomodó en la cama debajo de las mantas, con un último pensamiento a sus amigos se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>―<em>Lo siento mucho – fue lo primero que dijo la niña cuando se acomodó a su lado, Bella la miró pensativa. <em>

―_¿Va a recuperarse?– le preguntó a la niña, Angela recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana. _

―_No lo sé – le confesó Angela, Bella apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas._

―_No puedo dejar de pensar en todo esto, en todo lo que pasó, no quiero que siga muriendo gente a mi alrededor, no quiero seguir perdiendo a las personas que quiero – confesó Bella aguantando las lágrimas. _

―_Sé que es difícil Bella pero hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, siempre debes tener esperanza y confiar en que todo irá bien pero… pero si las cosas no salen como quieres y si al final Lauren muere, es importante que comprendas que así debía ser, al igual que conmigo y con Leah. _

―_Pero no es justo Ang, tú eras una niña, estabas llena de vida… Leah estaba pasando por el mejor momento de su vida, finalmente iba a cumplir su sueño y casarse con el hombre al que amó desde que tenía memoria… y Lauren, ella es joven y encantadora, se había enamorado por primera vez y estaba tratando de llevarlo como podía, sentía cosas por Jake y sé que tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo él pudiera fijarse en ella como más que una amiga._

―_Lo sé – contestó simplemente la pequeña. _

―_Lo peor es que c__reo que Jacob está dándose cuenta de que ella no le es indiferente, de que le importa más de lo que creyó en un principio – ella la observó atentamente sin decir nada mientras su hermana se desahogaba libremente – sé que él se siente horrible con todo lo que sucedió, le aterra el hecho de que en cualquier momento algo puede salir mal y entonces… – Bella se cortó antes de pronunciarlo, ni siquiera quería pensarlo. _

_A__ngela asintió, quería con todo su corazón contarle todo lo que sabía a su hermana, prevenirla del peligro que estaba corriendo sin siquiera saberlo pero no podía hacerlo, aunque la vida de todos a su alrededor, incluyéndola, corriera riesgo. Lo único que podía hacer era guiarla, porque era Bella quien debía descubrir la verdad por si misma de lo contrario el resultado sería fatal. _

―_Sé fuerte hermana, no te rindas – susurró __Angela antes de desaparecer._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

John no dejó de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la cama, a pesar de que se había tomado las pastillas que Edward le recetó para descansar los recuerdos habían hecho de su noche una pesadilla interminable. Probablemente se lo merecía, había sido él quien había involucrado a Simón en ese asunto, fue por él que Lauren entró en ese lugar, para salvarlo, y así lo habían pagado ambos.

La cara de Simón se le aparecía cuando cerraba los ojos, atormentándolo. Lo veía claramente, a él sobre el charco de sangre roja y espesa que manchaba el suelo sucio del viejo edificio, el lugar donde tantas veces se habían encontrado furtivamente para intercambiar información. Veía claramente la herida en su cuello; su mirada perdida, vacía, sin vida.

Luego veía a Lauren, una visión tal vez más aterradora que la anterior. John había captado el momento preciso en el que ese hombre le disparaba, vio en sus ojos angustiados, miedosos la silenciosa petición de ayuda. La vio caer al suelo mientras sangraba y al acercarse, el dolor en sus ojos grises, y como estos iban perdiendo su brillo, se iba quedando sin vida sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

John lo había visto todo, y lo había recreado una y otra vez en su declaración. Sabía que ellos querían tomar su versión de la historia en ese momento, cuando los detalles del suceso estaban más "frescos" en su cabeza, antes de que pudiera olvidarlo. Él deseaba hacerlo, deseaba quitar de su mente esas imágenes pero sabía que ni en todos los años que le quedaban de vida sería capaz de olvidar algo como eso, la visión de dos amigos, uno muerto y el otro casi.

El reloj marcó las cuatro y media de la madrugada, cuando decidió levantarse de la cama. Fue hasta la cocina sin importarle el desorden, luego de salir del hospital Paul lo llevó a casa y se quedó un rato con él, insistió en que llamara a su madre o a algún familiar para no estar solo pero John le había contestado negativamente. Solo eran él y su madre, no pensaba preocuparla, ella estaba más segura donde estaba que con él.

Sirvió un vaso de agua directamente del grifo y lo bebió lentamente.

Hasta ese momento no se le ocurrió pensar que al final Simón no le había contado "eso" importante que sabía, cuando él lo encontró ya estaba muerto razón por la cual no habían podido hablar… internamente se preguntó qué podría ser tan interesante como para llamar su atención, tan importante y peligroso que había sido la razón por la que se había transformado en una víctima, pues aunque nadie lo había expresado claramente él estaba seguro de que esa información que _SonnyD_ había recolectado fue lo que firmó su sentencia de muerte.

Simón no había querido decirle nada por teléfono, seguramente porque para él la información que mantenía era sumamente peligrosa y comprometedora, pero la pregunta era para quién. _Sonny _había mencionado algo sobre un dato curioso y a la vez sospechoso, algo que involucraba a alguien a su alrededor, pero de todas formas eso era muy confuso, sobretodo porque a su alrededor solo estaban…

Se detuvo con el vaso a medio camino de la boca, intentando calmar su respiración para poder pensar con claridad y razonar la situación. Su mente había empezado a atar cabos, a recordar detalles insignificantes, conversaciones fuera de tema, sospechas infundadas… uniendo puntos y sintiéndose cada vez mas aterrado por la conclusión a la cual se acercaba.

Y por primera vez en ese terrible día hizo algo que había estado evitando desde que firmó su declaración doce horas atrás, pensó en Lauren y en su rostro, rememoró cada detalle en su expresión, la confusión y el temor que reflejaba su mirada.

Ella se había quedado tiesa ante ese asesino, una mujer con más de cinco años de carrera policial había quedado paralizada ante un asesino.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no reacciono antes?

¿Por qué no disparo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo?

La respuesta era sencilla, estaba sorprendida… sorprendida porque lo conocía, sorprendida porque no esperaba verlo ahí, sorprendida porque no quería matarlo. Ella no quería matarlo porque lo apreciaba, lo quería.

John lo vio con claridad, no necesitaba que Simón se lo dijera ni que Lauren le confirmara lo que había visto, porque él ya lo sabía.

Todas las piezas del rompecabezas fueron uniéndose perfectamente, calzando unas con otras… había una razón por lo que no habían pistas, no habían testigos, una razón por lo que nunca podían seguirlo, por lo que él siempre se les adelantaba sin importar lo que pensaran, sin importar lo que hicieran él siempre iba un paso delante de ellos, anticipando cada uno de sus movimientos aun antes de que los dieran.

La cruda verdad cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría:

Estaba entre ellos, era uno de ellos… John se dejó caer en una silla completamente pálido, el vaso se escurrió de sus manos antes de estrellarse contra el suelo y romperse en pedazos. Se sintió perdido y desolado, todos los que eran sus compañeros, todos aquellos a quienes había ayudado, todos aquellos con quienes había trabajado… ¡santo cielo!...

Comprendió con horror que estaba solo, ya no podía confiar en nadie a su alrededor y hasta que averiguara la verdad debía sospechar incluso de su propia sombra.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) La prueba de parafina es la prueba que se realiza para detectar residuos de pólvora en las manos y comprobar así si esa persona disparo o no un arma. <strong>

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Sé que he demorado mucho tiempo pero la verdad estos últimos meses fueron algo locos y se me dificultó muchisimo seguir la historia :/ pero ya por suerte ya estoy aqui y me alegra dejarles un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y me perdonen por la demora. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, saben que cualquier cosa estoy aquí, me despido, con un beso y hasta el próximo, Liziie.  
><strong>


	30. El pasado siempre está presente

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>El pasado siempre está presente<strong>

* * *

><p>La despertó un suave movimiento a su lado, Bella se estiró en la cama lentamente cuando su cuerpo se encontró con la espalda desnuda de su novio. No lo había oído llegar, probablemente porque estaba muy agotada el día anterior, tanto física como mentalmente.<p>

Procuró levantarse sin hacer mucho ruido ya que no quería despertarlo, en un primer momento sintió el impulso de llamarlo y pedirle que le contara las novedades pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió dejarlo descansar, solo él sabía lo duras que habían sido las últimas ocho horas en ese hospital.

Caminó directo a la cocina aunque no le apetecía comer nada, al igual que la noche anterior tenía el estómago cerrado. No había podido sacar de su mente los acontecimientos anteriores, las últimas horas habían sido tan confusas, tan tristes. Observó que habían pasado las diez, ¡vaya, había dormido casi doce horas!, Edward no parecía tener intensión de levantarse y ella necesitaba a alguien, tenía que desahogarse con alguien, sin pensarlo mucho levantó el teléfono y marcó el número.

―_¿Diga? _– respondió al segundo timbre.

―Jessica, soy Bella… ¿dónde estás? – le preguntó pues el murmullo en el teléfono le indico que no debía estar en casa.

―_Voy a mi casa, pase la noche con Riley pero ya no me queda ropa ahí… quería cambiarme y pasar por el hospital antes de ir a clases, ¿qué sucede? ¿hay alguna novedad?_ – preguntó alarmándose.

―No, no que yo sepa, ¿crees que podríamos vernos, necesito hablar con alguien?

―_Claro que sí, estoy a cinco minutos de casa, puedo pasar a buscarte en cuanto termine, creo que a ambas nos vendría bien hablar _– le dijo Jessica convencida, la voz de Bella sonaba apagada y triste.

―Sería perfecto, gracias Jess.

Al cortar la llamada volvió al dormitorio para vestirse; un jean, una remera negra, unos botines azules y listo, acomodó su cabello con la mano y ni siquiera se molestó en colocarse maquillaje.

Se acercó hasta su novio quien estaba acostado boca abajo abrazando la almohada con el semblante intranquilo, Bella conocía esa expresión, la expresión que siempre ponía cuando uno de sus pacientes no iba bien. Se inclinó sobre él y dejó unos cuentos besos en su mejilla, a los pocos segundos él comenzó a moverse despacio, perezosamente levantó la cabeza y fijó su mirada adormilada en la mujer que lo había despertado con cariñosos besos.

―Todo está bien mi amor, no te levantes – aclaró ella al ver sus intenciones.

―¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó con la voz ronca un poco preocupado – ¿te sientes bien?

―Si claro, solo te aviso que veré a Jessica antes de ir al hospital – dijo Bella a Edward que se tranquilizó al instante, desde los acontecimientos anteriores debía admitir que estaba un tanto paranoico en cuanto a Bella y a su bienestar, completamente ilógico si miraba de quien estaba hablando.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe? –le preguntó intentando levantarse aunque sus músculos no parecían responder.

―No, duerme un poco más, estas agotado – dijo deteniéndolo con la mano cuando intentaba levantarse – solo quería avisarte – se disculpó Bella.

―Está bien – Edward dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada sin poder evitarlo – en cuanto recupere fuerzas te alcanzo en el hospital – murmuró ya adormilado nuevamente, ella volvió a inclinarse sobre él y dejó un último pequeño beso en sus labios antes de levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación a paso lento.

Para cuando cruzó la puerta del edificio Jessica ya se encontraba estacionada con el coche encendido, Bella caminó hacia el mismo y subió rápidamente segundos antes de que joven se pusiera en marcha.

―¿Sabes algo de Lauren? – preguntó Jessica en cuanto su amiga se colocó el cinturón de seguridad – ¿alguna novedad en su estado?

―No, Edward dice que es muy pronto… – le aclaró Bella a la pelirroja que se acomodaba a su lado cansinamente – solo podemos esperar.

Jessica asintió tristemente.

―¿Y Jake?

―Anoche no pudimos hacer nada, Edward y yo tratamos de convencerle de que no ganaba nada con quedarse ahí pero se reusó a escucharnos – le dijo Bella dolida – me mata verlo así Jess… otra vez.

La pelirroja condujo en silencio por varios minutos, ella también lo había percibido, Jacob tenia sentimientos hacia Lauren, sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad, tal vez él no lo supiera todavía, o no estuviera preparado para aceptarlos, pero estaban ahí.

―Le gusta, ¿verdad? – Bella se encogió de hombros.

―Yo pienso que si pero no creo que él lo sepa.

―Siempre imaginé que Jake terminaría con Leah o contigo, los tres andaban juntos de un lado a otro así que no era una idea tan descabellada. Después de que te marchaste ellos se unieron aún más y su relación se fortaleció, salieron durante todo el instituto y al graduarse él le pidió matrimonio. Sinceramente pensé que saldría bien, se casarían, tendrían hijos, una larga y feliz vida juntos como habían soñado… – Jessica suspiró tristemente – sé que ella ya no está pero aun así me cuesta mucho imaginarme a Jake con otra mujer, aunque esa mujer sea Lauren, y no me lo tomes a mal, ella me agrada y sé que es una chica fantástica pero aun así me resulta un poco extraño – le lanzó una mirada a Bella que mantenía la vista fija hacia adelante, pensativa.

―Lo entiendo, al principio pensé algo parecido – dijo la castaña rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ambas – probablemente Leah y Jake hubieran sido muy felices juntos si ella estuviera viva pero no lo está, y eso es algo que, por más que duela, no podemos cambiar… – murmuró Bella con voz baja recordando parte de una efímera conversación dentro de un sueño, segundos después continuó – sé que Jake todavía está muy lejos de recuperarse de ese golpe emocional, sobre todo mientras el merodeador continúe suelto, necesita que lo atrapen para poder sentirse en paz consigo mismo y es algo que entiendo perfectamente, pero sé que al final él se repondrá, no la olvidará pero continuará adelante, volverá a ser feliz, a vivir plenamente, con el tiempo volverá a enamorarse, a anhelar un futuro con esa persona amada y, cuando eso suceda, yo no dudaré en aceptarlo porque él también merece ser feliz.

Ella no podría comprenderlo, en su momento había lamentado profundamente la muerte tan repentina de la hermanita menor de su amiga y se había sentido muy triste por la niña en la ventana de la casa de al lado, después sintió profundamente en su corazón la muerte de Leah y lloró en los brazos de Emily desconsoladamente, ambas lamentando la perdida de una vieja y muy querida amiga, pero por muchas vueltas que le diera jamás podría imaginar que habría sentido Bella ante la pérdida de su hermana tan pequeña o Jake al ver como la vida de la mujer que amaba le fue arrebatada por ese cruel asesino, ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

Observó nuevamente a su amiga que también se había quedado en silencio a su lado, como si estuviera en su propio mundo. Jessica sabía que ella tenía razón, Jake merecía ser feliz, merecía todo lo bueno que la vida pudiera darle y por supuesto que merecía volver a enamorarse, a rehacer su vida al lado de alguien que le amara con todo el corazón.

Comprendió con exactitud las palabras de Bella, Jacob amaba a Leah muchísimo pero ella ya no estaba y seguramente desde donde estuviera querría verlo feliz, que él volviera a vivir y a creer en el amor, que se enamorara de una mujer buena que lo mereciera. Y Lauren era una mujer honesta, era simpática y, aunque nunca se lo había dicho, sabía que Jake no le era del todo indiferente pero a pesar de ello nunca lo presionó, por más sentimientos que tuviera nunca intentó forzarlo pues sabía que él necesitaba su tiempo, lo respetaba y eso decía mucho de ella. No sabía cómo terminaría todo eso, no sabía si Lauren sería la mujer que le devolviera a Jake la alegría pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que, al igual que Bella, aceptaría cualquier cosa que lo hiciera feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con una mueca sintiendo el dolor provocado por las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera. Se levantó estirándose lentamente, todos habían insistido en que se fuera a descansar a casa pero no podía hacerlo. Lauren era una gran amiga, era su "compañera" por lo que sentía que su lugar era allí con ella, a su lado y no tenía intención de moverse hasta saber que estaba bien.

Los Mallory se habían ido a descansar hace algunas horas. La madre de Lauren estaba destrozada, así que Jacob y su marido la convencieron de ir al hotel por un par de horas. Jake prometió a ambos que no se movería de ahí mientras no estuvieran y que les comunicaría cualquier cambio en estado de su hija, de ese modo los Mallory se marcharon del hospital.

Jacob caminó por el pasillo para estirar las piernas, en las últimas horas había compartido con los padres de Lauren, y si algo tenía en claro era que ella estaba equivocada, con solo echarle un vistazo a su padre pudo ver que decepción era lo último que había en esa mirada, miedo, esperanza, amor, comprensión, fe, desasosiego… esos era sentimientos que pasaban por el rostro del señor Mallory indiscriminadamente pero nunca decepción, y era algo que le alegraba de sobremanera. Tal vez cuando Lauren despertara las cosas con su padre podrían cambiar, porque ella despertaría, de eso estaba seguro, no podía haber otra posibilidad.

―… solo queda esperar señor Collins, la señorita Mallory es una joven fuerte – al reconocer las voces Jake instintivamente avanzó para hacerse notar pero no logró hacerlo – ¡Bella! Estaba buscándote, necesito decirte algo importante.

―¿John, cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – preguntó ella un poco sorprendida por la actitud del joven.

―Te llamé pero tenías el móvil apagado así que le hablé a Edward y me dijo que venias al hospital – John la tomó del brazo acercándola hacía si – escucha Bella, he estado pensando y hay algo que tienes que saber, solo tú.

―Estas preocupándome, ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Bella temerosa.

Jake frunció el ceño sin entender por qué Bella era la única que podía saber lo que John iba a decirle.

―Deberías estarlo, escucha… ayer yo… – el muchacho caminó con Bella del brazo por el pasillo alejándose cada vez más de él.

Con lentitud comenzó a seguirlos, no pensaba quedarse con la duda luego de aquella escena. Avanzó poco más de unos cuantos metros cuando sintió una voz grave pronunciar su nombre y al voltear se encontró con la pareja que iba en su búsqueda.

Los Mallory aparecieron con visibles signos de haber pasado una noche muy mala, la mujer le saludó con un beso en la mejilla mientras que su marido asintió brevemente.

―¿Hay alguna novedad? – preguntó el padre de Lauren.

―No ha habido cambios pero está estable – expresó Jacob mientras sus ojos siguieron el camino por el que Bella y John se había perdido, obviamente algo estaba sucediendo y él iba a averiguarlo sin importar cómo.

―Deberías ir a descansar ahora – dijo Carol sosteniendo sus manos con cariño – debes estar agotado y necesitas reponer energía.

―Ve muchacho, te avisaremos si hay algún cambio – apoyó Thomas la sugerencia de su esposa, Jake asintió ya que negarse sería una pérdida de tiempo y despidió de ambos.

Cuando los Mallory se alejaron él recorrió el pasillo por el que vio marcharse a John y a Bella, no sabía exactamente dónde se encontraban pero pensó que no deberían estar muy lejos. Los divisó sentados en una de las bancas que daban para el exterior del hospital, se dirigió hacia ellos pero las expresiones de ambos lo hicieron detenerse a medio camino, John lucía completamente serio mientras que Bella estaba tan pálida daba la impresión de que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

No era bueno, no era nada bueno.

Bella se mantuvo inmóvil escuchando las palabras del chico, palabras que en su interior se negaba a creer.

―No… no puede… ser cierto – murmuró ella luego de un rato mirando al joven aterrorizada – es un error… tiene que haber algo mal.

John negó, sabía que esa iba a ser la reacción de Bella porque fue la suya propia, negación, incredulidad, pánico. Él también sintió lo mismo que ella, pero cuanto más lo pensaba más sentido tenía todo y era eso lo que tenía que hacerle entender.

Jake se sintió aún más confundido por las palabras de Bella, procuró acercarse más a ellos pero sin hacerse notar.

―Es verdad, yo estuve ahí y vi su rostro. Ella lo conocía Bella, y eso es algo que me preocupa muchísimo ahora – Jacob se quedó tieso al entender de qué hablaban, debió escuchar mal porque aquello no podía ser cierto.

―¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó con temor.

―Ella está grave, grave pero viva – contestó el joven lentamente, Bella asintió todavía impactada – ¿piensas que a ese hombre le gustaría que despierte y diga quién es él?

Bella volvió a palidecer y, está vez, Jake también lo hizo.

―¿Crees que está en peligro, crees ese hombre tratará de matarla? – preguntó nuevamente, John asintió.

―Estoy seguro de que lo hará, y si estoy en lo correcto, si es un agente no va a ser fácil evitarlo – Jacob tuvo que agarrarse para evitar desplomarse en el piso, el aire parecía haber abandonado sus pulmones de golpe.

En ese momento entendió la actitud de John, él sospechaba de un agente, eso significaba que una de las personas con las que estaba trabajando fue quien asesino a su mujer, e intentó hacer lo mismo a Lauren, el desconcierto y el horror prontamente se transformaron en ira y en una furia asesina que le quemó las entrañas.

No iba a suceder otra vez.

Lauren no iba a terminar como Leah, ella no iba a correr con la misma suerte ante ese asesino porque él no lo iba a permitirlo. En su momento no pudo hacer nada por Leah, algo con lo que cargaría por el resto de su vida, pero iba a asegurarse de que Lauren estuviera a salvo, costara lo que costara.

.

.

.

.

.

Apenas eran las cinco y media cuando John Collins aparcó su moto frente a la pequeña casa de color azul y ventanas blancas en la cual había pasado gran parte de su infancia y su adolescencia. Se quitó el casco lentamente mientras con la mano acomodaba su cabello negro, las personas que ahí se encontraban miraban hacia él con confusión y sorpresa, de igual modo el no prestó ninguna atención a esas personas mientras bajo de la moto. Entró con paso decidido, saludando con un simple asentimiento a quienes intentaban ser amables con él, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, él había metido a Simón en esa situación, probablemente estaría vivo si no hubiera colaborado con él. Era como si todos lo culparan de esa situación y eso lo hacía sentirse peor.

Fingiendo una confianza que no poseía avanzó hasta el comedor donde la gente reunida, la abuela de Simón y su hermana estaban sentadas en una esquina con un par de mujeres a las cuales él creyó conocer, se acercó hasta las mujeres sin saber exactamente qué decir.

María, la abuela de Simón, se levantó de su lugar para quedar a unos cuantos pasos del joven.

―Johnny… – murmuró la mujer con la voz rota por el llanto.

―María, yo… – las palabras del joven se perdieron cuando la mujer se lanzó a sus brazos llorando inconsolablemente.

John se quedó muy quieto durante unos segundos, al reaccionar envolvió a la mujer en un abrazo sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas también.

―Johnny… – volvió a murmurar la mujer aun abrazada a él.

―Lo siento María, lo siento mucho… – la mujer se separó un poco de él para tomarle el rosto y mirarlo a los ojos. No dijo nada, pero tampoco era necesario, simplemente se quedó mirándolo como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.

John se mantuvo junto a María por varios minutos, hasta que la agotada mujer fue llevada a la habitación por otras quienes no querían empeorar la salud de la misma. John aprovechó para salir de la casa y tomar un poco de aire, se sentó en el escalón del porche mientras suspiraba con cansancio. Sintió unos pasos detrás suyo y un cuerpo menudo que se acomodaba a su lado. Al levantar la cabeza se topó con unos ojos negros que lo miraban con tristeza.

―Me alegra que vinieras – murmuró la joven suavemente.

―Lo siento Erica… – volvió a disculparse él, se sentía en la necesidad de hacerlo – siento mucho lo de tu hermano.

―No es tu culpa – aclaró la joven dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse nuevamente.

―Sí lo es, no puedo explicártelo pero… lo es – ella volteó a verlo sintiéndose terriblemente afectada por la culpabilidad en la mirada del muchacho.

―¿Por qué? ¿Porque él estaba ayudándote? ¿Porque ese día iba reunirse contigo? – John la miró asombrado.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendido, nadie sabía sobre eso.

―Simón nunca pudo esconderme nada, de alguna u otra manera siempre terminaba enterándome de las cosas… podía mantener secretos con la abuela, mentirle a sus amigos pero no a mí – John no dijo nada durante varios minutos.

―¿Quién más lo sabe? – preguntó finalmente.

―Nadie, y si es por mi nadie lo sabrá – asintió confiando en que Erica sabría lo que era mejor, siempre había sido una chica inteligente, mucho más inteligente de lo que él o Simón habían sido en el pasado.

―No era mi intensión poner a tu hermano en peligro, si yo no hubiera insistido nada de esto hubiera sucedido – Erica negó fervientemente ya sin poder aguantar las lágrimas.

―Sabes que eso no es verdad, ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado si él continuara con esos matones? ¿Entre traficantes y drogadictos? ¿Vendiendo drogas y entrando y saliendo de la cárcel más veces de las que se puede recordar?… solo intentaste ayudar, salvarlo…

―Y está muerto… – interrumpió el joven. La muchacha asintió llorando.

―Él hizo muchas cosas malas durante su vida, lo sé, pero gracias a ti intento hacer algo bueno, quiso ayudar y salvar vidas. En toda mi vida nunca me había sentido orgullosa de mi hermano pero tú lograste que lo hiciera y a pesar de todo es importante para mi saberlo, saber que aunque sea por un momento mi hermano comprendió que lo que hacía estaba mal y quiso remediarlo… – Erica se aclaró la garganta y secó sus lágrimas – nadie te culpa, debes dejar de hacerlo tú…

―Simón está muerto, Lauren está grave y ese asesino está suelto.

―Hay cosas que no puedes manejar pero hay otras que si puedes… – la chica se sorbió la nariz y metió la mano en su bolsillo, rebuscó por unos minutos antes de extraer un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo – ayer fui por las cosas de Simón, y encontré esto, estoy segura de que es para ti – dejó en la mano de John una muy pequeña memoria USB que tenía la apariencia de una llave, él la giró en su mano con el ceño fruncido y observó que en la parte posterior habían escritas dos letras _J.D._

―¿Y esto? – preguntó apretando la memoria en su puño.

―En cuanto lo vi supe que era para ti, J.D. solo puedes ser tú, nosotros solíamos llamarte así cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas? – John asintió, Simón siempre se había burlado de su _horrendo _segundo nombre así que durante la infancia lo había apodado J.D. y naturalmente Erica también lo había hecho.

―¿Qué tiene? – ella negó.

―No estoy segura, está protegido. Tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo – Erica colocó una mano sobre el hombro de John y lo apretó antes de levantarse del escalón – tengo que volver con la abuela, cuídate mucho John – ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó rumbo a la casa dejando al hombre sentado girando la memoria en su mano.

.

.

.

.

.

Los golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron haciendo que volcara el vaso de jugo que tenía en la mano, a su lado Jessica también saltó sorprendida. Bella la llamó varias horas atrás y le contó todo lo que John había averiguado sobre el merodeador, Jessica había palidecido igual que ella en su momento pero por lo menos ahora estaba en guardia, en un principio pensó en mantener las sospechas de John en secreto pero luego desechó esa idea, lo quisiera o no Jessica también estaba implicada, ella la había implicado y lo menos que podía hacer era prevenirla sobre el peligro que estaban corriendo. Bella observó el reloj en su muñeca y vio que eran pasadas las diez, sintió otro golpe más fuerte que el anterior, aquello solo podía ser algo importante por lo que se encaminó a la puerta. Nada más abrir la puerta un John agitado y preocupado se adentró en el apartamento, Bella se sorprendió ante su entrada tan brusca, cerró la puerta antes de encararlo.

―Bella, lo siento – se disculpó él sinceramente – no quise presentarme así pero necesito tu ayuda – ella se sentó frente a él con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué sucedió? ¿Pasó algo malo? – comenzó a preocuparse.

―Sí, no, no sé – contestó John negando – escucha, cuando fui a… ya sabes, ver la familia de Simón… me encontré con Erica, su hermana, ella dijo que encontró en su casa una memoria USB que creyó era para mí y podría contener algo importante; hubiera venido en la mañana pero considero que esto es importante y no hay mucho tiempo.

―No, está bien, tienes razón, ¿Qué es lo que contiene? – el joven le pasó el pequeño objeto con forma de llave el cual tenía grabadas las letras J.D en la parte posterior.

―No lo sé, está cifrado… llevo horas tratando de abrirlo pero es inútil, por más que… – paro abruptamente de hablar, Bella levantó el rostro para ver que John no la observaba a ella sino a la persona que estaba parada detrás de ella.

―¡Oh, hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el muchacho sin saber que decir, ya que no se esperaba encontrar a Jessica Stanley a esas horas en casa de Bella.

―Eso mismo podría preguntar yo – le respondió una voz grave del otro lado, los tres voltearon para encontrarse a Edward en la entrada del apartamento sin entender que hacía John ahí y a esas horas. El chico miró a Bella temeroso de hacer algo erróneo, ella comprendió enseguida lo que sucedía.

―Ellos ya lo saben John, yo se lo conté esta tarde – le confirmó al joven que asintió bastante más aliviado.

―Ya, claro, lo siento – se disculpó ante Edward quien ya había recorrido la distancia y se encontraba parado junto al sofá – no estaba seguro si alguien más lo sabría o no, no quería cometer un error o poner a Bella en un aprieto – ellos asintieron comprendiendo de qué hablaba, Edward dejó su abrigo a un lado y se sentó junto a Bella en el sofá.

―¿Algo va mal? – preguntó él nuevamente mirando a su novia, a John y a Jessica alternativamente temeroso de la respuesta, ella estaba seria, todavía más de lo que había estado desde que supo la noticia, Jessica aún seguía pálida, aunque no tanto como antes y John lucía preocupado, angustiado.

―No sé, esta era la memoria de Simón, el informante de John, ¿recuerdas? – Edward asintió – podría tener algo importante sobre el merodeador, tal vez eso que había descubierto antes de que lo asesinaran.

―¿Crees que puedes abrirlo? – le preguntó John inclinándose hacia adelante.

―Puedo intentarlo, he aprendido algunos trucos viendo a Mike en los últimos años – dijo ella antes de retirase apresuradamente de la sala, volvió minutos después con su portátil y enseguida comenzó a trabajar.

―Yo llamaré a Riley – se disculpó Jessica marchándose de la sala.

―Iré a hacer algo de café – dijo Edward poniéndose de pie con un suspiro – será una noche larga – John asintió de acuerdo mientras veía como él se marchaba rumbo a la cocina y Bella permanecía totalmente concentrada en descifrar esa memoria.

Se quedó ahí, observando como Bella y Edward interactuaban entre sí, aquello le parecía tan natural que si él no supiera la historia completa hubiera creído que llevaban juntos muchísimos años. Se sintió un poco desconcertado al ver que Bella le había contado así como así a su novio y a su amiga lo que habían hablado al medio día pero luego entendió que era necesario que ambos estuvieran al tanto, Jessica estaba tan involucrada como el mismo o Bella y Edward, él estaba siendo inculpado por alguna razón que todavía no lograba comprender.

Porque lo sabía, sabía que Edward no era el merodeador, y no porque hubieran pruebas o pistas que demostraran sin lugar a dudas su inocencia porque de hecho no las había, tampoco podía decir que lo conocía lo suficiente como para asegurarlo ya que la mayoría de lo que sabía sobre Edward era a través de Bella y por algunas veces en las que había charlado con él; John estaba seguro de la inocencia de Edward porque siempre sintió que había algo más en aquel caso, no creía que el doctor Cullen fuera capaz de hacer algo como las atrocidades del merodeador, no tenía los conocimientos, no tenía los medios y tampoco consideraba que tuviera la sangre para hacerlo. No, había algo más, algo personal, las acciones del merodeador contenían un factor emocional demasiado alto que lo demostraba, tal vez fuera un asesino organizado y tuviera control absoluto sobre sus actos a la hora de cometer sus crímenes pero, aunque no lo quisiera, sus acciones decían mucho de él.

John observó cómo Edward colocó una taza de café sobre la mesa que estaba junto a Bella, ella sin quitar la mirada de la portátil estiró la mano y tomó un sorbo de café antes de continuar, luego él colocó tiernamente una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza acariciando con cuidado su cabello, la muchacha suspiró ante el contacto y luego continuó con su trabajo.

―Es una situación extraña, nunca pensé que algo así podría sucederme – habló Edward llamando la atención de John que lo miró sorprendido al ver que estaba sentado frente a él ya que no lo había visto moverse.

―Desde luego yo tampoco lo imaginé, estaba en un buen lío cuando comencé el asunto de la investigación privada así que creí que iba a estar tras algún cabrón infiel o a seguir pendejos que no pagaban pensiones alimenticias, de todas formas no tenía mucho de donde elegir – John se encogió de hombros, había sido una elección fácil, la investigación privada o la cárcel y no iba a ir a la cárcel como Simón y los demás, Edward frunció el ceño con una mueca.

―¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó interesado, Bella había mencionado que John anduvo en malos pasos durante su infancia y también mencionó que perteneció a una pandilla pero ni siquiera Bella sabía más que eso.

―Mi padre murió cuando tenía cinco años – se encogió de hombros John comenzando la historia – mamá trabajaba mucho así que pasaba todo el día en la calle con amigos, la mayoría de ellos eran pequeños delincuentes por lo que terminé siéndolo yo también. Me atraparon un par de veces antes pero la última tuve que elegir finalmente de qué lado de la ley quería estar, días después me enviaron con Jacob, el resto es historia – era eso, a grandes rasgos, una rápida mirada a Bella le confirmó que seguían sin tener suerte.

―Suena como que tuviste suerte – contestó Edward dándole un sorbo a su café y escuchando atentamente a John aunque él también estaba pendiente de Bella.

―Es probable, al menos tuve la oportunidad de corregirme a tiempo, no todos la tienen – la voz de John se volvió amarga y Edward supo que él estaba pensando en ese chico, Simón, que había muerto intentando hacer lo correcto. Aunque no lo conocía y sabía que probablemente el muchacho era un problema de pies a cabeza lamentaba profundamente su muerte, era otra vida joven que se apagaba por culpa de ese malnacido.

―Riley tiene una hora más en el hospital todavía y me ha prohibido marcharme sola – dijo Jessica volviendo a la sala y sentándose a un lado de John – la verdad es que después de saber todo esto, tampoco quiero hacerlo – comentó estremeciéndose.

―No te preocupes – le tranquilizó Edward al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga – si llega el caso te llevaré a casa o puedes quedarte, estoy de acuerdo con Riley en que no anden solas en la noche – Edward miró rápidamente a Bella antes de negar. Ella siempre decía que podía cuidarse sola, probablemente eso fuera verdad pero no impedía que se preocupara cada vez que desconocía su paradero.

―¡Lo logré! – exclamó Bella levantando las manos de su portátil con una sonrisa satisfecha, los dos hombres se apresuraron hacía ella para averiguar finalmente cual era el misterio que contenía ese pequeño aparato, Jessica los siguió pero se mantuvo un poco más lejos que ellos.

Dentro de la memoria se hallaban varias carpetas nombradas únicamente con letras.

―_AP, NI, FP, VM_ – leyó John en voz alta confundido – ¿Qué significa esto?

―No tengo idea – murmuró Bella mientras abría la carpeta VM en ella pudieron observar las fotos de cada una de las victimas del merodeador con una pequeña reseña debajo _– la mesera, la bailarina, la secretaria, la estudiante, la riquilla…_ - leyó en voz alta sorprendiéndose, Simón al parecer tenía todos los detalles. Volvió atrás y entró en la carpeta NI, allí se encontraba detalladamente información sobre todos ellos, absolutamente todos los involucrados en el caso – ¿cómo pudo tu amigo conseguir esto? – preguntó Bella a John sorprendida.

―No tengo idea, Simón frecuentaba mucha gente – gente potencialmente peligrosa pensó pero tuvo cuidado de no decirlo. Finalmente Bella abrió la carpeta FP en la cual se encontraban copiadas todas las frases del merodeador. Jessica aguantó la respiración al ver la pantalla.

―¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Bella al ver la confusión en su rostro pero Jessica no la miró sino que continuó con la vista fija en las frases por primera vez, ella nunca las había visto y Bella jamás le había contado de que iban, solamente le había contado lo necesario y porque se vio descubierta de otra forma nunca la hubiera involucrado en el caso.

―Yo conozco eso, sé que lo conozco pero no recuerdo dónde – murmuró ella suavemente pasando una mano por su cabello pelirrojo.

―¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Edward confundido, Jessica negó.

―No lo sé pero lo conozco, ya lo escuché antes – la chica se golpeó la frente con los dedos tratando de traer ese recuerdo, sabía que estaba allí, dentro de su cabeza solo tenía que… levantó la visto y abrió los ojos ampliamente al entenderlo – ¡Oh, Dios mío! – las manos de la joven fueron a su boca para evitar un jadeo.

―¿Jessica? – preguntó Bella mientras se levantaba de la silla alarmada.

―¡No puede ser! ¡Bella! ¡¿Cómo no lo recuerdas si lo has escuchado tanto como yo?! – chilló la joven moviendo las manos, si antes estaba asustada eso no se comparaba en nada con lo que sentía ahora.

―¿De qué estás hablando Jessica? – preguntó el cobrizo, la chica observó a Edward, luego a John, finalmente a Bella y cerró los ojos para recordar exactamente cómo era, nunca le había gustado en si la historia, los personajes siempre hablaban de forma rara, pero la señora Swan tenía una voz tan hermosa y leía de una manera que siempre lograba cautivarla.

―No lo sé – gimió ella frotando sus ojos, recordaba la voz, si tan solo recordara lo demás – _"… ¡hijo de mi hermano! que en cuanto te divisé, mi sangre se sintió atraída por tu sangre y me hizo reconocerte en seguida, sin va cilación, entre todos tus camaradas…" _– no observó a nadie, estaba más interesada en recordar que en ver las miradas de horror que seguramente tendrían los demás – _"…¿dónde estás ahora, hermano mío, a quien creí abrazar al menos una vez después de tan larga ausencia y antes de que la muerte viniera a separarnos para siempre?…"_ – Bella se quedó inmóvil, completamente paralizada. Sintió como tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella, murmurando palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo, de un momento a otro se sintió perdida, atrapada.

No podía respirar, no podía hablar, no podía dejar de temblar.

―¿Bella? ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó él asustado ante el aspecto de su novia, Bella abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla sintiendo como si todo girara a su alrededor.

―_Angela _– susurró finalmente con la voz quebrada antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo están? Siento mucho la demora, estuve haciendo un taller para la universidad que me ocupo bastante del tiempo libre que tenía, por suerte ya lo termine y aunque ahora se vienen los exámenes intentaré actualizar con tanta frecuencia como me sea posible. <strong>

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y aprovecho para agradecer sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos; también a Karen, pili y PrincessCullen. **

**Para terminar me despido como siempre, con un beso y hasta el próximo, Liziie.**


	31. Un paso más cerca

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Un paso más cerca <strong>

* * *

><p>Todo se detuvo en el tiempo, tres figuras quedaron congeladas en sus lugares observando como la joven murmuraba sollozando palabras inentendibles segundos antes de desplomarse en el suelo.<p>

El grito de Jessica fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Edward, él corrió los pasos que lo separaban de su novia y se arrodilló junto a ella preocupado, nunca la había visto en ese estado, a excepción de aquella vez cuando fue atacada en el tiempo en que no eran más que amigos, pero sabía que aquello no había sido real, Bella se lo había contado.

Ella no era de las que se desmayaba por nada.

―¡Bella! – pasó las manos por su rostro intentando hacerla reaccionar sin éxito – ¡Bella, cariño por favor!

La alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá donde la acostó con cuidado para luego colocar un almohadón bajo sus pies, la pelirroja corrió junto a él aterrada, ella no imaginaba esa reacción, nunca se lo esperó.

Se arrodilló junto al sofá sin saber qué hacer mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

―¿Ella... va a estar bien? – preguntó, Edward asintió sin quitar la mirada de su novia.

―Estará bien, lo hará – Jessica asintió llorando, varios pasos más atrás John se mantenía tieso en su lugar sin creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.

Bella comenzó a sacudirse en el sofá lentamente, Edward acarició su cabello con suavidad un poco más tranquilo al ver que estaba reaccionando, le había dado un susto de muerte. Cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo sollozando, Edward se sentó con Bella en el sofá y la acomodó en su regazo mientras intentaba calmarla sin mucho éxito.

―_Fue él_ – susurró ella entre lágrimas con la voz cansada – _lo sabe _– Edward miró a su novia mientras lloraba y hablaba. No tenía idea de a qué se refería, no entendía nada de lo que sucedió minutos antes, tampoco la reacción de Jessica y mucho menos la de Bella pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada porque en ese momento su única preocupación era calmar a la alterada mujer que permanecía entre sus brazos.

―Tranquila mi amor, estoy aquí contigo – le susurró meciéndola suavemente, Bella se aferró a él llorando como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Edward dudoso lanzó una mirada a Jessica que tenía sus ojos aguados, la chica asintió a su pregunta no formulada, luego observó a John que finalmente se había despertado de su trance pero se mantenía a distancia con el semblante preocupado.

―No me... dejes... no me... sueltes – susurró sintiendo que lo perdería si la soltaba, que si él se apartaba iba a dejarla sola.

―No lo haré, confía en mi – Bella continuó llorando en sus brazos cada vez con menos fuerza hasta que cayó rendida minutos después.

Edward la llevó hasta la habitación con cuidado y la dejó sobre la cama antes de cubrirla con una manta, se mantuvo con ella durante varios minutos acariciándola, observándola y procurando que estuviera cómoda. Bella se removió entre sueños cuando él se apartó de su lado pero no despertó, él dejó un beso en su frente antes de levantarse de la cama y salir del dormitorio cerrando la puerta.

Jessica y John, que estaban sentados en el sofá en completo silencio, alzaron sus miradas en el momento en el que Edward entró en la habitación.

―¿Cómo está?

―Está dormida, ¿qué demonios sucedió Jessica? – preguntó ya sin poder contenerse, la joven cerró los ojos fuertemente ante la brusquedad del tono de su amigo pero lo entendió, Edward debía estar completamente confundido.

―Las frases… – comenzó con la voz temblorosa buscando la forma de encarar el tema – las frases del merodeador son de _Las mil y una noches _– los dos hombres la observaron sorprendidos.

―¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso? – cuestionó John hablando por primera vez desde que todo se salió de control – la policía lo ha investigado durante meses y nunca ha encontrado ninguna pista que fuera útil, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿cómo estas tan segura?

―Las he escuchado durante años… y Bella también – Jessica suspiró intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, sabía que estaba mareándolos con sus palabras pero ni ella misma podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

―¿De qué estás hablando? – le preguntó Edward atónito.

―La señora Swan, la madre de Bella, tenía un peculiar amor por la lectura – la chica frotó sus ojos mientras recordaba – le encantaba leer, casi tanto como cocinar, pero había un libro en particular que adoraba, _Las mil y una noches_. Ese libro perteneció a su abuela por lo que tenía un gran valor sentimental para ella. Siempre estaba leyéndolo, y tenía una voz hermosa por lo que cada vez que lo hacía me escabullía hasta su casa para escucharla; no me agradaba mucho el libro pero me encantaba escucharla, a veces nos sentabamos a su alrededor durante horas y nos burlabamos cuando Angela decía… ¡santo cielo! – se detuvo de golpe al constatar otro hecho – …ese… es _Aladino_, era el cuento que más leía, el favorito de Angela.

―¿Estás diciendo que las frases del merodeador provienen de un libro infantil que la madre de Bella le leía cuando era niña? – preguntó John horrorizado, Jessica asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

―No entiendo cómo es que ella no lo supo, yo nunca había visto las frases del merodeador, Bella nunca me contó más de lo que creía necesario ya que pensaba que de esa forma me mantenía segura pero cuando las vi, las reconocí – Edward se inclinó justo en frente de la chica y tomó las temblorosas manos de ella dentro de las suyas.

―¿Estas completamente segura de esto Jessica? – la pelirroja asintió nuevamente y vio como los colores abandonaban el rostro de su amigo.

Los tres mantuvieron el silencio, un profundo silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno. Cada cosa que descubrían era más terrible que la anterior, no sabían qué hacer, ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para enfrentarse con algo como eso y mucho menos cuando sus amigos estaban corriendo peligro, cuando todos ellos corrían peligro sabiendo que el asesino podría ser cualquiera.

Sentían que estaban solos, y eso era lo más aterrador.

―No puede ser casualidad – pensó John en voz alta segundos después – ¿y si ella es la clave de esto? ¿y si el merodeador tiene algo que ver con la muerte de la hermana de Bella? – alzó la vista para toparse con dos personas mirándolo estupefactos.

Eran únicamente suposiciónes suyas, su mente atando cabos y buscando la opción más probable, lo más factible. Era un hecho que desde el comienzo Bella estuvo involucrada directa o indirectamente en cada parte de aquel intrincado caso pero nunca se le había ocurrido que ella podría ser la clave de todo, no hasta ahora y mientras más lo pensaba más sentido tenía para él.

―¿Crees que el merodeador pudo haber matado a Angela? – preguntó Jessica saliendo del shock en el cual se encontraba.

―No lo sé, pero si lo pensamos ahora tiene sentido… las frases son del libro que su madre le leía, en especial de su cuento favorito. Esto no es accidental, ¿cómo es que murió la niña? – indagó suavemente, dos pares de ojos se enfocaron en la pálida pelirroja.

―Un golpe en la cabeza… la encontraron días después en… – la chica cubrió su rostro lloroso – _el bosque__. _

―Central Park – murmuró Edward dejándose caer ante la sorpresa.

―¿Tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos marrones? – preguntó John nuevamente mientras Edward se mantenía tieso sobre el sofá, Jessica asintió abrumada – al igual que Bella… y las demás victimas del merodeador. Hay demasiado en común para ser solo casualidad.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó la chica sin ocultar el temor que sentía.

―No lo sé – contestó John, realmente no sabía cómo seguir o en quién confiar y eso le producía un miedo insospechable, le dejaba vulnerable.

El timbre sonó haciendo que los tres saltaran de sus lugares sobresaltados, Edward, que gracias a la interrupción había logrado despertar de su estado catatónico, miró a los dos jovenes antes de encaminarse a paso lento hacia la puerta, la chica lo siguió con la mirada temerosa mientras que el muchacho se levantó del sofá por cualquier cosa. El timbre sonó nuevamente antes de que Edward abriera la puerta y suspirara aliviado al ver de quien se trataba, por un segundo se imaginó lo peor y por las expresiones de los demás supuso que ellos también.

Se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada a Riley, Jessica corrió hasta su novio y le abrazó con fuerza, el hombre se sorprendió un poco ante la escena que estaba transcurriendo delante de él pero pronto comprendió que algo estaba sucediendo y por el rostro de los allí presentes sospechó que no era nada bueno.

―¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él sin soltar a su novia – ¿dónde está Bella? – Jessica negó con la cara escondida en su pecho.

―Está dormida – contestó Edward visiblemente agotado, Riley frunció el ceño ante la evasiva pero no indagó más – ¿mañana estarás en el hospital hasta tarde?

―Sí, estaré allí hasta las diez, ¿por qué?

―Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte pero no hoy, te veré mañana – el hombre asintió.

―¿Podemos irnos ya? – interrumpió Jessica la conversación.

La pareja se despidió de los dos hombres con rápidez antes de encaminarse a la salida.

―Yo también debería irme, nos mantendremos en contacto – aseguró John saludándolo con una palmada en la espalda.

Minutos después Edward, ya solo en la sala, cerró la puerta con seguro y se marchó a la habitación donde había dejado a su novia horas antes. Al entrar se encontró con Bella ovillada en el centro de la cama aferrando con fuerza la manta a ella, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a su lado abrazándola fuertemente por la espalda sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y sabiendo que nada ni nadie podría separalo de ella jamás.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por su rostro mientras se preguntaba cómo había podido ser tan tonta, cómo se dejó engañar de esa forma. Todo era su culpa, siempre lo fue, siempre lo supo pero hasta ahora nunca había sido consciente de cuánto. <em>

―_Sigues equivocada – murmuró cancinamente la dulce voz – imaginé que reaccionarías así cuando lo averiguaras – la pequeña niña se sentó al lado de su hermana, Bella siempre se hacía responsable de todo, aun más si era algo malo. _

―_¿Lo sabías? – preguntó, Angela asintió entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería su hermana – ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? _

―_No podía hacerlo, eras tú quien debía descubrirlo – contestó la pequeña. _

―_¿Entonces es verdad…? ¿El merodeador fue quien te… asesinó? – Angela asintió nuevamente – ¡Oh, Dios mío! – murmuró la joven antes de lanzarse a llorar potentemente. _

―_Está bien Bella, no es tu culpa – apoyó la niña pero Bella negó. _

―_Le busqué…– sollozó ella – le busqué por más de diez años pero era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, y luego pasó de lo Leah… siempre me sentí terrible por no poder cumplir mi promesa contigo, por no poder atrapar al monstruo que te hizo eso así que intente al menos hacer algo por ella, por Jake… nunca imaginé que fuera la misma persona, no lo pensé – sollozó nuevamente. _

―_No tenías cómo saberlo – intentó consolarla la pequeña – lo planeó con detalle, con mucho cuidado para que fueras cayendo en cada una de sus trampas. Es por eso que estoy aquí, Bella. Lleva años tramando esto en tu contra, desea destruirte de todas las maneras posibles y se lo estas permitiendo. No lo hagas – la niña divisó unos ojos castaños y apenados fijos en ellas y supo que era el momento de retirarse, le dolía dejar a Bella en ese estado pero no podía hacer más, su deber era aconsejar y guíar a su hermana, darle fuerzas para continuar pero al final era la propia Bella la que debía resolverlo. _

_Observó con tristeza como su hermana regresaba a su mundo, sabía que ya no quedaba tiempo, Bella estaba a punto de enfrentarse con su destino y Angela solo podía esperar que saliera victoriosa de esa batalla. _

_Una mano cálida se apoyó sobre su hombro, y al alzar la cabeza una resplandeciente morena la miró preocupada. _

―_Lo sabe – confirmó la niña a la joven –, no todo pero lo sabe. _

―_Podrá hacerlo, siempre fue la más fuerte de todas – aseguró la morena, y Angela no pudo replicar eso._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Edward Cullen salió del edificio mientras se colocaba el abrigo marrón, sin perder tiempo subió a su auto para dirigirse al hospital.

El día anterior tanto él como su novia habían permanecido en la casa de ella, Bella no salió de la cama en todo el día y Edward no la dejó sola en ningún momento, sabía que para ella estaba siendo muy difícil, ahora más que nunca necesitaba su apoyo y su contención y él quería estar allí para dárselo en todo momento. Llamó a su padre para comunicarle que no podría ir a trabajar ese día, Carlisle aceptó la vaga y poco consisa explicación de su hijo aunque supo que escondía algo, el hombre no era tonto. Edward lo agradeció en su momento pero ya no podía retrasar más sus obligaciones, tenía que resolverlo cuanto antes y así poder volver con Bella sin tener que preocuparse de nada más que de ella y de su seguridad.

Le llevó alrededor de treinta minutos llegar allí, aparcó en su lugar y saludó a un par de colegas por el camino pero no se detuvo hasta que se encontró frente a la oficina de su padre, tocó suavemente la puerta y luego de unos segundos entró. Carlisle Cullen observó a su hijo desde el escritorio, en cuanto Edward cerró la puerta el hombre apartó los documentos en los que trabajaba y se acercó a él.

―No creí que vinieras, después de la llamada de ayer – él correspondió el abrazo de su padre antes de separarse – vamos, siéntate.

Edward tomó asiento.

―Lo sé papá, lo de ayer fue algo inesperado pero ahora estoy aquí porque necesito tomarme un par de días – Carlisle frunció el ceño con preocupación ya que su hijo no solía tomarse días libres a menos que fuera realmente importante.

―¿Qué es lo que está sucendiendo hijo? – Edward pasó la mano por su cabello, no quería preocupar a su padre pero tampoco quería mentirle.

―Nada, estoy un poco estresado con todo lo que nos está sucediendo, Bella tampoco está bien. Pensé que tal vez unos días libres me vendrían bien, a ambos – admitió sin decir nada, Carlisle le miró con tristeza pues sabía que ninguno lo estaba pasando bien en esos momentos.

―Lo comprendo. Todo saldrá bien Edward – él asintió, eso esperaba – y por supuesto que puedes tomarte un par de días libres, los que necesites.

―Gracias papá – miró su reloj brevemente antes de dar por teminada la conversación – debo marcharme, tengo más cosas que hacer antes de volver con Bella.

Carlisle se despidió de su hijo antes de acompañarlo a la puerta de su oficina.

―Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa – dijo refieriendose tanto a él como a su esposa.

Edward asintió, lo sabía pero no había forma en la que involucrara a sus padres también.

Luego de unos minutos más con Carlisle volvió a la primera planta y preguntó a Victoria por Riley, la mujer le informó que estaba en el quirófano y estaría allí al menos cuarenta minutos más. Edward pidió que en cuanto saliera del quirófano se le avisara que él lo necesitaba con urgencia, Victoria asintió y prometió hacerlo personalmente en cuanto estuviera disponible. Ya que tenía que esperar por un buen rato decidió ir por un café, sabía que no podía marcharse antes de hablar con Riley, necesitaba aclarar un par de cosas con él para poder quitarse al menos una preocupación de encima.

Estaba en ello cuando una rubia perfectamente arreglada se sentó frente a él con un vaso similar al suyo.

―Bueno desconocido, ¿es qué debo caer de sorpresa para poder verte aunque sea un rato? – Edward sonrió levemente sin poder evitarlo.

―Tanya, ¿cómo estás? – ella le miró inquisitivamente.

―Al parecer mejor que tú, tienes unas ojeras importantes Edward – él suspiró.

―No tuve una buena noche – Tanya asintió comprendiendo.

―¿Cómo está Bella? – la joven le dio un sorbo a su café.

―Tampoco durmió bien – comentó Edward perdidamente.

―Puedo imaginarlo – dijo con una mueca.

Ambos se quedaron allí conversando como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos. Edward estrañaba eso, el tiempo en el que Bella trabajaba en el hospital, cuando salian juntos con sus amigos tranquilamente sin tener que estar cuidándose las espaldas todo el tiempo, ahora en cambio vivian en un peligro constante, ya no se reunía con sus amigos, ya no tenía esas charlas divertidas con Tanya en las horas libres. En realidad ya casi no hablaba con nadie a excepción de Riley y Tyler, y eso solo porque trabajaban en el mismo lugar y a veces juntos pero nada más. Era increíble como el merodeador había cambiado su vida, aun sin ser él consciente de ello.

Cuando Riley apareció en su campo de visión Edward le hizo una seña para atraerlo a su mesa.

―Me acaba de decir Victoria que me buscabas con urgencia, ¿qué pasó? – Edward asintió.

―Necesito pedirte algo importante – lanzó una mirada significativa a Tanya quien pareció entender la indirecta.

―Yo tengo que volver al trabajo, nos vemos luego – ambos se despidieron de la muchacha y ella se marchó de la cafetería.

―¿Y bien? – preguntó ocupando el lugar en el que estaba Tanya.

―Supongo que Jessica te mencionó algo de lo que está pasando – no fue una pregunta pero Riley asintió de todas formas.

―Lo que ella consideró necesario, pero mencionó que ese asesino que buscan está relacionado con Bella y que podría estar rondando – bien, era suficiente.

―Así es, este no es el lugar ideal para hablar de esto pero no tengo opción – aclaró Edward – el merodeador está muy cerca y Lauren está sola, yo me ausentaré un par de días así que necesito que estés pendiente de ella.

―Dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré – Edward sonrió ante el apoyo del que era su mejor amigo, sabía que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa.

―Nada fuera de lo común, si hay alguien vigilando no quiero que sospeche nada. Lauren ya está siendo custodiada por la policía y eso seguirá así, pero me gustaría que pusieras a alguien con ella todo el tiempo, ya sabes, alguien que vigile disimuladamente sin llamar la atención – Riley asintió pensativo.

―Podría pedirles a Ashleen o a Sienna que la vigilen, ellas son las asignadas a esa área por lo que nadie sospechará de las enfermeras y ante cualquier pregunta diremos que está siendo vigilada debido a su estado – Edward lo pensó y realmente era una idea brillante, nadie podría sospechar de las enfermeras, ni siquiera si sus rondas fueran mucho mas frecuentes que de costumbre.

―Es perfecto Riley, pero no Ashleen, sabes que no puede mantener la boca cerrada y en segundos todos sabrían de la extraña petición, eso podría levantar sospechas – Riley asintió de acuerdo – mejor que sean Sienna y Mary, pero pídeselo solo a Mary, confió en ella, que Sienna simplemente haga sus rondas como con los demás pacientes y que Mary esté pendiente de ella el resto del tiempo.

―Lo haré, no te preocupes Edward, no quedará desprotegida ni un minuto – él asintió mientras se levantaba.

―De acuerdo, ahora que hemos arreglado esto tengo que irme – los hombres se despidieron antes de que Edward se marchara, todavía tenía algunas cosas importantes que arreglar.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba buscando una camisa vieja cuando sus manos se toparon con algo oculto en un rincón de su armario, buscó a tientas la caja de madera que sabía estaba allí. La trasportó hasta la sala donde encendió la lámpara y la colocó con cuidado sobre el sofá, se sentó junto a ella y la miró temerosamente. Llevaba años sin ver esa caja, sin abrirla, al principio porque no podía y después porque no quería hacerlo.

La abrió con cuidado, aguantando las lágrimas.

Allí estaban todos los recuerdos de su infancia, los mejores de ellos, los diez primeros años de su vida, una vida que en ese momento le parecía tan lejana.

Fotos, cartas, apuntes, libros, tarjetas de navidad, regalos, adornos y una infinidad de cosas más que Bella había guardado con recelo todos estos años pero que también había preferido dejar en un rincón oculto de su armario y de su corazón.

El primer trébol de cuatro hojas que Angela y ella encontraron en su jardín, la receta de ensalada griega favorita de su madre, la vieja muñeca de trapo de la abuela Swan, su botón de la suerte, los aretes que su padre le regaló a su madre en su quinto aniversario. Cuántos recuerdos memorables que había olvidado que existían.

Sacó las fotos una por una, cuidadosamente, mirandolas con devoción mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

―Bella, pensé que… – levantó la vista al escuchar a su novio que acababa de entrar, Edward se detuvo al notar que ella estaba llorando – ¿estás bien? ¿qué sucede? – preguntó acercándose preocupado.

Ella negó.

―Estaba recordando – le confió cuando él se sentó a su lado.

No supo en ese momento pero desde que vio esa caja oculta en aquel rincón sintió la imperiosa necesidad de rememorar todas aquellas vivencias que en su momento decidió dejar atrás, necesitaba volver, recordar, traer a su memoria todos aquellos recuerdos olvidados.

Él echó una mirada a la caja.

―¿Qué es eso? – preguntó curioso.

―Cosas del pasado – murmuró ella tomando una fotografía, luego se la pasó a él.

Edward miró a la pareja sonriente mirándose uno al otro en la fotografía, la mujer joven se veía radiante de alegría y el hombre a su lado la miraba como si fuera capaz de besar el suelo por el que ella caminara.

―Son mis padres – dijo Bella con voz suave al cabo de un rato – antes de que se casaran, cuando tomaron esa foto prácticamente recién se habían conocido.

―Se ven muy felices – murmuró Edward.

―Ahí lo eran – contestó su novia – mi papá estudiaba en la Universidad de Washington, medicina – le sonrió brevemente y Edward también lo hizo – ella trabajaba medio turno en un local en el campus mientras estudiaba en la escuela culinaria. Era una cocinera estupenda.

―¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Edward sin poder ocultar su interés, Bella nunca, jamás, hablaba de su familia ni de su vida antes de Manhattan, él había escuchado sobre ello una sola vez, aquella vez cuando hace meses ella le contó todo sobre su vida pero aun así solo había contado lo que necesitaba para entender. Nadie sabía esas cosas tan personales sobre sus padres, era algo que Bella mantuvo alejado de todo y todos, incluso de ella misma pero ahora lo estaba compartiendo con él y eso significaba mucho más de lo que pensaban.

―Él la seguía a todas partes – sonrió con tristeza – al principio ella pensó que estaba loco pero después de tanta insistencia terminó aceptando salir con él, cuando terminaron sus carreras ya estaban comprometidos y poniendo fecha al matrimonio. Decidieron vivir en Forks, pensaron que sería un buen lugar para criar niños – negó mortificada mientras le pasaba otra foto a su novio, en ella la misma pareja estaba cubierta de pintura desde los pies a la cabeza, estaban abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara. En la siguiente imagen los padres de Bella estaban junto a otras tres parejas más organizando lo que supuso serían muebles la casa – fue el día que se mudaron – aclaró ella finalmente – eran sus amigos, Harry Clearwater el mejor amigo de mi padre, él era el padre de Leah – Edward asintió al recordar a la amiga de Bella, la que era novia de Jacob – y su hermana Sue. Billy Black, el otro mejor amigo de mi padre y el padre de Jake.

―¿Y ellos? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido señalando a una pareja morena que se encontraba también en la fotografía.

La nostalgia la embargó al mirar a la pareja.

―Ella es Anna, la hermana mayor de mi padre, y él su marido, eran los padres de Paul. Murieron hace ya varios años, fue muy triste para todos, una época muy dura en la que nos quedamos atrapados cada uno a su manera.

Edward continuó mirando la fotografía con detenimiento, había algo allí que le resultaba familiar.

―¿Sucede algo? – interrumpió Bella al ver que su novio se mantenía en completo silencio.

―No – murmuró él negando sin entender qué le sucedía – es solo que ella es...

―¿Un poco parecida a mi? – preguntó Bella pero Edward negó, si había cierta semejanza entre tía y sobrina pero no era demasiada, había que fijarse bien para ver el parecido familiar, era otra cosa lo que llamaba su atención en esa fotografía pero no podía deducir qué.

―No, no es eso – negó él llegando a la conclusión de que eran imaginaciones suyas.

―Probablemente no, me parezco más a mi mamá... que a cualquier otra persona – se le quebró un poco la voz al pensar en su madre, la extrañaba tanto.

Él dejó la fotografía a un lado y apoyó una mano en su mejilla cariñosamente, no podía soportar verla tan abatida, ella no merecía todo ese sufrimiento, nadie lo merecía. Tomó otra fotografía donde una niña de pelo negro, muy parecida a Bella pero con los ojos un poco más oscuros que los de esta, la pequeña sonreía mostrando unos tiernos hoyuelos y una sonrisa desdentada. Edward nunca había visto una foto de la niña pero la reconoció enseguida, Bella no tenía fotos de su familia enmarcadas en su casa, pero él no necesitaba que ella hablara para saber quien era.

―Era hermosa – dijo él sinceramente, la pequeña en la fotografía resultaba de lo más adorable, en ese momento Edward pensó en que solo un monstruo sería capaz de lastimar a una criatura como esa, se llenaba de ira de solo pensar que alguien fuera capaz de tal atrocidad.

―Lo era, tendrías que haberla visto – tragó Bella el nudo en su garganta – tan llena de alegría, siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, no importaba que tan mal se viera o que tan grave fuera el problema, Angela estaba segura de que siempre podía sacar algo bueno de ello.

Edward tomó otra fotografía donde además de Angela, pudo ver a Bella junto con otro montón de niños. Bella estaba parada con una niña pelirroja a su derecha y otra castaña a su izquierda, mientras que tres chicos más grandes se encontraban sentados en la vereda con sus patinetas y Angela se encontraba riendo con una niña de cabello oscuro y un niño moreno a su lado. Era una imagen tierna, divertida y especial.

―Te veías adorable – dijo él sin poder contenerse.

―Esa foto la tomó mamá sin que nos diéramos cuenta, fue la última foto de Angela... dos meses antes de su muerte... – explicó Bella abatida, Edward volvió a enfocar la mirada en los niños, ninguno de ellos parecía correr peligro, se veían seguros, felices, simplemente siendo niños – los chicos sentados en la vereda son Seth, el hermano de Leah, Quil y Embri – comentó ella señalando a cada uno – esta es Emily, la amiga de Angela y hermana de Quil – señalo a la niña que estaba al lado de Angela en la foto – aquí están Jacob, Leah y Jessica. Recuerdo ese día claro en mi mente, fue ese el día en que empecé a notar cosas raras con Angela pero no le hice caso, creía que eran imaginaciones suyas, inventaba historias cada dos por tres… – en ese momento la voz de Bella se quebró completamente y el mar de lágrimas que trataba de contener brotó de manera cruel – debí creerle Edward… durante todo… el tiempo… siempre pensé que… yo la dejé morir... – Edward negó mientras abandonaba las fotografías y la atraía hacia él en un fuerte abrazo, Bella se apretó a su novio con todas sus fuerzas.

―No, no, no… – aclaró él sintiendo como su esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte para ella se debilitaba a cada segundo – no fue tu culpa, eras una niña, no sabías lo que iba a pasar.

―Sabía que algo iba mal… siempre lo supe, pero no dije nada – levantó la vista para verlo – pude haber hecho algo, pude haberlo evitado. De la misma forma que pude heber evitado lo de Leah, lo de Lauren y lo de todas esas chicas que murieron por mi culpa.

―Escucha Isabella – Edward tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le habló claramente – nada de eso es tu culpa, no quiero que por ningún motivo vuelvas a decir algo como eso de nuevo.

―Él los atacó por mí, por alguna razón que no comprendo me quiere a mi Edward y no sé qué hacer, no quiero que siga lastimando a la gente que me importa… tengo... pánico cada vez que sales de casa, cada vez que suena el teléfono me paralizo e imploro a lo más sagrado que no sea una mala noticia… ya no puedo con esto, lo estoy perdiendo.

―No puedes rendirte, no lo permitiré – negó él decididamente – tienes que luchar Bella, no dejes que gane, no lo permitas poque si lo hace también me destrozará a mí y a todos los que seguimos contigo.

―¿Pero cómo? ¿cómo luchar contra lo que no ves? – preguntó ella con dolorosa siceridad – ya no confió en nadie y me duele… dudo de mis amigos, de mi familia… las únicas personas en quienes sé que puedo confiar están muertas.

―Esa es una razón más para seguir, no dejaremos que esas muertes sean en vano. Ellos intentaron ayudar, ahora es nuestro deber ayudarlos a ellos.

Bella asintió a las palabras de Edward, sabía que tenía razón, que Angela tenía razón pero era tan difícil.

Se acurrucó en su pecho llorando intensamente, no tenía idea de que había hecho para que alguien la odiara de ese modo, pero lo cierto es que alguien lo hacía, no sabía que iba a suceder de allí en adelante pero sus amigos merecian una respuesta y estaba en sus manos encontrarla.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de cinco días de ausencia era de esperarse que estuviera desbordado en trabajo, afortunadamente no era así pero eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor. Estaba tan cansado, agotado tanto física como emocionalmente que se sentía al borde del colapso. Ni siquiera podía pensar en los últimos días sin que un sudor frío le recoriera el cuerpo.

La semana anterior no se separó de Bella en ningún momento, no quería dejarla sola después de todo lo sucedido. Nada había salido bien, luego del golpe de saber que su hermana había sido también una víctima del merodeador estuvieron a punto de perder a Lauren por complicaciones en su estado. Riley le había llamado en la madrugada para avisarle, él y Bella no perdieron tiempo y salieron enseguida para el hospital, no habían muchas esperanzas, ella lo sabía y eso la estaba matando por dentro. Estuvieron el día entero en aquel lugar hasta que no les quedó más opción que marcharse, Bella lloró toda esa noche y él sufrió con ella.

Eventualmente tuvo que regresar al hospital, así como él volvió a su trabajo, ella regresó al suyo con John que se había convertido practicamente en su sombra, Edward sabía que no confiaban en nadie mas que en ellos mismos y por eso se aferraban al otro como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Podía comprenderlo, pensó que tal vez en otro momento el acercamiento de Bella y John hubiera despertado sus celos pero en esos momentos solo podía agradecer que aquel muchacho, en el que también confiaba ciegamente, estuviera cerca ante cualquier eventualidad.

Terminó la última ronda por el piso de pediatría poco después de las seis, se aseguró de haber cumplido con todos y cada uno de sus compromisos, al notar que así era tomó la desición de marcharse aunque todavía faltaba poco más de media hora para que teminara su turno. Fue por sus cosas antes de salir, todavía tenía que pasar por su casa y recoger algo de ropa antes de ir a casa de Bella, llevaba ya más dos semanas sin aparecer por su casa y prácticamente había acabado con la ropa que tenía en casa de Bella.

―Edward – estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que casi no sintió a su amigo detrás de él – ¿ya te marchas? - preguntó el joven moreno sabiendo que faltaba menos de una hora para que el turno de Edward terminara.

―Si, tengo que pasar por casa todavía – aseguró y Tyler asintió – ¿sucede algo? – la precupación surcó su rostro, esperaba que no fuera nada malo, no podría con otra mala noticia ahora.

―Nada malo, solo pensé que te gustaría saber que la chica, Mallory, está respondiendo bien – una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aquella era un excelente noticia sobre todo considerando el susto que tuvieron cuando estuvieron a punto de perderla.

―¿De verdad? – preguntó Edward, todavía recordaba el nerviosismo que había sentido en esos momentos, la angustía de Bella, Jake y los padres de Lauren ante la posible perdida de su hija. Si era sincero, hubieron momentos en los que no creyó que pudiera superarlo, varios lo pensarón, pero ahora le alegraba completamente el haberse equivocado.

―Asi es, todavía es muy pronto para decir mucho más pero parece que lo logrará, pensé que querías saberlo cuanto antes – Tyler sonrió cuando Edward le agradeció con un abrazo.

―Es increible, gracias Tyler, esto hará feliz a Bella – conversaron otro par de minutos antes de que Edward finalmente se marchara.

Aquella noticia daba una nueva perspectiva de las cosas, esperaba que fuera algún tipo de señal de que las cosas pronto comenzarían a mejorar para ellos.

Pensó en llamar a Bella pero luego desechó la idea, le envió un mensaje de texto explicándole que ya había salido del hospital y que iba a llegar en una hora. Subió a su coche y lanzó sus pertenencias sobre el asiento del pasajero antes de emprender camino.

No notó el Camaro negro que estaba estacionado a varios metros, tampoco vio al hombre en el asiento del conductor que lo observaba sin perder detalle.

Una vez en su casa no perdió tiempo en nimiedades sino que pasó directo a lo importante, abrió un bolso azul que estaba en lo mas profundo de su armario y colocó varias camisas y pantalones en el, algo de su ropa interior y demás. Cuando terminó de llenar el bolsó sonrió brevemente al ver los estantes donde iba su ropa casi vacios, seguramente la mayoría de sus pertenencias estuvieran en la casa de ella, él estaba en la casa de ella la mayor parte del tiempo, todavía no sabía por qué se molestaba en llevar ropa de un lado a otro.

Con ese pensamiento recogió el bolsó y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras él.

Estaba oscuro, hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de que lo había alcanzado la noche, probablemente Bella estaría preocupada, sobre todo después de lo que estaba pasando. Iba a llamarla en un momento, se detuvo junto un momento para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo y entró en el coche justo en el momento en que su móvil sonó, era ella. Habló con su novia por unos segundos antes de arrancar.

Entonces todo sucedio demasiado rápido, sintió el golpe fuerte que lo arrojó hacia adentante.

―¡Demonios! – soltó enderesándose en el asiento nuevamente, observó por el espejo retrovisor el coche que se estrelló contra él por detras.

Era una fortuna que el sujeto no manejara a una velocidad muy alta, considerando que él no había tenido tiempo de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, en vez de con un chichón en la cabeza hubiera salido despedido del auto sin ser consciente de ello.

Se frotó la cabeza y volvió a mirar por el espejo al imbécil que lo había embestido, se alarmó completamente cuando no notó ningún movimiento. Sin pensarlo saltó del asiento y se acercó al vehículo encontrandose con el conductor desvanecido sobre el volante, también sin el cinturón.

―Mierda… – abrió la puerta y con cuidado de no mover al sujeto le tomó el pulso, estaba listo para llamar a la ambulancia si era necesario.

Todo se congeló en su cuerpo cuando lo vio temblar levemente y luego escuchó la risa mas sádica y desquiciada que alguna vez haya oído. El hombre levantó la cabeza del volante y apoyó allí su brazo apuntando a Edward con una grande y brillante arma negra.

―¿Pero qué…? – comenzó Edward, el hombre volvió a reir.

―Tienes que dejar de rescatar gente en las calles Edward, es una fea costumbre de tu parte – constestó con voz rasposa saliendo del auto y quedando cara a cara con la que consideraba su próxima víctima. Edward no se movió, no habló, no pestañó, no respiró, no pudo hacerlo. El aturdimiento lo había dejado tieso, ni siquiera le importó el arma negra y brillante que él colocó en su pecho, no podía dejar de mirar su rostro estupefacto – no tienes idea de cuantos problemas me has causado, lo has puesto todo tan difícil.

―¿Pero tú…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó conteniendo la respiración, lo sabía pero no podía creerlo.

El hombre rió roncamente y presionó, aun más, el arma contra el pecho de Edward.

―Si no lo sabes es que no eres tan listo – contestó con un tono de burla que rápidamente suprimió – ya he perdido mucho tiempo en juegos y es hora de terminar lo que he comenzado hace ya diez años – Edward parpadeó estupefacto.

―No puedes hacer esto – su voz sonó amortiguada y su mirada bajó por primera vez hacia su pecho y volviendo de vuelta a su rostro, veía la expresión asesina de su rostro, él ya le odiaba, lo veía en sus ojos y en ese momento nada le impedía matarlo, absolutamente nada se interponía entre ambos.

―Demasiado tarde, ya lo he hecho – Edward sintió un profundo dolor y una sensación aterradora que le recorrió el cuerpo, se desplomó en el suelo y observó difusamente la figura de aquel monstruo inclinándose a su lado para susurrarle algo que no comprendió, vio su sonrisa despiadada y supo enseguída que iba a morir allí.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y pensó en el amor de su vida, en que nunca más volvería a verla, nunca más podría besarla o acariciarla, no volvería a escucharla hablar en las noches ni podría ver de nuevo el brillo de sus ojos cuando le decía que la amaba, no podría estar con ella siempre como prometió. Ese fue su último pensamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola nuevamente! Ya falta muy poco para el final, seguro quieren matarme por esto ¿verdad?, tengan en cuenta que si lo hacen no podrán ver cómo continúa la historia.<br>**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y aprovecho para agradecer sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos; también a pili y a anto prenezio a quienes no pude responder. **

**Para terminar me despido como siempre, con un beso y hasta el próximo, Liziie.**


	32. Enemigo al acecho

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

><p><strong>Enemigo al acecho<strong>

* * *

><p>Algo molesta, confusa y también un poco asustada miró nuevamente el reloj sobre la mesita, revisó su móvil y corroboró que el telefóno de la casa tuviera linea, todo se veía en orden. Nadie había llamado en las últimas horas, absolutamente nadie.<p>

Estaba preocupada, muy preocupada.

Habían pasado cinco horas desde que habló con Edward por ultima vez, él debió haber llegado hace más de cuatro. Intentó llamarlo más siete veces en las pasadas horas pero el móvil siempre la envíaba al buzón. más en las pasadas horas pero el móvil siempre la enviaba al buzón. En un principio imaginó que se había retrasado, probablemente por el tráfico que en Manhattan a veces podía llegar a ser una locura, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue inquitando cada vez más.

Esto no era algo que Edward hiciera contantemente, desaparecer si avisar no era común en él, sobre todo ahora cuando estaban siendo asechados por un asesino serial. El sabía que todo cuidado en este momento por lo que simplemente no podía enterderlo.

Recorrió la sala de lado a lado por enecima vez, no quería pensar negativamente pero su mente proyectar la peor opción, la posibilidad de que le hubiera ocurrido algo malo. Se negó a considerarlo sin antes haber agotado todas las demás alternativas. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Edward había regresado al hospital, quizás una emergencia lo obligó a regresar y no tuvo tiempo de avisarle.

Sintiéndose un poco más optimista e ignorando el hecho de que pasaba la medianoche tomó el teléfono y buscó entre los números de su agenda teléfonica a alguien que pudiera ayudarla, finalmente se decidió.

―_¿Diga?_ – susurró el hombre con la voz adormilada.

―Riley, hola. Soy Bella, ¿Edward está contigo?

―_¿Qué? ¿Bella, qué sucede? _– preguntó el hombre confundido.

―¿Edward, está contigo?

―_No, no lo he visto desde el mediodía, ¿no está contigo?_ – cerró los ojos fuertemente.

―Dios... – murmuró dejándose caer, sintiendo como se evaporaba su última esperanza.

―¿Bella? ¿qué está sucediendo? – él parecía mucho más despierto ahora.

―La última vez que hablé con él me dijo que venía en camino, eso fue hace cinco horas Riley. No contesta el teléfono ni el móvil, no sé dónde está. Pensé que podrían haberlo llamado por una emergencia... – se detuvo cuando su voz se cortó, hasta ese momento no notó que estaba llorando.

―_Bella. Bella, calma._ – ella lo intentó, él tampoco se notaba muy tranquilo – _escucha, estoy en mi casa ahora así que no sé si Edward está o no en el hospital. Probablemente tengas razón, llamaré a Tyler o a Carlisle y pronto lo sabremos_.

―Gracias, yo... ¿me informarás?

―_Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que todo está bien_ – aseguró Riley intentando mantener un tono tranquilo pero Bella percibió el temor en su voz.

Apretó el teléfono con fuerza entre ambas manos mientras dejaba salir toda su angustia en forma de lágrimas. Con el correr de las horas el dolor se intensificaba así como el miedo, sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando Riley, hora y media después, llamó para decirle que Edward no estaba en el hospital, no estaba con Tyler ni con Carlisle o alguna otra persona que él conociera.

Intentó hablar con Esme quien desesperadamente le había llamado al enterarse de que su hijo no aparecía en ningún lado, no fue mucho lo que pudo hacer considerando el estado en el que se encontraba, en el que ambas estaban, completamente aterrorizadas de que algo pudiera pasarle al hombre que las dos amaban.

Con cada minuto que pasaba sin saber de él la desesperación crecía, para cuando el reloj marcó las tres y media supo que ya no podía quedarse sentada haciendo llamadas como Riley le había sugerido que hicera, de brazos cruzados ante la espera de alguna noticia.

No podía simplemente esperar.

Algo malo le sucedió a Edward, ya no podía negarselo. Ahora lo importante era encontrarlo, necesitaba encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Secó sus lágrimas mientras corrió a la habitación, rápidamente se cambió la ropa de dormir. Caminó hasta el armario y rebuscó entre sus ropas la caja negra, ingresó el código de seguridad y tomó la Glock negra del estuche, jamás la había utilizado y no quería últilizarla pero si la situación lo ameritaba no dudaría en hacerlo. La ocultó debajo de su ropa, seguidamente recogió el bolso y el móvil antes de abandonar el lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

James salió del asensor poco después de las siete, esa mañana había recibido un escueto mensaje urgente indicando que debía presentarse cuanto antes en la oficina por lo que practicamente voló hasta allí sabiendo que sea lo que sea no podía ser bueno. No tuvo que caminar más de un par de metros cuando se encontró con varios de sus compañeros.

Tres de los integrantes de su equipo estaban estrategicamente ubicados en un rincón del pasillo murmurando entre ellos, James no dudó en acercarse a ellos para averiguar lo que sucedía. Rosalie y Jasper lo saludaron con un simple asentimiento, Alice no se movió de su lugar ni siquiera para verlo.

―¿Qué está sucediendo?

―Cullen desapareció – soltó Alice sin nigun tipo de anestesia.

Eso lo sorprendió, lo sorprendió muchisismo porque no se lo esperaba.

―¿Cómo que desapareció? ¿escapó? – Jasper se encogió de hombros.

―Volterra parece creer que si – agregó inexpresivamente.

James no se lo creyó, no podía ser tan hipócrita y fingir que le agradaba Cullen cuando en realidad lo despreciaba pero aún así era capaz de separar sus asuntos personales de su trabajo.

Edward Cullen se había mantenido al pie del cañón ante las acusaciones sobre su persona, se mantuvo firme y luchó por demostrar que nada tenía que ver con el caso de asesino más peligroso de la última decada. Entonces ahora, cuando ya nadie cree que sea el responsable, o al menos cuando hay dudas al respecto, él siemplemente desaparece sin más, sin dejar rastros.

No tenía sentido alguno.

―¿Por qué haría algo así?

–No lo sé, tampoco lo comprendo – admitió Rosalie – no creo que haya escapado pero lo cierto es que no aparece.

―¿Alguien sabe algo de Bella? – Alice asintió.

–Escuché que habló con el jefe temprano en la mañana pero no sé qué fue exactamente lo que se dijeron, sea lo que sea Jenks no estaba contento.

James asintió sombriamente, esto probablemente le trajera a Bella más problemas de los que ya tenía. No le agradaba la idea en lo más minimo.

Jason Jenks salió de la sala detrás de Aro Volterra, el director del FBI caminó delante de ellos y los observó como si fueran menos que insectos, seguidamente continuó su camino retirandose de la OCF con la cabeza bien en alto.

―¿Señor? – comenzó Jasper.

―El FBI nos dio un plazo para encontrar a Edward Cullen, si no aparece en veinticuatro horas emitirán una orden de captura nacional en su contra.

Los cuatro se miraron sorprendidos, a Jenks no le extranó porque fue la misma cara que colocó cuando Volterra lo coaccionó para tomar esa medida. Por supuesto el hombre estaba hacíendo lo que más le convenía dadas las circunstancias; habían muerto siete mujeres, dos agentes del FBI, un testigo en protección y un informante por obra del Merodeador, sin contar con la agente de la OCF que se encontraba en terapia intesiva en esos momentos. Y el que el único sospechoso del caso desapareciera mágicamente no era les era de ayuda, todo lo contrario. Fuera Edward Cullen o no culpable, su acto de desaparición le daba al FBI lo que más deseaba, la oportunidad de capturarlo.

–¿Qué hacemos entonces señor? – preguntó Rosalie vacilante.

―Encontralo antes que ellos señorita Hale, será mejor que se pongan a trabajar, no hay tiempo que perder – los cuatro asintieron.

Jenks se retiró a su oficina.

–Voy a buscar a los demás – Rosalie aseguró marchándose también.

―Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos, hablaré con él.

–Está bien Jasper, asegurensé de llamarme si descubren algo importante – pidió él antes de alejarse de sus compañeros.

–¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

―A hacer mi trabajo – inquirió secamente – como dijo el jefe, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

.

.

.

.

.

La muerte dolía, dolía muchisimo. Edward Cullen estaba comprobándolo en ese mismo momento. Siempre imaginó que morir era pasar de un plano a otro, una especie de cambio de dimensión tal vez, cruzar una puerta, recorrer un camino, alguna cosa simple, ahora veía que no lo era.

Su cabeza parecía querer estallar en cualquier minuto, sus costillas no estaban mucho mejor, respirar estaba resultando un calvario y la posición de su cuerpo ayudaba en nada. Sus musculos se sentían agarrotados, sus brazos y piernas entumecidas, practicamente no podía moverse y lo poco que podía se sentía como el infierno.

―Sé que estas despierto – susurró una voz rasposa en algún lugar, muy cerca.

Un pequeño movimiento causó otro dolor insoportable, gritó o al menos lo intentó porque su boca no emitió sonido alguno. La voz rió divertida ante su evidente molestia, entretenida por la situación o por su incomodidad.

Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la cegadora luz del sol, gimió nuevamente a causa del dolor, parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocar cualquier cosa. Lo primero que notó fue que sus manos y pies estaban atados, lo segundo que vio fue a su captor observándolo detenidamente.

―Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos – rió el demente – por momentos creí que te perdíamos.

―¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Edward tan fuerte como pudo, no era mucho.

―Eso no es importante – respondió.

―¿Por qué estoy aquí? – intentó recibiendo una negativa como respuesta.

―Intentalo de nuevo.

―¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? – el secuestrador se sentó en una silla delante de él.

―Esa, amigo mio, es la pregunta correcta – se burló – serás mi carnada, tú traeras a la pequeña Isabella hacia mi.

Edward rió suave, tanto como sus costillas se lo permitieron.

―Estás loco si piensas que haré algo de lo que me digas, puedes matarme ahora mismo si te da la gana porque jamás haré nada que ponga a Bella en peligro, nunca.

Observó como el sujeto se levantaba de su silla acercándose a él peligrosamente, se agachó a su lado y presionó una de sus manos en su pecho haciéndolo gritar ante el insoportable dolor, para cuando se alejó Edward luchaba por manterse despierto y no demayarse nuevamente.

―En realidad, no tienes opción – aseguró este todavía a su lado – tu amada Bella está buscandote en este preciso momento.

Edward se mantuvo quieto para mitigar las nauseas, debía resistir y evitar a toda costa que ese maldito bastardo le pusiera una mano encima a Bella.

―¿Por qué haces esto? – susurró casi sin fuerza.

―Ella arruinó mi vida, pienso devolverle el favor.

―No lo lograrás – aseguró Edward causando la risa del hombre.

―¿Quiéres apostar? – desafió antes de tomar su móvil, colocó su mano sobre la boca de Edward para evitar que gritara mientras él desarrollaba su mejor actuación – será mejor que escuche esto señor Cullen.

―_Hola –_ Edward abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz, intentó gritar o emitir algún sonido para alertarla pero le fue imposible.

―¡Bella, por fin te encuentro! Llevo horas tratando de contactarte, ya se dónde está Edward – la sintió gritar en el teléfono.

―_¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿cómo está?! ¡¿qué sucedió?! _ – practicamente chilló.

―El Merodeador lo tiene en Central Park, uno de mis informantes me avisó que vio a alguien con las carácteristicas de Edward allí. Está herido Bella, no sé que tan grave es pero me han dicho que no se ve bien – mintió él, Edward intentó moverse nuevamente ignorando el dolor en su cabeza y en sus costillas, el resultado fue inútil.

―_¡Oh Dios mio!, tengo que ir, tengo que..._ – comenzó ella pero él la interrumpió.

―Por supuesto que no Isabella, no irás sola – gruñó tajantemente – ya pedí refuerzos y estoy en camino, no te enfrentarás sola a ese asesino. Mierda, tengo que irme ahora, no hagas ninguna tontería y espera los refuerzos.

―_Está bien, lo haré –_ él sonrió macabramente, sabía que no lo haría.

―Tengo que irme, te veré pronto – finalizó la comunicación antes de quitar la mano del rostro de Edward – eso fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba, debe estar desesperada por encontrarte.

―No puedes matarnos a ambos – interrumpió mientras su mente maquinaba alguna forma de escapar.

―No los mataré a los dos, tú la matarás a ella y yo tendré que matarte a ti por eso – él sonrió al ver la sorpresa en la cara de Edward.

―Nunca – escupió.

―Claro que si, ahora será mejor que nos pongamos en camino.

Edward sintió un nuevo golpe, cerró los ojos fuertemente para mitigar el dolor y trás un segundo golpe en su cabeza ya no sintió nada.

.

.

.

.

.

Sólo los familiares podían ingresar, lo sabía pero eso no lo detuvo de pasarse en aquella sala días enteros esperando alguna noticia positiva, fue gracias a la insistencia de Carol que le permitieron verla unos cuantos minutos.

El lugar estaba completamente iluminado, su mirada inmediatamente se posó sobre la mujer que yacía en la cama, su cabello rubio brillaba con la luz del sol y sus inusuales ojos grises permanecían cerrados, el respirador ocultaba gran parte de su rostro y la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de hematomas pero aun así para él se veía igual de hermosa que siempre.

En los diez días que pasaron desde que estaba en el hospital estuvo a punto de morir dos veces, la respiración se le cortaba de solo pensarlo.

Jake no había salido de aquel lugar más que para comer y cambiarse de ropa o ducharse, ni siquiera se había ocupado del caso del Merodeador, sobre todo después de saber que podría intentar atacarla, su prioridad desde el primer momento fue mantenerla segura y a salvo hasta que despertara, no había nada más importante que eso.

Se sentó en la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama.

―Chica, nos tienes en vilo – tomó una de las pálidas manos de Lauren entre las suyas – me has tenido todo este tiempo con el corazón en la boca, a todos. Tus padres están muy preocupados por ti, he hablado mucho con ellos en la última semana y son buenas personas... – se detuvo sabiendo que no era aquello lo que quería decir –, no deberías estar en esa cama, no puedes marcharte así.

―Señor Black – Jake volteó para encontrarse con la enfermera que constantemente cuidaba a Lauren, Mary creía era su nombre – el tiempo se acabó, tengo que revisar sus constantes.

―Te veré pronto, lo prometo – murmuró despacio y dejó un beso en la mano de Lauren antes de soltarla.

Salió de la habitación sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían, sin importar cuanto lo hubiera negado, incluso a si mismo, ya no podía hacerlo más, la quería, la quería más de lo que hubiera creido posible y verla en ese estado, inmóvil en esa cama fue demasiado. Sus sentimientos estaban acabándolo, el dolor por la antigua perdida y la culpa por enamorarse de nuevo eran nada comparado con el miedo a ver morir otra vez a la persona que amaba, no podría soportarlo una segunda vez.

―Black – saludó el hombre justo en el momento en que Jake se paraba del asiento y lo agarraba violentamente de las solapas del traje.

―Tú, hijo de puta – gruñó ante un James absolutamente sorprendido – ¿qué mierda quieres aquí? ¿no te basta con saber que ella está en esa cama por culpa de ustedes?

―¿De qué mierda estás hablando Black? – increpó James forcejeando para soltarse del agarre – será mejor que me sueltes o te arrepentiras de esto.

―Sólo te lo diré una vez, no juegues conmigo – amenazó con violencia, cegado por la rabia – esa mujer allí es lo que más me importa y no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes le ponga una dedo encima otra vez.

―¿Acaso perdiste la razón? – bramó James tan enojado como confuso.

―¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! – chilló una enfermera rubiecita que caminaba hacia ellos con prisa – ¡esto es un hospital señores, no pueden pelear aquí! ¡aléjense o llamaré a seguridad!

Jacob soltó a James a regañadientes tragándose las ganas de golpearlo, de igual forma la mirada que le lanzó podría perfectamente haberlo fulminado.

John llegó en el preciso momento en que la pequeña mujer continuaba chillando.

―Jacob – gritó apresurando el paso – tengo que hablar contigo urgente.

―Ahora no John – gruñó sin quitar la vista de James.

―Es importante, llevo horas buscandote – insisitió el joven – ¿ya sabes lo de Edward Cullen?

Eso lo hizo detenerse.

―¿Qué le sucedió a Cullen?

―Desapareció ayer en la noche, nadie sabe dónde está – interrumpió James bruscamente – es la razón por la que vine antes de que te abalanzaras sobre mi como un demente.

Jacob lo ignoró.

―¿Y Bella? – John negó.

―Me llamó en la mañana pidiendo ayuda, quedamos en encontrarnos en el hospital para hablar contigo.

―Tampoco pude dar con ella – aseguró James – pensé que podría estar aquí, necesito hablar con ella antes de que lo haga Volterra.

―Bella jamás llegó a aquí – confirmó Jacob desconcertado.

Los otros dos hombres se miraron interrogantes.

―Entonces, ¿dónde está ella?

.

.

.

.

.

Algo no andaba bien, lo sabía. La lógica le decia que tendría que haber esperado pero no pudo detenerse a si misma, en cuanto supo exactamente donde estaba Edward practicamente corrió hasta llegar a él. En ese momento no tenía tiempo de esperar a nadie, no pudo esperar a nadie, después de diez años estaba por encontrarse cara a cara con el asesino de su hermana, con el hombre que mató a su amiga y secuestró a su novio, con el monstruo que segó la vida de todas aquellas jovenes, no podía esperar para ponerle las manos encima al bastardo.

Imaginó que podía llamar a alguien, al menos hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, el Merodeador probablemente estuviera armado y con Edward en la línea de fuego no podía alertarlo sin desatar una desgracia.

Tomó de su bolso el móvil pero un ruido misterioso la puso en alerta, él estaba ahí pero no podía verlo. Instintivamente llevó la mano derecha a su baja espalda donde tocó el arma que cargaba, no iba a presentarse ante un peligroso asesino sin estar armada y definitivamente no le temblaría el pulso para meterle una bala en la cabeza aunque esperaba tener la posibilidad de agarrarlo con sus propias manos.

Fue entonces cuando lo divisó, amordazado, atado de pies y manos, inconsciente sobre el mismo cesped en el que Leah fue hallada un año atrás. Dios, la morbosidad de ese sujeto la enfermaba.

Un temblor le recorió el cuerpo cuando notó que no se movía, desde la distancia no podía ver si respiraba o no pero lo que veía era la sangre en su cabeza lo que le daba un aspecto bastante malo a la situación. Necesitaba hacer algo cuanto antes o sería demasiado tarde.

Tomó la Glock y observó nuevamente lugar antes de avanzar, no se veía a nadie pero eso no significaba que estuviera lejos. Avanzó lentamente ocultándose entre la maleza y los pocos arbustos en aquel lugar. Finalmente llegó hasta él, se inclinó a su lado y se sintió profundamente aliviada al comprobar que respiraba aunque con dificultad; no tenía buen aspecto pero estaba con vida.

Necesitaba encontrar la manera de sacarlos a ambos de allí.

―Estarás bien – susurró teniendo cuidado al tocarlo ya que no sabía la gravedad de sus heridas – te sacaré de aquí pronto.

―Eso no va a ser posible – musitó una conocida voz a sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Bella se detuvo de golpe, paralizada – así esta mejor, sé bienvenida a nuestra pequeña fiesta.

Con lentitud se puso de pie girando para quedar frente al hombre que se encontraba en las sombras, aunque no era necesario. No importaba qué tan escondido estuviera, ella sería capaz de reconocerlo en cualquier lugar, donde sea.

Él emergió de la oscuridad sosteniendo una pistola hacia ella, al ver la expresión de sus ojos lo comprendió todo.

―Paul – murmuró incredulamente dándose cuenta de que había caido en su trampa. Siempre estuvo exactamente donde él quería, igual que en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto es todo. Finalmente después de tantos capítulos, tantas idas y venidas sabemos quién es. Algunos ya lo sospechaban, otros tenían sus dudas al respecto... pero ahora solo queda esperar.<strong>

**Seguidamente quiero disculparme por haber demorado tanto, no creí que me llevara tanto tiempo actualizar pero varias cosas se me juntaron y me fue imposible hacerlo antes.**

**Aprovecho también para agradecer sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos; muchas gracias a Laury D, pili, anto prenezio, Nameloraine y a Aracely por sus comentarios a los cuales no pude responder. Sin más me despido como siempre con un beso y deseandoles Felices Fiestas en caso de que no pueda actualizar antes del 2014, Liziie. **


	33. V de Venganza

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

* * *

><p><strong>V de Venganza<strong>

* * *

><p>Se sentía atemorizada por lo que estaba viendo, incredula ante la horrible situación pero por sobre todo estaba llena de rabia e ira, una ira que la desbordaba por dentro. Desde el momento en que juró venganza sobre la tumba de Ángela cuando tenía diez años no experimentó esa emoción con tanta magnitud, no hasta ahora cuando miraba los ojos del hombre responsable de quitarle la vida a su pequeña hermana, la persona que se la arrebató de una forma cruel y mezquina.<p>

Durante un eterno segundo ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, ella paralizada por el impácto de comprender que el responsable de sus desdichas no era otro que el hombre que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Sostuvo su arma con más fuerza a la vez que se maldecía por ser la imbécil más grande del universo.

―No es posible.

De todas las personas en el mundo jamás habría sospechado de él, obviamente era eso lo que pretendía. La manipuló de tal manera que ella cayó completamente en su juego.

Paul rió de una forma que ella jamás había escuchado antes.

—Supongo que no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad? — preguntó el hombre con voz dulce pero al mismo tiempo peligrosa –. Tardaste mucho tiempo Isabella, tan obsesionada en tu venganza, en pistas inutiles podías ver aquello frente a tus ojos. Aunque lo admito, en ocasiones me pregunté si realmente no podías ver la verdad o no querías hacerlo.

Lo escuchó incredula, horrorizada, sin creer que alguien, que él, fuese capaz de tanta maldad. Una persona no podía ser capaz de causar tanto daño y hablar después sobre ella sin sentir siguiera una pisca de remordimiento, o de culpa.

Nadie era tan perverso, ni tan mezquino.

—¿Por qué? — fue lo único que salió de sus labios, su garganta estaba apretada, todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor.

―Porque te odio, naturalmente, aunque jamás lo notaras – sonrió él – ¿fue una muy buena actuación, verdad? Todo ese tiempo aguantándote, soportando tus quejas de niña abandonada mientras me regodeaba en el hecho que yo era el causante de tus desdichas. Ángela fue solamente el comienzo de todo Isabella, este es tu final.

―¡No la menciones! ¡no digas siquiera su nombre maldito bastardo! – gritó en un arranque de ira, de dolor – ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto después de todo lo que pasamos juntos? Confié en ti, te quise por sobre todo y tú sólo me engañaste – negó asqueada –, ¿cómo podías mantenerte a mi lado cuando mataste a mi hermana? ¿cómo eras capaz de decirme que era lo más importante de tu vida cuando me mentías? ¿cómo pudiste engañarme de esa forma jurando que jamás permitirías que nada me pasara cuando tú eras la persona que intentaba acabar conmigo?

—¡Por favor! ¿piensas de verdad que alguna vez te quise? Estuve a tu lado para siempre estar un paso antes, para saber que tenías planeado en mi contra. Eres nada, eres una estúpida que se creía lista pero salió engañada.

—Eres el ser más despreciable que existe, ¡te odio! — gritó fuera de sí, se sentía traicionada, sucia, ¿cómo es posible que le siguiera dando la cara después de todo lo que hizo?

Paul negó con la cabeza, riendo, a la vez que se acercaba a ella.

—No me odias, no importa cuanto lo intentes ahora, tú me quieres Bella, me quieres tanto que esto te está consumiendo por dentro.

—¿En qué clase de monstruo te has convertido?

—¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Paul esbozó una sonrisa sádica, una que a Bella le retorcio el estomago, inconscientemente ella levantó su brazo para apuntarle al hombre directo en el corazón. Él tampoco perdió tiempo, llevó su pistola a la cabeza de Edward que permanecía pálido en el suelo sin reaccionar.

—Paul...

—¿Dime Bella, quién crees que será más rápido? ¿quién matará a quién?

—Basta – pidió con la mano temblorosa.

—Entonces deja tu maldita arma, de lo contrario haré un hoyo en su pequeña cabecita. O morirá o deseará haberlo hecho.

Ella vio lo miró primero a él, luego observó titubeante a Edward antes de volver a fijar la vista en el hombre con el arma. No podía arriesgar a su novio de esa forma, no cuando sabía que Paul no dudaría ni un segundo en matarlo si fuese necesario. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría a pesar de que los sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior, era lo único que podría hacer mientras ideaba una forma para sacar a Edward de allí con vida.

Tan lento como le fue posible se inclinó para dejar la Glock en el suelo, acto seguido la empujó con el pie hasta que el arma quedó a poco más de un metro delante de ella. Paul aceptó el gesto quitando su arma de la cabeza de Edward.

―Eres más lista de lo que pareces.

El rostro del hombre demostraba una calma infinita en esos momentos, una absoluta confianza en sí mismo que daría envidia a más de uno. Sus ojos, esos ojos oscuros que siempre le parecieron cálidos ahora eran fríos, burlones. Bella comprendió exactamente en ese momento que en ese hombre delante de ella no quedaba ni rastro del primo al que amaba, aquel que siempre fue como un hermano para ella. Dolía muchísimo más de lo que era capaz de admitir.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

―Destruirte, naturalmente.

―¿Pero por qué? ¿qué te he hecho?

―Nacer, existir, respirar... elige la que quieras. La pequeña Bella, la encantadora niña que todos amaban – sus ojos pasaron de la diversión al odio en una fracción de segundo –, en especial mi asquerosa madre, y su maldito marido.

Sintió como la ira lo embargó al recordar a esos dos miserables. La vida con Anna y Alfred Sanders siempre fue un infierno, un martirio al que no dudó en poner fin tan pronto como fue capaz de hacerlo.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―A veces olvido que no conoces todos nuestros secretos – rió secamente ante su cara de confusión –. Nuestros padres nunca se llevaron bien, es más, apenas se toleraban. Charlie solo aceptó a mi padre porque su hermana estaba locamente enamorada de él, incluso sabiendo que era un hombre miserable y ruín.

Paul dejó que su mirada se perdiera por un segundo, todavía podía visualizárlo todo en su mente con claridad. Su indiferente madre, más preocupada por obedecer a su marido que por mirar a su hijo. Su odioso padre, aquel hombre que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera de casa, en bares clandestinos o repartiéndose a golpes con algún otro imbécil de su calaña. Podía recordarlo todo, las lágrimas, los golpes, el odio, la indiferencia, el dolor. Lo recordaba absolutamente todo.

Bella, impactada, no era capaz de creerlo.

―Oh, Dios.

―No eran más que dos miserables que se merecían mutuamente. Anna era completamente dependiente de él, prácticamente besaba el suelo por el que ese hombre caminaba. Lo amaba por sobre todo, y su palabra era ley. Todo se complicó cuando ella se embarazó – sonrió sin alegría –, él no quería hijos, y se lo hizo saber de una forma bastante efectiva.

―¿La hizo responsable? – preguntó cada vez más afectada.

―Hizo un poco más que eso – murmuró sombrío –. La cuestión querida prima es Alfred lo pagó con ella, y Anna se desquitó conmigo.

―Paul...

El hombre la miró con una advertencia impidiéndole continuar.

―Él odiaba a los niños, me lo demostró varias veces. Ella también me odió, sobre todo porque me consideraba responsable de llevar camino abajo su intento de matrimonio. Anna me culpaba de todo lo que él le hacía, de todo lo que me hacía a mi. Durante años me hizo sentir responsable, que no valía nada. No fue muy justo.

Bella negó.

―No, no lo fue.

―Pero entonces llegas tú, la preciosa Bella. La adorable niña que conquistó el corazón de todos – su mirada cambió nuevamente. Se volvió fría, dura, demencial –. Por primera vez vi a mi madre mirar a un niño sin ese odio que siempre me demostró, los de mi padre no tenían esa bruma asesina que siempre me hacía querer huír de él.

―Paul, no...

―¿Por qué a ti? ¿por qué no a mí? Lo comprendí demasiado tarde Bella, pero en cuanto lo hice supe que tenías que pagarlo, todos tenían que hacerlo.

Bella jadeó incredula.

―No puedes culparme por eso, no puedes hacerme responsable de lo que pasó – intentó ella que entrase en razón.

―No eres quién para decir lo que puedo o no hacer, ¿tienes idea de lo que es ser menos que nada? ¿lo que es ser una piedra en el zapato? – gritó enfurecido, enardecido –. Durante años te observé en silencio, aborreciéndote, odiando cada cosa que tenía relación contigo, la forma en la que te trataban cuando ni siquiera eran capaces de mirarme a la cara. Nunca me atreví a tocarte aunque no me faltaron ganas, me daba miedo ser descubierto, ser castigado aún más. Entonces sucedió... – él se calló abruptamente. Bella supo enseguida por qué, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

―¿Ángela?

Paul asintió sombrío.

―Es algo que no planeé, simplemente pasó. Había estado esa tarde con los chicos tomándonos unas cervezas, aprovechándo el tiempo lejos de casa, cuando me la encontré… – recordó.

.

.

.

_La tarde comenzaba a caer cuando Paul se despidió de los muchachos. Escapó de su casa en la mañana para ir a dar una vuelta por ahí con sus amigos, tomar unas cuantas cervezas, tal vez levantar un par de chicas o simplemente molestar. De alguna u otra forma terminaron en Forks, no había sido los planes iniciales pero cualquier lugar era mejor que su casa en Port Angeles, cuanto más lejos de los miserables mejor. Igualmente ahora todos se habían marchado y él no tenía ganas de regresar aún, no cuando sabía lo que le esperaba en casa._

_Fue en ese momento cuando la vio, Ángela estaba sentada tranquilamente en la acera jugando con las tiras de su vestido. No supo exactamente por qué pero se detuvo junto a ella soprendiendo a la niña que se paró asustada por la intromisión, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pequeña cuando reparó en la identidad del desconocido. Ángela caminó hasta él sin rastro alguno del anterior miedo._

_―¡Paul! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó curiosamente la niña._

_―Simplemente dando una vuelta – él se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia._

_Ella solo mantuvo su sonrisa._

_―¡Vaya! ¿y eso? – señaló la impresionante moto en la que su primo había llegado._

_―Es de un amigo mío, estuvimos probándolas hace un rato. No se lo digas a nadie._

_―Está bien – prometió solemne. Paul supo enseguida que Ángela no lo delataría._

_―¿Estás aquí sola?_

_―No, mamá está con Bella en el dentista. Es aburrido allí dentro así que pensé que podría salir un rato._

_El muchacho asintió sin darle mayor importancia cuando una idea pasó por su mente retorcida._

_―¿Quieres dar una vuelta? – sonrió viendo la emoción en los castaños ojos de Ángela. Ella nunca había subido a una moto, Paul lo sabía._

_―¿De verdad puedo? – preguntó entusiasmada, pero la emoción se disipó rápidamente dando paso a la tristeza –. No, no puedo. Mamá no demorará en salir y se enojará si me voy sin permiso._

_Paul negó._

_―Esta bien Ang, yo puedo llamarla y avisarle. Además puedo que tarde un poco todavía._

_La niña miró de reojo hacia el lugar donde se suponía que estaba su madre y su hermana. Siempre le repetían una y mil veces que no debía irse sola con extraños, también le decía que no podía marcharse a ningún lugar sin avisar primero pero es que en realidad quería ir. Miró nuevamente a al chico, no era un extraño sino solo su primo, y además prometió avisar. No podía ser malo si no rompía las reglas._

_―Está bien, solamente una vuelta._

_Él asintió contento mientras ayudaba a su prima a subir en la motocicleta. Sonrió imaginando a sus tíos, seguramente iban a llevarse un buen susto cuando no encontrasen a Ángela por ningún lado, él pensaba mantenerla lejos de casa por unas cuantas horas._

.

.

.

―Era una niña pequeña. Tenía ocho años Paul, ella confiaba en ti – susurró Bella ya sin poder aguantar las lágrimas.

―Lo sé. Quería darles un susto, que tuviesen miedo al no encontrarla. Planeaba llevarla a su casa en la noche pero todo se salió de control.

.

.

.

_Ángela comenzaba a ponerse más y más nerviosa a medida que la noche avanzaba. Paul no parecía tener inteciones de regresarla por el momento y ella sabía que sus padres iban a castigarla si no volvía temprano a casa._

_―Tenemos que volver, o van a enfadarse conmigo – pidió la niña por enecima vez._

_Paul bufó, hastiado._

_―Nos marcharemos pronto, sólo un ratp más._

_Ángela negó con firmeza, tenía frío, hambre y estaba cansada. Lo único que deseaba era regresar a casa, aunque sus padres la castigaran._

_―Quiero irme, ahora._

_―¡Dije que en un rato niña tonta! – bramó él._

_La pequeña retrocedió unos pasos sorprendida por el arranque de furia de su primo. Paul siempre era tranquilo, ella jamás lo había visto así de alterado._

_―¡No! – le gritó antes de ponerse a llorar. El muchacho comenzó a desesperarse, la niña no dejaba de llorar y gritarle que quería regresar a casa._

_Dios, se le estaba partiendo la cabeza, quería callarla de una vez._

_―¡Cállate! – rugió. Entonces hizo algo que jamás había hecho con nadie, levantó la mano y la golpeó._

_Ángela cayó en el suelo sosteniendo su mejilla roja por el golpe, había detenido su llanto de manera abrupta y ahora veía a su primo con miedo, con el terror acumulado en sus ojos castaños. Esos ojos tan parecidos a los de su hermana mayor._

_Él también se asustó, nunca antes había golpeado a nadie pues siempre era a él a quien golpeaban. El despliegue de poder le produjo una sensación increible, el ver el temor en los ojos de la niña acrecentó aún más esa sensación._

_Por primera vez en su vida se sintió poderoso, y le gustó._

_Ella, guíada por alguna clase de impulso, se levantó del suelo con la mayor rápidez alejándose de él. Corrió con prisa, sin darle casi tiempo a su primo para responder. Paul tampoco perdió el tiempo antes de salir trás ella, tenía que atraparla antes de que la pequeña mocosa hiciera algo estupido. Probablemente tendría que amenazarla para qye no contara lo que allí sucedió, no iba a ser difícil una vez le pusiera las manos encima._

_―¡Detente! – rugió infructusamente._

_Sabía que Ángela no tenía inteciones de detenerse pero él era más rápido, más fuerte y mucho más listo que ella. Tan pronto como la atrapó la tomó por los hombros con fuerza, la niña lloró entre gritos por lo que el comenzó a sacudirla con firmeza, Ángela gritó aún más a la vez que golpeaba el pecho de su primo con sus puños en un débil intento de liberarse de él._

_Entonces, todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Paul trompezó con la raíz de un árbol perdiendo el equilibrio, sus manos inevitablemente soltaron el cuerpo de Ángela en el momento en que ella se impulsaba confuerza lejos de él cayendo al suelo con violencia. Paul comenzó a asustarse al ver que la niña no se movía, él no quiso soltarla pero ella se safó de sus manos sin que pudiese evitarlo. Ahora estaba demasiado quieta, demasiado pálida, tirada en la tierra sin mover siquiera un musculo. Tampoco parecía estar respirando._

_―¿Ángela? – susurró._

_Avanzó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de su prima con cautela, se inclinó a su lado para ver si estaba bien pero entonces notó la sangre bajo su cabeza._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. La había matado. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que alguien lo viera, no iba a permitir que lo atraparan por eso._

_El chico se alejó de Ángela con prisa mientrás pensaba en qué hacer en adelante, necesitaba pensar. Dio una última mirada hacia atrás antes de echar a correr._

.

.

.

El rostro de Paul estaba desencajado.

―Necesitaba una coartada, por eso fui a buscar a Rachel – entonces su mente viajó a la imágen de aquella chica insistente que siempre quería salir con él –. Ella estaba loca por mí, sabía que si le pedía que mientiera lo haría con tal de congraciarse conmigo. Nunca olvidé ese día, el poder en mis manos, la muerte, y la violencia. Pero por sobre todo no olvidé el placer que sentí al ver el miedo en los ojos de alguien, un miedo causado por mí, algo que jamás experimenté antes.

―Era mi hermanita, tú mataste a mi hermanita – susurró Bella casi sin poder aguantar sus sollozos. Se sentía asqueada por las atrocidades que escuchaba.

―Me valió por un tiempo pero luego necesité más.

Paul se giró hacia Edward, mirándolo con detenimiento, visiblemente complacido con su mal aspecto. Bella aprovechó la ocación para dar un rápido vistazo al arma que continuaba frente a ella. Si tan solo pudiera llegar, tomarla. Pero no podía, no así nada más cuando era demasiado peligroso.

―Entonces – continuo él como si nada –, un día encontré una joven que se parecía mucho a ti, era tan asombroso el parecido que me sorprendió. La preciosa Bree – recordó –. Desde allí supe lo que tenía que hacer, supe qué tenía que hacerte. Supe cómo podía vengarme de tí.

―Es... – ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirlo.

Él sonrió al ver su desconcierto.

―La invité a salir, planeé cada detalle de su muerte con sumo cuidado aunque admito que mejoré con el tiempo. Después de mucho trabajo capté la atención de la OCF, tuve que asegurarme de que el caso fuera para nuestro equipo pero no era algo que una sutil conversación con Jenks no solucionara. Una vez dentro solo tenía que llamar tu atención.

―Leah – murmuró comprendiendo el nivel de monstruosidad de la persona que tenía delante.

―Leah fue mi señuelo perfecto para llegar a ti. Tenía que hacer que se viera coherente para el Merodeador por lo que necesitaba un determinado perfíl y sabía que en cuanto supieras de su muerte lo volverías personal. Eres demasiado predecible.

Bella era incapaz de soportarlo, sintiéndose cada vez más sucia ante la visión de un hombre al que amaba como un hermano y que resultó no ser más que un animal sin escrúpulos.

―¿Y Edward?

A pesar de todo ahora sabía por qué estaba detrás de ella, también lo de Ángela y lo de Leah pero lo que no sabía era cómo articular a su novio en los planes demenciales de su primo.

―¿Cullen? – rió él – Él no es más que un estúpido, el idiota de turno que cayó en la bolsa sin querer. Necesitaba a alguien a quien culpar, Cullen fue el desafortunado.

―¿Pero... por qué él?

Paul sonrió enigmático.

―Lo vi por primera vez hace cinco años. En ese momento no era más que un estudiante de médicina casi graduado pero fue él quien salvó a Anna del accidente, ¿recuerdas? No puedo decirte lo mucho que me molestó eso pero me enfadó aún más la forma en la que ella lo miró, como si fuese perfecto. Solo me costó un poco investigarlo, familia perfecta, novia perfecta, amigos perfectos... – negó contrariado –. Pura mierda, no es más que un hijo de puta.

―¿Entonces por qué destruirle la vida? – preguntó sin entender.

―¿Por qué no hacerlo? El bastardo arruinó mi trabajo, me obligó a regresar para terminarlo. Eso no me gustó.

―¿De qué estás hablando? Ella murió de un paro cardíaco a como consecuencia del accidente.

Él la miró sarcásticamente.

―¿Estás segura?

―Dios mío, ¿mataste a tus padres? Destruiste mi vida, la de mi hermana, la de todas esas mujeres a las que asesinaste, la de Edward. No estás bien, necesitas ayuda Paul.

El hombre rió logrando estremecerla.

―Todos obtienen su merecido Isabella, no serás la excepción – le aseguró –. Es más, por un momento, cuando se descubrió tu escarceo con Cullen creí que estábas acabada. Tengo que admitir que no me lo esperaba, el imbécil regresó incluso cuando te puse a James en el medio.

―¿Cómo lo... ?

―Siempre lo supe. James es un idiota en cuanto a faldas se refiere, confieso que en un principio me caía bien pero le perdí todo el respeto cuando se coló entre tus bragas. Te sorprendería saber lo fácil que es de manipular, incluso más fácil que tú, no tenía más que tirar una indirecta e iba exactamente hacia donde yo quería.

Edward sintió las voces a través de la oscuridad, abrió los ojos tanto como fue capaz para observar algo que no se veía bien. Paul Sanders se encontraba unos cuantos pasos delente de él con un arma en su mano mientras que su novia, un poco más lejos, se encontraba desarmada y vulnerable. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

―Eres repugnante – escupió ella con ira, con dolor.

―Probablemente.

Él levantó su arma hacia ella, decidido a acababar con todo de una buena vez. Apuntó directo a la cabeza de su prima pues no pensaba permitirse otro error fatal como el que cometió con la estúpida de Lauren, de igual forma ese era un error que pensaba solucionar tan pronto como fuera posible.

―No, Paul.

―Todos sabrán como descubriste que tu novio era el culpable y como fuiste asesinada por él al intentar evitar su escape. Es una lástima que llegue demasiado tarde para salvar tu vida. No te preocupes, te vengaré.

Lo sabía, sabía que él iba a matarla. Estaba demasiado entrenado como para no hacerlo, lo deseaba tanto que no podría fallar. No podía permitirlo, qué sucedería con Edward si la mataba. Era la culpable de que su vida se transformara en un infierno, no podía ser también la responsable de su muerte.

―Espera... – murmuró Bella nuevamente.

―Salúdame a Ángela.

Entonces todo cambió.

Edward aprovechó el momento en el que nadie lo miraba y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas giró sobre su cuerpo para empujar el pie de Paul. El hombre perdió el equilibrio causando que su disparo fallase. Bella se arrojó hacía delante rápidamente para levantar su arma en el momento en que Paul se quitó a Edward de su lado propinándole una patada en las costillas que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor.

―¡Alto! ¡Tira el arma ahora!

El hombre levantó la vista al oir el grito, una sonrisa socarrona se formó en su rostro al verla empuñar el arma en su contra. Como si la imbécil tuviese las agallas necesarias para eso.

―¿Vas a dispararme primita? ¡Vamos! ¡Atrévete! ¡Acaba lo que comenzaste hace más de diez años! – la retó.

―Detente ahora, necesitas ayuda. Deja el arma en el suelo y todo habrá terminado.

―¿Qué te parece un tiro en el corazón como a Lauren? – preguntó ignorándola mientras se apuntaba a si mismo sobre el pecho – ¿o lo prefieres en la cabeza como a Sinclair? – entonces llevó el arma a la sien derecha.

―Paul, por favor.

―¡Vamos Isabella! ¡Dispárame! ¡Consuma con tu venganza! – apuró él, y luego subió su arma hacia ella apuntándole también –. Porque si tú no cumples con la tuya yo lo haré con la mía.

―Paul, no me obligues… no quiero hacerlo.

No podía matarlo sin destrozarse a sí misma, no quería acabar con él porque a pesar de todo era su primo. A pesar de todo el daño, del odio infudado que Paul sentía por ella Bella lo quería, eso la hacía sentirse aún más sucia y despreciable de lo que ya se sentía.

―¡Hazlo!

La Glock tembló en su mano, tanto que incluso él fue capaz de verlo. El hombre dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

―Eres una cobarde Isabella, siempre lo fuiste. Nunca tuviste el valor para hacer lo que había que hacer, es bastante malo para ti porque yo si lo tengo.

Inconscientemente cerró los ojos al escuchar el disparo, su cuerpo se tensó, se paralizó completamente. Bella aguardó unos cuantos segundos pero no sintió ningún impacto en ella, ningún dolor físico que en teoría debió haber sentido. Abrió los ojos entonces para ver el rostro desprovisto de color de Paul, su mirada subió rápidamente hasta la frente del hombre de la cual salía un grueso hilo de sangre.

Sus ojos oscuros permanecieron fijos en ella mientras caía de rodillas sobre la tierra minutos antes de desplomarse completamente ya sin vida. Confundida, e impactada, giró su cabeza al escuchar el sonido de los arbustos moverse.

James estaba allí parado, con el arma reluciente en su mano derecha, su rostro desfigurado observaba fijamente el cuerpo de su mejor amigo muerto por su propia mano. Jacob Black y John Collins se encontraban detrás de él, uno a cada lado, contemplando la escena con la misma expresión de consternada.

Las piernas de Bella se aflojaron, cayó de rodillas en el suelo ya sin poder contener sus lágrimas, dejando finalmente que todas las emociones que había estado conteniendo salieran a la superficie. Soltó el arma que todavía estaba en sus manos y se cubrió el rostro con ellas. Sintió unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por detrás, un cuerpo cálido que la aferró con fuerza pero fue incapaz de hacer algo más que llorar a la vez que su ligero cuerpo luchaba por ingresar el aire en borbotones casi sin exito.

John abanzó con la misma rapidez que Jacob pero hacia el lado contrario. Edward se encontraba consciente en esos momentos pero su estado era muy deplorable. Su rostro pálido y violaceo era incapaz de ocultar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. John gritó a nadie en particular que llamaran a una ambulancia aunque sabía que debería venir en camino, ellos habían pedido los refuerzos hace ya bastante tiempo.

―Bella... – balbuceó Edward casi sin fuerzas.

―Estará bien, está con Jacob ahora.

Suspiró aliviado sabiendo que su mujer estaba en buenas manos, sobre todo después de que el peligro hubiese pasado. El asesino, el Merodeador, estaba muerto. Finalmente el hombre que tanto daño había causado ya no podría seguir haciéndolo más.

Dentro de él Edward sabía que seguramente pasaría mucho tiempo para que cualquiera de los que estaban allí presentes pudiese superar lo que les sucedió. Pero también sabía que podrían hacerlo, Bella podría hacerlo, y él también lo haría por los dos. Porque después de todo ellos se lo merecían.

Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de John.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... primero que nada quiero pedir mil disculpas por no actualizar en tanto tiempo (no abandonaré la historia!). No todos lo saben pero este es mi último año de la carrera así que entre una cosa y otra a veces se me complica demasiado. <strong>

**Segundo, pero no menos importante. Espero que les gustara el capítulo, haber podido llenar las expectativas que tenían para este momento. **

**En tercer lugar, agradecer sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Y gracias Lindy, Monica, jacque por sus comentarios... Me despido entonces, como siempre, con un beso y hasta el próximo, Liziie. **


	34. El precio de la verdad

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El precio de la verdad<strong>

* * *

><p>Jason Jenks se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, pensando en cómo seguir adelante ahora que todo se vino abajo. Las últimas cinco horas fueron, probablemente, las peores de su carrera; lás más difíciles de toda su vida, y no eran nada comparado con lo que varios de sus muchachos debieron soportar. De solo pensar en ello la sangre bullía por sus venas como si se tratara de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.<p>

Como director general de la OCF en Nueva York, él fue el siguente en acudir a la escena acompañado de algunos de sus otros agentes asignados. En cuanto Emmett le confirmó el pedido de ayuda de James Whiterdale así como el paradero de Isabella Swan él no dudó en armar un equípo táctica para asistir a dos de los suyos. Bien, Isabella ya no pertenecía a la agencia, claro estaba, pero Jenks siempre iba a considerarla una más.

Nada podía haberlo preparado para lo que encontraron, el panorama no fue agradable de ningún modo. Uno de sus elementos de confianza yacía muerto a manos de su segundo al mando, el único sospechoso del caso se encontraba en esos momentos incosciente siendo atendido por el personal sanitario, y la que fuera por mucho su pupila más prometedora se hallaba en un estado de nervios entre el consuelo que le proporcionaban los brazos del detective Black. Mientras tanto, dos docenas de agentes, técnicos y demás personal calificado caminaban de un lado a otro recogiendo evidencias y hablando por sus teléfonos móviles pero con la misma expresión de horror que había en su rostro.

Una vez que la ambulancia abandonó el lugar llevándose con ella al doctor Cullen y a exagente Swan, acompañados por un firme Jacob Black que se negó a separarse de ellos, Jason Jenks se ocupó personalmente de apartar también a James de la escena. Sobre todo porque comenzaba a asustarle el estado del hombre, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí permaneció estático observando desde la distancia el cuerpo inerte de Sanders que solo estaba cubierto por una bolsa de plástico.

Según John Collins, la mayor fuente de la que obtuvo información en ese momento, el agente Whiterdale había disparado a Paul Sanders cuando éste se disponía a matar a su prima y al novio de ella. Y además el chico le relató con detalle los hechos desde que encontró a los dos hombres discutiendo en la espera de la unidad de cuidados intensivos del Manhattan Medical Center hasta el momento en que llegaron los refuerzos.

Estaba más que claro que fue la destreza de James lo que salvó la vida de dos inocentes, tanto en llamar a Newton para rastrear el móvil de Isabella como en el hecho de actual en el momento preciso, no dudar ni un segundo en tirar del gatillo antes de que Paul lo hiciera.

Y era desde ese mismo lugar desde donde venía su preocupación. Era un veterano, un soldado de la vieja escuela, conocía con exactitud el sentimiento que experimentaba uno después de disparar su arma contra alguien, ya sea esa persona un delicuente o no. También conocía cómo se sentía saber que esa bala, esa que acabó con la vida de alguien, vino de tu arma, ese sentimiento corrosivo que se presentaba después de haber acabado con una vida. Pero, ¿y qué si esa persona, esa vida, era la de tu amigo... tu compañero? ¿qué pasaba cuando no había más opción, si debías elegir entre dejar morir a un amigo o quitarle la vida a otro? No había respuesta para algo como eso.

Tan pronto como dejó al hombre en su casa, obviamente acompañado, regresó a las oficinas para ocuparse personalmente del caso. Y en esos momentos, mientras leía el informe forense, mientras observaba las fotografías del hecho, no podía expresar lo abatido que estaba, lo insultado que se sentía al saber que uno de sus agentes de mayor confianza era el responsable de todo ese desastre. No era capaz de comprender cómo es que nunca notó nada extraño en ese muchacho. Pasar por alto, y de qué manera, una personalidad tan destructiva como esa, tan letal, era un error imperdonable para un hombre en su posición.

Un suave golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos, acto seguido la rubia cabellera de su prudente secretaria se asomó por la puerta.

—Señor. Asuntos Internos está aquí, quieren hablar con usted.

Estupendo, aquello era lo único que le faltaba. Ahora no solo tenía al gobernador de Nueva York en su teléfono pidiendo explicaciones, a la prensa acampando en su edificio esperando novedades y a Aro Volterra detrás de su cuello intentándo encausar una investigación sino que Asuntos Internos estaba allí para hacerse un festín con la situación.

Y lo peor de todo el asunto era que, a pesar de las declaraciónes de Collins, Black e incluso la del agente Whiterdale, no tenía el conocimiento del total de la historia. Ninguna de las anteriores declaraciones podría ser tan esclarecedora como la de Isabella Swan o la de Edward Cullen, y para su desgracia todavía no pudo acceder a ellas. Según sus hombres Isabella continuaba bajo los efectos de un fuerte sedante mientras que Edward seguía en el quirófano.

—Gracias Chelsea. Iré enseguida.

La chica asintió y se retiró prontamente cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Jenks apartó la carpeta con el informe antes de ponerse de pie, armándose de toda la confianza posible para afrontar lo que estaba por venir.

Eran dos. Dos hombres altos, castaños, morenos y con oscuros trajes. Dos pares de ojos, unos claros y los otros oscuros, se posaron en él con fría especulación. Demasiado cerca de ellos se encontraba Aro Volterra, que aunque se lo observaba con seriedad, sus ojos no podían ocultar el deleite que sentía al verlos en esa situación tan grave e incómoda para todos.

Estaba claro que iba a ser un gran problema, y tenía todas las señales de que hizo más que comenzar.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo era negro, oscuro. No lograba ver nada porque esa oscura y espesa bruma lo cubría todo. Su cuerpo intentó avanzar pero sus musculos no parecían responder a ninguna de las ordenes que enviaba su cerebro.

Podía escuchar algunas voces lejanas, unas voces que no lograba reconocer pero que sí distinguía con claridad. Los pitidos de unas maquinas, el calor del sol en su rostro, el sonido de puertas abriendo y cerrándose, una voz, un suspiro, el silencio. Pero no podía ver más que oscuridad.

Respiró hondo e intentó abrir los ojos, sabía que estaba durmiendo y también sabía que debía despertar.

Poco a poco sus parpados fueron separándose, abriéndose, a la vez que se adecuaban a la luz del lugar. Parpadeó exageradamente antes de enfocar su mirada en el techo blanco, confusa dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el lugar que tardó poco tiempo en reconocer. Estaba en el hospital, en una habitación del hospital.

Se encontraba sola en esa habitación, su cuerpo conectado a algunas maquinas que pudo reconocer permanecía acostado sobre la cama aunque ella no compredió por qué estaba allí. Se sentía tan bien como podía sentirse dada la situación, es decir, no tenía ninguna herida física que necesitara tratar.

Esa idea trajo una serie de pensamientos a su cabeza, y una cantidad indeterminable de lágrimas a sus ojos. Su primo estaba muerto, y era el responsable de todo. Era el Merodeador. Él mató a Ángela, a esas mujeres, y a los agentes del FBI. Él acabó con el amigo de John, atacó a Lauren, inculpó a Edward, y los engañó a todos.

Solamente él, todo el tiempo fue él.

¿Cómo es que nunca logró ver lo que sucedía? Paul Sanders estuvo a su lado a cada paso durante los últimos cinco años al menos. En ese tiempo él se transformó en su confidente, en su paño de lágrimas, en el pilar que por mucho tiempo la mantuvo de pie. Todavía no lograba creer que bajo toda esa superfie de amor y cariño se escondía un odio cuyo único objetivo era destruírla.

Y lo había conseguido, puede que no de la forma en la que esperaba pero sí logró su meta. Ella se sentía destruída por dentro, engañada, sucía y culpable. Culpable de todas las muertes que él provocó durante su despiadado plan de venganza.

¿Cómo iba a mirar a Jacob a la cara nuevamente si ella era la razón por la que Leah estaba muerta, de que Lauren estuviera en peligro de muerte? ¿cómo podría ser capaz de ver a Edward sin pensar que había sido su primo, su familia, quien arruino su vida, su reputación?

Bella se tensó inevitablemente cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, y abrió los ojos con sospresa cuando reconoció al hombre que entró con el semblante preocupado por su estado de salud. Entonces, otra vez, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¿Papá? – murmuró sin creerlo realmente.

Charlie caminó hasta la cama viéndose mucho más tranquilo, ella estaba despierta y no tenía ninguna lesión física grave.

—Pequeña.

Bella se abrazó a él como si fuera su tabla de salvación, su padre le devolvió el abrazo sintiendo en ella por primera vez en años a esa niña inocente que alguna vez fue su hija.

—¿Papá? ¿cómo... tú...?

Él tomó las manos de su pequeña entre las suyas, no quería soltarla por ninguna razón.

—Jacob me llamó. Tomé el primer vuelo que encontré disponible.

Ella titubeó.

—¿Ya lo sabes?

El hombre tensó los labios y desvió la mirada. No respondió la pregunta pero tampoco fue necesario, la expresión de su rostro bastó para darle a ella su respuesta.

—¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?

—Mejor... – contestó con voz perdida. Se detuvo unos cuantos minutos en silencio, indecisa, antes de continuar. – ¿sabes cómo está Edward? Edward Cullen.

En realidad dudaba de que su padre sepa algo sobre Edward, o sobre los dos, pero era algo que necesitaba preguntar. Lo poco que recordaba del aspecto del hombre bastaba para mantenerla preocupada por su salud.

Charlie apretó sus manos con cariño. Realmente no sabía mucho de ese muchacho más del hecho de que también fue atacado por Paul, y de que aparentemente mantenía una estrecha relación con su hija.

—El hombre que estaba contigo – él asintió –. Tiene una conmoción cerebral, tres costillas fracuradas y un traumatismo abdominal.

Y eso lo sabía porque habló con el padre del chico, el hombre que atendió a Bella en cuanto ella llegó al hospital. Carlisle Cullen había enviado a su muchacho al quirófano, tan pronto como vio los resultados de su conteo sanguíneo completo y de su TAC, para reparar la rotura del bazo causado probablemente por los golpes de Paul. Jacob le aseguró a Charlie que Bella preguntaría por él aunque no dio muchas más explicaciones de por qué. Entre todos acordaron no decirle nada hasta que la operación acabara pues sería preocuparla por una tontería, afortunadamente Edward ya se encontraba en recuperación y en buen estado teniendo en cuenta sus demás lesiones.

A ella se le cortó la respiración.

—No, no.

—Tranquila, pequeña. Salió del quirófano hace casi dos horas, todavía está bajo los efectos de la anestesia pero su pronóstico es bueno. Él estará bien.

Cerró los ojos con alivio, y su cuerpo se relajó considerablemente. Nunca se habría perdonado si Edward también hubiera... no, no, ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, gracias.

Sin poder contenerse Charlie abrazó a Bella nuevamente, con más fuerza que antes.

—No puedo creer lo cerca que estuve de perderte – confesó sintiendo como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

—Es mi culpa, papá. Él lo hizo por mí.

—¿Pero, qué dices?

Ella se soltó del abrazo evitando su mirada.

—Todas esas mujeres a las que mató, esos agentes. Leah, Lauren, _Ángela_... – susurró – Lo hizo para llegar a mí, siempre fue por mí.

—No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo como eso Isabella, ¡Te lo prohíbo! – atajó duramente. Su sobrino ya había destrozado en demasía a su familia mientras estaba con vida, no permitiría que lo siguiese haciendo después de muerto.

—Papá... yo.

—Paul era un hombre enfermo, Isabella. Era un hombre que fue consumido por el odio, por una situación que le tocó vivir. No puedes, ni debes, culparte por los actos de un hombre desequilibrado.

—Pero... todos están muertos... ¿cómo veré de nuevo a Jacob después de lo que Paul le hizo a Leah... y a Lauren? Pienso en él, y en Harry y Sue, en que él mató a Leah solo porque ella era mi amiga. ¿Y qué me dices de Edward? Yo lo culpé a él, lo acusé, cuando en realidad fue mi primo quien lo arruinó, y casi lo mata.

—Bella, eso no es así.

—Durante años no hice nada más que regodearme en mi propia miseria cuando tenía a mi lado al responsable. Y no hice nada... nunca... hice... nada.

Entonces un llanto desgarrador brotó del interior de la chica, un llanto que parecía provenir de su alma. Charlie solo pudo maldecir internamente mientras la acunaba contra su pecho. Por muchos años él había estado tan sumido en su dolor que dejó abandonado lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, lo único que le quedaba de lo que alguna vez había sido su familia, y la dejó a merced de un hombre inestable y consumido por su propio odio, por su propia maldad. ella necesitaba. Nunca lo lamentaría más que en ese momento.

—Nadie sería capaz de culparte, solo eres una víctima más.

—Él mató a... Ángela... a mi hermana... y no le... importó – el rostro de Charlie se contrajo de dolor –. Y yo confié... confié... en él... y me... engañó... siempre.

El llanto de ella también provocó las lágrimas en su padre. Los dos estaban sacando su dolor, y por primera vez desde la muerte de Ángela lloraban juntos su pérdida. Ambos se sentían heridos, y traicionados por alguien a quien creían familia. Habían confiado en Paul, Bella le confió su vida, Charlie le confió a su hija, y los dos habían sido engañados.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca debí dejarte, tenía que haber estado contigo Bella. Si me hubiera comportado como lo hace un padre nada de esto habría sucedido.

Ella negó, aunque al principio no lo hizo después logró comprender. Su padre también pasaba un mal momento, y Paul estaba allí fingiendo ayudar. Él creyó que hacía lo correcto, que ambos habían perdido familia y podrían superar juntos ese golpe. Bella podía compreder ahora que su padre nunca la abandonó sino que nunca supo cómo acercarse a ella, y su primo se aprovechó de eso.

—No habría habido diferencia. Él estaba convencido de que solamente yo era la culpable de sus desgracias... estaba tan enfermo, y yo no me di cuenta... no pude ayudar – sollozó.

—Ya está cariño, todo ha terminado.

Esa era la verdad, pensó Bella, ya no había nada más que hacer. Ni por Paul, ni por Ángela, ni por nadie. Tal vez no fuera responsable de los actos de su primo pero siempre se sentiría culpable por ellos, sobre todo el sufrimiento de tanta gente que no lo merecía.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella respiró hondo tomando valor para entrar en la habitación. Llevaba más de cinco minutos con la mano en pomo de la puerta pero sin atreverse a entrar. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió dándo paso a un rubio doctor que conocía bien, el hombre la miró con unos tranquilos ojos azules que no demostraban más que pena por lo sucedido. Él pasó por su lado para seguir su recorrido sin emitir palabra, Bella esperó a que se marchara completamente y, con una última exhalación profunda, entró.

La mirada dorada de Edward se posó en ella, tan intensa y enigmática como la primera vez que la vio. Bella sintió una opresión en el pecho al verlo en así, en esa cama, en el lugar de paciente. Él tenía una venda sobre la ceja izquierda, y uno que otro moretón en la cara. Paul tuvo que haberlo golpeado muchó, pensó con dolor, y pudo haberlo matado también.

Edward se acomodó mejor en la cama pero no pudo disimular la expresión de dolor cuando su cuerpo protestó.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Él estiró el brazo, invitándola a acercarse. Ella lo tomó de la mano sin fuerza.

—Mejor ahora que te veo, ¿y tú cómo estás?

—Edward... – suspiró – Quería, quiero, perdirte perdón. Nunca imaginé que mi primo sería el causante de todo, que sería capaz de usar a personas inocentes para sus maliciosos planes como hizo contigo. No tenías que ver con todo esto pero fue por mi que saliste lastimado, y lo siento muchísimo.

Él dirigió la mirada a sus manos todavía unidas, pensativo pero sin ninguna reacción aparente. Bella deseaba poder saber lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Edward volvió la vista a ella al cabo de unos minutos.

—Tenía veintiún años en ese entonces, estudiaba en una universidad de renombre, tenía una novia que creía la mejor del mundo, una familia maravillosa, amigos con los que podía contar para todo, y además estaba Claire que llegó a nuestras vidas como una inesperada pero fantástica sorpresa. Creía que mi vida no podría ser mejor, sobre todo cuando papá mencionó ese congreso de medicina en la Universidad de Washington. Quería que lo acompañara y yo estaba encantado de poder compartir algo así con él – Edward esbozó una melancólica sonrisa –. Fueron unos días increíbles, solos los dos haciendo algo que a ambos nos apasionaba. Todo fue bien encaminado hasta el día de nuestro regreso, entonces todo cambió... – suspiró ante el recuerdo, rememorando cada detalle de ese día que sin saberlo marcó su futuro para siempre.

.

.

_Observó por la ventana mientras su padre conducía, finalmente regresaban a casa luego de una semana en Seattle. Habia disfrutado muchísimo ese tiempo con su padre pero también estaba ansioso por ver a Charlotte, incluso hablando con ella todos los días la extrañaba enormemente. Además, Claire podría llegar en cualquier momento y odiaría perderse en nacimiento de su sobrina. Si bien faltaban tres semanas para nacimiento de la pequeña, y a pesar de que Abigail repetía constantemente que todo iba bien, Edward sabía que esa niña nacería en el momento menos esperado pues la pequeña ya mostraba señales de tener el mismo temperamento tranquilo de su padre, tomándose las cosas con calma y en el momento justo que casi siempre era el menos esperado._

_—¿En qué piensas? – interrumipió Carlisle sus pensamientos._

_—Pensaba en Abby y en Claire, en lo poco que falta – sonrió a su padre –, pero en realida estaba pensando en las ganas que tengo de ver a Charlotte._

_Carlisle sonrió._

_—Pronto estaremos en casa, no creo que Claire decida nacer justo ahora._

_—Espero que no – rió._

_Iba a agregar algo más cuando un fuerte ruido hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Alguna cosa estaba sucediendo unos metros más adelante, fue evidente cuando los coches comenzaron a detenerse y los ocupantes de los mismos salían de ellos inquietos por el estruendo. No tenía pinta de ser algo bueno, pensó Edward mientras veía a su padre hacer lo mismo._

_—¡Un médico! – gritó una mujer a lo lejos – ¡necesito un médigo urgente!_

_Carlisle no lo dudó y salió corriendo hacía la multitud, Edward lo siguió de cerca._

_Un coche azul con dos ocupantes había atravesado la valla y se había dado de frente contra otro que transitaba por el carril opuesto, a gran velocidad. A juzgar por el estado de los dos vehículos la situación era grave._

_Dos hombres de mediana edad se acercaron para verificar el estado de los ocupantes de uno de los coches, un hombre mayor y una adolescente de no más de quince años, mientras que Edward y Carlisle asistieron a los del vehículo azul. Habían también dos personas allí dentro, una mujer adulta y un hombre, de más o menos la misma edad, que era el conductor. Los dos estaban bastante mal heridos pero era él quien definitivamente se llevó la peor parte._

_—¡Alguien llame a emergencias! - gritó uno de los hombres que también se había identificado como médico pero que, al contrario de los Cullen, estaba con los ocupantes del segundo coche intentándo mantener con vida a la chica. El hombre mayor había muerto durante el impacto._

_—Edward, necesito que te quedes con ella. La mujer tiene un traumatismo craneoencefálico y no sé que tan grave es, tienes que mantenerla despierta. Necesito ocuparme de este hombre ahora mismo o morirá._

_Él asintió._

_La mujer estaba con la cabeza ensangrentada, lucía como de unos cuarenta años, con el cabello castaño y los ojos de un tono oscuro que en esos momentos no logró identificar, pudieron ser marrones oscuros o tal vez negros, no era claro. Lo que si veía era que estaba muy asustada, y llorosa. Edward tomó con cuidado una de sus manos y la apretó intentando reconfortarla._

_—Tranquila – susurró –, quédese conmigo, por favor, estará bien._

_—Tengo... miedo – admitió ella debilmente –, no quiero... morir... así._

_—Usted no morirá, debe seguir conmigo... ¿cuál es su nombre?_

_Edward intentaba hacerla hablar, mantenerla con consciencia mientras llegaba la ambulancia, pero también intentaba dilucidar cuál era el grado de alteración de las funciones cerebrales._

_—Anna._

_—Correcto, yo soy Edward – él lanzando una mirada fugaz a su padre que continuaba haciendole la reanimación cardiopulmonar al hombre que no parecía estar respondiendo – ¿Tiene familia, Anna? – la mujer respondió un suave "si" que el muchacho apenas logró escuchar –. Está bien, cuénteme sobre ellos... ¿tiene hijos?_

_—Él no es bueno... no es como las niñas... – gimió Anna dejándo caer sus lágrimas, Edward frunció el ceño confundido pero aún así continuó con las preguntas, a él quería mantenerla despierta._

_—¿A qué se refiere?_

_—Es mi culpa... yo dejé que todo pasara... lo siento mucho – ella sollozó con más fuerza._

_—Señora, Anna... ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿qué es su culpa?_

_—Sé que odia... a las niñas... a las dos... por mi... culpa._

_La mirada de Anna se perdió en la nada, su voz cada vez sonaba más y más suave hasta que se volvió un simple susurro. Edward consultó su reloj con prisa, ¡la mujer estaba delirando! Ella necesitaba atención especializada con urgencia y la maldita ambulancia no llegaba más._

_—Falta poco, por favor, resista._

_—Es malo... malo... pero tú no... no eres como él... – Anna se retorció en el pavimento hasta que sus ojos finalmente se cerraron y ella dejó de murmurar incoherencias. Edward se tensó de golpe pero no tuvo tiempo de reacciónar pues los paramédicos enseguida tomaron su lugar para ocuparse de la situación._

_Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello preocupado, su padre colocó una mano en sus hombros. Cuando el chico levantó la mirada el rostro de Carlisle fue suficiente como para comprender la gravedad de la situación, no era bueno pero ya no había nada más que ellos dos pudieran hacer._

.

.

—Decidimos seguir a la ambulancia... – murmuró Edward volviendo al presente, y apretó la mano de Bella al ver que estaba tensa –. Él falleció en el lugar del accidente así como el conductor del otro coche, también la chica murió mientras era trasladada al hospital pero Anna logró llegar con vida. Según los médicos, a pesar de sus lesiónes, tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Bella asintió.

—Lo hizo, sobrevivió... hasta que él terminó... – había sido tan ciega, y tanta gente pagó por ello.

—¿Sigues pensando que eres responsable?

Él la tomó firmemente de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Edward... yo nunca...

—Ese hombre te culpó por una situación que le tocó vivir, algo de lo que tú ni siquiera sabías. Él me condenó por haber estado en el momento y el lugar equivocado, por una cosa que nunca supe hasta ahora... eres tan responsable de esto como lo soy yo, como lo son todas las víctimas, y es hora de lo entiendas.

Ella lo abrazó teniendo cuidado de no lastimar sus heridas, lo necesitaba cerca, más que a cualquier otra persona. Necesitaba comprobar que estaba bien, que los dos estaban bien, y que estaban juntos.

Finalmente el peligro acabó, pensó Edward con la cara escondida en el pelo de su novia. Iba a ser difícil para Bella, para ambos, durante un tiempo, pero aún así él sabía que si estaban juntos podrían superarlo. Juntos podrían superarlo todo.

.

.

.

.

.

Ella se veía igual de pálida que en la mañana, y teniendo en cuenta el casi transparente color de su piel, era mucho decir. Según Mary, ella estaba evolucionando de manera favorable si tenían en cuenta su estado hasta hace solo unos cuantos días atrás. Él realmente no veía ningún cambió pero admitió con cierto alivio que eso debía ser cierto ya que esa tarde la habían trasladado de cuidados intensivos al piso de internación. El doctor encargado de su caso lo decidió cuando su estado cambió de crítico a grave, y además porque actualmente ella se mantenía estable aunque todavía existía peligro.

—Creí que ya te habías marchado Jacob.

Giró rápidamente para encontrarse a la señora Mallory, Carol se recordó, mirándolo afectuosamente con aquellos ojos grises tan similares a los de Lauren pero a la vez tan diferentes para él.

—Iba a hacerlo pero antes quería despedirme, con todo lo que sucedió... yo... – no supo cómo continuar, y al parecer ella lo comprendió.

—Está bien. Tengo que hacer una llamada, volveré en unos minutos.

Jake asintió para observar como Carol se marchaba antes de enfocar su atención nuevamente en Lauren. Se acercó hasta ella y tomó su mano entre las suyas, de la misma forma en la que lo hizo esa mañana, mucho antes de que todo comenzara.

—Todo acabó – murmuró sin saber si ella podía o no escucharlo, esperaba que sí –. Finalmente esta pesadilla acabó pero a un costo terrible, en mayor o menor medida todos perdimos algo importante de nuestras vidas, algo que jamás podremos recuperar: el amor, la tranquilidad, a una persona, la vida... – él negó con ira reprimida – Es una fortuna para mí que James acabara con ese maldito porque sino yo le hubiese descargado mi arma en el cuerpo... no me habría importado ir a prisión con tal de verlo muerto y pudriéndose en el infierno. – escupió pero enseguida tomó aire para calmarse, no era por eso que estaba allí –. Quería ser yo quien te lo diga, aunque probablemente ya te lo hayan dicho. Estás a salvo Lauren, y nadie más volverá a hacerte daño nunca. Esa es una promesa que te hago ahora mismo pero también quiero que tú me hagas una promesa. Tienes que prometer que saldrás de esto, que despertarás pronto, que no te rendirás. Prométeme que no nos dejarás, promete que no me dejarás. No así Lauren, no ahora. Promételo.

Acarició el dorso de la tersa mano con su pulgar, lo único que podía escuchar además de sus palabras, eran el sonido de su respiración y el pitido de las máquinas que la mantenían viva. Y eso dolía tanto, tan profundo.

—Jacob... – susurró Carol con voz baja, ella parecía no querer interumpir pero la enfermera bajita y seria que se encontraba a su lado estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Señor Black, tengo que pedirle que se marche.

Él asintió, se levantó de la silla y dejó con cuidado la mano de Lauren sobre su estómago. Las dos tenían razón, ya era muy tarde y tenía demasiadas cosas que procesar.

Se inclinó sobre la mujer y presionó los labios contra su frente pálida.

—_Kwop kilawtley_**(*) – **susurró en su oido, solo para ella.

Entonces salió de la habitación casi sin despedirse de nadie, sintiéndose repentinamente abrumado por sus emociones, por su sentimientos, desbordado por todo lo sucedido y preocupado por lo que iba a suceder. Habían muchas cosas en su cabeza en esos momentos, muchas más cosas de las que era capaz de soportar.

Carol intentó seguirlo pero finalmente se detuvo y lo observó salir con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos grises. No había sido su intención pero pudo escuchar algunas de las últimas palabras de Jacob y el corazón se le encogió en el pecho ante la tristeza y el anhelo en su voz. No lo conocía mucho, en realidad no lo conocía nada. No sabía más de él que su triste historia y que mantenía un estrecho vínculo con Lauren pero podía reconocer a un hombre enamorado cuando lo veía, y también a un alma dolorida como la de ese muchacho.

Ella sabía que él lo que necesitaba era estar solo. Necesitaba pensar en su vida, en su pasado. Necesitaba llorar su pérdida, y aceptarla, y superarla. Necesitaba pedir perdón, y permiso, y dejar el miedo atrás. Pero más que nada, necesitaba mirár hacia adelante, y volver a permitirse creer en el amor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*) Por si no lo recuerdan es la frase e<em>n Quileute <em>que le dice Jake a Bella en Luna Nueva antes de intentar besarla. Y aquí es donde empieza el drama, algunos dicen que signífica "Te amo", otros creen que es "Quédate conmigo para siempre". En realidad no podría decirlo pues no conozco el idioma, ni a nadie que lo hable, pero me pareció bonito agregarlo. Llegados a este punto, que cada quien le dé el significado que más le guste.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahora sí... Hola! ¿Cómo va todo? Sé que al final me puse un poco romántica, y puede que un poquito cursi considerando todo lo que les pasó a estos pobres, pero... ¡qué remedio! Estamos en el tramo final, unos dos o tres capítulos <strong>– contando el epílogo <strong>– <strong>**para dar por concluída la historia.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Gracias también a Guest y Lindy a quienes no pude responder.**_

_**Me despido entonces, como siempre, con un beso y hasta el próximo, Liziie.**_


	35. Segundas oportunidades

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD**

* * *

><p><strong>Segundas oportunidades<br>**

* * *

><p>―Buenos días, Bella – saludó él con una media sonrisa cuando ella apareció en la sala.<p>

El hombre, se encontraba sentado con un libro abierto entre sus manos y una taza de té caliente sobre la mesita, sonrió un poco más al notar el leve enrojecimiento que cubrió las mejillas de la chica. La castaña apretó más el nudo de la fina bata que cubría su corto camisón de seda, no era la primera vez que olvidaba que ellos no estaban solos en el apartamento.

―Buenos días, papá.

Ya pasaron casi cuatro semanas desde que abandonaron el Manhattan Medical Center. Si bien a ella le dieron el alta médica el mismo día de su ingreso Edward permaneció en internado unos cuantos más para que así los doctores pudieran evaluar de cerca su progreso. Durante el tiempo necesario Bella estuvo al lado de su novio sin que ninguno de sus amigos o familiares pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión, y cuando finalmente le dieron el alta los dos se trasladaron al apartamento de ella que insistió en ocuparse personalmente de los cuidados de Edward mientras éste estuviera convaleciente. Por supuesto Charlie también se instaló allí, decidido a quedarse en Nueva York hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco.

Además de las consecuencias que ocasionaron los últimos hechos acontecidos cosas buenas pasaron en el correr de esas duras semanas. Una de ellas, tal vez la más importante para Isabella Swan después de la recuperación de su novio, era el haber restaurado en parte la comunicación con su padre. Claro que no era algo que podrían reparar de un dos por tres pero definitivamente habían recuperado un poco de vínculo que perdieron en algún momento del pasado.

Hablar marcó un antes y un después en la relación padre e hija. Si bien hablaron largo y tendido, sobre todas aquellas cosas que se guardaron en los últimos doce años, no hubieron reproches de parte de ninguno de los dos. No era el momento de sacar en cara lo que fue y lo que pudo ser sino de compartir aquello que vivieron y que los convirtió en las personas que eran. Era difícil decirlo con seguridad pero Bella tenía la corazonada de que de ahora en adelante las cosas con su padre iban a ser muy diferentes, y no era capaz de poner en palabras la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que le producía la sola idea.

―¿Cómo está Edward?

Ella sonrió ante la pregunta, la misma pregunta que escuchaba cada mañana de los labios de su padre desde que los tres empezaron a compartir techo hace ya tanto tiempo.

Ninguna cosa estaba más clara que el hecho de que Charlie Swan aprobaba completamente a su novio.

En las pasadas semanas ellos también hablaron, compartieron significativas conversaciones privadas que de alguna forma creó un extraño lazo entre los dos. Edward se las arregló para demostrarle a su suegro que él era un buen hombre, un hombre digno de alguien como su hija. Bella creía que eso no debió ser una tarea difícil, cualquier persona que lo conociera realmente, su verdadera forma de ser, sabría que Edward Cullen era un hombre maravilloso en todo el sentido de la palabra.

―Está bien, se marchó temprano en la mañana – ella soltó una risita –. Estaba desesperado por regresar al hospital, creo que si alguien más le hubiese dicho que debía pasar un día más en cama lo habría mordido.

Charlie asintió, sintiendo una repentina simpatía por su yerno, sabía muy bien lo que se sentía estando uno en cama sin poder hacer nada. Era una fortuna para el muchacho que finalmente su médico le considerara lo suficientemente recuperado como para retomar su vida laboral. Entonces la mirada del hombre cambió, se enfrió varios grados más mientras enfocaba sus ojos castaños con los de su hija.

―Llegó esto para ti, temprano en la mañana. Creo que es importante. – así le tendió a Bella un sobre blanco, completamente sellado y en perfectas condiciones.

―Imagino que sí.

No necesitaba abrirlo para saber qué contenía dentro pero de todas formas lo hizo. Había recibido ya un par de ellos en las semanas anteriores, y conocía lo suficientemente bien el procedimiento como para saber qué vendría a continuación. Como bien imaginó, era otro citatorio para ir a declarar. Dado que dejó de ser una agente federal tiempo atrás le tocaba recibir los mismos citatorios que le enviaban a los civíles y a la población en general, no importaba el hecho de que hasta hace unos pocos meses fuese miembro de esa organización. Por lo que sabía ella, Jake y John también los recibieron aunque mucho antes de que comenzaran a llegar los suyos.

Se puso a leer con atención el documento. Su nueva audiencia, si es que se la podía llamar así, estaba programada para dentro de dos días, y como siempre Aro Volterra firmaba a continuación. Suspiró, lo último que le apetecía realmente era verle la cara a ese miserable y escucharlo difamar a todos aquellos que quería solo para obtener una confesión de lo que imaginaba era la realidad. Volterra estaba convencido de que Paul Sanders tenía complices dentro de la OCF y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para demostrarlo, incluso desmantelar la organización pieza por pieza para después volverla a armar si con eso obtenía un beneficio.

La tristeza y la rabia la embargaron nuevamente al darse cuenta de que esa era otra forma en la que su primo se cobró su absurda venzanza. Sin importa hacia dónde mirara solamente podía ver destrucción trás el paso de Paul, tanto así que ni sus propios compañeros se salvaron de las consecuencias del odio desmedido e infundado que lo consumió.

―Sé lo que estás pensando, Isabella – interrumipió Charlie de repente –. Pero me parece que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de que la única persona responsable de la situación no eres tú.

Eso ya lo sabía, todos lo sabían. Después de que los medios se enteraron la noticia corrió de manera insospechada, todos los noticieros del pais confirmaban la misma noche del suceso la captura del asesino conocido como El Merodeador que murió durante el operativo policial. Se dedicaron a contar la historia de una forma casi telenovelesca, relatando con detalle como el "policía corrupto" armó un maquiavélico plan en contra de su prima – también policía – y el novio de ésta mientras que en el camino se llevaba unos inocentes por delante.

Por fortuna, luego de unas primeras semanas en las que fue furor, la noticia estaba perdiendo poco a poco importancia dentro de otros millones que acaecían en el mundo minuto a minuto. Bella se sentía profundamente agradecida de que ni su privacidad ni la de Edward o la de sus amigos se viera afectada por los insistentes reporteros que buscaban desesperadamente una primera plana. En ese sentido el tema se encausó bajo las directrices de ambas organizaciones que acordaron proteger a las víctimas involucradas que lo último que necesitaban era ser parte de un circo mediático para añadir más sufrimiento a sus vidas, y en eso estaba de acuerdo.

―Lo sé... – suspiró sonoramente – pero eso no lo hace más fácil.

―Paul tomó sus decisiones y él ya pagó... - él apretó sus manos con cariño –. Pasaste los últimos doce años buscando al asesino de tu hermana y ahora que lo lograste es hora de que comiences a pensar en ti. Tienes toda la vida por delante para hacer lo que quieras con ella, Bella... ¿qué es lo que tú quieres hacer?

Esa era una maldita buena pregunta, ¿qué de ahora en adelante? Una pregunta que se hizo muchas veces en las últimas semanas pero a la que todavía no podía encontrarle una respuesta válida.

Isabella Swan miró otra vez los ojos de su padre, y repentinamente sintió que el futuro, al menos esa mañana, no tenía tanta importancia. Todas esas decisiones trascendentales, por una vez en su vida, podían esperar un poco más. Por el momento iba a disfrutar la ocasión sin pensar en el mañana.

―No sé qué pasará en adelante pero lo que sí sé es qué vamos a hacer ahora.

―¿Y qué es eso tan importante que puede aplazar tu futuro?

Ella medio sonrió.

―El desayuno.

Charlie se tuvo que reír ante el tono de voz que empleó su hija, ese que denotaba una mezcla perfecta entre inocencia y maldad que no había escuchado en ella desde hacía ya muchísimo tiempo.

―Suena bien.

La castaña pasó un brazo por la cintura de su padre mientras que él la abarazaba por los hombros.

―¿Quieres ayudarme papá?

―¿A cocinar? Bueno... no seré tu madre pero puedo defenderme bien, al menos por una vez.

―Eso tendremos que verlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Jake dejó la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa y después se sentó al lado de su amigo, Seth le agradeció con un asentimiento. Ellos no habían tenido demasiadas oportunidades para tener una charla privada hasta ese mismo momento.

Desde la muerte de Paul Sanders Jacob tuvo en claro que quería explicarles toda la verdad a la familia de su antigua prometida. Si bien ya lo sabían todo pero de alguna forma sentía que lo correcto era sentarse con ellos para contarles su visión de la historia. Fue a razón de Lauren que alargó el momento de su partida pero luego de varias semanas sin cambios en su estado, que a pesar de todo los médicos consideraban estable con aquella cantidad de medicamentos que la mantenían inconsciente, él no pudo seguir aplazando su viaje por mas tiempo.

El reencuentro resultó ser mucho más difícil de lo que nadie hubiera esperado, sobre todo para él. Los Clearwater, entre el dolor y la ira, no alcanzaban a comprender cómo una persona que conocían de toda la vida fuera el responsable de la muerte de su Leah. Jacob los entendía perfectamente porque a él tampoco le entraba del todo en la cabeza una idea tan horrible como esa.

También aprovechó el momento para hablar con sus amigos de la infancia sobre el tema, y sobre Bella. Ese era otro de los motivos que lo preocupaban, lo último que deseaba era que alguien culpara a su amiga por los actos de un hombre desequilibrado como Paul. Le alegró de sobremanera comprobar que incluso entre la confusión de sentimientos y la incredulidad de todos, nadie consideraba a la castaña responsable de nada.

La última persona con la que le quedaba hablar en Forks era con la propia Leah.

El día anterior, a casi dos años de su fallecimiento, Jake Black acudió al cementerio del pueblo y visitó la tumba que pertenecía a su antigua novia, aquella que fuera una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de sincerarse con ella, de darle una explicación, y no solo con respecto al caso sino también acerca de los sentimientos surgidos en él poco tiempo atrás. No le resultó fácil pero al final de todo sintió como si un enorme peso se quitara de sobre sus hombros, como si algo más hubiera cambiado. No sabía bien qué ni cómo pero podía notar la diferencia entre el antes y el después una vez que abandonó el cementerio.

Esa mañana Seth lo encontró preparando algunas cosas de su maleta, si bien su vuelo a Nueva York salía en las primeras horas del día siguente Jacob era un hombre al que le gustaba prepararlo todo con tiempo de sobra. Primeramente el motivo de su visita no era otro que su novia Rachel pero al no estar ella en casa de alguna manera los dos hombres terminaron sentados en el pórtico de Billy Black hablando de algunas cosas importantes que en el fondo necesitaban compartir con el otro.

―¿Qué va a pasar ahora, hombre?

Jake miró a Seth, y suspiró.

―Hay una investigación abierta con respecto al caso, me parece que quieren intentar averiguar si Sanders tenía más complices o no dentro de la OCF. No creo que sirva de mucho, está claro que trabajaba solo. La única vez que intentó delegar un poco en otra persona le salió fatal.

Estaba pensando en Fred Sinclair, en como le aseguró una y otra vez que podría reconocer la voz de quien lo contrató para atacar a Bella Swan. Y entonces, también recordó que Paul Sanders se negó a entrevistarse con él alegando que no sería capaz de controlarse si lo veía cara a cara. Claro que nadie sospechó nada, después de todo Paul estaba hablando del hombre que "atentó" contra la vida de su prima y quien puso su identidad secreta en riesgo.

¡Qué imbéciles habían sido todos!

―Seguró está mal lo que diré... pero me alegra que ese bastardo miserable esté bien muerto.

―A mi también me alegró al principio Seth, tanto como no tienes idea – le aseguró el moreno mirando la botella como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo –. Pero después empecé a pensar en todas las vidas que ese cabrón arruinó, en esas chicas que mató sin la más minima consideración y en sus destrozadas familias. Y pensé en nosotros... en Bella y en Charlie, en John y en su amigo Simón, en los Mallory y los Cullen. Diablos, también pensé Sinclair, en esos dos agentes del FBI, en James Whiterdale y el resto de su equipo... ¿quién pagará por todo el mal que se les causó a esas personas? Ahora que lo pienso con la cabeza fría creo que la muerte resultó demasiado fácil para un hombre como él, un hombre que merecía podrírse en una oscura y miserable celda por el resto de su asquerosa vida.

Seth lo miró de soslayo, no tenía forma de refutar aquello que Jacob había expresado con tanta emoción. Inevitablemente sintió como la tristeza lo invadía nuevamente, algo que sucedía siempre que pensaba en su hermana o en cualquier cosa que se relacionara con ella, y consideró que lo mejor era cambiar de tema. Paul Sanders estaba muerto y, aunque muchos hubiesen preferido la cárcel para él, ya no podía seguir haciéndole daño a nadie. Era lo único que valía la pena rescatar del asunto.

―Entonces... ¿qué? ¿regresarás a Forks o no?

No tenía que pensar en la respuesta. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado un año atrás él habría respondido afirmativamente sin dudarlo pero ahora, sobre todo después de Lauren, ya no creía que esa fuera su mejor opción.

―Puede que más adelante... algún día. – aseguró después de darle un sorbo a su cerveza –. No lo descartaría para el futuro pero ahora mismo... no, no puedo volver.

El muchacho agudizó su mirada y comprobó, no sin cierta sorpresa, que había algo más en Nueva York que retenía a Jacob Black.

Algo verdaderamente importante a su parecer.

―¿Por qué no?

Jake abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber cómo contestar la pregunta. No pretendía mentir pero tampoco estaba seguro de que decirle en ese momento al hermano de Leah que sentía cosas fuertes por otra mujer fuera lo más adecuado. Había mantenido conversaciones sobre el tema con Bella, con Jessica e incluso con su padre, pero Seth era una cosa aparte. Lo último que pretendía era que su amigo pensara que traicionaba la memoria de Leah por querer a otra persona a tan poco tiempo de su muerte, sobre todo porque si bien en un principio lo consideró así ya no lo veía de esa forma. Leah Clearwater fue una magnífica mujer a la que amó muchísimo, nadie podría nunca llegar a saber cuánto, alguien a quien guardaría en su corazón eternamente como parte fundamental de su vida. Pero Lauren Mallory fue la persona que lo sacó del pozo en el que se encontraba, que desinteresadamente le ofreció su amistad, su compañía, su confianza y su bondad. La mujer que sin saberlo curó su alma y le demostró que la vida sigue incluso después del dolor.

―Es... complicado.

Seth asintió sin cambiar su expresión.

―¿Es la razón por la que te marchas tan pronto?

―Sí, lo es.

No había que ser un genio para comprender, y Seth lo captó al instante. Para la completa sorpresa de Jacob su amigo no se mostró enojado como el creyó que sucedería sino que todo lo contrario, su rostro moreno adoptó una expresión de tristeza que a él casi le dio ganas de llorar. Era como si comprendiera que, a pesar de la muerte de su hermana, la vida sigue y que efectivamente para él la vida siguió.

―¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó con extrema suavidad.

Dudó un momento pero al final decidió responder siguiendo su idea de no mentir.

―Se llama Lauren, es amiga de Bella. Durante los últimos meses fue ella quien me ayudó a investigar el caso del Merodeador.

―Suena como una chica con la cabeza bien puesta.

Lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro y el detective lo miró incredulo, sin dudas esperando una reacción diferente por su parte. Seth reconoció enseguida la duda y el miedo que sentía su amigo al confesarse, y aunque admitía que una parte del él quería sentise enojado con su cuñado por "olvidar a Leah" la otra parte sabía que eso no era justo para nadie.

―No pareces estar enfadado – se sintió en el derecho de remarcar.

―¿Debería estarlo?

―Tú dimelo.

Fue Seth quien suspiró sonoramente antes de enfocar los ojos marrones de su amigo que lo observaban con cautela, como si se estuviera preparando para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

―No puedo decir que no duele, o que no se siente extraño todo esto. Leah era mi hermana y todos sufrimos su muerte... sé que la amabas Jake, y aunque tal vez una parte inmadura de mi quiera gritarte por seguir adelante nunca podría hacerlo. Han pasado casi dos años de su muerte y nosotros hemos seguido con nuestras vidas, es lo justo que tú también continues con la tuya.

Ningunas otras palabras podrían haberlo tranquilizado tanto como esas que su amigo pronunció. Sabía que algunas personas no se lo tomarían a bien, algunos creerían que estaba siendo egoista o que iba demasiado rápido, y también sabía que lidiaría con eso cuando fuera el momento. Pero para Jake, ahora, era más importante la opinión de Seth que la de ningún otro. Y era muy agradable y triste a la vez escucharlo hablar así.

―Gracias... por no juzgarme.

Seth negó torpemente sin borrar su sonrisa triste.

―Eres un buen hombre Jacob, uno muy bueno.

No se necesitaron más palabras. Un largo silencio envolvió a los dos hombres, solamente roto por el sonido de la naturaleza a su alrededor. Ellos no lo sabían todavía pero esa pequeña conversación que mantuvieron iba a cambiar muchas cosas en adelante, e iba a volverlos más amigos de lo que alguna vez fueron, mucho más de lo que lo eran ahora.

Quince minutos después Seth decidió que era tiempo de regresar, se despidió de Jacob con una abrazo haciéndole prometer que llamaría más seguido para hacerle saber las novedades. El detective entró nuevamente en la casa para continuar con últimos detalles cuando Billy llamó a la puerta de su habitación para avisarle que tenía una llamada urgente desde Nueva York.

Jake no perdió tiempo en ir a atender.

―Diga.

―_Jacob. Soy Carol, Carol Mallory. Intenté llamarte al móvil pero no podía comunicarme contigo, entonces recordé que tenía el número de la casa de tu padre. _

―Carol, está bien. Lo del móvil fue un descuido mío, olvidé que no tenía batería... ¿sucedió algo?

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando el silencio de la mujer se prolongó lo que le pareció un tiempo interminablemente largo, no quería ni pensar en qué era aquello tan importante que tenía que decirle.

―_Si, pasó algo. Los doctores decidieron retirarle la medicación a Lauren en las últimas horas de la tarde. Ella... ella... va a despertar. _

.

.

.

.

.

Miró a la madre con algo de diversión antes de posar sus ojos nuevamente en la pequeña charlatana que no dejaba de hablar. Se sentía agradable volver a su ámbito laboral, no es que fuera un hombre que disfrutara quejándose pero esos últimos días en cama que debió pasar para recuperarse resultaron de lo más odiosos. Ni siquiera la presencia de su novia o de sus amigos podía meguar el sentimiento que le causaba estar postrado en una cama sin poder levantarse más que para ir al baño ya que para su completa recuperación necesitaba reposo absoluto.

Igualmente eso ya quedó atrás, tan atrás como otro montón de cosas desagradables de las que no debía precuparse nunca más. Estaba claramente agradecido por muchas cosas, por salir con vida de una situación en que por momentos creyó no podría superar, por el bienestar de su novia que pese a todo estaba saliendo adelante de la mejor manera posible, por el futuro que ya no se presentaba grís sino que mostraba una interminable gama de colores para elegir y mucho más.

Se sentía agradecido, fin del asunto. No era necesario decir más.

Un carraspeó llamó su atención, la morenita lo miraba con su ceño de seis años completamente fruncido.

―¿Estás escuchándome, Edward?

Él miró de soslayo a la madre otra vez, aguantando las ganas de reir asintió solemne.

―Por supuesto, Amber.

―Bien... porque, como te decía, no me gusta el doctor Stuart – arrugó su pequeña nariz –. Él no es tan bueno ni tan paciente como tú. Además, nunca sonríe y siempre está serio.

La niña hablaba del otro pediatra, aquel que tomó sus casos durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente recuperandose de la operación. No estaba seguro de qué fue lo que les hizo el doctor Stuart a sus pacientes pero desde esa misma mañana que se reincorporó al trabajo todos los niños que atendió hasta el momento se mostraron excesivamente felices por regreso.

―El doctor Stuart, aunque si es un poco serio, es un buen doctor. Sabe muchas cosas y puede curar a los niños traviesos como tú igual de bien que cualquier otro pediatra.

La niña asintió no muy convencida.

―Tú eres más guapo y sonries más. A mi me gustas más tú.

Edward rió, así como la señora Coleman, antes de ofrecerle a Amber una paleta de caramelo sabor limón, aquella que sabía era la favorita de la niña. Ella la aceptó con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro.

―Te lo agradezco, entonces. Prometo que a partir de ahora intentaré no faltar más, ¿está bien eso para ti?

Amber asintió contenta antes bajarse de la camilla y de darle una abrazo a su doctor favorito. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara o cuántos doctores la atendieran él siempre sería el mejor para ella.

―Muchas gracias por todo doctor Cullen, nos alegra que ya se encuentre mejor – sonrió la mujer estrechándole la mano.

―Gracias a ustedes señora Coleman – asintió Edward acompañando a las dos a la puerta –. La veré en dos semanas para la revisión mensual de los gemelos, que tengan buena tarde.

―Adiós – saludó Amber con la mano cuando ella y su madre abandonaron el consultorio.

Una vez acabado con todos los pacientes Edward decidió hacer un parón para ir a almorzar, avisó a su asistente que estaría en la cafetería por cualquier emergencia y se marchó del área de pediatría. Resultó agradable para él comprobar que todos sus amigos, al menos los tres que trabajaban en el hospital, estaban sentados en una mesa charlando sin preocupaciones. Después de tanto tiempo mirando por sobre su hombro, buscando sombras en la oscuridad, se sentía raro volver a lo mismo de antes cuando el mayor peligro que corrían era ser el nuevo rumor del hospital.

Si, se sentía raro pero bien.

Edward se acomodó en la silla libre junto a Tanya que lo miraba sin perder detalle, los otros dos colocaron expresiones que se acercaban mucho a la burla.

―¿Cómo te sientes? – interrogó primeramente la rubia como saludo de bienvenida.

Él rodó los ojos, especialmente cuando notó que si bien sus dos amigos continuaban burlándose estaban al cuidado de su posible respuesta.

―Todo bien Tanya, de verdad. Me encantaría que dejaran de hacerme esa pregunta, cada persona que cruzo en el hospital lo hace y llega un momento que resulta agotador.

―Solamente nos preocupamos por tu salud, queremos que estés bien.

―Y se los agradezco muchísimo... pero no más preguntas sobre mi estado, por favor.

Tyler rodó los ojos pero asintió.

―Está bien, como quieras. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Bella?

Esa también es una de las cosas buenas que resultaron de la situación. Si antes quedaba alguna rencilla entre sus amigos y su novia a causa del tema de Nessie eso definitivamente quedó en el pasado. Ya nadie podía oponerse a su relación o a su mujer después de lo que ella hizo por él, enfrentarse a un asesino – que además era parte de su familia – para salvarle la vida incluso poniendo en juego la suya propia no era algo las personas se tomaran a la ligera. Era un acto de entrega total, así lo definió su madre, que demostraba el profundo y sincero amor que esa mujer sentía por él. Tanto así que incluso Abigail debió aceptar aquello como una verdad dejando de lado todas sus dudas y sospechas contra de Bella, una mujer que se exponía a tal peligro para salvar al hombre que amaba era digna de su respeto y admiración.

Si, las cosas poco a poco estaban volviendo a ser como antes.

―Está bien, su cabeza todavía es un lío pero lo está superando. Me parece que tener a su padre cerca marcó definitivamente la diferencia, creo que ni siquiera ella misma notaba cuánto lo necesitaba hasta ahora.

Los tres asintieron en acuerdo, también habían conocido a Charlie Swan y también consideraban que era bueno para la muchacha tener a su padre como apoyo en esa situación tan complicada para todos.

―Me alegra que dejen todo atrás y comiencen otra vez. Es hora de que recuperen la relación de padre e hija.

―Bueno, Riley... eso tiene un punto bueno y un punto malo. – sonrió Tyler con malicia.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Es que ahora Edward tendrá que tener cuidado en dónde pone las manos, no vaya a ser que su suegro decida empezar a cortar partes de su anatomía por pasarse de la raya con su niñita.

Tanya, que obviamente estaba esperando el momento, bufó y golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Tyler sin contemplación alguna causando la risa de los otros dos hombres en la mesa.

―¿Por qué no piensas antes de hablar?

―¡Eh, mujer! Solamente era un comentario, ¿me parece a mi o estás un poco histérica hoy?

Ella volvió a golpearlo en la cabeza pero no le respondió. Riley y Edward intercambiaron una mirada divertida y negaron mientras que sus amigos continuaban una absurda discusión que comenzaba a llamar la atención de algunas personas alrededor que giraban disimuladamente para tratar de escucharlos.

Si, era exactamente como antes. Y no había nada mejor que eso.

.

.

.

―Siga el movimiento de mi dedo, señorita – pidió el neurólogo moviendo su dedo indice de izquierda a derecha.

Ella intentó obedecer aunque sentía que en cualquier momento la cabeza le iba a estallar de dolor, bueno en realidad le dolía todo. Evidentemente estaba en un hospital, podía reconocer algunas máquinas a su alrededor, el blanco que lo cubría todo era inequívoco, lo que no comprendía era el por qué. Últimamente se había estado sintiendo como en una especie de pozo sin fondo, algo como un vacío del que entraba y salía constantemente pero al cual nunca podía abandonar del todo. Era bastante confuso en realidad.

Pestañeó con fuerza cuando el doctor enfocó aquella luz blanca en sus pupilas. Eso también llevó algunas cosas a su memoria: una luz blanca demasiado extraña, un lugar cálido, una risa fresca, una mujer a borrosa, voces familiares... oscuridad... dolor... miedo... llanto.

―¿Podría decirme su nombre? – intentó otro médico mientras que el neurólogo continuaba moviendo su mano llamando su atención.

Abrió la boca para responder pero entonces encontró su garganta extremadamente seca, tosió e inevitablemente su cuerpo protestó de dolor.

―Está bien, tranquila – pidió nuevamente el neurólogo –. Lleva mucho tiempo sin hablar, por eso su garganta se siente molesta. ¿Puede responder la pregunta?

―La... Lau... Lauren – murmuró casi sin voz.

El doctor sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

―¿Podría decirme su edad?

―Yo... veinticuatro.

―Perfecto – asintió el hombre –, ¿en qué año estamos?

―Dos mil... catorce – él volvió a asentir visiblemente complacido con los resultados obtenidos.

―¿Cómo se encuentra?

El neurólogo continuó aplicándole estímulos para examinar sus respuestas físicas y realizándole preguntas de poca complejidad cognitiva, mientras tanto el otro doctor revisaba los valores que ponían las máquinas que estaban conectadas a su cuerpo.

―¿Qué... fue lo que me pasó? ¿por qué...yo...?

Los dos médicos intercambiaron miradas dudosas, no sabían si eran ellos los más aptos para contarle a la muchacha lo que en realidad le sucedió, sobre todo por la gran carga emocional que eso iba a generarle y que, sin dudas, sería demasiada para ella.

―¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

Lauren cerró los ojos cansada, recostó la cabeza en la almohada blanca y se concentró en regresar tiempo atrás.

―Teníamos que tomar la declaración de un testigo, John iba a ir conmigo. Solo recuerdo que me acosté a dormir en la noche... no sé más después de eso... – entonces su rostro se contrajo de dolor.

Se movió repentinamente ocupando prácticamente todas sus fuerzas y entonces las máquinas comenzaron a desestabilizarse. El doctor reaccionó rápidamente evitando que la muchacha se moviera en exceso, cosa que solo empeoraría su estado físico.

―Tranquila, no se mueva señorita – pidió el neurólogo en un tono que pretendía calmarla.

―Me... duele... – murmuró casi con los dientes apretados, entre el dolor de su cuerpo y el de su cabeza parecía que iba a volverse loca.

―Llamaré a una enfermera para que le administre un calmate... pronto pasará.

Pocos minutos después el doctor tocó el botón rojo la enfermera Mary apareció en la habitación solicita, y segundos más tarde inyectó en el brazo de la muchacha la medicación.

Lauren quedó rápidamente adormilada mientras que sus ojos se cerraban por completo, y en poco tiempo ya estaba descansando tranquilamente quedando atrás el episodio anterior. Una vez que ambos revisaron sus constantes otra vez, verificando que todo estaba en orden, se marcharon de la habitación.

Tan pronto como se asomaron por el pasillo los familiares y amigos de la muchacha los abordaron. El matrimonio Mallory a la cabeza con Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Jessica Stanley y John Collins detrás de ellos esperando noticias.

―¿Cómo está?

―Señora Mallory – comenzó el neurólogo –, le realizamos algunas pruebas neurológicas a su hija que hasta el momento resultaron dentro del rango optimo.

La mujer soltó un gritito mientras que se abrazaba a su marido, Edward sonrió pasando el brazo por sobre los hombros de su novia que apretaba las manos de John, Jessica se lanzó a los brazos de su novio sin poder controlarse. Todos sabían que el daño neurlógico era el mayor miedo de los médicos desde el momento en el que el estado de Lauren dejó de poner en riesgo su vida. Debido al sangrado masivo su nivel de oxígeno bajó a niveles que podrían resultar perjudiciales, niveles que podrían haber causado daños irreparables a nivel cognitivo. Algo que por fortuna no sucedió.

―Aunque es pronto para dar un diagnóstico definitivo, se le tendrán que realizar más pruebas en adelante – admitió Riley sin soltar a su novia.

―También notamos que no recuerda del día del ataque, su último momento de lucidez corresponde a la noche anterior. No es necesario preocuparse por eso – argumentó el neurólogo cuando notó que los rostros se contraían de golpe –, es frecuente que los pacientes que sufren un trauma emocional similar al que ella pasó olviden gran parte de los sucesos que los causaron.

―¿Podemos verla? – pidió Carol sin soltar a su marido.

Riley miró a su colega, que asintió, antes de tomar la palabra.

―No por el momento, ella está sedada ahora mismo. Sufrió un intenso dolor que nos obligó a darle un calmante fuerte así que es casi seguro que duerma por el resto del día.

La cara del padre de la muchacha palideció.

―¿Dolor? ¿qué clase de dolor?

―Posiblemente Lauren forzó mucho su mente al intentar recordar, eso habrá desencadenado el dolor intenso. Lo estaremos vigilando de cerca pero por el momento no hay motivos para precuparse, ella se encuentra muchísimo mejor de lo que habíamos imaginado.

Thomas suspiró asintiendo.

―Gracias, doctor. Muchas gracias.

Carol asintió también a las palabras de su marido. Bella le sonrió a su amigo con todo el agradecimiento que era capaz de demostrar al hombre que le salvó la vida a su amiga en un quirófano dos meses atrás.

―No tienen nada que agradecer, los mantendremos informados.

Los dos doctores asintieron mientras que se retiraban a cumplir con sus demás obligaciones, y Jessica sonrió a sus amigos antes de abrazarlos con fuerza. Finalmente las cosas estaban volviendo al orden, acomodándose nuevamente.

Jacob Black eligió ese preciso momento para hacerse presente. Iba vestido de forma casual aunque su ropa parecía un poco arrugada, su mirada lucía entre cansada y preocupada, y su respiración estaba tan agitada que parecía como si hubiese corrido una maratón. La mayoría lo observó con sorpresa mientras que otros colocaban sonrisas en sus rostros ante tal visión.

Carol soltó a su marido para ir a abrazar al hombre que, estaba segura, algún día sería su yerno. Jake la recibió un poco desconcertado al principio pero enseguida respondió el gesto de la mujer.

―¿Cómo...?

Carol sonrió.

―Ella está bien, todo está bien.

Entonces la preocupación se evaporó de su mirada siendo remplazada por el alivio que lo embargó completamente al saber que después de tantas dudas, de tanto miedo, de tanto dolor, todo estaba bien. Carol se secó las lágrimas que se habían escapado de su ojos grises mientras se separa del hombre. Él levantó la vista notar ese rostro ovalado que lo miraba con una sonrisa, una sonrisa verdadera y sincera. La primera sonrisa verdadera y sincera que veía de Bella Swan en el último mes, y supo que Carol tenía razón.

Todo estaba bien, y aquello que no, ya podrían arreglarlo más tarde. Por ahora solo quería agradecer a la vida por esa nueva oportunidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, ¿qué tal? Estamos en el final, un capítulo más seguro que hay pero no sé si habrá otro después de ese... depende de multiples factores... <strong>_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus mensajes y también a aquellos que pusieron la historia en alertas y favoritos; y por supuesto a Bonnibel y a Lindy a quienes no pude responder. **_

_**Será hasta la próxima, seguramente ya para dar el cierre a la historia. Y por si no llego antes de año nuevo les deseo que tengan unas muy felices fiestas. Un beso grande, Liziie. **_


End file.
